Cielo Perduto TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: Tsuna est trahie et abandonnée par ses plus proche amis et les personnes qu'elle appelait autrefois ses Gardiens. Tsuna se retrouve maintenant entourée par les personnes les plus dangereuses de la planète pour la soutenir alors qu'elle commençait à chercher de nouveaux Gardiens et amis. AllxFem!27 EN PAUSE Merci à Tsuki Banritt pour la cover!
1. Open Her Eyes

Chapitre 1 : Lui ouvrir les yeux.

Cielo perduto → Ciel perdu

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

Lien fic d'origine: s/11475111/1/Cielo-Perduto

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Et je vous dit bonne lecture~

Ceci est la premier fiction que je traduis !

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna glissa hors de son lit et commença méthodiquement à préparer son uniforme. Sa maison était silencieuse pour une fois, Mama était partit pour une semaine au spa, Reborn était en Italie pour une mission urgente, Fuuta aidait les Vongola avec quelque chose, Lambo était à une de ses rares visite à la family Bovino en Italie pour que son bazooka soit vérifié, I-pin était avec Fon pour s'entraîner pendant que Bianchi était sur une mission de trois semaines quelque part dans le monde.

En tout, pour la première fois en deux ans, Tsuna était seule dans la maison Sawada.

Normalement elle aurait eu certains de ses Gardiens, étant normalement bruyant en hurlant et criant autour de la maison, mais pendant les quelques derniers mois, ils ont tous été occupés avec leur vies.

Après l'Épreuve de l'Arc-en-Ciel, il y avait eu tellement à rattraper. Ils étaient à moitié mort, les devoirs c'étaient entassés jusqu'au dessus de leur tête, les activités de club pour quelques uns et ce qui restait de leur relations avec leurs amis, qu''ils avaient négligé pendant un certain temps.

Alors, en tout, Tsuna était seule, pour la semaine qui suit du moins.

Normalement elle l'aurait bien accueilli, mais après le premier jour de silence et en ouvrant la porte d'entrée pour ne voir ni Yamamoto, ni Gokudera, marchant pour l'école et n'entendre aucun extrême hurlé, passer près d'elle ni même la mine renfrogné d'Hibari à l'école.

Tsuna se sentait seule.

Elle avait été seule au départ et cela allait, mais être entouré par tellement de personne pendant si longtemps, l'avait habitué et maintenant elle en était coupé et pour être honnête cela faisait mal.

La petite Decimo des Vongola aux cheveux brun passa la porte d'entrée avec un doux au revoir à la maison vide et commença sa longue marche à l'école. Ces yeux bruns brillèrent quand elle vit Kyoko et Haru.

''Ohayo.'' Appela t-elle pendant que la paire continuait leur chemin, semblant ne pas l'avoir entendu. Tsuna cligna des yeux avant de courir après elles. ''Ohayo, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan.'' Salua Tsuna pendant que la paire la regarda surprise.

''Ah,T-Tsuna.'' Bégaya Kyoko pendant qu'elle regardait Haru ''Bonjour.''. Kyoko fit un sourire maladroit à Tsuna, l'adolescente tressaillit à la fausseté écrasante de celui-ci.

''Pardon, je dois aller donner son bento à nii-san, il l'a oublié à la maison.'' Partit Kyoko rapidement pendant que Tsuna cligna des yeux après elle, regarda Haru qui souriait aussi de manière tendu avant de faire sa propre excuse et de partir. Tsuna se tenait debout dans la rue, ces grand yeux larmoyaient.

Se mordant la lèvre du bas, elle se claqua les joues légèrement, elle avait besoin d'arrêté d'être ridicule. Ils étaient occupés, c'était tout, cela faisait des semaines. Encore ...Tsuna ne pouvait empêcher le petit pincement dans son cœur de les voir la laisser derrière eux si facilement.

''Ma ma, Tsuna, arrête d'être si mélodramatique.'' Se réprimanda doucement Tsuna. ''Ils sont occupés, c'est tout.'' Forcent un sourire, Tsuna reprit son chemin vers l'école, la tête baissé et sa frange couvrant ses yeux de l'ombre de douleur qu'elle ne pouvait pas cacher. Tsuna était vraiment nul pour garder ses sentiments dans ses yeux. Reborn lui disait toujours d'arrêter ça.

''Yo-'' Tsuna releva la tête en entendant se salut habituelle devant elle, un doux sourire ourla ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait devant elle Takeshi, l'adolescent joueur de base-ball et combattant à l'épée avait levé son bras en signe de salutation.

''Ya-''

''Hayato !'' Appela Takeshi avec un sourire pendant qu'il lançait autour des épaules d'un furieux adolescent aux cheveux argenté. Hayato gronda doucement .

''Arrête de me toucher, fou du base-ball.'' Cassa Hayato pendant que Takeshi gloussa et le tira à l'intérieur de l'école. Tsuna cligna des yeux après lui pendant qu'elle baissa encore la tête, sa frange couvrant ses yeux pendant qu'elle traînait des pieds et se glissa dans l'école comme invisible, comme si elle était revenue au début.

Se glissant dans la classe, elle fit son chemin à son bureau et s'assied avec un lourd soupire. Les autres n'étaient pas encore là et jusqu'à présent, elle était seule à nouveau.

''Hey Tsu-baka.'' Ricana une fille. ''Je ne t'ai pas vu autour de Yamamoto-kun ou de Gokudera-kun dernièrement. Ils ont finalement réalisé qu'elle salope tu étais ? Essayant d'être leur petite amie à tous les deux !'' Une fille ricana en passant. Tsuna retient son regard noir, elle ne pouvait se fâcher et s'exprimer, spécialement pas physiquement. Elle était trop forte maintenant et elle ne voulait blesser personne à l'école, c'étaient juste des gamins stupides.

Ces gars étaient ses gardiens, alors s'ils étaient embêtés en ce moment, ils étaient toujours ses amis avant tout. Même quand elle les a supplié de ne pas le faire et essayer de faire de son mieux pour les tenir à l'écart de tout, ils avaient traversé l'enfer avec elle. Une fois les chose revenus à la normale et quand tout le monde ne serait plus aussi occupé, ils seraient de retour à ses côtés, jusque là elle avait juste besoin de l'endurer.

''La grande et puissante dame-Tsuna a eu sa réalité vérifié.'' Renifla une autre fille pendant que Tsuna serra les poings sur sa jupe longue, plus longue que les autres filles, elle n'aimait pas se montrer. Son haut trop grand cachait ses formes pendant qu'elle retenait ses larmes et laissait sa longue frange douce et défiant la gravité, cacher ses triste yeux chocolat.

 _Les_ _Boss ne pleure pas dame-Tsuna, tu es plus forte que ça._ La voix profonde de son sadique tuteur fit échos dans sa tête pendant que Tsuna prenait de profonde inspiration pour se calmer. _Quand tu sens que tu es sur le point de pleurer, prend trois inspirations et met un masque, pas un_ ** _vrai_** _masque, idiote !_

Étudiant son visage soigneusement, Tsuna se redressa et se calma elle-même. Elle avait juste besoin de passer la journée, c'était sa priorité numéro une. L'opinion des étrangers et des enfants n'avait pas d'importance, seulement sa _famille comptait_ , sa _Famiglia_.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Et voilà premier chapitre terminé ! Pour vous prévenir cette fanfic n'est pas terminé. Mais l'auteur va sûrement la continuer donc patience !

Pour l'instant il y a 24 chapitre en cour et j'en est traduit 13 et je suis sur le 14e et les 3 premiers sont corrigé par ma meilleure amie.

Je posterais toute les deux semaines je pense pour nous laisser le temps de traduire et de corriger les textes.

En espérant que cela vous plaise, ciao !

Heyli13~


	2. Eyes Wide Open

Chapitre 2 : Les yeux grand ouverte

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Claraseth , Tahury, Yuiu et Pandinoulife pour les Reviews et voilà la suite tant attendu.

Merci à :Bokasuka, Claraseth, Hebihime, LolitaUp, Naheiah, Tsuki Banritt, Tahury et Iobalunallena pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Désolé de ne pas avoir posté hier mais Ffnet ne voulait pas upload mon fichier donc voilà je vous dit bonne lecture~

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva Tsuna était fatiguée, elle avait besoin d'aller quelque part où elle pourrait faire tomber son masque. Son visage allait geler comme ça, elle le sentait comme si elle n'avait pas bougé son visage de toute la journée. Jetant un coup d'œil aux bureau normalement occupé par ses gardiens, elle nota qu'ils étaient déjà partis eux aussi, attrapant son déjeuner,Tsuna se dirigea vers le toit. A cette heure de la journée il était possible que Kyoya soit là, et il faisait une sieste normalement, aussi longtemps qu'elle était silencieuse, elle pourrait se cacher dans un coin et être seule et juste faire tomber son masque et manger son déjeuner en paix.

Montant les escaliers Tsuna se gela en entendant une dispute au dessus, Kyoya était en train de mordre quelqu'un à mort ? Et bien, son plan était la.

''Je ne peux plus le supporter !'' Le dos de Tsuna se raidit en entendant la voix qu'elle connaissait, et ce n'était pas Kyoya, c'était Takeshi.

''On devrait juste lui dire !'' Cassa l'adolescent pendant que Tsuna sentait des doigts glacés d'effroi griffer son courage.

''L'éviter devient ennuyant, on devrait juste lui dire que l'on veut en _sortir_!''.Tsuna pâlit pendant que ses jambes tremblaient.

 _En s_ _ortir_?

''Tu penses vraiment que les Vongola vont juste _nous laissez-nous en sortir_ Takeshi ?'' Gronda Hayato pendant que Tsuna glissa sur ses jambes tremblantes.

''J'ai essayé d'échapper à la mafia avant, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Si nous l'évitons juste, une autre famille va l'emmener et nous pourrons prétendre que nous sommes désolés, puis tout redeviendra normal.'' Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle qui craqua, elle pouvait l'entendre jusqu'à son cœur, quelque chose craqua.

''Une vie pour le retour de nos vies ?'' Demanda Takeshi la confusion teintant sa voix, _j'ai essayé de vous le dire de ne pas me suivre, j'ai essayé de vous éloigner de la Mafia_ , des larmes coulaient de ses yeux pendant que ses mains tremblaient autour de son bento.

''Donc… nous continuons à _extrêmement_ l'éviter jusqu'à ce que les choses redeviennent normale ?'' Ryohei aussi. ''Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Sawada ?''

Il y eu un autre craquement dans son âme pendant qu'elle baissa la tête et essayait de cacher ses larmes.

''Elle va mourir.'' Hibari aussi, un sanglot lui prit la gorge, personne ne protesta ce point, aucun ne dit que c'était mal, ou mauvais, ou qu'ils devaient arrêter leur plan.

''Mukuro-sama dit qu'il sera d'accord peut importe ce que l'on décide.'' C'était le doux murmure de Chrome, les franges de Tsuna couvrit ses yeux pendant qu'elle tremblait, ses flammes de Ciel étincelaient autour d'elle erratiquement alors que ses émotions devenaient incontrôlables.

''Donc le seul moyen de s'échapper de ce stupide enfer,pour garder nos _famille_ s _en sécurité_ et sortir de ce stupide _jeu_ est de laisser quelqu'un _tuer_ Tsuna ?'' C'était de nouveau Takeshi, il semblait un peu hésitant, mais il y avait aussi une question dans sa voix. _Je t'avais dit que ce n'était un jeu ! Je t'ai demandé de rester à l'écart !_ ''Je n'ai jamais voulu être entraîner dans quelque chose comme ça … Mais… Tsuna va _mourir_?'' Demanda Takeshi avec hésitation, pendant que Tsuna gémissait doucement, _j'ai essayé de t'arrêter, tu es celui qui à insisté pour rester avec moi !_ Quelque chose craqua encore en elle, Tsuna haleta au sentiment que quelque chose au fond d'elle se brisait.

''C'est le seul moyen Takeshi.'' Grogna Hayato. ''J'ai pensé que les choses pourrait être différent … des Vongola, mais c'est toujours putain de monotone, je n'es jamais voulu prendre soin d'un gamin pleurnichard et collant. J'ai cru qu'être un gardien pour les Vongola, c'était d'être tranquille et de dire aux autres de faire le sale boulot.'' _Tu voulais juste être mon bras droit pour être paresseux et haut placé dans le monde de la Mafia ?_

''Ma sœur a été _extrêmement_ trop en danger. J'ai failli mourir plus d'une fois !'' Siffla Ryohei pendant que Tsuna agrippait ses épaules en sanglotant pendant que ses larmes débordaient, traînait sur son visage et se posaient sur ses genoux, mouillant sa jupe. _J'ai essayé de vous gardez à l'écart de ça, tu es celui qui le voulait !_ ''J'ai besoin de penser à Kyoko-chan en premier, elle a besoin d'être en sécurité.''

 _''Mukuro-sama n'a jamais voulu être dans la Mafia en premier lieu, tout cela lui a été imposé pour protéger Ken et Chikusa puis pour s'enfuir de Vendicare.'' Cette douce voix, Chrome, la timide jeune fille, qu'elle avait cru être son amie. Je n'es jamais voulu qu'il soit lié à moi ! Je l'aurais sauvé de toute façon !_ Elle avait été utilisée, elle avait été utilisée et marchée dessus et maintenant ils s' allait être mise de côté, ses gardiens, ses amis, sa famille l'avaient tous laissé tombé.

''Je pensais qu'elle aurait pu être un Carnivore maintenant, un bon combattant, mais c'est une perte de temps d'attendre l'impossible.'' Hibari l'avait aussi utilisé, même le préfet qu'elle avait presque commencé à considérer comme un ami d'une certaine manière.

''Laissée seule avec des _criminels_.'' * **Crack*** quelque chose craqua encore en elle, c'était écrasant, quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle ne pouvait plus prendre de coups et elle se brisait, quelque chose dans son cœur, dans son âme, se déchirait et Tsuna ne savait pas quoi faire.

''Donc nous sommes tous d'accord ?'' Demanda Hayato. ''Parce que si nous faisons ça, nous le faisons _tous_ , si quelqu'un intervient et l'aide alors on sera tous coincé pour toujours.''

''C'est le seul moyen, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda doucement Ryohei pendant que de doux murmures suivirent.

''Donc… nous continuons à l'éviter… et si nous voyons une autre famiglia ou un assassin _quoi ?_ On les envoient vers elle ?'' Demanda Takeshi pendant que le silence tombait avant qu'un à un ils commencèrent à consentir.

''Nous sommes tous d'accord. Pour que le reste d'entre nous soit en sécurité, Sawada Tsunahime, la candidate au poste de Vongola Decimo, doit mourir.''

Tsuna n'entendit plus rien, ramassant son bento et son sac. Tsuna sortit de l'école, incapable de voir clairement à travers ses larmes, repoussant les gens et se précipitant vers sa maison.

 _Je ne voulais pas qu'ils entrent dans la Mafia, je les aurais laisser partir, je les aurais aidé à partir, mais ils ont tous décidés derrière mon dos de m'utiliser et quand ça a échoué, ou que c'est devenu trop dur, ils veulent me tuer !_

Percutant quelqu'un, Tsuna geignit une excuse en le repoussant et laissa ses jambes la porter jusque chez elle, ignorant tout autour d'elle, elle atteint finalement sa porte, tâtant la serrure alors qu'elle s'enfermait à l'intérieur et s'écroula dans l'entrée sanglotant dans ses mains.

Cela faisait mal, c'était comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle c'était brisé, pour chacun de ses gardiens qui l'avait déchiré, brisé, ça la laissait brisée, en pleurs.

 _Les bosses ne pleurent pas dame-Tsuna, tu es plus forte que ça._ Même les mots de son tuteur résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer, des sanglots torturés et déchirants qui pouvait ébranler l'âme de quelqu'un qui l'entendrait.

''Tsuna-san !'' Il y avait un cognement insistant à sa porte, derrière elle, mais Tsuna ne pouvait plus se concentrer assez longtemps pour l'enregistrer, ni se tourner vers la porte, à la place elle continua juste à pleurer dans ses mains.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Voilà le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus !


	3. First Look at her Eyes

Chapitre 3 : Regarde d'abord ses yeux

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Avertissement : Langage !

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Pandinoulife, Claraseth, Tahury, Tsuki Banritt, Caliste et Yuiu pour les Reviews.

Yuiu : Merci et oui ils sont vraiment durent avec Tsuna. N'as tu pas une idée ? Enfin merci pour la review et voila la suite~

Carliste : Merci et voila la suite ~

Merci à :Bokasuka, Claraseth, Hebihime, LolitaUp, Naheiah, Tsuki Banritt, Tahury, Iobalunallena, Marjo1607, TsunakunR2718, China12, Xstorm007, Barukku Iris, Yaoi-chan-poowa et Yuki-Jiji pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Et je vous dit bonne lecture~

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Irie Shoichi, un adolescent de génie avec des cheveux roux et des lunettes épaisses qui cachaient ses yeux verts, aimait les journées normales, alors quand il en avait une il en profitait, spécialement quand c'était une demi-journée.

Le dit roux marchait pour aller à ses classes de l'après midi après une matinée de repos, quand quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. En regardant vers le bas il vit les cheveux brun de Sawada Tsunahime. Normalement l'adolescente était un aimant à problèmes et bien qu'il la respectait et était impressionné par elle, il avait tendance à l'éviter un peu, pour ne pas être atteint par ses problèmes.

''Tsuna-san ?'' Questionna t-il, comme elle semblait ne pas le reconnaître. Tsuna le saluait toujours avec un sourire quand ils se rencontraient mais la jeune femme avait juste murmuré une excuse et était partie loin de lui. Shoichi gela sur place quand il entendit un sanglot à briser le cœur venant d'elle et des larmes scintillaient derrière elle alors qu'elle courait loin de lui.

''Que…'' Quelque chose n'allait pas, normalement il était assez dense à propos de se genre de choses mais même l'intuition inexistante dans sa tête lui disait de la suivre, même si elle lui amenait des problèmes, il avait besoin de la suivre.

Courant après la petite brune, il se retrouva devant la maison Sawada, la porte fermé et il pouvait l'entendre pleurer de l'autre côté, chaque sanglots lui brisait le cœur.

Frappant à sa porte ,pris d'inquiétude il commença à l'appeler, mais il n'y avait aucune réponse.

Shoichi appela pendant presque une heure avant de siffler de frustration et attrapa son téléphone, il n'avait les numéros d'aucuns de ses gardiens ni même de son tuteur sadique, mais il savait qu'il pouvait appeler Byakuran. Il saurait quoi faire, la seule personne auquel il pouvait penser et qui pourrait peut être avoir une idée de quoi faire à partir de maintenant était le porteur de l'anneau de Mare.

''Sho-chan~'' Un ronronnement arriva dans le téléphone pendant que Shoichi le coupait.

''Byakuran-san c'est une urgence !'' Cria Shoichi pendant que l'homme aux cheveux blancs restait silencieux au bout du fil. ''Tsuna-san pleure… pas juste pleurer, vraiment _pleurer…_ J'ai essayé d'attirer son attention depuis une heure, mais elle sanglote juste chez elle, personne ne répond à la porte et je ne sais pas quoi faire !'' Shoichi paniquait pendant que le silence tombait sur la ligne pendant quelque minutes.

''Elle est chez _elle_?''

''Oui, Byakuran-san qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?''

''Attends ici, garde une oreille sur elle, continue d'essayer d'attirer son attention. Je vais passer quelques appels, je serais là bientôt.'' Ordonna Byakuran pendant que Shoichi acquiesça et recommença à frapper à la porte pour appeler Tsuna.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Byakuran resta silencieux et son éternel sourire était tombé après que _Shoichi_ avait crié après lui, Shoichi n'avait pas les couilles de crier après _personne_ et il venait de crier sur _**Byakuran**_. Écoutant attentivement l'adolescent roux, il entendit ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot étouffé en arrière plan. Pas juste un simple sanglot, _je me suis écorché le genou_ , le sanglot de quelqu'un qui avait l'âme déchiré et rendu poussière par quelqu'un qui lui riait au visage.

''Attends ici, garde une oreille sur elle, continue d'essayer d'attirer son attention. Je vais passer quelques appels, je serais là bientôt.'' Ordonna Byakuran avant de raccrocher et de rapidement passer une main dans ses cheveux blanc. Que diable se passait il ? Il n'avait jamais entendu de tel pleurs venant de Tsuna, dans _aucun_ monde. Que diable était il arrivé au Ciel des Vongola, qui avait aidé à sauver son âme avec la petite et précieuse Ciel des Arcobaleno, Yuni.

Composant un autre numéro, Byakuran commença à libérer une aura dangereuse autour de lui.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'' La voix arrogante du stupide tuteur aux cheveux noirs de cette fille répondit.

''Tu dois retourner chez ton élève, maintenant.'' Ordonna Byakuran alors que le silence tomba pendant un moment.

''Est-ce que tu viens tout juste de _**me**_ _donner un ordre_ Gesso ?'' Siffla dangereusement Reborn pendant que Byakuran agitait une main à son bras droit et Gardien, Kikyo pour l'appeler.

''Tais-toi et _écoute_ , quelque chose est arrivé au Ciel des Vongola, Sho-chan est à sa porte pendant qu'elle pleure comme quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir le cœur brisé, incapable d'entendre Sho-chan l'appeler.'' Cassa Byakuran pendant que le tuteur restait silencieux et Byakuran pouvait sentir son intention de tuer à travers le téléphone.

''Je t'envoie le numéro de Sho-chan, ramène ton cul chez elle _maintenant_ , je suis aussi sur le chemin.'' avec ça, il claqua le téléphone et épingla Kikyo avec son dangereux regard violet. ''Conduis moi à Namimori au Japon en cinq heures où j'aurais ta tête.'' Ordonna Byakuran alors que l'homme aux cheveux vert était surpris. Byakuran ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça dans cette ligne temporelle, en fait il n'avait parlé comme ça à _personne_ dans cette ligne temporelle. Kikyo acquiesça immédiatement et alla préparer l'avion, heureusement ils pouvaient utiliser leurs flammes pour aller plus vite et le plus tôt possible.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Reborn tira une balle dans la première personne sur son chemin aussitôt qu'il ferma son téléphone. Quelque chose était arrivé à sa petite Tsuna et il n'allait pas pardonner, peut importe qui l'avait blessée. Il était actuellement sur le chemin pour avoir la première voiture ou taxi qu'il pourrait trouver, il le prendrait par la force si besoin, merde à sa mission, il avait besoin de rentrer au Japon maintenant.

Il composa le numéro de Shoichi ,ensuite le tuteur tira sur un autre homme qui le regardait mal et traqua une voiture.

''A-Allô ?'' Murmura la voix bégayante pendant que Reborn gela en entendent les sanglots à briser le cœur en fond, Tsuna… il ne l'avait jamais entendu pleurer comme ça. Qu'est-ce que faisait ses Gardiens ?!

''Irie, il y a une clef de rechange dans le pot de plantes à gauche, sous la pierre. Rentre dans la maison et réconforte la. Je serais là aussi tôt que possible.'' Avec ça le tueur à gage coupa la ligne et tira sur un taxi pour le faire s'arrêter, menaçant et expulsant le pauvre con de la banquette arrière.

Reborn pointa son pistolet sur le conducteur avec un grognement de menace de mort, il aurait du être dans l'avion pour Namimori hier.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Shoichi avait presque fait tomber son téléphone quand il sonna, le numéro était inconnu, mais il savait que Byakuran devait avoir appelé _quelqu'un_ à propos de ça. Bégayant une salutation, il faillit s'évanouir quand la voix furieuse de quelqu'un, probablement Reborn du au miasme qui sortait de son téléphone, lui indiquait le chemin pour rentrer dans la maison.

Fermant son téléphone, Shoichi fouilla et ouvrit la porte avec la clef avec précaution, jetant un coup d'œil furtif pour voir une forme recroquevillée sangloter dans l'entrée. Il se glissa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte silencieusement derrière lui alors qu'il se grattait la joue nerveusement. Il était à l'intérieur… donc maintenant que devait il _faire_?

Il s'agenouilla hésitant près de Tsuna, il hésitait et ignora la douleur dans son estomac, de l'embarras, par peur des répercussions d'un tuteur aux yeux noirs. Shoichi enroula un bras autour de ses épaules avec hésitation alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer.

''Tsuna-san ?'' Demanda précautionneusement Shoichi, les yeux bruns se levèrent finalement et il sanglota presque. La lumière qu'il y avait _toujours_ dans ses yeux, la lumière qui les avait tous attiré, était _partie_ , il n'y avait plus qu'un brun cassé qui lui était renvoyé.

''I...Irie ?'' Demanda Tsuna d'une voix rauque, alors qu'il avalait difficilement et secoua prudemment la tête. ''Es-tu ici pour m'abandonner toi aussi ?'' Murmura Tsuna alors que l'ingénieur aux cheveux roux se gela les yeux grand ouverts.

'' _Quoi_?!'' Les larmes coulaient encore de ses yeux alors qu'elle clignait des yeux avec ces yeux brisés .

''Es-tu fatigué de moi, toi aussi ?'' Murmura Tsuna, son regard tombait alors que sa frange couvrit encore ses yeux. Shoichi l'entoura de ses bras de terreur alors qu'il la tenait contre sa poitrine, que diable s'était il passé ?!

''L-L'aide arrive, T-Tsuna-san.'' Bégaya Shoichi. ''Je ne vais pas partir.''Lui promit-il alors que des mains tremblantes doucement s'accrocha à son T-shirt et elle recommença à sangloter en s'accrochant à lui et enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent agenouillés ici, mais finalement elle s'évanouit . Sa respiration douce lui laissa savoir qu'elle était vivante alors qu'elle s'allongeait dans ses bras. Shoichi était complètement perdu, que diable lui était-il arrivé et où était sa _famille_? Et ses Gardiens ?! Normalement cette maison était bruyante et pleine de monde, mais c'était froid et vide, et le corps allongé dans ses bras était sacrément _brisé_.

Tsuna avait été un Ciel, plus que ça, un Ciel lumineux. Il se rappela de ses souvenirs du futur, du respect et de l'amour que son propre futur lui avait fait ressentir pour elle, de la force qu'elle avait, de la gentillesse qu'elle incarnait.

Passant même juste un peu de temps avec elle, il devait l'admettre, elle était la lumière incarnée. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses doux yeux bruns qui le réconfortait et l'acceptait. Quelque chose qui l'avait fait sourire si timidement à la jeune femme qui le regardait.

Quelque chose qui avait fait en sorte son futur , lui faisait tellement confiance, qu'il avait manipulé son jeune et avait volontairement perdu ses souvenirs pour rentrer lui-même dans une dangereuse organisation et _tout_ risquer.

Cette lumière était _brisé_.

''Tsuna-san… qu'est-il _arrivé_?'' Gémit Shoichi alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieur. Que devait il faire maintenant ? Byakuran était en Italie, ça lui prendrait logiquement,au moins douze heures, pour arriver ici. En espérant que le furieux Reborn avait appelé ses gardiens ou sa mère, ou quelqu'un, parce qu'en ce moment il était utilisé comme oreiller par une adolescente endormie et il n'avait pas la force dans faire plus, puis il modifia sa prise légèrement, sans décider de la porter dans son lit ou autre.

Lit… la chambre d'une fille ! Le visage de Shoichi rougit de la même teinte que ses cheveux, alors que du sang suintait de son nez. _Non mauvaises pensées, mauvais Shoichi_!

Regardant autour de lui pour chercher de l'aide n'en trouva aucune. Shoichi soupira lourdement et essaya de remuer sous la jeune femme, mais l'adolescente avait une prise mortelle sur son haut, et quand ses yeux battirent légèrement, il se figea pétrifié. Il _ne_ voulait pas être celui qui l'a réveillerait alors qu'elle s'était finalement endormie d'épuisement.

Shoichi s'était résigné à être son oreiller jusqu'à ce que l'aide arrive. Même si ça allait prendre une demi-journée… et merde, maintenant son pied était engourdi.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Voilà 3e chapitre terminé~ à la prochaine ~


	4. Caring Eyes

Chapitre 4 : Des yeux attentionnés

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Et je vous dit bonne lecture~

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Caliste, Pandinoulife, Felicia Vardya, SenseiFujuki et Yuiu pour les Reviews.

Yuiu : Et bien tu vas voir que ta supposition se passe dans les chapitres viennent mais après tu verras si c'est se qui va arriver ou non ^^.

Merci à :Aterina, Barukku Iris, Bokasuka, China12, Claraseth, Cristina2001, Enid Lupin, Felicia Vardya, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Iobalunallena, LolitaUp, marjo1607, maya9231, Naheiah, SenseiFujuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, Tsuki Banritt, TsunakunR2718, xstorm007 yaoi-chan-poowa et Yuki-Jiji pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Reborn appela en premier Hayato mais il tomba sur le répondeur. Alors il appela la Mama et appris qu'elle était au spa. Il lui dit rapidement qu'il y avait une urgence, alors elle remballa ses affaires et retourna à la maison aussi vite qu'elle pu ,aussitôt qu'il avait mentionné les mots Tsuna et pleurer, la femme était hors ligne et partie.

Reborn essaya d'appeler les gardiens mais le seul qu'il eu fut Lambo, le gamin était en Italie et il lui ordonna de rentrer aussi. Rappelant finalement Shoichi ,il reçut une réponse très troublé.

''A-A-Allô ?'' Murmura Shoichi de terreur pendant que Reborn tapait du pied impatient, souhaitant que ce putain d'avion vole plus _vite_. C'était une urgence, merde. Il était dans les airs et il était sur le chemin, mais c'était tellement _lent_! Il lui faudrait des heures pour revenir au Japon, sans parler de Namimori.

Tsuna avait besoin de lui _maintenant_ , sa dame Tsuna avait besoin qu'il soit là _maintenant_!

''Comment va Tsuna ?'' Commanda Reborn pendant que Shoichi couinait de peur.

''R-Reborn-san ?''

'' _ **Comment va Tsuna**_?'' La voix de Reborn était descendu de quelque octaves et il laissa un peu l'intention de tuer inonder le téléphone , alors que Shoichi couinait encore.

''Elle-Elle s'est endormie à force de pleurer, elle est toujours dans l'entrée de la maison… J-Je ne peux pas la bouger et je ne veux pas la réveiller.'' Murmura Shoichi en panique alors que Reborn grognait doucement. Au diable, Il avait besoin que cet avion se dépêche et le ramène à la maison pour qu'il puisse s'occuper correctement de la jeune fille. Devoir compter sur un faible ingénieur affilié au Gesso était une torture.

''Sa mère est sur le chemin. Je ne peux contacter aucun des gardiens. As-tu des informations _utile_ d'elle pour moi ?'' Commanda Reborn alors que le silence retombait. Avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche et menacer le gamin, Shoichi parla avec hésitation.

''Elle-Elle à dit… elle m'a demandé si j'allais l'abandonner moi aussi.'' Murmura Shoichi. ''Reborn-san… il n'y a _plus de lumière_ dans ses yeux.'' Shoichi ne fit que sangloter. ''Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais… mais elle est _brisée_.'' Reborn était à quelque seconde de tuer le pilote et de prendre le relais maintenant, abandonnée ? Et maintenant aucune réponse des gardiens, qu'est-ce que ses bâtards ont fait à leur Ciel ?!

''Sa mère ne devrait pas être trop loin. Attends là.'' Dit finalement Reborn avant de fermer son téléphone et en serrant les mains furieusement. Que se passait-il ? Tsuna ne s'était jamais brisée, sous aucune épreuves. Qu'est-ce qui au nom de tout cela pouvait lui faire tellement mal, qu'est-ce qui s'est passée pour qu'elle ai perdu l'éclat qu'elle avait dans les yeux ?! Cette putain de belle flamme Ciel lumineuse et cette aura qui les attirait tous.

Qu'est-ce que ses Gardiens lui avaient fait pour la briser alors qu'aucunes épreuves ne pouvait le faire ?

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Sawada Nana sentit la terreur dans son ventre au moment ou Reborn avait dit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son bébé. Nana eu un sentiment étrange de lourdeur dans son cœur toute la journée, essayant de le faire passer alors qu'elle s'inquiétait pour sa belle fille seule à la maison pour quelque jours. Le moment ou le numéro de Reborn s'est affiché sur son téléphone, elle sentit son cœur se briser, puis quand il mentionna que quelque chose n'allait pas à la maison, elle se senti terrifié.

Sawada Nana n'était pas stupide,contrairement à ce que la population pensait. Elle savait pour la mafia et aussi que sa fille avait un rôle là-dedans. Elle avait combattu des assassins depuis des années avant que sa fille n'ait ses gardiens. Ses adorables enfants qui avait fait sourire sa fille pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Mais Reborn avait laisser entendre que Tsuna était _seule,_ Tsuna n'était _jamais_ seule. Hayato venait tout le temps, Takeshi semblait arriver à l'improviste tout le temps, cette harceleuse Haru surgissait, alors qu'un adolescent hurlait à l'extrême en courant… Mais Tsuna était _seule,_ _blessée et_ _ **pleurait**_ , aucune logique ne comptait, ses instincts maternelle étaient en ébullition.

Les puissants instincts qui l'avait guidé à travers son premier meurtre. L'homme qui avait enlever Tsu-chan et avait menacé son enfant avec un pistolet, il avait demandé d'appeler son mari pour une rançon ou la petite mourrait. Nana avait un couteau dans la main alors qu'elle préparait le dîner. Prenant le moment de distraction pendant lequel Tsuna s'était détaché de sa prise, pour sauver son bébé, elle avait malheureusement tué l'homme, son couteau dans la gorge.

Après ça Nana du faire face à la douleur de son premier meurtre toute seule, mais ses petites mains sur son visage, une Tsuna pleurant en étreignant son cou murmurant tendrement de douce promesses. Nana avait ensuite nettoyé le sang et s'était chargé de cacher le corps par elle même, terrifiée d'aller voir la police et se sentant tellement coupable qu'elle n'avait pas été capable d'appeler Iemitsu pour demander de l'aide.

C'est ses instincts maternelles qui avait rendu les choses plus facile, quand à chaque fois quelqu'un venait pour tuer son bébé, se moquant de son mari et des Vongola en essayant de blesser son unique enfant. Nana n'avait pas parlé à Iemitsu depuis un an, étant tellement en colère contre l'homme pour constamment les mettre en danger, en se vantant de sa jolie femme et de sa fille en les laissant _sans_ protection.

Sawada Nana allait être à la maison dans quelques minutes, ensuite, si elle le devait, elle irait faire la peau à ceux qui avait blessé son unique enfant vivant avec un sourire. Nana n'avait jamais développer le goût de la mort, mais elle avait développer une _fierté_ , une _fierté_ de sauver son enfant de la douleur, de la torture et des attaques quand son père les avait laissées seuls et sans défense.

Nana déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit en clignant des yeux quand elle heurta quelque chose, tandis que ses yeux se baissèrent. Voyant un adolescent roux qui était venu une ou deux fois, il enlaçait sa fille qui était endormie dans ses bras, des traces de larmes sous ses joues et les yeux rouges et gonflés.

''Tsu-chan.'' Murmura Nana alors qu'elle ramassait sa fille et l'emmena directement dans sa chambre, Shoichi finalement libéré de son étreinte essayait de retrouver des sensations dans ses pieds.

La mère sur-protectrice revint quelques instants plus tard, un couteau de cuisine dans la main avec un doux sourire sur son visage maternel.

''Maintenant… qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma Tsu-chan~'' Roucoula Nana alors que Shoichi se remettait sur ses pieds et reculait contre la porte en gémissant alors qu'il bégayait tout ce qu'il savait.

Dès qu'il eut fini, Nana laissa finalement sortir sa rage. L'adolescent glissa tremblant de nouveau tandis que Nana soupirait doucement, regardant les escaliers.

''Qu'est-il arrivé à ma Tsu-chan.'' regardant en arrière le garçon tremblant, Nana eu un sourire réconfortant.

''Entre et mange quelque chose, tu as pris soin de ma Tsu-chan pendant un moment non ?'' Parla gentiment Nana alors qu'elle était dans la cuisine, elle avait besoin de cuisiner ou elle allait chasser chaque étudiant de l'école de sa fille pour les torturés, pour avoir des informations , pour les écrasés doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait ses réponses et venger toutes ces larmes.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Et voila la suite corrigé par mon amie qui à pris du temps pour et a donc corrigé jusqu'au chapitre 8 pour l'instant. Merci pour les review que vous avez laissé ça fait plaisir !


	5. What Made her Eyes

Chapitre 5 : Se qui fait ses yeux

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Et je vous dit bonne lecture~

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Pandinoulife, Felicia Vardya, yuiu et mariamasistine pour les Reviews.

Yuiu : Ha ha, oui cette Nana est intéressante et peux faire peur quand on sans prend à sa Tsu-chan, bref je l'adore ! Merci pour le com !

Mariamasistine : Merci pour la review et voila enfin la suite que tu attendais avec impatience !

Merci à :Aterina, AuroreMalfoy, Barukku Iris, Bokasuka, China12, Claraseth, Cristina2001, ellenvanlilie, Enid Lupin, Felicia Vardya, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Iobalunallena, LolitaUp, marjo1607, maya9231, myheroacademia97, Naheiah, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Plume d'Akusa, Pomelle, SenseiFujuki, Solane Helsalrogo, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tetai, Tsuki Banritt, TsunakunR2718, xstorm007 yaoi-chan-poowa et Yuki-Jiji pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Byakuran était arrivé deux heures plus tard, à la grande surprise de Shoichi et rentra en souriant doucement à Nana et s'assied à table pour boire un thé avec elle, en attendant que Tsuna se réveille.

Reborn arriva quatre heures après Byakuran, lançant un regard noir à l'homme aux cheveux blancs alors qu'il s'asseyait à table avec Nana tout en sirotant un expresso alors qu'ils attendaient. Ils attendaient que le Ciel se réveille et leur disent ce qui n'allait pas.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Reborn voulait sortir et tuer ses soit-disant gardiens de leur petit Ciel Vongola, sanglotant dans les bras de Nana. L'adolescente leur avait raconté ce qu'elle avait entendu. Byakuran se tenait debout près de la porte, un sac de marshmallows dans les mains, sac qui se désintégra du aux flammes qui exsudait de lui. Shoichi était assis par terre, comme s'il allait pleurer. Comment pouvaient ils avoir fait ça à Tsuna, la jeune femme les avait accepté avec toutes leur fautes, les avait protégés et les avait aimés et eux lui avaient brisé le cœur.

Nana berçait Tsuna dans ses bras, se balançant gentiment alors qu'elle murmurait doucement à sa fille. Reborn faisait les cent pas, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il ne tire pas sur quelqu'un, il était furieux !

Aucuns de ses bâtards ne connaissait vraiment leur Ciel. Ils avaient tous choisi de l'abandonner et de la trahir au lieu de le lui _demander_. Tsuna aurait souri et les aurait protégés, elle aurait fait en sorte qu'ils soient en sécurité et que chacun d'entre eux sortent de la Mafia. Elle en aurait été heureuse, elle les avait supplié de rester en dehors de ça dés le début.

Mais non, ils avaient tous décidés, au lieu de demander à la petite adolescente, ils détruisaient son âme à la place. Reborn avait vu ses yeux et cela lui brisa le cœur, même au début , battue et meurtrie, terrifiée et intimidée, il y avait toujours eu cette lumière en elle et là elle avait disparue, ses yeux étaient d'un brun brisés et ça le tuait.

La seule chose qui empêchait l'un d'entre eux de rassembler les gardiens et de les démolir, était l'adolescente tremblante dans la chambre. Ils n'allaient pas la laisser seule après qu'elle ai été abandonnée par ses soi-disant amis et personnes dont elle était sensé pouvoir faire confiance.

Reborn, de sa grande taille, se baissa finalement sur le lit et s'assied près de Nana, enveloppant l'adolescente dans ses bras ,comme la femme aux cheveux brun le faisait, et ils l'enveloppèrent. Tsuna pleura entre eux pendant que Byakuran s'asseyait au bout du lit et la réconforta de sa proche présence. Shoichi tendit une main hésitante et lui pris la main.

Shoichi devait admettre qu'il avait pensé à coupé le contact avec Byakuran une ou deux fois. Cela lui faisait peur, la Mafia, les flammes et toute ses combats mais en même temps, sacrifier la vie de quelqu'un pour la sienne, il ne pourrait jamais faire ça. Tous les plus proches amis de Tsuna et ses gardiens avaient agréé à l'unanimité de l'abandonner et même d'aider un assassin à la trouver pour qu'il puisse tuer l'adolescente.

La douce adolescente qui les avait protégé, qui c'était battu pour eux, et avait même _tué_ pour eux. Ils l'avaient rejetée et brisée son cœur.

Finalement Tsuna avait pleuré jusqu'à se rendormir. Les quatre autres sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Reborn appela immédiatement la cavalerie, il voulait que Tsuna soit protégé ici, maintenant que ses gardiens étaient partis.

''Je suis impressionné, tu es si calme Reborn-kun.'' Nota Byakuran assis à table alors qu'il mettait un marshmallow dans sa bouche. Sa bouche souriait mais ses yeux montraient plus de soif de sang qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu, même son lui fou du futur. ''Ils tuent le Ciel, sans même la toucher.'' Dit Byakuran alors que Reborn visait avec son pistolet Léon vert ,la tête du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

''Ferme ta bouche Gesso.'' Gronda Reborn. ''Je suis tout _sauf_ calme.''

''Byakuran-kun.'' Ronronna Nana alors qu'elle planta un couteau sur la table près de ses marshmallow. Le couteau s'enfonçant de quelques centimètres, perçant complètement le bois. ''Pas de bagarres, aussi frustré que tu puisse être.'' Nana libéra le couteau, son sourire toujours en place. ''Maintenant nous devons être la pour Tsu-chan, ceux qui partent, partirons comme un cadavre.'' Ronronna Nana alors que Byakuran regardait la femme. Il avait entendu beaucoup de chose à propos de Sawada Nana. Innocente, jolie, une fantastique cuisinière, gentille, inconsciente… mais il n'avait jamais entendu qu'elle pouvait faire peur, c'était quelque chose qu'ils devraient vraiment faire connaître un peu plus.

''Bien sûr, Nana-san.'' Assura Byakuran avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Reborn alors que ses yeux violet affrontaient des yeux noirs furieux. ''Je vais arrêter de le narguer pour l'instant.'' La femme lui sourit brillamment avant de retourner cuisiner.

''Appelle-moi mama~'' Roucoula Nana alors qu'elle retournait cuisiner. Shoichi regardait son téléphone alors qu'il envoyait un texto à sa mère pour lui faire savoir qu'il ne serait pas là pendant un moment. Si Nana croyait qu'il ne vivrait pas en essayant de quitter la maison, et il croyait la femme aux cheveux bruns.

''Il y a des personnes qui vont venir pour la protéger, j'ai aussi informé le Nono, il n'est pas content du tout .'' Expliqua Reborn pendant qu'il s'asseyait à table. ''Aucun Gardien n'a déjà trahi un Ciel avant, et encore moins comme ça.'' Secouant la tête alors qu'il caressait son partenaire Léon le caméléon vert, avant de regarder vers les escaliers. ''Je vais mettre Léon avec elle.'' Dit Reborn avant de remonter les escaliers. Nana s'arrêta de cuisiner et fixa la casserole en train de mijoter.

Derrière elle, Reborn revint et recommença à faire les cent pas, alors que sa main de pistolet le démangeait légèrement, il voulait vraiment … non il avait _besoin_ de tirer sur quelque chose. Byakuran avait terminé deux sac de marshmallow en quelques minutes, dû au même besoin que Reborn de faire quelque chose. Shoichi se contentait de regarder alternativement les deux personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de nervosité.

''Je pensais vraiment pouvoir faire confiance à ses garçons avec ma Tsu-chan.'' Murmura finalement Nana. ''Je pensais vraiment qu'ils seraient ses amis.'' Une grande main se posa sur son épaule alors que Nana regardait Reborn qui se tenait là, lui donnant un regard indéchiffrable.

''Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mama, nous avons tous pensés qu'on pouvait leur faire confiance.'' Nana acquiesça alors qu'elle regardait ce qu'elle cuisinait, retenant ses larmes par pur volonté.

''Va-t-elle retrouver la lumière dans ses yeux ?'' Demanda Nana doucement alors que Reborn regardait le bouillonnant Byakuran et le dépressif Shoichi.

''Je ne sais pas.'' Répondit honnêtement Reborn, sentant les épaules de Nana se tendre sous sa main.''Mais nous ferons tous ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour essayer.''

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Neuf heures plus tard, les renforts que Reborn avait appelé étaient pour la plus part arrivés, la maison était maintenant remplis. La Varia était venu, comme tout les Arcobaleno maintenant adultes et plus maudit, le Nono et tous ses Gardiens, même Yuni et Gamma était venus supporté le Ciel brisé.

Enma et l'entière Simon famiglia étaient en route mais arriveraient avec quelques jours de retard dù à des problèmes sur l'île ou ils vivaient.

Dino était entrain de faire face à une _fami_ _glia_ de voyous, et Reborn lui avait ordonné (avec beaucoup de menace) d'en finir, pour que les Vongola ne paraisse pas faible, avant de venir soutenir Tsuna.

Tout le monde s'entassait dans le petit salon des Sawada, écoutant alors que Reborn leur expliquait tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours, pour brisé le prochain Ciel des Vongola, la rage augmentant à chaque mot jusqu'à ce que toute la pièce soit tendu et prêt à tuer.

Ce fut la gentille Yuni qui parla en première.

''Comment ont-ils _pus_ ?!'' Demanda t-elle alors que Nana caressa gentiment les long cheveux bleus de la jeune fille. ''Tsuna-san était… _est_ la personne la plus douce et le plus gentil Ciel que j'ai jamais connu !'' Yuni était en train de sangloter pendant que Nana et Gamma la réconfortait.

''Je suis d'accord… c'est très inquiétant et décevant.'' Nota Fon de sa place près du mur, un froncement de sourcils épousa son gentil visage alors qu'il touchait son menton, I-pin bercé dans un de ces bras, où elle reniflait dans son uniforme rouge. ''Je pensais que Kyoya était mieux que ça.''

''La vrai question est : Que faisons-nous maintenant ?'' Ajouta Timoteo alors que tout le monde regardait l'actuel boss des Vongola. ''Tsunahime va avoir besoin de beaucoup de soutien à partir de maintenant et de nouveaux gardiens…''

''En premier, nous avons tous besoin de rester aussi proche que possible, nous ne connaissons aucuns effets émotionnels et mental durable sur ce qui c'est passé. Une fois que Tsuna sera calmé, je pense que nous devrions retirer les anneaux des actuels … gardiens.'' Remarqua Reborn alors que sa main à pistolet se contractait à nouveau, juste en pensant à ses soi-disant amis et à l'erreur qu'il avait commise de la leur confier. ''Les Arcobaleno et les membres de la Varia de chaque éléments devrait aller les leurs retirés, bien que quelques un en plus devrait aller pour Hibari. Je doute que le laquais peut en faire beaucoup et la Varia n' _a_ pas de Nuage.''

''Hey-'' Cria Skull mais tout le monde ignora le cascadeur.

''Visconti.'' Remarqua Timoteo alors qu'il regardait son gardien du nuage vieillissant mais toujours très fort. ''Tu vas avec lui.''

''J'irais aussi.'' Grogna Xanxus alors qu'il jouait avec ses X Gun, il avait commencé à bouillir au moment ou il avait reçu l'appel du Nono, de venir au Japon pour une urgence impliquant la _principessa_ des Vongola. (Princesse)

Xanxus n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais depuis qu'il avait reçu les souvenir du futur, un respect grandissant était apparu en lui, la gamine était forte et elle l'avait prouvée à maintes reprises. Et de ce qu'il se souvenait, elle avait été un bon boss pour les Vongola et n'était jamais rentrer sur son territoire ou n'avait jamais essayé de le retenir. Le déchet était même venu formellement s'excuser pour les batailles passées, contre lui et de lui demander de rester à la tête de la Varia, l'escouade d'assassins indépendante.

''I-pin, Yuni et Lambo.'' Ordonna Reborn alors que les trois plus jeunes du groupe s'animèrent à l'entente de leur prénoms. Lambo reniflait à sa place sur les genoux de Nana, ou il avait pleuré à l'entente de la façon dont les gens pouvait être méchant envers sa Tsu-nee. ''Vous avez tous un devoir envers Tsuna, vous pouvez tous tenir dans son lit et rester proche d'elle sans qu'elle ne se sente dorlotée.'' Le trio acquiesça alors qu'I-pin et Lambo sautaient de leur places de réconfort et coururent pour exactement faire ça. La pair monta les escaliers pour se jeter dans le lit et se blottir autour de Tsuna, Yuni suivit avec moins de rapidité pour aussi se glisser dans le lit et enlacer le Ciel endormie. ''Fon, toi et moi seront aussi avec Tsuna, tu es le plus calme du lot et elle me connaît assez bien pour se détendre un peu. Sa confiance est brisé pour le moment.''

Ajouta Reborn avant de regarder l'assemblé, et de tous les fixer avec ses yeux noir sous l'ombre de son féroda. ''Un avertissement, ne bronchez pas quand vous verrez ses yeux. Ça ne ferait que la blesser.''

''Je vais m'organiser pour que nous ayons un endroit où rester proche.'' Ajouta Timoteo alors qu'il faisait un signe de main à son gardien de la Tempête, Coyote Nougat et bras droit, ordonna-t-il dans un ordre silencieux pour qu'il commence immédiatement. Le grand homme sortit de la pièce, portable en main. ''Va-t-elle continuer à aller à l'école ?''

''On ne le sait pas encore.'' Dit doucement Nana. ''Elle n'en a pas encore parlé.''

''Très bien… et bien nous avons beaucoup de préparatifs à faire.'' Nota Timoteo. ''Il doit y avoir des personnes dans cette maison tout le temps comme soutiens pour Tsunahime-san.''

''Si la _principessa_ décide de retourner à l'école.'' Remarqua Belphegor avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et sa longue frange blonde qui couvrait ses yeux comme d'habitude le rendait alors un peu plus fou. ''Je l'accompagnerais, shishishi.'' Il ricana. ''Le prince n'est jamais allé à l'école avant.''

''Je peux aussi l'accompagner, un prix réduit.'' Nota Mammon. ''Puisque je lui en doit une.'' La silhouette encapuchonné commença à créer des illusions pour les faire ressembler à des étudiants normaux pendant que le reste du groupe continuait leur planification.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Les yeux bruns de Tsuna s'ouvrirent alors qu'elle resserrait ses bras autour d'un corps chaud dans son lit, pressant son visage dans de doux cheveux. Tsuna ravala un sanglot.

 _Les bosses ne pleure pas dame-Tsuna._

''Tsuna-san ?'' Tsuna tressaillit et se précipita en entendant une étrange voix dans son lit, les yeux grands ouvert sur la jeune endormie aux cheveux bleus dans son lit.

''Y-Yuni-chan ?'' Murmura Tsuna alors que la jeune fille lui souriait ,toujours endormie en se frottant les yeux.

''Bonjour, Tsuna-san.'' Marmonna Yuni pendant que I-pin étreignait son bras et que Lambo s'attachait lui-même à sa taille.

''Tsu-nee !'' Tsuna sentit de nouveau les larmes tomber alors qu'elle enlaçait les petits enfants. ''Vous ne me détestez pas ?'' Gémit Tsuna. ''Vous ne voulez pas m'abandonner ?''

Le trio dans son lit resserrèrent leurs prises sur Tsuna, ces bâtards l'avaient brisée, briser un Ciel est pire que tout, _ce_ Ciel. La confiance de Tsuna était en miettes et elle s'attendait à ce que tout le monde dans sa vie l'abandonne de la même façon, si ses proches le pouvait, pourquoi pas le reste de ses soi-disant amis, qu'elle s'était fait en temps que candidate des Vongola.

''Jamais,Tsuna-san/-nee.'' Répondit les trois enfants tandis que Tsuna les enlaça, les serrant contre elle, pleurant doucement dans les cheveux de Yuni et se calma doucement.

''Promet.'' Murmura Tsuna. ''Promet que vous ne me laisserez pas.'' Supplia Tsuna pendant que Lambo se blottissait fermement. ''Promet que vous ne m'abandonnerez pas, que vous ne m'utilisez pas, s'il-vous-plaît… promettez.'' Pleura Tsuna alors que Lambo raffermissait sa prise sur elle, il voulait la tenir pour toujours, il voulait griller ces bâtards, les deux était en conflit en lui.

''Je ne partirais jamais Tsu-nee.'' Murmura Lambo. ''Tsu-nee est ma famille, ma sœur, mon amie.''

''Tsu-nee est I-pin jiejie.'' (Jiejie = grande sœur)

''Tsuna-san est le Ciel le plus gentil que j'ai jamais rencontré, la personne la plus gentille, la plus indulgente. Je ne te quitterais jamais.''Tsuna s'assied dans son lit et les enlaça jusqu'à ce que finalement elle se calme sans pleurer pour une fois.

''Tsu-nee, tu veux que Lambo-san aille les griller ?'' Demanda Lambo alors que Tsuna le berçait gentiment.

''Non Lambo, ne les explose pas.'' Murmura Tsuna. ''Ce n'est pas de leur faute.''

''Si ça l'est.'' Un grognement s'échappa de la porte alors qu'ils clignaient des yeux vers Reborn tandis que l'homme s'avançait et regarda un moment Tsuna avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. ''Tu as besoin de manger. Mama à fait le petit déjeuner, descends.'' Ordonna Reborn alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose. ''Ce n'est pas une requête, dame-Tsuna.'' Nota-t-il en tapant doucement sur sa tête avec ses poings. ''Descends.''

Tsuna acquiesça à contre cœur avant de commencer à sortir du lit, Lambo et I-pin sortirent en courant pendant que Yuni l'aidait à ramasser ses affaires, l'adolescente changea de vêtements avant de descendre, Yuni tenant fermement sa main.

Tsuna glapît doucement en entrant dans la cuisine pour voir Nana cuisiner avec Lussuria, une collection de membres des Arcobaleno et de membres de la Varia tous assis autour de la table criant et plaisantant.

''VOIIII, gamine, dit à ce connard qu'il ne peut pas juste ordonner aux autres de cuisiner pour lui ?!''Hurla Squalo en regardant vers Tsuna alors qu'il pointait de son épée Xanxus, l'homme aux yeux rouges grognant sur son Capitaine.

''Si je veux un steak alors j'aurais un steak !'' Gronda Xanxus alors que Tsuna cligna des yeux surprise… la Varia est là ? Assis à la table il y avait Xanxus, Squalo, Fon, Mammon, Belphegor, Timoteo et Gamma.

''Ah, Timoteo-san, bienvenue.'' Salua rapidement Tsuna pendant qu'il lui souriait gentiment.

''S'il-te-plaît, redresse toi ma chère.'' Demanda le vieil homme tandis que son sourire faiblissait pendant une seconde, quand elle se redressa et qu'il vit ses yeux. Reborn avait raison, l'éclat dans ses yeux avait presque disparue, la lumière de ce beau Ciel qui attirait tout près d'elle. ''Vient t'asseoir.'' Demanda-t-il alors que Tsuna acquiesçait, ses pieds traînant tandis qu'elle s'asseyait, regardant la table tandis que sa mère s'agitait autour d'elle et commença à mettre de la nourriture sur la table tout en se réjouissant. Tsuna commença doucement à se relaxer pendant que l'atmosphère puait la normalité, y compris le grincheux Xanxus et le hurleur Squalo. Yuni prenant le siège près de Tsuna et restant proche d'elle, elle se faisait du soucis pour ce si précieux Ciel.

''P-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est là ?'' Demanda avec hésitation Tsuna alors que la pièce se figeait, tout le monde la regarda pendant qu'elle se rétrécissait sous leur regards.

''Tu sais pourquoi.'' grogna Xanxus. ''Nous sommes là comme _soutien_ après tout ce qu'on fait ces déchets et qui plus est est impardonnable.'' Continua le boss de la Varia tandis qu'il rejetait un quelconque alcool qui était dans sa main et commença à manger le steak que Nana avait placé devant lui, à sa grande joie, la cuisine de cette femme était divine.

''Tsuna-san… puis-je...puis-je t'appeler Tsu-nee moi aussi ?'' Tsuna regarda l'enfant avec tressaillement, surpris alors que Yuni la ramenait de ses pensées au présent, avant qu'elle ne puisse penser à ses soi-disant gardiens, clignant des yeux vers elle. Yuni se tournait vers elle avec ses grands yeux bleus. Tsuna fondait, elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les enfants. Tendant la main à Yuni, elle caressa doucement ses doux cheveux bleus.

''Mmm, Yuni-chan.'' murmura Tsuna tandis que Yuni lui souriait.

''Tsu-nee.'' Sourit Yuni,elle aimait la façon dont elle sortait sa langue et la brève étincelle de lumière dans les yeux de Tsuna quand elle l'entendit. Yuni l'aima, non, elle l'aimait. ''Tsu-nee !'' Ronronna Yuni alors qu'elle enlaçait le bras de Tsuna fermement. ''J'aime ça, j'aime t'appeler Tsu-nee.'' Yuni sourit. ''Ça me donne l'impression d'avoir une vrai sœur.''

''Je serai ta vraie sœur.'' Promis Tsuna. ''Tu as juste besoin d'être mon amie.'' Supplia doucement Tsuna tandis que Yuni lui souriait brillamment. Le pauvre Ciel qui avait tellement peur qu'ils la quittent tous aussi.

''Je ne suis pas ton amie Tsu-nee.'' L'étincelle dans ses yeux mourut. ''Je suis ta _famille_.'' Promit Yuni alors que ce petit scintillement revenait. ''Rien ne changera jamais ça.'' Lui assura Yuni alors que Tsuna enroulait ses bras autour de Yuni fermement et tint la petite fille près de sa poitrine, pressant son visage dans les cheveux de Yuni.

 _Les bosses ne pleure pas dame-Tsuna, tu es plus forte que ça._

''Ils m'ont tous tournés le dos.'' Chuchota Tsuna tandis que la table se figea encore une fois. ''Tous , ils m'ont laissés, ils m'ont laissés derrière et … ils voulaient que je meure.'' Ajouta Tsuna. ''Ils voulaient tous m'abandonner, me conduire à un assassin, que je meure pour qu'ils soient libres.'' Gémit Tsuna. ''Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, c'était de me le demander.'' Yuni la serra fort tandis qu'ils écoutaient Tsuna parler doucement. ''Ils ont tous…'' Tsuna s'interrompit tandis que Reborn entrait et l'étudiait quelques instants.

''Va te préparer dame-Tsuna, tu viens avec moi pour un entraînement.'' Remarqua-t-il alors que Tsuna le regardait avec étonnement, mais son regard noir et froid était verrouillé sur elle. ''Dépêche toi.'' Ordonna-t-il alors que Léon se changeait dans sa main en sa forme de pistolet tandis que la jeune femme se leva et alla dans sa chambre pour se changer avec une tenue plus convenable pour un entraînement.

''Reborn…'' Réprimanda Nana avec un dangereux grondement.

''Je vais l'emmener dans la forêt et la laisser crier.'' Remarqua Reborn avant que Nana ne puisse rentrer en mode protection. ''Je vais la laisser me frapper jusqu'à ce que toutes ses émotions refoulées s'en aillent et qu'elle puisse penser clairement.'' Ajouta-t-il. ''Tsuna à besoin de tout laisser sortir, autre que pleurer, elle n'a eu aucun moment de répit et ni de soulagement. Elle renferme tout et ça l'écrase.''

''Très bien, tu peux l'emmener dehors, mais Reborn, tu prends un garde avec toi, je veux que ma fille soit entouré tout le temps par ceux qui la protégeront.'' Ordonna Nana alors que Reborn acquiesça, ses yeux passant sur la sélection de personnes qu'il avait sous la main.

''Fon, Xanxus et Squalo, vous viendrez avec moi tous les trois .'' Nota Reborn tandis qu'ils se rassemblaient, avec un étrange grognement et des murmures , tous ensemble attendaient que Tsuna arrive. Reborn l'emmena dans les profondeurs de la forêt entourant Namimori et au sommet d'une falaise. La petite adolescente regardait fixement le ciel alors que Reborn se tenait derrière elle.

''Hurle, Tsuna.'' Demanda Reborn, alors que des yeux bruns confus se posa sur lui. ''Crie et hurle tout, laisse tout sortir.'' Tsuna regarda avec distance alors qu'elle laissait échapper tous les sentiments gonflés au fond d'elle-même .

''M-Mais, j-je suis la boss… J-'' Murmura Tsuna alors que Reborn la frappait sur le haut de la tête avec ses jointures, une fois encore.

''Même les boss doivent tous laisser sortir , il n'y a personne ici, personne sauf nous sommes là pour le voir. Donc fait ce que je te dit.'' Grogna Reborn alors que Tsuna était profondément dans ses pensées, regardant le ciel bleu et la forêt s'étendre au dessus d'eux pendant encore quelques minutes.

''Déchet, commence à hurler où je commence à tirer.'' Cassa Xanxus derrière elle alors que Tsuna le regardait. ''Je perd mon tempérament tout le temps et je suis un boss. Ça ne te rend pas faible, stupide gamine. _Soit en colère_ , **maintenant**.'' Ordonna le plus âgé, ses yeux rouges fumant alors que Tsuna le regarda avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche et de crier.

La voix de Tsuna était pleine de douleur, d'émotion, de trahison et de rage, de tristesse, de regret, de colère, de perte, de douleur. Tsuna avait besoin de crier, s'écrasant sur ses genoux alors qu'elle prenait une lourde respiration avant de crier de nouveau. Sa voix attela alors que chaque nouvelle émotion brûlait à travers elle et déchirait le ciel si calme .

Chaque émotion, chaque douleur, chaque contraction et chaque blessure,Tsuna les criait, la forêt écoutait chaque douleur et chaque blessure qui remplissait le Ciel et qui la quittait.

Finalement Tsuna resta silencieuse, sanglotant sur le sol alors que Reborn se déplaçait près d'elle et enroulait un bras autour d'elle gentiment et l'enlaça contre sa poitrine, la laissant s'agripper à sa chemise jaune, frappant faiblement sa poitrine alors qu'elle pleurnichait et se calmait. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, elle se serra contre lui, laissant Reborn lui murmurer de légères promesses.

''Nous ne te laisserons pas Tsuna, notre petite Tsu-hime et notre petit Ciel, aucun de nous ne te trahira, jamais.'' Promis Reborn alors que Tsuna se calmait enfin, recroquevillée sur sa poitrine silencieusement pendant qu'il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Le Ciel qu'il aimait, le Ciel qu'il n'avait jamais voulu voir brisé. Le ciel avec qui il avait promis qu'il resterai à un niveau professionnel une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé son corps d'adulte.

Pourtant il était là, la tenant, tenant le Ciel brisé qui voulait désespérément que quelqu'un l'aime, que quelqu'un ai besoin d'elle, que quelqu'un la tienne.

''Ça fait mal Reborn, je l'ai senti se briser, j'ai senti quelque chose en moi se fissurer et se briser, je l'ai senti craquer avec chacun d'eux et je l'ai senti se briser complètement… Je ne pense pas pouvoir le réparer.'' Chuchota Tsuna alors qu'une autre paire de bras l'entourait. Tsuna se raidit légèrement tandis qu'une voix rauque la grondait.

''Arrête de pleurer Déchet, tu es plus forte que ça.'' Grogna Xanxus alors que Tsuna se blottissait entre eux. ''Ils ne méritent pas un Ciel comme toi, sous aucune forme et tous autant qu'ils sont souffrirons des conséquences d'avoir abandonné un des plus puissants Ciel.'' Gronda Xanxus de sa voix de baryton, la tenant fermement alors qu'il fermait ses yeux rouges et la tenait.

Tsuna gémit doucement en sentant une plume attachée à ses cheveux lui chatouiller la gorge. Xanxus la poussa au dessus de son épaule avant de presser son visage dans sa gorge et de souffler légèrement sur sa peau.

''Qu'est-je fais de mal ?'' Demanda doucement Tsuna tandis qu'une autre voix se fit entendre.

''Rien, Tsuna-san, tu n'as rien fait de mal, ils avaient tort.'' Ses yeux bruns ne contenant que de légères étincelles , se tournèrent vers le grand ex-Arcobaleno vêtu de rouge alors que Fon lui souriait doucement. ''Le Ciel n'a rien fait de mal.''

''Mais-''

''VOIIIIII, tu n'as rien fait de mal !'' Rugit Squalo alors que Tsuna tressaillait légèrement, clignant des yeux vers lui aussi. ''Ces crétins ont foirés !''

 _''Langage,_ déchet !'' Cassa Xanxus en jetant une pierre à Squalo en l'absence de bouteille de vin ou de scotch qu'il avait à disposition. L'épéiste aux cheveux argentés sortit son épée et envoya un regard noir à son boss.

''VOI ! Enfoiré, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette putain de-'' Squalo fut couper par quelqu'un le frappant au visage, son corps encastré sur le flan de la montagne, inconscient.

''Langage, s'il-te-plaît, autour de Hime.'' Nota Fon avec son sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres, tout en abaissant sa main et s'approchant pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Tsuna. ''Maintenant, es-tu un peu calmé, petite ?'' Demanda Fon alors que Tsuna acquiesçait, sans bouger de la forte étreinte que la paire d'hommes lui donnait.

''Un peu.'' Murmura Tsuna avant que Fon n'ébouriffe encore ses cheveux. Tsuna se calma complètement, doucement et finalement la paire la lâcha tandis qu'ils s'assièrent sur le côté de la montagne et laissa le silence les entourer.

''Tout le monde est vraiment venus pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda doucement Tsuna en se rappelant le rassemblement à sa table au petit déjeuner, Xanxus renifla d'amusement.

''Personne d'autre ne pourrait nous faire bouger Déchet.'' Murmura-t-il alors que Tsuna souriait doucement, cette petite étincelle apparaissant de nouveau dans ses yeux bruns brisés.

''Est-ce que Iemitsu est venu ?'' Demanda doucement Tsuna tandis que Reborn la regardait de nouveau. Non, cet imbécile était resté au CEDEF alors que le Nono lui avait donné la permission de venir, l'excuse inutile pour un père a vraiment fait tiquer Reborn. Même Xanxus pouvait tout laisser tomber et venir voir Tsuna quand ce genre de merde tombait. Comment ce fait-il que le père de cette fille, qui a passé temps de temps à jacter à propos de sa précieuse fille, ne le peut pas ?

''Non.'' Finit par dire Reborn alors que le silence retombait, Tsuna regarda ses mains, elle savait qu'il ne serait pas venu, il ne l'a jamais fait avant, mais ils l'avaient fait eux, Reborn, Xanxus, la Varia, Timoteo… Toutes ces personnes étaient venus juste pour elle.

''Merci à vous tous d'être venus.'' Murmura Tsuna tandis que le silence retombait. Tsuna fixa le coucher de soleil avant de mettre ses genoux contre sa poitrine et d'y poser son menton. ''Que dois-je faire maintenant ?'' Demanda Tsuna tandis que Reborn lui ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux .

''Tu continues, c'est ce que font les boss, dame-Tsuna.'' Remarqua-t-il alors que Tsuna le regardait avec de grands yeux bruns.

''Quel genre de boss suis-je ? Si mes plus proches amis m'abandonne ?''

''Un fort.'' Dit Fon derrière elle. ''La plupart se briserait après une telle chose, mais tu ne le fera pas, Tsuna-san. Tu es plus forte que ça, tu laisseras ce passé derrière toi et tu brilleras de nouveau.'' Assura Fon tandis que Tsuna pressait son visage dans ses genoux et prenait une profonde inspiration. Elle pouvait les sentir tout autour d'elle, la soutenant inconditionnellement, prenant tous soin d'elle et remplaçant sa force alors qu'elle-même était faible.

''Je veux retourner à l'école.'' Dit finalement Tsuna en relevant son visage. ''Je ne vais pas m'enfuir et me cacher comme une lâche.'' Ajouta-t-elle alors que Reborn acquiesçait en cachant sa fierté face à cette forte décision. ''Je vais leur montrer que je vais bien sans eux et que je ne vais pas me briser juste parce qu'ils étaient lâches.'' Chuchota Tsuna tandis que Xanxus posa une main rugueuse sur ses cheveux et les ébouriffa. Clignant des yeux tandis qu'il sentait à quel point ils étaient doux. Reborn ne plaisantait pas, ses cheveux ressemblaient à de la soie, la plus chère qui puisse exister.

''Tu n'ira pas seule, gamine.'' Marmonna Squalo en se sortant des décombres où il se trouvait tandis que Reborn se levait et se retourna pour la mettre debout. Il avait dit qu'aujourd'hui, ils s'entraîneraient mais il semble que crier avait laissé sortir une grande partie de la pression.

''Très bien, rentrons et allons manger un repas de Mama.'' Sourit le grand tueur à gage tandis que Xanxus se levait aussi, résistant à l'envie de regarder avec méprit le tueur à gage et de serrer de nouveau Tsuna dans ses bras, il n'était plus un gamin.

''Pas d'entraînement ?'' Demanda confuse Tsuna alors que Squalo lui tapait gentiment sur la tête avec ses jointures.

''Tu te plains ?'' Grogna-t-il alors que Tsuna secouait furieusement la tête, nope, pas du tout. Si elle pouvait éviter une des sessions d'entraînement de Reborn elle prendrait ça comme une victoire.

''On peut toujours commencer une session d'entraînement si tu le veux vraiment, déchet.'' Grogna Xanxus tandis que Tsuna regardait Fon pour avoir de l'aide. L'homme au visage gentil, l'arracha au trio de démons et l'enlaça.

''Ma, ma, arrêter de taquiner cette pauvre fille.'' Dit il doucement alors qu'il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, complètement conscient des regards jaloux et furieux qui venait du trio d'hommes puissants. C'était un secret mal gardé de la Varia, que Squalo et Xanxus ainsi que de l'Arcobaleno Reborn avaient des sentiments pour la jeune Donna, bien que Fon ait dû admettre qu'il avait lui aussi un faible pour elle. La seule personne inconsciente serait Tsuna elle-même. Quand ils'agissait de sa propre vie amoureuse, elle était plus qu'un peu lente à comprendre.

''Maintenant, pouvons-nous rentrer à la maison avant que Mama ne commence à s'inquiéter ?'' Sourit Fon alors que Reborn tendit la main et arracha Tsuna de son emprise. Lançant un regard noir à l'homme alors qu'il la tenait contre sa poitrine.

''Arrête de peloter mon étudiante, espèce de pervertito sorridente.'' (pervers souriant) Grogna Reborn tandis que Tsuna clignait des yeux de confusion regardant les deux hommes. Fon continua juste de sourire gentiment pendant qu'il les menait au dur chemin qu'ils avaient pris pour monter ici.

''Allons-y.'' Reborn agréa tandis qu'il emmenait Tsuna avec lui, sa main enveloppant la sienne plus petite, alors qu'elle clignait des yeux derrière lui,le suivant confus. Xanxus grogna et attrapa sont autre main, Squalo bouda légèrement et marcha près de Fon derrière le trio alors que les deux hommes traînèrent Tsuna en bas de la montagne et traversèrent la forêt pour la ramener à la m _aison._

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui texte un peu plus long que les précédents et cela va rester comme ça pour les prochain chapitre. Mes chapitres chapitres sont toujours corrigé par mon amie qui a trouver du temps sur ses week-ends pour le faire un GROS merci à elle et a vous pour lire notre travail et laisser des Reviews !

Si je termine de traduire cette fic et que mon amie arrive à suivre je pourrais poster un toute les semaines à voir car j'ai arrêter de traduire au 15ème chapitre et donc je dois me remettre dedans ! Enfin voila merci à vous. Et si souhaiter que je traduise d'autre fic anglaise faite m'en part et je verrais se que je peux faire !


	6. The Spark Back un Her Eyes

Chapitre 6 : L'étincelle de retour dans ses yeux

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Avertissement : Langage avec Xanxus et Squalo !

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Et je vous dit bonne lecture~

Merci à : Yuki-Jiji, Tsuki Banritt, Caliste, Yuiu, Inou et SenseiFujuki pour les Reviews.

Yuiu:Merci pour le com' ! Ouiiii Yuni-chan trop mimi~ et tu verra bien la suite car la voila~ !

Inou : Merci beaucoup pour le com', oui je trouve aussi que l'auteur à une très belle plume ! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment je suis très touché. Et bien voila la suite fait toi plaisir ~ !

Merci à:Akayui, Aterina, AuroreMalfoy, Barukku Iris, Bokasuka, China12, Claraseth, Cristina2001, ellenvanlilie, Enid Lupin, Ewena Malfoy, Felicia Vardya, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Iobalunallena, LolitaUp, marjo1607, maya9231, myheroacademia97, Naheiah, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Plume d'Akusa, Pomelle, SenseiFujuki, Solane Helsalrogo, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tetai, Tsuki Banritt, TsunakunR2718, xstorm007 yaoi-chan-poowa et Yuki-Jiji pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Quatre hommes et une adolescente pénétrèrent dans la maison Sawada alors que Nana sortait et enlaçait sa fille, emmenant l'adolescente dans la cuisine et elle l'assied tout en courant autour d'elle tandis que Byakuran se jetait sur elle et la serra contre lui.

''Dégage tes mains, bâtard.'' Gronda Xanxus alors qu'il attrapait le garçon aux cheveux blanc, mais Byakuran lui tira juste la langue et évita sa main.

''Je suis content de te voir Tsu-chan~'' Ronronna Byakuran pendant que Tsuna l'atteignit et caressa sa tête maladroitement avant de s'extirper loin de lui. Lambo et I-pin sautèrent ensuite sur ses genoux. Byakuran bouda que les deux eurent des câlins en retour quand lui n'eut qu'une caresse sur la tête.

Nana discutait calmement avec un sourire alors que la nourriture apparaissait de la cuisinière et fut placée sur la table, les quatre hommes qui avaient été son soutien émotionnel aujourd'hui étaient tous fatigués. Tous se glissèrent sur leur siège pendant que Byakuran clamait le siège à sa gauche, un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres tandis qu'un Squalo grognon le regardait de l'autre côté de la table.

Reborn étudiait Tsuna pendant qu'elle s'asseyait avec les deux enfants de cinq ans, acquiesçant alors qu'ils lui parlaient et se battait pour voler sa nourriture, occasionnellement le tuteur aux cheveux noirs assis à sa droite glissait de la nourriture dans son assiette pour s'assurer qu'elle en mangeait réellement. Il avait vu qu'elle avait peu mangé ce matin et elle n'avait pas mangé de toute la journée, maintenant elle laissait Lambo tout prendre. Déprimé et brisé ou pas, il n'allait pas laisser son petit Ciel arrêter de prendre soin d'elle, même s'il devait l'attacher et la forcer à se nourrir.

''Tsu-chan.'' Appela Nana alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autours des épaules de la brune par derrière et fourra son nez dans ses cheveux gentiment. ''Tu as besoin de manger un peu, ne pense pas que je ne vois pas exactement ce qui se passe.'' Murmura Nana tandis que Tsuna soupirait doucement.

''Je n'ai pas faim…'' Marmonna Tsuna alors que les bras de bras de Nana se resserrait.

''Je laisserais chaque personne dans cette pièce m'aider à te nourrir si tu ne commences pas à manger, même juste un peu.'' Ordonna Nana tandis qu'elle relâchait sa prise sur sa fille pour voir ses yeux horrifiés fixer sa mère. ''Maintenant soit une bonne fille~'' Roucoula Nana alors que Tsuna grognait doucement en elle-même et commença à grignoter sa nourriture à contrecœur.

Tout la table soupira de soulagement en la voyant manger quelque chose, alors que l'agitation et les plaisanteries commencèrent. Tsuna n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il n'y en avait pas jusqu'à ce que cela revienne, ils l'avaient tous regardée avec inquiétude il semblerait.

La dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire c'était d'être un poids et inquiéter ceux qu'elle avait encore auprès d'elle, cela allait les rendre encore plus susceptible de la quitter , elle avait besoin de mettre un masque en place, comme Reborn lui avait toujours dit. Elle avait besoin de sourire et elle allait prétendre qu'elle allait bien, alors ils arrêteraient de se faire du souci pour elle.

''N'essaie même pas.'' L'interrompit Reborn alors que Tsuna tressaillait en regardant ses yeux d'ébène en colère.''N'essaie même pas de _prétendre_ devant nous dame-Tsuna.'' Grogna Reborn alors que Tsuna avalait difficilement.

''M-Mais…''

''A l'intérieur de cette maison, tu as _l'interdiction_ de nous cacher quoi que ce soit, une fois à l'extérieur, d'accord, met un masque mais tu n'es pas autorisé à le faire ici.''

''Elle s'inquiète que nous nous fatiguions d'elle et que nous la laissions être un fardeau~'' Dit Byakuran alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de l'un des siens et étreignit son bras contre son torse. Embrassant doucement sa joue tandis qu'il esquivait alors un coup de feu du Léon-Gun viser par Reborn ''Nous te quitterons jamais Tsu-hime~''

''Bon sang !'' Cassa Squalo au moment où Lambo se blottit contre elle et Xanxus lança un verre à vin a l'épéiste aux cheveux argentés avec colère.

''Arrête de hurler,déchet.'' Ces yeux rouges se tournèrent vers Tsuna ensuite. ''Et toi, nous n'allons pas partir putain-'' Un rouleau à pâtisserie frappa le leader de la Varia sur la tête pendant qu'il jurait de façon colorée et qu'une cuillère en bois lui passa au dessus de la tête.

''Langage !'' Réprimanda Nana tandis que l'homme lui envoya un regard noir, la femme sourit doucement en retour, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ce sourire qui le fit frémir. Mais Xanxus ne l'admettrait jamais.

''Tch.'' Mais il se tut autant que Squalo choqué, son capitaine aux cheveux argentés s'entailla lui-même alors que Fon cachait son sourire, Byakuran ne se dérangea pas à être polit, il explosa juste de rire.

''Trop fouetté Xanxan?~'' Ronronna Byakuran tandis qu'un X-Gun était pointé vers lui d'un utilisateur de flamme de Ciel en colère.

''Je vais te tuer.'' Grogna Xanxus sans que personne ne remarque le petit sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres de Tsuna, à part bien-sûr Reborn et Nana, la paire observant attentivement Tsuna pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Après que le combat se soit calmé et que Nana fut contente de ce que Tsuna avait mangé, la mère envoya son enfant prendre un bain avec I-pin et Lambo, pendant que Nana s'asseyait avec Reborn et toute la compagnie qui était partie avec Tsuna en forêt, pour parler, elle voulait savoir ce que Tsuna avait décidé à propos de certaines choses, si elle l'avait fait.

''Elle a décidé de retourner à l'école.'' Dit Reborn tandis que Byakuran fronçait les sourcils avant de sourire en coin, il était assez jeune pour aller en cours avec elle.

''Timoteo-san à appelé pendant que vous étiez dehors.'' Expliqua Nana pendant qu'elle regardait son thé entre ses mains. ''Il s'est organisé avec l'école pour qu'elle soit prise en charge par les Vongola.'' Rigola Nana. ''Il a même dit qu'il avait organisé des postes d'enseignants pour beaucoup d'entre vous.''

''Est-ce qu'il a dit qui ?'' Demanda Reborn alors que Nana secouait la tête.

'' Il attendait la décision de Tsu-chan, il a aussi organisé un jet pour la kidnapper en Italie si elle décidait de s'enfuir.'' Rigola Nana alors que Reborn reniflait. Tsuna avait plutôt choisi l'option la plus difficile mais aussi la plus forte. ''Il a dit qu'il serait là ce soir pour lui parler si elle se sentait à la hauteur.'' Reborn acquiesça pour lui-même avant de regarder Nana.

''Elle a demandé à propos d'Iemitsu.'' Nana se figea quand Fon mentionna le nom de son mari absent. Nana l'avait aussi appelé mais il avait dit qu'il était trop occupé pour être capable de venir, trop entouré par tout ce qu'il faisait au CEDEF.

 _Je suis surbouqué ici Nana, je suis sûr que tu as tout sous contrôle, ah, désolé je dois y aller._

Nana ne pouvait décrire exactement ce qu'elle ressentais quand il refusait de venir. Tsuna avait des problèmes, tout le monde avait réussi à venir, même ceux qui avait de haute positions. Reborn avait laissé tomber un job sans le terminer, la Varia avait tout laissé tombé, l'actuel boss des Vongola avait tout laisser tomber et était venu, mais son mari, le propre père de Tsuna ne pouvait pas bouger son cul et venir.

Encore une fois, il avait laissé tomber leur fille, et elle . Nana aimait Iemitsu mais il commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs avec son attitude envers sa famille.

Reborn posa une main sur son épaule en réconfort tandis que Nana serrait les mains sur sa tasse de thé. Fon se leva pour faire une nouvelle tasse de thé et de café pour Reborn et Xanxus. Nana sourit tristement à Reborn avec un lourd soupir.

''Donc, en prévision de son retour à l'école, que devons-nous faire ?'' Demanda Nana alors que Reborn acquiesçait et acceptait le changement de sujet aussi facilement.

''Premièrement, nous avons besoin de personnes à l'école pour être autour d'elle tout le temps, le petit prince et Viper ont tout les deux acceptés d'y aller comme étudiant.''

''Je le ferai aussi~'' Promit Byakuran tandis que Reborn lui jetait un regard mauvais. Il ne voulait pas vraiment que le garçon aux cheveux blancs soit autour de Tsuna, surtout pas après qu'il l'est embrassé sur la joue si familièrement, mais il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, si le gamin voulait aller à l'école, il le ferait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

''Une fois que la Simon family sera arrivé, ils pourront aussi retourner à l'école.'' Continua Reborn comme si Byakuran n'avait rien dit. ''Nono semble avoir un plan pour que certains d'entre nous y aille comme professeurs. Si nous avons Bel et Viper, et éventuellement Enma,qui viennent la chercher tous les jours et l'accompagne à l'école, alors elle sera toujours sous surveillance.''

''Nous avons bientôt besoin de reprendre les anneaux Vongola .'' Ajouta Xanxus tandis que Reborn acquiesçait.

''Une fois que dame-Tsuna sera sortie du bain, nous pourrons lui faire part de nos intentions, nous ne pouvons pas aller les reprendre sans le consentement du Ciel.''

''Je pensais que tout les anneaux avaient fusionnés avec les anneaux des boîtes armes et changé en quelque chose de nouveau ?'' Nota Fon alors qu'il retournait à son siège après avoir distribué le thé et le café, Reborn hocha la tête vers lui.

''Ils l'ont fait. L'équipement Vongola (Vongola Gear), mais il semble que quand il restent inactif trop longtemps, ils reprennent la vieille forme des Anneaux Vongola, une fois utilisé, ils changent de nouveau, un peu comme des formes passive jusqu'à qu'ils en ont besoin.'' Expliqua le tueur à gage tandis que Léon léchait sa joue gentiment pendant qu'il caressait la tête de son partenaire gentiment. ''Oui Léon, juste comme toi.''

''A quelle distance se trouve le gamin Simon ?'' Grogna Xanxus alors que Reborn haussait les épaules, il avait été avec Tsuna toute la journée comme lui, quand aurait-il eut le temps de parler à Simon ?

Un coup à la porte les interrompit alors que Nana alla laisser entrer Timoteo, bien que Reborn et Squalo étaient à un pas derrière elle.

Le vieil homme lui sourit et la suivit à l'intérieur, derrière lui le reste de la Varia, sauf le pauvre Levi que Xanxus avait laissé derrière en Italie pour faire la paperasse et s'occuper des subalternes comme le bon chiot loyal qu'il était.

Un pas derrière lui, le ricanement de Belphegor, flamboyant (comme toujours) , Lussuria et l'ennuyé Mammon. Suivant, il y avait aussi le reste des ex-Arcobaleno. Les gardiens de Timoteo étaient portés disparus, faisant probablement des choses sous les ordres de l'homme pour préparer toute sorte de sécurité pour leur _principessa_.

''Comment va Tsunahime-san ?'' Demanda Timoteo alors qu'ils entassaient encore dans le salon, la pièce pleine de gens, Nana s'asseyant sur une chaise à l'avant alors que Reborn se tenait derrière son épaule expliquant comment s'était passée la journée.

Un doux grincement sortit de la porte alors que les yeux de toute la pièce se tournèrent pour voir la jeune femme, dont ils parlaient, dans des affaires propres avec les cheveux mouillés les regardant tous avec des yeux étonnés.

Tsuna cligna des yeux, à la vue du monde réunis dans son salon, la bouche ouverte. Il y avait tellement de monde ici, c'était fou, tous la regardait avec inquiétude, avec… préoccupation ?

''Um… salut.'' Grinça Tsuna alors qu'elle était pressée par quelques-uns des Arcobaleno, Colonnello et Lal Mirch qui l'attrapèrent tous deux dans une solide étreinte, Verde se tenait juste derrière eux, l'air ennuyé mais il y avait une trace d'affection dans ses yeux violets.

''Tu as l'air terrible.'' Nota Verde alors qu'il la regardait, les deux Arcobaleno de la Pluie la laissa partir alors qu'il commença à l'examiner avec un dispositif bizarre. Tsuna reculant d'inconfort tandis que Mammon donnait un coup de coude au scientifique.

''Arrête de l'observer comme un rat, bâtard.'' Grogna Mammon alors que Verde lançait un regard noir à l'illusionniste encapuchonné.

''Oya, Tu harcèles ma _principessa_? Ushishishi.'' Ricana Belphegor alors qu'il attira Tsuna dans sa prise au lieu de '' l'audacieux pour un inutile scientifique.'' L'adolescent ricana tandis que des yeux mauves fronçait les sourcils et lui lançait un regard noir derrière ses lunettes.

''Excuse moi, _gamin_?'' Grogna Verde quand Tsuna fut arraché à la Tempête de la Varia et enlacé par un Byakuran faisant la moue.

''Tout le monde continue d'enlacer ma _hime_ ~'' Gémit-il alors qu'une balle passait près de son oreille par Reborn au regard noir alors que Xanxus poussait l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs loin de Tsuna.

''Arrête de la peloter.'' Gronda Xanxus pendant que Lussuria la libérait des hommes et la serra contre lui.

''Pauvre Tsu-chan~ Si populaire.'' Il rigola. ''Ne t'en fait pas, Luss-nee va te protéger de tout ses loups~'' Rigola l'homme à la crête coloré tandis qu'il la tirait vers Nana où ils étaient en sécurité. Yuni s'agrippa à Tsuna à la place, alors que Timoteo gloussait, il semblait que Tsuna ne manquait pas de protecteur jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent. Plissant légèrement les yeux, il fronça les sourcils, la encore, il sentit un pincement protecteur dans son cœur, lui rappelant qu'il n'allait pas donner son héritière à un homme plus âgé, si l'un d'entre eux voulait avoir une chance avec elle, ils devraient passer par lui en premier.

Reborn prit une autre chaise pour Tsuna afin que son élève puisse s'asseoir près de sa mère. Yuni toujours attachée à sa taille, pendant que Nana prenait la main de sa fille.

''Maintenant.'' Dit Timoteo prenant les choses en main, tout le monde se tus aussitôt qu'il parla. ''Ce qui va se passer à partir de maintenant.'' Continua le vieil homme. ''Reborn m'a dit que tu avais pris ta décision sur ce que tu voulait faire maintenant.''

Tsuna acquiesça alors qu'elle joignait ses mains sur ses genoux, regardant l'actuel boss de la _Famille_ Vongola avec ses yeux bruns triste, la détermination brillait à travers. Le vieil homme remarqua qu'il y avait juste un léger soupçon d'étincelle dans ses yeux, c'était un soulagement de le voir. Peut importe ce qu'avait fait Reborn aujourd'hui, cela avait aidé, même si c'était juste le premier pas.

''J-Je vais retourner à l'école.'' Dit doucement Tsuna alors que Timoteo souriait gentiment.

''Très bien, dans ce cas cependant avant d'y retourner, nous allons préparer quelques petites choses, pour ta sécurité. Je demande a ce que nous retirions les anneaux Vongola des détenteurs actuels en préparation pour de nouveaux gardiens quand tu les trouveras.'' Expliqua Timoteo tandis que Tsuna tressaillait. De nouveaux gardiens ? Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir retrouver des gens encore ,pour quelque chose comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance.

Comment pourrait-elle encore faire confiance à quelqu'un après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec ses _gardiens_ actuels. Ils l'ont abandonné après avoir traversé l'enfer ensemble, comment d'autres personnes aurait-ils jamais envie d'une telle position, comment pourrait-elle de nouveau faire confiance à quelqu'un dans cette position.

''N'y pense pas trop. Dame-Tsuna.'' Ordonna Reborn tandis qu'il frappait son poing contre sa tête alors que Tsuna levait ses mains pour couvrir sa tête doucement tout en le regardant. ''Inquiète toi de tout ça plus tard.'' Ordonna-t-il. ''Concentre toi pour l'instant.'' Tsuna hocha la tête et pris une profonde inspiration avant de regarder Timoteo.

''A-Alors, nous avons besoin de re-re-reprendre les Anneaux ?'' Demanda doucement Tsuna tandis que Timoteo acquiesçait.

''Ils sont trop puissant pour être laissés à des personnes non qualifiées.'' Nota Timoteo. ''Reborn avait l'idée d'envoyé la Varia et les Arcobaleno de chaque éléments pour les reprendre à ses enfants.'' Expliqua le vieil homme alors qu'il étudiait ses réactions. Tsuna était un peu nerveuse autour de ce sujet mais elle n'avait pas encore pleuré.

''Vous n-n'allez pas les blesser ?'' Demanda Tsuna alors que tout le monde se figeait.

''Veux-tu que nous le fassions, déchet ?'' Grogna Xanxus, parce que personnellement, il voudrait les enchaîner et laisser Belphegor et Mammon se déchaîner sur eux pendant quelques heures, Byakuran aussi, s'il ressemblait à son sadique futur. Il ne doutait pas que Reborn serait là aussi s'il avait quelque chose à dire à propos de ça.

Tsuna avait l'air surprise à cet instant avant de secouer la tête furieusement avec des larmes mais ne tombant pas alors qu'elle pensait à ceux qui l'avaient blessée. Elle était déçue, elle était blessée, elle était brisée… mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient blessés, c'était sa faute-

''Non ça ne l'était pas.'' Grogna Reborn en la frappant de nouveau sur la tête alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard, il semblerait qu'il pouvait trop bien lire en elle, fichu talent pour lire le langage du corps de paire avec la télépathie.

''Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient blessés.'' Murmura Tsuna, de sa voix claire et ses yeux teintés d'or, levant les yeux vers la collection de personnes devant elle. ''Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'ils soient blessés, s'ils veulent être libre alors c'est ce que je veux aussi, s'il-vous-plaît, ne les blessez pas.''

Le silence tomba pendant quelques minutes avant que tous accepte à contrecœur, (vraiment à contrecœur pour certains) aucun mal ne sera fait aux anciens Gardiens de leur petit Ciel.

'' _Cependant_ -'' Grogna Xanxus. ''S'ils résistent à nous donner ce qui appartient aux Vongola, on ne pourra pas les aider s'ils sont _un peu_ malmenés.'' Sourit Xanxus alors que Tsuna clignait des vers vers lui, l'homme aux cheveux noirs marquait un point, si un d'entre eux refusait de leur rendre les anneaux, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient sensé faire, leur laisser? Si ils voulaient sortir de la Mafia et voulaient s'éloigner d'elle si désespérément, les bagues devaient être rendues, elles appartenaient à la Mafia et devait revenir à la Mafia.

''S-S'il-vous-plaît, soyez gentil .'' Demanda Tsuna alors que Xanxus reniflait, il ne le ferait pas gentiment, si le gamin Alouette refusait de lui remettre l'anneau Vongola, il allait le détruire pour l'obtenir, avec un peu plus de force pour avoir blessé leur petite _principessa_.

Un coup soudain à la porte attira leur attention, Tsuna se leva mais Reborn la repoussa dans son siège avant d'agiter un doigt aux plus proches de la porte, Colonello et Lal Mirch étaient toujours là, la paire de Pluie s'approcha prudemment de la porte d'entrée avant de l' jeune homme se tenait là, avec des cheveux rouges et les yeux rouges des Simon avec des pupilles en croix, transpirant, inquiet et frénétique. Il poussa les Pluies sur le côté et rentra dans la maison et alla directement vers Tsuna, tirant son premier et meilleur ami dans ses bras et la serra fort.

Des bras tremblant se glissèrent autour de lui, alors que Enma la serrait plus fortement, cela lui avait pris plus longtemps qu'il le voulait pour arriver ici, mais quand il avait entendu en premier que quelque chose était arrivé à Tsuna, il était devenu frénétique mais il avait eu des problèmes avec l'avion qui devait les sortir de cette stupide île et il lui avait fallu une journée pour retrouver sa meilleur amie. Il ne savait même pas ce qui n'allait pas, mais tout ce qu'il savait, ce n'était que pendant ce dernier jour il n'avait penser qu'à son besoin de l'étreindre. Il avait besoin de la soutenir comme elle l'avait fait pour lui, peu importe le problème que c'était .

''Tsu-hime tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? Malade ?'' Demanda Enma alors qu'il l'examinait pour voir si elle était blessée, affolée, ses yeux inquiets absorbant tout. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessée mais il vit ses yeux, les siens ruisselant de larmes, pendant qu'il l'attirait de nouveau dans ces bras. Peut importe ce qu'il s'était passé, Tsuna était blessée comme il l'avait été au pire, quand il n'avait _rien_. Tsuna l'avait sauvé, maintenant c'était à son tour de la sauver.

''Un jeune homme plutôt enthousiaste n'est-ce pas ?'' Dit Timoteo avec un petit rire alors qu'Enma rougissait furieusement, se rappelant qu'il était dans une pièce pleine de monde qu'il n'avait pas salué ni même remarqué, relâchant Tsuna, il cligna des yeux vers la pièce avec de grand yeux rouges avant de grincer des dents. Il avait reconnu quelques personnes du Trial des Arcobaleno, ils étaient tous très puissant et tous regardait dans sa direction.

Lâchant rapidement Tsuna, Enma avala difficilement avant de bégayer une sorte d'excuse pendant que Tsuna le faisait taire en lui prenant simplement la main, la laissant enrouler sa main autour de la sienne tout en regardant l'ombre de son visage. Son beau visage baissé alors que sa frange couvrait ses yeux brisés.

''Ils m'ont laissé Enma-kun.'' Chuchota Tsuna alors qu'il clignait des yeux de confusion. ''Mes gardiens, ils m'ont tous quitté excepter Lambo.'' Enma tressaillit pendant que sa bouche s'ouvrait, ces garçons loyaux qui l'avaient entourée, soutenues et battues avec et pour elle, ils l'avaient _laissées_?

''Quoi ?!''Hurla Enma tandis que Reborn lui avait pincé l'oreille pour le faire taire lui lançant un regard qui disait qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard mais que pour l'instant il devait se la fermer.

''N'as-tu pas normalement toi aussi des Gardiens jeune homme ?'' Demanda Timoteo à l'héritier des Simon alors que Enma clignait des yeux de confusion avant de froncer les sourcils en y pensant, oh ouais, ses Gardiens.

''Heu… J-Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir où ils se trouvent… je les ai comme qui dirai l-laissé derrière quand nous étions à l'aéroport, je crois. '' Enma se gratta la joue de timidité alors qu'il rougissait. ''Je me faisait du s-soucis pour Tsu-hime. '' Enma raffermi sa prise sur la main de Tsuna alors qu'il la regardait.

''Nous parlions justement de ce qui va se passer ensuite. '' Dit Nana avec un doux sourire à Enma, le gentil garçon était tout le temps comme ça avec Tsu-chan tellement que Nana avait été prête à l'adopter juste parce qu'ils étaient tout le temps ensemble. Ils étaient devenu ami rapidement et leur connexion était adorable.

''Tu veux venir sur mon île ? '' Demanda sérieusement Enma tandis que des yeux brun clignaient vers lui. Tsuna était incapable d'arrêter le doux sourire qui prenait place sur ses lèvres, même s'il n'atteignait pas ses yeux, c'était toujours bon de la voir sourire.

''Merci pour l'offre, Enma-kun. '' Murmurait Tsuna avant de secouer la tête. ''Je vais rester.'' le regard rouge déterminé la regarda avant d'acquiescer.

''Tu veux que je leur envoie Adelheid ? '' Reborn renifla d'amusement à cette pensée, tout comme la pièce entière qui n'était pas prête à laisser partir ses Gardiens, est ce que ce gamin pensais vraiment que l'offre de vengeance était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas déjà faite ?

''La gamine ne les veux pas blessés. '' Grogna Xanxus alors que Enma cligna des yeux avec surprise avant de s'adoucir, ses doigts se resserrèrent encore une fois. Tsuna était vraiment comme lui et encore plus indulgent que lui. Ou Enma c'était perdu, elle tenait toujours cette douce pureté qui les englobait tous, même s'ils avaient brisés sa lumière, elle était toujours.. . Tsuna.

''Une fois que nous aurons reprit les Anneaux Vongola, alors dame-Tsuna retournera à l'école. ''Expliqua Reborn. ''Nous sommes envoyés comme étudiants avec elle, tu viens aussi. '' Ajouta le tueur à gage et ce n'était pas une requête, Enma y serait aller de toute façon. Il n'allait pas la laisser maintenant, mais jusqu'à ce que la lumière dans ses yeux ne revienne, même si cela lui prenait le reste de sa vie, Enma reverra la lumière dans les doux yeux bruns de sa meilleure amie.

''Revenons au sujet précédent-'' Dit Timoteo ramenant l'attention de la distraction et la repris en main. ''Avec les étudiants qui seront soudainement transférés dans la classe de Tsunahime-san, les Gardiens se sont organisés aujourd'hui avec quelques professeurs pour qu'ils s'absentent.'' Sourit Timoteo alors que Tsuna pâlissait.

''V-Vous ne les… avez pas tués n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Tsuna alors que le vieil homme lui agitait gentiment la main.

''Bien-sûr que non ma chère, certains sont tombés _malades_ , d'autres ont eu soudainement des vacances entièrement payés ou ont été pris dans des scandales qu'ils pensaient avoir bien cachés.'' Sourit Timoteo alors que Tsuna clignait des yeux, grands ouverts, quelques fois elle oubliait que cette facette du vieil homme était son avenir, a Don de la Mafia et un puissant et expérimenté.

''Donc, tu vas nous dire nos missions ou continuer à te vanter ?'' Grogna Xanxus alors que Timoteo ricanait de son fils adoptif, bougeant un doigt vers lui de manière chaste.

''Et bien Xanxus, je suis sûr que je t'ai appris à avoir plus de patience que ça.'' Nota le vieux tandis que des yeux rouges plissé, en colère regardait le vieil homme. ''Tu vas avoir besoin de beaucoup plus de patience en temps que nouveau principal de l'école.'' Tous les autres membres de la Varia reniflèrent et ricanèrent de leurs places.

''Lussuria, je t'ai organisé une place en temps que professeur de cuisine, ta cuisine est plutôt satisfaisante.'' L'homme cria de joie à cela et commença à babiller sur les tenue qu'il pourrait mettre à son nouveau job. ''Irie-kun a accepter d'être transféré temporairement dans ton école aussi, un programme d'échange avec ça propre école. Lui et Byakuran ont aussi contacté un jeune homme du nom de Spanner à venir aussi.'' Continua le vieil homme alors que Tsuna clignait des yeux, effrayée, non seulement elle aurait Belphegor, Mammon, Byakuran et Enma mais aussi Shoichi et Spanner comme camarade de classe. ''Colonello et Lal Mirch sont tes nouveaux professeurs de Gym, Reborn est ton professeur principal-'' Tsuna couina de peur en jetant un coup d'œil à son tuteur pour voir le plus sadique des sourires sur ses lèvres, sa classe allait mourir, c'était tout, ils seraient tous mort.

''R-Reborn va être un professeur ?'' Tsuna grince alors que l'homme l'épinglait avec ses yeux noirs rétrécis.

''Tu te plains dame-Tsuna ?'' Ronronna-t-il tandis qu'elle secouait furieusement la tête, écrasant presque la pauvre main d'Enma dans sa panique. Son ami lui jeta un regard douloureux et un léger gémissement le quitta, le clone féminin de Giotto relâcha doucement la pression en prenant une apaisante inspiration .

''Fon à une très bonne connaissance de la médecine traditionnelle Chinoise et vu qu'il a une disposition à être calme, _normalement_ -'' Ajouta Timoteo en avertissement sur la personnalité et l'humeur de l'Arcobaleno de la Tempête. ''il va prendre la place en tant que nouvel infirmier avec Verde. Je crois qu'ensemble ils causeront moins de dommage, _j'espère_.'' Tsuna grinça à ce deuxième avertissement, envoyer n'importe quel étudiant blessé à Verde ressemblait à une recette pour un désastre, peut être, juste peut être qu'avec Fon l'autre n'expérimentera pas sur _chaque_ étudiant qui passera la porte de l'infirmerie.

''Est-ce que mon école va exploser ?'' Demanda nerveusement Tsuna alors que Timoteo souriait doucement.

''C'est une forte possibilité.'' Nota Timoteo tandis qu'il se levait et se tournait vers la pièce pleine de monde. ''Ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas oublié le reste d'entre vous, Superbi Squalo-'' Dit il à l'épéiste aux cheveux argentés avec un sourire satisfait. ''Tu es maintenant bibliothécaire.'' presque tout le monde dans la pièce riait ou l'étouffait, les sourcils de l'épéiste tiquèrent.

''VOIIIIII-'' L'homme fut immédiatement bâillonné par une illusion de Mammon ce qui fit que Nana couvrit les yeux de sa fille pendant que Tsuna décida qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce qui avait été mis dans la bouche de Squalo.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Voilà encore un chapitre de posté~ Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Personnellement j'adore les deux derniers paragraphes XD enfin voila bonne journée, nuit, mâtinée peu importe ! A dans deux semaines~ !


	7. Avenging Her Broken Eyes

Chapitre 7 : Venger ses yeux brisés

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Avertissement : Langage encore !

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Et je vous dit bonne lecture~

Merci à : Syt the Evil Angel, Pandinoulife, Yuki-Jiji, Tsuki Banritt, Claraseth, Yuiu et SenseiFujuki pour les Reviews et le message.

Yuiu : Nana à de la ressource, comme in dit il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, elles sont parfois trompeuse ! Oui Tsuna est bien entourée et pour les prétendants c'est pareil je suis d'accord et je me demande souvent si elle finira avec quelqu'un et surtout avec qui ~ Merci beaucoup comme d'habitude pour ton com à chaque chapitre ça fait toujours plaisir !

Merci à:Akayui, Aterina, AuroreMalfoy, Barukku Iris, Bokasuka, China12, Claraseth, Cristina2001, danielle2004, ellenvanlilie, Enid Lupin, Ewena Malfoy, Felicia Vardya, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Iobalunallena, LolitaUp, marjo1607, maya9231, myheroacademia97, Naheiah, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Nurari21, Plume d'Akusa, Pomelle, RedBloodAlice, SenseiFujuki, Selena Psycho, Solane Helsalrogo, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tetai, Tsuki Banritt, TsunakunR2718, xstorm007 yaoi-chan-poowa et Yuki-Jiji pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Avant que l'un d'entre eux ne prenne leurs nouvelles places (l'école étant fermé pour les deux prochains jours pour une quelconque raison que les Vongola avaient inventés.) le groupe maintenant sur-protecteur devait récupérer les anneaux Vongola pour leur _principessa_.

Donc, se divisant en paires ou en groupe, pour aller récupérer les dit objets était la première chose à faire pour eux aujourd'hui. Au plus grand soulagement des voisins, ils commencèrent à partir. Alors que le groupe d'hommes attirants se tenait devant la résidence, Sawada exhalait une aura intimidante si ce n'est pas terrifiante, ces dernières heures s'assurant qu'aucun civil n'ose partir. En retard pour le travail ou pas, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils sortent avec tous ses hommes dégageant une telle aura qui promettait la mort.

Tout les groupes prirent note des adresses à laquelle ils se rendaient et partirent sur des chemins séparés.

A l'intérieur de la maison, Nana, Byakuran, Shoichi et Lal Mirch attendaient, ils avaient été d'accord qu'envoyer Squalo, Colonnello _et_ Lal Mirch était trop meurtrier pour Yamamoto Takeshi et qu'ils avaient besoin de monde pour rester avec Tsuna, vu qu'il avait été décidé qu'Enma accompagnerait Mammon avec quelques uns de ses gardiens au cas où les gamins de Kokuyo causeraient des problèmes à l'illusionniste.

Alors ils attendirent tranquillement, Shoichi, accompagné de Byakuran, enseignait à Tsuna les devoirs que Timoteo lui avait donné pour l'aider à rattraper son retard de la semaine dernière et pour l'aider à la distraire aussi . Cela ne fonctionnait pas très bien car elle se tournait souvent et regardait par la fenêtre mais c'était mieux que rien.

Et ils attendirent ainsi.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Sasagawa Ryohei était en train de frapper son sac de boxe dans le sous-sol de sa maison tout en souriant et hurlant sa phrase fétiche. L'école était fermé pour quelques jours du à une sorte de tuyau d'eau qui avait exploser ou quelque chose comme ça, il s'en fichait, tout ce qui importait c'était qu'il puisse pratiquer correctement pendant ces quelques jours.

'' _ **Extrême**_!'' Rugit l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs alors que le sac s'ouvrait en deux, rebondissant sur la pointe des pieds alors qu'il regardait le sable s'écouler au sol du sac de cuir en lambeau.

Inclinant la tête quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, il bondit dans les escaliers et alla à la porte, l'ouvrant avec un sourire qui tomba immédiatement quand une intention de tuer le frappa au visage comme un puissant coup de poing.

Reculant d'un pas, Ryohei avala difficilement tandis que des yeux noirs meurtrier, assombrit par un feroda au ruban jaune lui lança un regard noir. Près de lui se trouvait un grand étranger lui souriant gentiment avec des lunettes de soleil sur le visage et les cheveux vert en style punk.

''R-Reborn… et Lussuria ?'' Clignant des yeux Ryohei fut surpris alors qu'un petit caméléon vert rampait jusqu'à la main de Reborn et se métamorphosait en un pistolet de cette même couleur tandis que le tueur à gage le pointait au visage de Ryohei avec de dangereux yeux.

''L'anneau, _maintenant_.'' Grogna Reborn alors que les yeux gris de l'adolescent se précipitait pour demander de l'aide, mais il était seul à la maison. Kyoko était chez Hana pour la journée et ses parents étaient sortis, non pas qu'ils auraient pu aider de toute façon.

''L-L'anneau ?'' Bégaya alors Ryohei tandis que ses mains tremblaient, il les serra dans une tentative de cacher sa peur mais elles tremblaient toujours. Depuis quand Reborn était-il si _effrayant_? Il était un bébé il n'y a pas longtemps et n'était pas vraiment terrifiant… ou il l'avait toujours été mais ne leur avait jamais montré ?

''L'Anneau Vongola, chéri~'' Ronronna Lussuria. ''Après tout, un Gardien qui trahit leur Ciel n'a pas le droit de l'avoir~'' Ryohei tremblait alors qu'il avalait difficilement, comment ont -ils su ? Comment pouvaient-ils savoir ?

''Remet-nous l'anneau avant que je te le retire, la main avec.'' Gronda Reborn. ''Et aussi _avant_ que tu ne te pisses dessus de préférence.''

Ryohei tremblait tandis qu'il enlevait l'anneau de son doigt, Lussuria lui arrachant des mains alors que Reborn pressait son arme sur la tête du boxeur.

''Maintenant… Prêt à me dire exactement _pourquoi_ vous avez pensé que c'était une bonne idée d'abandonner le Ciel ? '' Ronronna Reborn, l'intention de tuer inondant Ryohei à tel point que ses genoux l'abandonnèrent et il s'écrasa au sol en tremblant.

Tout ce que Ryohei pouvait faire était bégayer des mots sans queue ni tête. Reborn se moqua de lui et laissa Léon se retransformer en sa forme de caméléon et ramper pour s'installer sur le bord de son feroda.

''Si tu oses même ne serait-ce que _regarder_ la Vongola Decimo encore une fois, nous n'hésiterons pas à te retirer de sa vue de façon _permanente_.'' Siffla Reborn. ''Nous te laissons vivre pour l'instant. Mais c'est la seule fois , tu la blesses encore et tu _disparaîtras_ de la surface de cette Terre.'' et alors que Ryohei était assis, bégayant, la paire se retourna et le laissa là.

''J-Je.'' Bégaya Ryohei pour lui-même. ''Dois le dire aux autres.'' Il plongea vers son téléphone et commença à chercher maladroitement le numéro des autres Gardiens pour leur faire savoir que d'une certaine manière tous ceux autour de Tsuna avaient découvert ce qu'ils avaient fait et qu'ils venaient probablement tous pour eux.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Hayato se tenait dehors devant le magasin, en fumant pendant qu'il étudiait le ciel, observant la traînée de fumée s'élever et disparaître dans l'étendue bleue. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne se sentait pas coupable de ce qu'il avait fait, mais il avait pesé le pour et le contre de la situation.

Hayato avait supposé qu'être en haut d'une organisation aurait été plus simple que le douloureux échelon inférieur, et qu'il pourrait finalement se détendre et juste donner des ordres aux autres, qu'il pourrait mettre les pieds sur la table et juste regarder. Puis il avait expérimenté le fait d'être un bras droit. C'était un travail très dur, non seulement il devait être constamment auprès de cette petite fille ignorante mais il devait se battre et ce n'était pas juste des combats occasionnels, il se battait souvent pour sa vie contre des ennemis qui pouvait écraser une personne normale avec un seul regard.

Cela voulait dire qu'il devait constamment s'entraîner pour être meilleur, il devait continuer à augmenter sa puissance de combat et combattre avec sa vie sur le chemin. Ce n'était pas ce pourquoi il avait signé, il avait signé pour être le bras droit d'un boss, lui faire faire sa paperasse et gérer son emploi du temps. Pas cet afflux constant de combat et d'entraînement se terminant toujours en étant en danger de mort.

C'est alors qu'il avait décidé qu'il voulait en sortir mais il savait combien c'était dur de quitter de la Mafia. Tu ne peux pas juste _partir_ de la Mafia, alors il avait créé un plan, les autres cherchaient un moyen d'en sortir alors il eut une idée, abandonner Tsuna, laisser de quelconques assassins ou famille l'attraper, puis pleurer avec la famille jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient finalement libre, refusant d'être les Gardiens d'un quelconque nouvel héritier et demander à être autorisé à se retirer puisqu'ils étaient désemparés d'avoir perdu leur _précieux_ Ciel.

Pour être honnête il avait été surpris de la rapidité des autres à être d'accord , Takeshi avait été un peu hésitant mais la peur était une puissante motivation quand elle était utilisée correctement. Hayato avait été plus surpris par l'acceptation d'Hibari Kyoya. Il ne voyait pas l'alouette accepter un tel moyen d' _herbivore_ , cependant, l'adolescent n'était pas exactement loyal à Tsuna. Être en groupe et tout. Il était un Nuage libre et c'est pourquoi Hayato supposait qu'il avait accepté le plan. Il ne voulait pas de lien pour l'attacher et une fois que Tsuna sera partie, il serait de nouveau libre de flotter comme il le souhaite.

Prenant une autre profonde respiration calmante de fumée de cigarette , Hayato sourit alors qu'il s'éloignait de la vitre et commença à rentrer chez lui. Dans l'ensemble, ça se révélait être une bonne semaine, ça pourrait effectivement fonctionner.

''Heh.'' Rigola Hayato tandis qu'il s'étirait les bras vers le ciel, ça allait vraiment fonctionner.

Ce fut juste à cette pensée qu'il siffla de surprise et de douleur, alors qu'une lame entrait dans son sac de provision et l'épinglait à un bâtiment après avoir touché ses doigts, les yeux écarquillés, cherchant son agresseur. Peut être qu'il pourrait les envoyer sur le chemin de Tsuna et en finir avec ça avant que Reborn ne revienne en ville.

''Ara, c'est un peu agressif Belphegor-kun.'' Remarqua un grand homme alors qu'Hayato plissait des yeux vers lui avant d'avaler lourdement, c'était Fon, l'ex-Arcobaleno et il souriait. Hayato n'avait jamais vu un sourire qui l'effrayait autant que celui-ci. Le sourire semblait sincère et honnête, et qui lui promettait de l'éventrer de six manières jusqu'à dimanche.

''Shishishi, le prince ne l'a pas frappé à _mort_ , comme promis~'' Ronronna une nouvelle voix, alors qu'Hayato regardait la Tempête de la Varia aux cheveux blonds qui était prêt du grand Arcobaleno. ''Quoique… Je peux prendre en compte son regard comme une résistance donc nous pourrons jouer~'' Ronronna Belphegor alors que des couteaux dansait tout autour de lui, Hayato avala difficilement. Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que ses deux-là faisait au Japon et pourquoi l'attaquait-il ?! Il avait pensé qu'ils étaient alliés avec la Varia et les Arcobaleno.

''Malheureusement non.'' Soupira Fon alors que son sourire s'élargissait. '' _Toutefois_ ça dépendra de sa réponse à notre petite requête.'' Hayato laissa tomber son sac qui avait été épinglé au mur et se mit en position défensive. Ses yeux glissaient entre eux deux pendant qu'il sortait de la dynamite de sous ses vêtements, une cigarette prête à les allumer.

''Quelle _requête_ ferait deux _alliés_ des Vongola se retournant _contre_ eux ?'' Grogna Hayato. ''Vous _trahissez_ tout deux la juudaime juste en m'attaquant.'' La température chuta de quelques degrés alors que la colère du duo était palpable, il pouvait la voir pulser par vagues et ne pouvait que frémir.

''Nous sommes ici pour _récupérer_ l'anneau du Gardien qui a _trahis_ leur Ciel.'' Dit gentiment Fon avec son sourire toujours en place, même si le miasme de colère rouge tout autour de lui promettait la mort au moment même où Hayato réagirait mal.

Hayato sentit le sang disparaître de son visage, alors que ses mains commençaient à trembler. ils savaient, ils savaient putain ?!

''D-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? _Trahis_?'' Bégaya Hayato tandis qu'il essayait de se couvrir, mais à sa seule réponse Fon le plaqua contre le ciment, alors que deux coupures s'ouvraient sur sa joue à cause des fils attachés, laissant son sang glisser le long de son visage.

''La Tempête déchaînée qui protège leur Ciel en étant au centre de l'attaque, la tempête déchaînée qui à _osé_ trahir leur Ciel juste parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'asseoir et ne _rien_ faire.'' Siffla Fon alors qu'Hayato avalait difficilement, il était foutu, ils savaient, ils savaient tout.

''Je-''

'' _Tu_ vas nous donner la bague comme un bon petit chiot, ou nous avons le droit de _jouer_ avec toi shishishi.'' Ronronna Belphegor alors qu'il faisait tournoyer un autre couteau dans sa main. ''La _principessa_ ne te veux pas mort mais à _moitié_ mort… et bien nous pouvons arranger ça.'' Le traître aux cheveux argentés ne savait pas que Tsuna les voulait vivants et pas blessés, tout ce que le gamin avait besoin de savoir était que la paire devant lui ferait _n'importe_ _quoi_ pour récupérer l'anneau au Ciel que ce gamin avait osé briser.

''V-Voyez, il y a une raison pour ce que nous avons fait.'' Commença à bégayer Hayato, cherchant une excuse. ''C'était juste...uh, un test de leurs loyautés.'' La voix d'Hayato s'éleva de quelques octaves quand une lame se pressa décidément à un endroit privé. ''Je…''

''Un mot de plus et nous le classerons comme de la _résistance_.'' Ronronna Fon. ''La Bague _garçon_ et maintenant.''

Les mains tremblantes, Hayato attrapa la chaîne autour de son cou où se tenait l'anneau sous forme dormante, Fon la lui arracha tout en la mettant dans sa poche, souriant doucement à l'adolescent.

''Oh et si tu pense même ne serait-ce que regarder ma _principessa_ encore une fois, je t'arracherais la peau, centimètre par centimètre.'' Ronronna Belphegor avant de se reculer et de s'en aller. Fon s'inclina devant Hayato avec un poli et mortel sourire et suivit la tempête blonde de la Varia.

Hayato glissa au sol tremblant, alors qu'il cherchait son téléphone qui sonnait, c'était Ryohei.

''Tête de poulpe, ils savent !'' Hurla Ryohei dans le combiné pendant qu'Hayato frissonnait, mettant ses genoux contre sa poitrine alors qu'il essayait de calmer sa respiration.

''Ils sont venus pour moi aussi, et pour les autres ?'' Demanda finalement Hayato.

''Je suis extrêmement sur le point _de_ les appeler.'' Remarqua le boxeur aux cheveux blancs. ''Comment ont-ils su ?''

''Aucune idée, Tête de gazon mais quelqu'un leur à dit pour nous, nous devons trouver qui exactement.''

''Je vais appeler Chrome.'' Dit Ryohei tandis qu'il raccrochait. Hayato composa rapidement le numéro de Takeshi, Hibari serait capable de prendre soin de lui pendant un moment, si quelqu'un s'était retourné contre eux c'était probablement ce bâtard d'Alouette.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

La sale tête blonde de Joshima Ken se leva brusquement alors qu'il plissait du nez, regardant alentour avec un froncement qui pris place sur ses lèvres, quelqu'un était sur leur territoire.

''Mukuro-san byon.'' Remarqua l'adolescent en courant pour le prévenir, le grand illusionniste aux cheveux bleus ouvrit ses yeux avec un sourire narquois, alors, ils étaient venus pour lui.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Mammon les conduisit à travers les murs cassés de l'ancienne infirmerie de Kokuyo Land. Marchant à grand pas près de lui, avec un regard furieux Suzuki Adelheid, ses long cheveux noir attachés en queue de cheval pendant que des flammes dansaient sur ses poings. Aussitôt qu'Enma leur avait expliqué ce qu'il se passait, elle avait du être retenue par le reste des gardiens pour l'empêcher d'aller se venger. La Famille Simon devait beaucoup à Tsuna, elle les avait sauvés d'eux-même et pardonnés pour tous ce qu'ils avaient fait à ses gardiens et l'héritière des Vongola elle-même les avait acceptée comme alliés et amis avec un sourire.

Pour que quelqu'un la blesse comme ça… et pense même à la trahir, leur _âme_ , leur _Ciel_ , ce serait comme s'amuser à trahir Enma et aucuns d'entre eux ne l'avait même envisagé. Il était faible, collant parfois, un gamin, mais il était leur _Terre_ , leur noyau de gravité qui les gardait tous stables et bien sur terre.

Entendant que quelqu'un allait récupérer les anneaux à ses soi-disant gardiens, elle avait demandé à être autorisé à y participer, c'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire, ajoutant à ça qu'elle était aussi irrité par le fait de ne pouvoir frapper sur ses bâtards, Mammon ayant agréé rapidement.

Il avait donc été convenu qu'une force de frappe accompagnerait Mammon à Kokuyo pour la Bague de la Brume.

Il y aurait probablement un affrontement avec les deux laquais qui étaient toujours près à répondre à l'appel de Mukuro, ajouter à ça ses chemins de l'enfer, l'aide était grandement accepter .

Derrière eux, se trouvait Enma lui-même, ses lèvres pressées en une fine ligne tandis qu'il se forçait lui-même à garder ses flammes sous contrôle. Si Tsuna ne lui avait pas demandé personnellement de ne pas les blesser alors ils auraient fait irruption dans cet endroit et auraient tout mis en pièce la nuit dernière pour venger ses yeux bruns brisés.

Près d'Enma se trouvait les cheveux verts d'Aoba Koyo, ses lunettes gardant toujours son pouvoir sous contrôle. Koyo était venu à la demande d'Adelheid pour être sûr qu'ils aient plus de pouvoir pure pour submerger le gardien du Brouillard.

Un peu plus derrière se trouvait Katou Julie, vu que sa Flamme du Désert était similaire à celle de la Brume, cela aidera à doubler les illusionnistes, spécialement depuis que la Varia et l'illusionniste des Arcobaleno était la même personne, signifiant même qu'à l'origine il n'y aurait eu qu'une personne à venir.

Les yeux rouges de Julie se plissèrent alors qu'il se concentrait pendant un moment et que les salles autour d'eux miroitaient.

''On dirait que nous sommes attendus.'' Remarqua Julie alors que Mammon acquiesçait, regardant autour de lui ce que l'utilisateur du Désert avait fait sur les illusions, et qui avait essayé de les envelopper dans un couloir sans fin. Mammon sourit en voyant que Julie, même en ayant passé beaucoup de temps sous le contrôle de Daemon, en n'ayant pas pratiqué ni aiguisé sa propre capacité, elle avait une certaine habilité.

''Nous sommes proches.'' Remarqua Mammon en inclinant la tête sous sa capuche alors que ses yeux brillaient dangereusement, non pas que quelqu'un pouvait le voir là dessous. ''Trois, c'est juste Mukuro et ses deux animaux de compagnie.'' Ajouta Mammon quand l'illusion d'insectes qui rampaient devant comme guide et éclaireurs lui rapportait cela.

Fantasma se changea en sa forme de serpent et pris place au-dessus de la tête de Mammon pour le combat à venir.

''Aoba.'' Ordonna Adelheid alors que l'adolescent acquiesçait en reconnaissance. ''Tu prend le garçon bête, Julie et moi, nous prendrons le gamin aux yo-yo, Enma tu te colles à Mammon.'' Dit la femme en prenant le contrôle de la situation pendant que la Famille Simon suivait tout ses ordres en courant après Mammon, l'illusionniste les guidant dans la salle où se trouvait Mukuro et ses animaux de compagnie qui les attendait.

''Oya, que me vaut cet _honneur_?'' Ronronna Mukuro de sa place, assis sur un canapé déchiré, son trident dans ses mains, alors qu'il souriait gentiment au groupe qui entrait par la salle de réunion de sa petite base, Mammon plissa des yeux sous son capuchon alors qu'Enma allumait ses flammes en préparation.

''L'Anneau Vongola, nous te demandons de nous le remettre à la lumière de ta trahison envers la _principessa_ des Vongola.'' Ordonna Mammon tandis que Mukuro se glissait sur ses pieds avec un grand sourire.

''Kufufufu, et qui t'a donné l'idée que _j'_ avais trahis le petit Ciel ?'' Ronronna Mukuro pendant que Ken et Chikusa prenaient des positions défensives autour de leur leader, aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'il se passait mais ils défendraient Mukuro jusqu'à la mort.

''Pas de jeux, faible petite _proie_.'' Grogna Adelheid alors qu'elle regardait le menteur, elle n'aimait pas les utilisateurs du Brouillard, un d'eux avait possédé son amant pendant longtemps et les avait même tous manipulés pour qu'ils se perdent eux même. Le Désert était quelque chose d'entièrement différent mais les utilisateur de la Brume la mettait en colère.

''Nous avons bonne autorité.'' Remarqua Mammon avec un sourire en coin alors que des illusions commençaient à rouler sur le sol tout comme la brume pourrait rouler dans un port. ''Tu as trahis Tsunahime.''

''Donne nous juste la bague et nous partirons.'' Ordonna Enma. ''Ne nous combattez pas, juste donner la nous .''

Mukuro plissa son regard rouge et bleu vers eux pendant qu'il faisait tournoyer son trident. Il voulait se battre, peut être que s'il les battait, il pourrait avoir le nom du traître, celui qui avait fait foirer leur plan et avait rendu tout cela difficile à en sortir.

Invoquant ses propres illusions, Mukuro toussa de surprise quand tout d'un coup, il fut plaqué au sol par une intense pression sur son dos. Ses yeux hétéro-chromatique se levèrent de surprise pour voir Enma, une main levée dans sa direction, la gravité augmentant dans la petite zone au dessus de sa tête et tout autour de lui.

''Nous sommes près pour des représailles.'' Nota Mammon. ''En faite nous l' _accueillerions_ avec joie.'' Ajouta l'illusionniste. '' _S'il-te-plaît_ , donne nous une excuse pour aller jusqu'au bout, nous adorions.'' Son ronronnement tomba tandis que Mukuro regardait d'un air noir l'autre utilisateur du Brouillard.

''Si je vous le remet, vous nous tuerez de toute façon.'' Remarqua Mukuro alors qu'Enma augmentait la pression sur lui, jetant un coup d'œil pour voir ses Gardiens retenir les animaux de compagnie de Mukuro qui avaient essayé de s'interposer dés qu'il avait été plaqué au sol.

''Non, Tsu-hime ne le veut pas.'' Dit doucement Enma alors qu'il regardait tristement l'ex-prisonnier. ''S'il-te-plaît, donne nous l'anneau et nous partirons, Tsu-hime ne vous veut pas blesser plus que nécessaire.'' Mukuro renifla d'incrédulité alors que des vignes créées par Mammon glissait autour de ses membres qui était déjà pressé par Enma. Les vignes coupèrent sa peau alors que les barbelures et les épines apparaissaient sur eux lui mordant sa peau pâle.

''La gamine est trop faible.'' Ria Mukuro alors que ses propres illusions essayait de se défendre, mais il semblerait que depuis qu'il ait été libéré de sa malédiction, Mammon était beaucoup plus fort que pendant la bataille des Anneaux. C'est pourquoi ils étaient appelés les plus fort de leur génération, ajouter à ça le pouvoir de la gravité à la demande et à l'appel d'Enma, il pourrait être vraiment en difficulté.

Les yeux de Mukuro parcoururent les chemins, mais peu importe ce qu'il essayait, il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger contre la puissance combiné de la paire qui le maintenait à terre. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses amis, pour les voir tenus à l'écart avec facilité par les Gardiens de la Famille Simon. Il jura intérieurement. Ces autres options étaient maintenant un non, ils ne seraient d'aucune aide contre Mammon et le gamin aux cheveux rouges.

Son esprit cherchait des options, mais à la fin, il n'y en avait qu'une qui semblait convenir. ''Bien, je vais redonner l'anneau au faible Vongola.'' Dit finalement Mukuro alors que ses deux amis se tournaient vers lui surpris.

''Mukuro-san byon ?!''

''Mukuro-sama…''

''A condition que la Vongola ne revienne _jamais_ près de moi et des miens à nouveau.'' Ajouta Mukuro alors qu'Enma marchait vers lui, diminuant la pression de la gravité pour qu'il puisse enlever l'anneau du doigt de Mukuro, prenant l'anneau de l'Enfer qui était là lui aussi. Reborn avait dit de prendre tout les puissant anneaux des traîtres pour qu'ils ne puissent pas les utiliser contre Tsuna à partir de maintenant.

''Tu as un marché Mukuro, mais seulement tant que tu restes à l'écart de Tsuna. Si, toi, ta petite chienne de compagnie ou l'un ou l'autre de tes chiens _ne regardent_ même ne serait-ce que d'un mauvais œil _hime_ , ou viennent après elle de n'importe quelle manière ou si tu penses même _ne serait-ce qu'_ à l'attaquer, nous devrons vous éliminez.'' Grogna Mammon. '' _Ou_ nous pourrions demander aux Vendicare de venir vous cherchez de nouveau, toi et tes petits copains.'' Mukuro pâlit à ça, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de retourner à cet enfer dont il s'était finalement échappé. ''Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient _ravis_ de le faire vu ce qu'ils doivent à Tsuna et le crime de votre trahison envers votre Ciel n'est pas à prendre à la légère.''

''Bien.'' La Brume se crispa alors qu'Enma retournait au côté de Mammon et relâchait toute la pression sur Mukuro. L'homme se leva seul avec son trident tandis que les vignes que Mammon avait envoyé reculait. Ses yeux se rétrécirent alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle.

'' _Merda_.'' Gronda Mukuro alors qu'il frappait son trident sur le sol, non seulement il avait perdu le pouvoir de l'Anneau des Vongola mais aussi celui de son Anneau de l'Enfer, c'était mauvais, sans eux il perdait un morceau de pouvoir.

'Mukuro-sama, nous pouvons aller après eux.'' Remarqua Chikusa tandis que ses yeux brillaient sous ses lunettes. Mukuro secoua la tête, même lui savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre le Simon couplé à l'illusionniste de la Varia.

''J'en ai assez.'' Cassa Mukuro. ''Nous quittons cet endroit.'' Puisqu'il n'avait plus aucun lien avec cet stupide gamine, il allait sortir d'ici et retourner en Italie pour trouver quelques _Famille_ ou trois à détruire pour calmer sa colère. Il avait besoin de chercher un autre Anneau de l'Enfer aussi, et bien putain, sa journée allait de mieux en mieux. ''Ken, va réveiller ce gamin de Fran. Chikusa va chercher Chrome, nous sortons de ce trou des enfers.''

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Yamamoto Takeshi aidait son père au restaurant, depuis qu'il avait pris sa décision sur ce qu'il devait faire à propos de Tsuna et sa volonté de sortir de la mafia en fait. Il s'était lancé dans l'entraînement de base-ball et aidait au Takesushi, comme ça il n'avait pas à penser à ce qu'il avait fait. Son instinct se tordant toujours quand il y pensait. Ils avaient acceptés de tuer Tsuna par procuration, la fille qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Bien qu'il avait beaucoup pour l'aider en retour alors sa dette était payée, Hayato avait agréé, la dette était plus que payée avec tout ce qu'ils avaient abandonnés pour la jeune brune.

Alors pourquoi cela lui retournait l'estomac, qu'avaient-ils accepté de faire ?

Takeshi repoussa cette pensée quand son père l'appela pour aller nettoyer la dernière table du rush du matin. Essuyant la table alors que la porte claquait, souriant à la porte, il salua, peu importe qui c'était. Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'il avalait difficilement en voyant Superbi Squalo le fusiller du regard.

''Squalo !'' Salua Takeshi surpris alors que l'homme aux cheveux argentés s'avançait vers lui et l'attrapa au col durement, le bousculant contre le mur, tandis que Tsuyoshi faisait rapidement le tour de son plan de travail, son couperet dans la main alors que l'ex-assassin allait défendre son fils contre le meurtrier de la Varia.

''Par l'enfer, pourquoi l'as tu trahis ?'' Gronda Squalo alors que Takeshi griffait la prise sur sa chemise, ne remarquant pas que son père s'était gelé, « la trahir »? Qui son fils avait-il trahi ?

''P-Pas sûr de savoir de quoi tu parles.'' Bégaya Takeshi en se forçant à faire un sourire confus. Squalo grogna tandis qu'un fusil était tenu par un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, portant un équipement de camouflage de forêt. Le canon de l'arme se pressant contre sa tempe.

''Permet-moi de clarifier kora !'' Ronronna Colonnello. ''Pourquoi avez-vous trahis Sawada Tsunahime ? Pourquoi as-tu trahis ton Ciel ?'' La lame dans la main de Tsuyoshi claqua contre le sol alors que le plus vieux Yamamoto regardait son fils avec horreur.

''Takeshi… tu n'as pas ?!'' Grinça Tsuyoshi tandis que les yeux de Takeshi dérivèrent de Squalo à son père et vice versa.

''Tu-Tu vois-'' Commença Takeshi, alors que Squalo attira le gamin vers lui avant de le balancer dans le mur une fois encore, coupant toute excuse qu'il allait commencer à faire.

''VOI ! Ne commence pas de ridicule excuses maintenant ?! Pourquoi par l'enfer as tu décider de trahir un Ciel ? Ce Ciel ?! Pourquoi l'avez vous _brisé_ putain ?'' Gronda Squalo furieusement, ses yeux gris argentés noircis de colère tandis qu'il étudiait _l'enfant_ qui avait fait l'impardonnable.

''Je voulais sortir.'' Gémit Takeshi alors que Squalo raffermissait sa prise sur la chemise de l'autre, sa main était tellement serrée que ses phalanges étaient blanches. ''Je voulais sortir de ce truc de Mafia.'' Cria Takeshi alors qu'un claquement sonore retentissait.

Squalo cligna des yeux surpris, repoussé de sa place par la poigne qu'il avait sur Takeshi, par le propre père du gamin, seulement pour regarder le plus vieux Yamamoto gifler son fils. Une marque rouge apparut sur la joue bronzé du joueur de base-ball tandis que Tsuyoshi avait toujours la main en l'air après l'avoir giflé. Takeshi se secoua pour atteindre sa joue, alors qu'il regardait son père.

''Laisse-moi comprendre Takeshi, tu as tourné le dos à ton Ciel, parce que tu voulais sortir de la Mafia ?'' Murmura furieusement Tsuyoshi tandis que Takeshi avalait lourdement en clignant des yeux vers son père.

''P-Papa-''

''Réponds-moi mon garçon.'' Gronda Tsuyoshi alors que Takeshi pouvait seulement acquiescé nerveusement. ''Lui as-tu demandé ?'' Demanda le grand homme tandis que Takeshi clignait des yeux confus. ''As-tu demandé au Ciel de te libérer ? Te l'a t-elle refusée? Est-ce pourquoi tu l'as fait ?'' Commença à espérer Tsuyoshi contre tout espoir que son fils n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il semblait l'être mais le regard confus était la seule réponse dont il avait besoin.

''H-Hayato… dit que personne ne quitte la Mafia, si nous le demandions alors on nous diraient juste que-'' Commença Takeshi alors que son père le giflait à nouveau. Takeshi chancela sous le choc tandis qu'il regardait son père avec de grands yeux.

''Ta mère est morte en quittant la Mafia.'' Siffla Tsuyoshi alors que Takeshi fronçait les sourcils.

''Tu vois, c'est pourquoi-'' Il se tut au regard noir qui venait de son père, la fureur et la déception lui brisant le cœur.

''Si nous avions eu un Ciel, même une fraction du Ciel que tu avais, elle serait sûrement en vie aujourd'hui.'' Grogna Tsuyoshi. ''Sawada Tsunahime aurait fait tout ce qu'y était en son pouvoir, allé au-delà du possible et faire en sorte que nous en sortions. Si tu lui avais juste demandé, elle aurait été plus qu'heureuse de te laisser sortir aussi !'' Cassa Tsuyoshi pendant que les jambes tremblantes de Takeshi l'abandonnèrent alors qu'il regardait son père. L'homme le dévisageait avec déception.

''J-Je pensais que-''

'' Que le seul moyen était de manipulé le Ciel pour qu'il soit tué par des assassins ?'' Intervint Colonnello alors que Tsuyoshi regardait l'homme.

''Quoi ?''

''A l'unanimité, les gardiens, sauf la Foudre qui était absent et toujours loyal, ont non seulement _abandonné_ le Ciel mais on aussi mené d'autres Famille et assassins à sa porte pour accélérer le processus, pour ainsi l'écarter et permettre de se libérer.'' Expliqua doucement Squalo alors que ses mains tremblaient dû à l'effort pour retenir sa colère. Tsuyoshi regarda encore son fils avec déception. Quel genre de père élevait son fils pour qu'il fasse ça à une autre personne et soi dit-en passant à une fille si gentille que l'était Tsuna.

La fille avait tout pris de sa mère de tant de façon, la douce, gentille et indulgente Nana. Que quelqu'un, n'importe qui et surtout son _propre fils_ , avait blessé cette fille, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait donné un coup à l'ex-assassin.

''P-Papa, s'il-te-plaît,ne me regarde pas comme ça, je l'ai fait pour nous ! Pour que l'on soient en sécurité !'' Pleura Takeshi alors que Tsuyoshi détournait son visage de son fils, il ne pouvait pas le regarder pour l'instant, de peur que l'enfant ne voie le dégoût sur son visage.

''Remet-nous l'Anneau Vongola.'' Ordonna Squalo en tendant la main vers le garçon. Takeshi cligna des yeux pleins de larmes vers lui, ses yeux ne firent même pas trembler l'Empereur de l'Épée. ils n'étaient rien comparés aux yeux blessé et brisé de Tsuna, la douleur qu'avait causé ce petit gamin.

''Squalo.'' Murmura Takeshi tandis que Colonnello remettait de nouveau son fusil sur le garçon.

''L'Anneau, kora !''

''Takeshi, donne le leur.'' Demanda doucement Tsuyoshi tandis qu'il se penchait pour ramasser son couperet et retourner à son poste de travail, le claquant dans le bois et se retourna vers son fils hésitant avec des yeux sombres. ''Fais-le mon garçon.'' Takeshi arracha l'anneau de sous sa chemise alors que Squalo l'arrachait de l'adolescent avant de lui lancer un autre regard noir et de partir avec un air arrogant, Colonnello restant un instant.

''Approche-toi encore de _hime_ kora ! Nous te défions d'essayer.'' Et avec ça l'ex-Arcobaleno parti aussi, Takeshi remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour sangloter, qu'avait-il fait ?

''Papa.'' Bégaya Takeshi alors qu'il levait les yeux pour voir son père froncer les sourcils. ''Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?''

''Tu as trahis ton Ciel, maintenait tu dois en subir les conséquences.'' Nota doucement Tsuyoshi. ''Takeshi je t'aime mais je pense que pour quelques jours tu devrais rester chez un ami, jusqu'à ce que je sois calmé.''Dit le vieil homme tandis que Takeshi tressaillait, son père était tellement en colère contre lui, qu'il le jetait dehors ?

''Papa…'' Mais son père ne répondit pas, à la place il sorti à l'arrière du restaurant pour commencer à préparer, sans regarder son fils ou même lui répondre. ''Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?''

Takeshi resta comme il était pendant quelques minutes avant que son téléphone ne commence à vibrer dans sa poche, le sortant tremblant pour le mettre à son oreille. C'était Hayato.

''Ils savent, ils viennent pour les anneaux.'' Cria Hayato à travers le téléphone de manière précipitée. Takeshi pressa à nouveau son visage dans ses genoux.

''Je sais, ils viennent tout juste de passer ici.'' Murmura-t-il. ''Hayato… avions-nous tort, de faire ce que nous avons fait ?''

''Non, la seule chose de mal que nous avons faite, c'est que nous nous soyons fait attraper.'' Rétorqua Hayato. ''Quelqu'un nous a trahis et je parie tout ce que j'ai que c'est ce vicieux bâtard de préfet.'' Grogna l'adolescent alors que Takeshi arracha finalement son visage de ses genoux et regarda la salle à manger vide.

''Pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas demandé à Tsuna ?''

''Nous avons été au-dessus de ça, idiot de baseballeur, ça ne marche pas comme ça.'' Souffla Hayato alors que Takeshi fermait les yeux et acquiesçait lentement. ''Je te l'ai dit plus d'une fois, peu importe ce que nous disons ou faisons, nous sommes profondément dans la Mafia, c'était le seul moyen.''

''Mon père est furieux contre moi.'' Dit Takeshi tandis qu'Hayato soufflait encore dans le combiné. ''Il me jette dehors pour quelques jours jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme… Il dit que nous aurions juste dû demander à Tsuna.''

''Il n'a jamais été chez les Vongola, ni laissé seul avec Reborn comme personne de recrutement.'' Raisonna Hayato. ''Il n'a aucune idée de notre situation.'' Takeshi acquiesça, Hayato avait raison, leur situation était différente.

''Je peux rester chez toi pour quelques jours ?'' Demanda doucement Takeshi tandis qu'il se levait le long du mur et bougeait vers sa chambre sur ses jambes tremblantes. ''Jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.''

''Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons aussi traquer l'Alouette et trouver pourquoi il nous à trahis.''

''Très bien, je te retrouve à Nami-chuu dans une heure.''Agréa Takeshi avant de raccrocher et de commencer à jeter quelques affaires dans un sac, le jetant par dessus son épaule. Sa main hésitant alors qu'il agrippait le Shigure Kintoki, l'épée que son père lui avait donné quand il l'avait entraîné aux techniques d'épée du Shigure Soen Ryu, l'épée qui avait défendu Tsuna dans tellement de batailles.

Tremblant, il reposa l'épée et ramassa une batte de base-bal à la place, jusqu'à ce que son père lui pardonne, jusqu'à ce que son père voit pourquoi il avait fait ça, il n'utiliserait pas cet épée.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Merci pour les Reviews sa fait toujours plaisir et voila le chapitre 7 avec un peu de retard j'en suis désolé j'ai quelques petits problèmes de box et je le poste donc maintenant désolé … Bref j'espère que vous aller aimez ce septième chapitre et continuer à lire cette traduction ! Biz bye~ à dans deux semaines~


	8. Loyal Eyes

Chapitre 8 : Des yeux loyaux

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Avertissement : Langage

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Et je vous dit bonne lecture~

Merci à : Syt the Evil Angel, Tsuki Banritt, Claraseth et Yuiu pour les Reviews et le message.

Yuiu : Cc, merci comme toujours pour le com~ Récupérer l'anneau du Nuage ? Humm~ sa c'est voir par ce que voila c'est Hibari dont nous parlons~ Mais je ne dit rien voila le chapitre pour ta réponse ^^

Merci à:Akayui, Aterina, AuroreMalfoy, Barukku Iris, Bokasuka, China12, Claraseth, Cristina2001, danielle2004, Dylove, ellenvanlilie, Enid Lupin, Ewena Malfoy, Felicia Vardya, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Iobalunallena, LolitaUp, marjo1607, maya9231, myheroacademia97, Naheiah, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Nurari21, Plume d'Akusa, Pomelle, RedBloodAlice, SenseiFujuki, Selena Psycho, Solane Helsalrogo, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tetai, Tsuki Banritt, TsunakunR2718, xstorm007 yaoi-chan-poowa et Yuki-Jiji pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Skull, Visconti et Xanxus entrèrent dans le collège Namimori peu de temps après avoir quitté la maison Sawada, suivant la carte que Reborn leur avait dessinée. Ils firent leur chemin vers la 'Salle de réception' de l'institut.

Jetant un coup d'œil dans le bureau vide d'un certain Hibari Kyoya, ancien Gardien du Nuage de leur précieuse _principessa_ , ils tressaillirent tous d'ennuis de leur propre degré, un grognement ennuyé venant de Xanxus , voyant le bureau vide.

Le trio avait reçu une liste des 'lieux les plus susceptible d'être' pour le Préfet, les numéro un et deux étaient toutes deux à l'école, la Salle de Réception suivit par le toit.

Skull regarda curieusement le bureau avec ses yeux lilas qui correspondait à ses cheveux tout aussi violet ainsi que les petites larmes tatouées sous son œil gauche.

''Il n'y a personne ici.'' Remarqua Skull alors que Visconti se dirigeait vers le bureau couvert de papier et jeta un coup d'œil sur les dossiers, peut être qu'il y aurait un indice sur la localisation de Nuage disparu.

Sur le bureau se trouvait des rapports sur l'activité étudiante et un 'Registre de Protection' comme l'indiquait la page, sous laquelle se trouvait une liste de nom et d'heures. A côté de ça, il y avait une pile de papier. Un rapide coup d'œil confirma ce que pensait Visconti, que c'était une Liste d'étudiants à Risque.

''Tch, alors, nous allons au toit.'' Dit Xanxus en haussant les épaules vers Skull pendant que l'Arcobaleno acquiesçait , Visconti feuilletant les papiers avant d'arrêter la paire.

''Attendez, tout les deux, venez voir ça.'' Dit-il alors que la paire s'approchaient de lui et jetaient un coup d'œil aux papiers.

''Alors, quoi déchet ? C'est juste de la paperasse.'' Grogna Xanxus, le Gardien du Nuage perdait du temps quand tout ce qu'il voulait était d'aller trouver le Nuage de la dixième génération et de le frapper au visage. Visconti dû résister à l'envie de rouler des yeux alors qu'il étalait les papiers sur le bureau et ajoutait la liste de protection de leur côté.

''Chacun de ces Rapports de Risque sont sur un Gardien, incluant des statistiques et probablement le complot de la trahison, la volonté de commettre l'impardonnable… Puis là nous avons une liste de protection pour Tsunahime. Son emploi du temps des cours et sa route pour rentrer chez elle, tout est marqué avec les noms et les différents temps du personnel qui sont autour d'elle.'' Expliqua le plus âgé alors que Xanxus attrapait un papier et commençait à le regarder avec des yeux rouges calculateur.

''Alors il savait qu'ils allaient la trahir et ne les a pas arrêté?'' Clarifia Skull tandis que Visconti fronçait les sourcils vers les papiers pendant que l'ex-Arcobaleno lisait un rapport avec un sourcil arqué de curiosité. ''C'est un dangereux rapport, où est noter jusqu'où pourrait aller les ancien Gardiens une fois prêts avec ses activités transcrits qui montre leur trahison.''

''Alors le déchet savait que quelque chose allait arriver ou manipule la situation, alors quoi ? Ça ne change rien.'' Gronda Xanxus jetant quelques papiers vers Visconti. ''Allons trouver ce connard que je puisse lui tirer dessus.'' Le plus âgé soupira à la rage aveuglante de Xanxus.

''Alors pourquoi organiser une protection détaillé pour la _principessa_?'' Demanda Visconti alors qu'une nouvelle voix s'immisça et répondit à la question qui venait de sortir de la bouche du Nuage de la Neuvième génération.

''Pour protéger le Ciel de n'importe quel assassins, que ces idiots pourraient envoyer sur son chemin, clairement.'' La passive, quoique teinté de défi, voix d'Hibari Kyoya se rappela derrière eux. Le trio se retourna pour voir l'actuel Gardien du Nuage se tenir devant la porte avec un tonfa dans chaque main, les deux armes entourées de flammes de Nuage alors qu'il prenait une posture défensive. Des yeux bleus acier les regardèrent avec un regard noir en dessous de sa frange toute aussi noir alors que sa bouche se pressait en une ligne de colère contre les gens qui envahissait son bureau.

''Déchet !'' Grogna Xanxus en pointant un X-Gun sur l'adolescent, se préparant déjà à faire feu. ''Comment as-tu osé la trahir ?!'' Gronda Xanxus alors que Visconti s'interposait entre les deux, Xanxus changea de position pour ne pas toucher le vieux et tira sur un morceau de mur à la place. Une brise froide souffla sur les quatre hommes.

''Xanxus, attend.'' Supplia Visconti alors que Kyoya grognait contre eux de colère.

''Penses-tu que les Hibari trahiraient quelqu'un qu'ils ont acceptés ?'' Siffla Kyoya de colère. ''Ne me compare pas avec ses faibles gamins, effrayés des combats, qui voulaient la quitter.''

''Xanxus s'il-te-plaît, calme toi, laisse le dire sa version.'' Supplia Visconti pendant que Skull ramassait les papiers sur le bureau et regarda curieusement Kyoya.

''…'' Xanxus resta silencieux pendant que son esprit jouait avec l'idée de faire un trou dans Visconti pour s'être mis sur son chemin, puis quelques autres dans Kyoya pour avoir blessé sa Tsunahime, mais à la fin, c'était sa douce voix leur demandant de ne pas blesser les gardiens qui l'arrêta. Xanxus baissa son pistolet alors que son doigt sur la détente se contractait de colère mais il ne tira pas un autre coup de feu, _pas encore_. ''Je lui donne sa chance pour supplier le vieux mais si tu pense que je vais gober ses conneries alors tu auras autre chose à voir venir.'' Grogna Xanxus tandis que Visconti acquiesçait de soulagement, c'était le meilleur qu'ils pouvaient demander pour le moment, Xanxus s'était calmé d'une certaine façon. Même si ses sombres yeux rouges était toujours verrouillés sur l'utilisateur du Nuage à l'entrée, attendant pour une seule contraction de défi ou de tout mouvement d'attaque sur eux. Xanxus suppliait dans sa tête que le gamin du Nuage lui donne une excuse, n'importe quelle excuse pour le détruire.

Kyoya baissa son tonfa mais ne bougea pas pour éteindre les flammes qui dansait autour d'eux, ni pour les ranger, au cas où il en aurait besoin pour se défendre avant qu'il n'ait sa chance de raconter sa version. Bien que son esprit se soit penché un moment sur la façon dont ils avaient découvert toute cette situation, il l'a mise de côté pour le moment, à la place il avait quelques explications à donner.

''Il y a trois mois, j'ai commencé à observer des comportements dérangeants de la part des herbivores qui entourait le Ciel.'' Kyoya se dirigea lentement vers son bureau, bien conscient des regards défensifs sur lui et de l'air tendu dans la salle. Atteignant le bureau il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une pile de dossiers qu'il laissa tomber sur le bureau. ''Un compte rendu complet des comportements sont là.'' Dit il alors que Visconti ramassait le premier dossier de la pile et commença à lire les annotations sur Gokudera Hayato. ''Afin de m'assurer jusqu'où ils étaient prêt à aller, j'ai fait semblant de rejoindre leur rassemblement pour collecter des preuves pour les donner au carnivore.'' (AKA Reborn) Nota Kyoya alors qu'il jetait un enregistreur vocal. ''Dès qu'un de ces herbivores mettrait à exécution leur menace sur la personne de Sawada Tsunahime, j'allais prévenir le carnivore de tout.''

Visconti posa le dossier avant d'en soulever un autre. Ses yeux verts brillant lançant un coup d'œil à Kyoya avant de revenir au dossier dans sa main alors que le silence tomba quelques instants, Xanxus grogna sur Kyoya.

''Tu _n'achètes_ pas cette merde, n'est-ce pas le vieux ?'' Demanda le commandant aux cheveux noirs de la Varia tandis que Visconti soupirait doucement.

''Les dossiers soutiennent sa déclaration… Ma question cependant Hibari-kun est pourquoi tu n'en a jamais fait mention à Reborn avant, pourquoi les laisser aller si loin ?'' Demanda Visconti alors que Skull acquiesçait.

''Avant d'arriver au point des assassins !'' Grogna l'Arcobaleno au thème violet alors qu'Hibari l'épinglait avec un regard noir, le plus faible des Arcobaleno grinça et s'enfuit derrière le dos de Xanxus pour se protéger, bien que le Ciel de la Varia était le plus susceptible de l'utiliser comme bouclier humain puis de le protéger.

''Sawada Tsunahime ne m'aurait pas cru sans preuve concrète… d'ailleurs, j'ai pensé à m'assurer qu'ils étaient sérieux avant de la blesser avec ses informations.'' Nota Kyoya avec un léger grognement. ''Ma question pour _vous_ est comment avez-vous découvert ça ?'' Xanxus repointa son X-Gun sur l'adolescent et tira un coup de feu, l'adolescent l'esquiva sur le côté, Visconti s'interposa encore entre Xanxus et Kyoya.

''Laisse-le parler Xanxus.''

''Nous l'avons découvert de Sawada Tsunahime.'' Grogna Xanxus. ''Elle a entendu une de votre petites réunions de traîtres.'' Gronda-t-il. ''Elle a été blessé _par vous_!'' Kyoya pâlit à ce moment là, sa peau, déjà pâle, devint de couleur cendrée alors que ses yeux élargis d'étonnement fixaient Xanxus et ses deux tonfa claquèrent sur le sol alors qu'ils s'échappaient de son emprise.

Il l'avait blessée ? Tsunahime les avaient entendus parler et maintenant elle pensait qu'il l'avait trahis comme ses salauds ?

''J'ai besoin de la voir.'' Ordonna-t-il alors qu'il se déplaçait de derrière le bureau, Skull restreint immédiatement l'adolescent. Kyoya ne se défendit même pas, il le laissa le maintenir au-dessus du bureau, s'il résistait maintenant alors ça ne ferait que renforcer la pensée qu'il avait trahis son Ciel, quelque chose qu'il ne ferait jamais. Les Hibari ne donne pas leur loyauté à la légère mais une fois quelle a été gagné, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait perdre.

Kyoya avait assumé le rôle du méchant pour débusquer les traîtres, pour résoudre tout ça avec le moins de sang possible, il avait ses hommes qui suivait Tsuna sur le chemin et à l'école pour assurer sa sécurité, la surveillant dans sa classe pour être sûr que personne ne l'attaque ici non plus. Pour qu'elle les ait entendus, cela voulait dire qu'il avait joué un rôle pour lui avoir brisé le cœur même s'il ne l'a jamais voulu, car il avait travaillé si dur en coulisse pour éviter que cela n'arrive.

''Tu penses vraiment qu'on va te laisser la voir après ce que tu lui as fait ?'' Grogna Skull alors que Kyoya regardait l'homme aux yeux mauves.

''Laisse-moi la voir, laisser son intuition vous dire si je mens ou pas.'' Claqua Kyoya alors que Visconti fredonna dans ses pensées. C'était vrai, son Hyper Intuition serait capable de dire s'il disait la vérité sur ce sujet ou pas, mais cela pourrait la blesser un peu plus, elle devait déjà le voir, alors que dire d'un mensonge ?

''Xanxus, Skull, Gardez le ici, je vais appeler le Nono et Reborn.'' Dit Visconti alors qu'il sortait de la salle pour parler à son boss et Reborn, il les laisserait décider.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Ils arrivèrent à un compromis, Timoteo rencontrerait Kyoya à son hôtel et le laisserai raconter son histoire, laissant son intuition tester le garçon avant de l'autoriser à s'approcher de Tsuna. C'est comme ça que Kyoya se retrouva dans l'un des meilleurs hôtels à l'heure du déjeuner, un homme âgé avec un sceptre servant de canne, le regardant, un doux sourire sur les lèvres ainsi que des yeux qui promettaient la mort.

Dans son dos, une collection des sept gardiens de la Neuvième Génération. Visconti les ayant escorté à l'intérieur. Il plaça la masse de papiers devant le Nono Vongola avant de se placer derrière lui, pour laisser Kyoya raconter à nouveau son côté de l'histoire, Timoteo regardant les dossiers d'informations pendant qu'il laissait son intuition le guider.

Finalement la pièce devint silencieuse alors qu'Hibari Kyoya regardait le boss des Vongola avec méfiance, le vieil homme posa le dernier papier avec un soupir, ses yeux se levant pour épingler Kyoya avec son intense aura.

''Je te crois.'' Dit-il finalement. ''Mon intuition me dit que tu dit la vérité.'' Nota Timoteo alors que Kyoya sentait le soulagement le traverser, une partie de la tension dans ses épaules s'envola, bien que personne ne puisse le voir. ''Cependant, tu aurais vraiment dû en parler à Reborn plus tôt, cela aurait éviter beaucoup de douleur à Tsunahime-san.''

''Comment va-t-elle ?'' Demanda Kyoya, sa voix froide et calme mais Timoteo pouvais détecter une pointe d'inquiétude, de préoccupation pour son Ciel, vraiment Hibari Kyoya n'avait jamais voulu blesser son Ciel, il voulait seulement la protéger de la vérité et donner aux gardiens toutes les chances de se retirer de ce qu'ils faisaient.

''Elle est blessée.'' Dit Timoteo. ''Brisée même, elle à entendu une conversation à propos de l'autorisation des assassins à venir la chasser, de les guider vers elle même.'' Expliqua Timoteo alors que Kyoya tressaillait visiblement, il se souvenait de cette après-midi, Tsuna avait disparue de l'école, il l'avait renvoyée alors que le harcèlement recommençait, envoyant ses hommes surveiller sa maison, il n'avait pas même pas pris le temps de regarder plus loin que ça, pourquoi n'avait-il pas regardé plus loin que ça ?!

Sur ce même sujet, comment se fait-il qu'aucun de ses hommes ne lui avait rapporté qu'un groupe de personnes venait clairement dans et de sa maison, sûrement à la vue de tout ses étrangers et d'hommes venant d'en dehors de la ville les avaient éloignés en disant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Kyoya allait avoir une bonne et longue conversation avec ses soi-disant gardes qu'il avait mis en place, pour avoir laissé cela comme ça si longtemps. S'il avait entendu que ses personnes venaient dans et de sa maison, il aurait peut être averti plus tôt que quelque chose n'allait pas et il aurait été capable de dissiper le malentendu.

Un Hibari ne trahirait jamais son Ciel.

''Puis-je la voir ?'' Demanda Kyoya alors que Timoteo fronçait les sourcils, maintenant la vrai question, allait-il l'autoriser à la voir, après qu'il l'ait tellement blessée, intentionnellement ou non, ce garçon avait participé à l'événement qui avait déchiré l'âme du Ciel et qui l'avait écrasé en poussière avant d'être dispersée par le vent.

Même s'il l'avait fait pour la sauver de la douleur, il avait mal agi et avait fini par la blesser autant que ceux qui l'avaient laisser tomber et l'avait laissée pour morte. Allait-il autoriser cet enfant à revenir dans la vie de Tsuna ?

''Je vais t'escorter à la résidence Sawada _demain_ , laisse nous parler à Tsunahime-san ce soir et lui expliquer pour qu'elle ne soit pas choquée de te voir soudainement chez elle après ce qu'elle pense que tu lui as fait.'' Raisonna finalement Timoteo. ''Une heure demain après-midi, nous nous verrons devant la maison Sawada et je te laisserais savoir la décision de Tsunahime-san de te laisser revenir dans sa vie ou non.'' Kyoya s'inclina de reconnaissance avant d'être escorter dehors par Skull.

Timoteo se tourna vers sa collection de gardiens. ''Le reste s'est bien passé ?'' Demanda-t-il alors que son bras droit la Tempête Coyote hochait la tête.

''Tous les anneaux ont été récupérés en toute sécurité, les enfants ont été ensuite avisés de rester loin de la _principessa_ ou ils feront face aux conséquences.'' Expliqua le vieillard alors que le Nono soupirait lourdement en se massant les tempes.

''Donc la seule carte sauvage est Hibari Kyoya.'' Nota doucement Timoteo tandis que son gardien de la Pluie entrait dans la conversation, un homme Allemand scarifié nommé Schnitten Brabanters, l'homme avait l'air d'avoir été endurci par des batailles et son air bourru de l'extérieur cachait sa douce personnalité.

''Pas tout à fait.'' Remarqua-t-il dans un faible grognement dans la voix, Timoteo regarda sa Pluie. ''Le père de l'ancienne Pluie, il a pris le parti de Tsunahime-san.''

''Le père de la Pluie… l'assassin ?!'' Dit Timoteo en clignant des yeux surpris. ''Yamamoto Tsuyoshi si je me souviens.''

''Falling Rain (La Pluie qui tombe), était le nom qu'il utilisait.'' Expliqua Schnitten. ''Quand Yamamoto Takeshi à été confronté à sa participation, son père à pris le parti du Ciel.''

Timoteo n'était pas entièrement sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire pour ça, pour un père prendre le parti d'un autre enfant. Bien sûr, c'était un tabou innommable dans leur monde de ne jamais trahir un Ciel mais de là à prendre le parti du Ciel, quand aucun de ses gardiens ou même quelqu'un affilié à leur _Famille_ ne l'avait fait. C'était suspect pour Timoteo, il était juste le père d'un ancien gardien et un assassin à la retraite, alors pourquoi avait-il pris le parti de Tsunahime et quelles étaient ses intentions à partir de maintenant ?

''Et bien, c'est très intéressant…'' Murmura Timoteo, pour quelle raisons cet homme avait-il fait ça ? Voulait-il être du bon côté des Vongola ? Ou était-ce pour avoir un pied dans la porte avec eux pour être sûr que Takeshi soit protégé de toute réaction ? Soupirant encore une fois, l'actuel chef des Vongola demandait un peu de thé, cette journée était à moitié terminé et sa tête le faisait déjà souffrir. Il avait besoin de penser soigneusement à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite et comment les choses avaient changées avec les révélation du jour.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Ce fut au dîner que Timoteo expliqua à Tsuna ce qu'il avait entendu de son Gardien du Nuage aujourd'hui. L'adolescente était assise avec les mains sur les genoux serrant sa jupe alors que Nana cuisinait pour tout le monde, écoutant même attentivement tandis que Xanxus posa une forte main sur son épaule en réconfort.

''Et… tu le crois ?'' Demanda doucement Tsuna alors que l'homme plus âgé acquiesçait.

''Je le crois mais c'est à toi de choisir Tsunahime-san, le veux-tu comme Gardien après tout ça? Ou préfères-tu recommencer ?''

''Je peux toujours aller lui tirer dans le cul.'' Remarqua Xanxus avec un grognement alors qu'il évitait un couteau qui avait été jeté par Nana, un doux sourire sur les lèvres de la femme de maison.

''Langage Xanxan~'' Ronronna-t-elle utilisant le surnom détesté qu'avait trouvé l'accro aux marshmallow Byakuran. Les yeux de Xanxus se crispèrent mais il ne rétorqua pas, c'était devenu une autre loi non écrite de la Mafia, du moins en ce qui concerne les Vongola. Ne jamais trahir ton Ciel et ne jamais faire chier ou rétorquer contre Sawada Nana.

''Non… Je veux… Je veux lui parler… l'entendre par moi-même.'' Dit doucement Tsuna en regardant Timoteo avec un regard déterminé au fond de ses yeux brun. ''S'il-vous-plaît.'' Le vieil homme s'adoucit et sourit gentiment à sa forte héritière. Elle avait une telle pureté et une telle force, elle ferait une parfaite bosse pour les Vongola. Cet incident lui avait seulement montré davantage ce qu'il savait déjà par procuration grâce aux rapports de Reborn.

''Je l'amènerais demain. Sur cette note, je devrais me retirer pour la nuit, je vais tous vous laisser avec cette fantastique odeur de dîner.'' Rigola le vieux en se levant alors que les gardes qu'il avait amené avec lui s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant Tsuna avant de partirent. Xanxus fronça les sourcils derrière eux, sa main toujours sur l'épaule de Tsuna. Tant qu'il pouvait les éloigner en étant là, il ne l'enlèvera pas, pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle le demande, en attendant il appréciait le simple contact avec sa précieuse _principessa_.

''Comment se sont passés le reste des récupérations ?'' Demanda doucement Tsuna en regardant Reborn, le tueur à gage aux yeux noirs regardait d'un air tout aussi noir Xanxus, de son siège alors qu'il sirotait un expresso mais à moins que Tsuna est une réaction indésirable au contact (dans son esprit) indésirable, il resterait silencieux à _ce_ sujet.

''En douceur, tous les anneaux ont été récupérés.'' Dit Reborn alors qu'il tendait la main pour caresser gentiment Léon, le caméléon se déplaçant sans cesse sur son fedora, sentant les émotions de son maître qui frémissait sous sa façade impassible. ''Le Nuage a été laissé à Hibari jusqu'à ce que tu te fasse ton propre jugement sur sa fiabilité en tant que Gardien pour toi.''

Tsuna se tut et baissa les yeux sur les copies de rapports que Timoteo leur avait apporté, en en prenant un, elle cligna des yeux sur la couverture du dossier, _Gokudera Hayato_.

''Ne le lit pas si tu n'es pas prête, je peux prendre soin de les regarder.'' Ajouta Reborn rapidement en voyant son expression alors qu'elle regardait le dossier, Tsuna cligna des yeux vers Reborn avant de sourire doucement, bien que normal pour ses derniers temps, il ne se voyait pas dans ses yeux. Tsuna leva une main et pressa le poids chaud sur son épaule venant de la main de Xanxus, prenant du réconfort de la forte présence restant proche et la supportant inconditionnellement.

''Je veux le regarder, même juste un peu.'' Chuchota Tsuna alors qu'elle ramassait I-pin, la petite fille Chinoise avait tiré sur sa jupe pour s'offrir comme quelque chose à enlacer. Tsuna la mit sur ses genoux avec un sourire, l'étincelle dans ses yeux scintillant pour un moment, elle était entouré par tellement de monde, tous la supportant.

La lumière s'effaça quand ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le dossier, fermant les yeux pendant un temps, elle passa une main dans ses doux cheveux bruns avant de s'armer pour regarder le dossier, même juste un peu.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

 _Nom : Gokudera Hayato_

 _Situation actuelle : Herbivore (dépend des actions peut être déclassé comme amoeba, une bactérie, un microbe, une cellule organique...)_

 _Anneau : Bague Vongola de la Tempête_

 _Enregistrement du comportement_

 _11 Sept 20XX- L'herbivore à été vu en train de ricaner derrière le dos de l'Omnivore, début de l'enregistrement du comportement selon les préoccupation des membres du CD (Comité de Discipline) ayant été témoin à d'autres occasions ou de défiance envers l'Omnivore._

 _14 Sept 200XX- L'herbivore à été vu en train de déchirer des papiers identifiés comme étant les devoirs de l'Omnivore._

 _23 Sept 20XX- L'herbivore à été vu en train de tourner le dos à l'Omnivore alors qu'ils étaient attaqués par des étrangers avec l'intention de tuer._

 _03 Oct 20XX- L'herbivore à été vu avec Yamamoto Takeshi Herbivore, la paire a ignoré l'appel de l'Omnivore._

 _17 Oct 20XX- L'herbivore à bousculé (poussé) l'Omnivore en bas de la colline dans la rivière sur le chemin du retour à la résidence Sawada, l'Herbivore à agit avec préoccupation pendant qu'il aidait l'Omnivore dans la rivière et a ensuite rit dans le dos de l'Omnivore._

 _28 Oct 20XX- L'herbivore a commencé à rencontrer l'herbivore du Soleil en secret_

 _01 Nov 20XX- L'herbivore a tenu une réunion avec l'herbivore du Soleil et l'Ananas Herbivore du Brouillard_

 _15 Nov 20XX- L'herbivore a tenu une réunion avec les Herbivores de la Brume, du Soleil et de la Pluie._

 _19 Nov 20XX- L'herbivore a demandé à rencontrer le Carnivore. L'herbivore a tenté d'influencer l'opinion du Carnivore en essayant d'utiliser la peur de se battre. Stupide Herbivore._

 _24 Nov 20XX- L'herbivore a demandé à une réunion avec les Herbivores femelles, Sasagawa et Miura._

 _26 Nov 20XX- A rejoint la réunion de l'herbivore en simulant rejoindre leur actions d'Herbivores, l'herbivore l'a facilement accepté_

 _02 Dec 20XX- L'herbivore a tenu une réunion avec l'herbivore femelle du Brouillard, les Herbivores du Soleil et de la Pluie pour confirmer le plan et obtenir l'accord sur le sujet d'envoyer des assassins contre mon Omnivore._

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Une fois la participation confirmée, j'enverrai les rapports à l'ex-bébé Carnivore. Tsuna referma le dossier alors qu'elle serrait fermement I-pin contre sa poitrine, la petite enfant cligna des yeux en levant un regard confus vers elle.

''Jiejie, quelque chose rendu triste ?'' (Grande sœur en chinois) Demanda I-pin dans un Japonnais cassé. ''I-pin les chasser ?'' Tsuna sourit doucement et secoua la tête. Elle pressa son visage dans les cheveux noir d'I-pin jusqu'à ce que le besoin de pleurer soit passé, se reculant pour sourire doucement à Reborn et repoussa le dossier vers lui.

''Je pense que j'en ai fini pour la nuit.'' Dit-elle doucement, la forte main qui avait été sur son épaule tout ce temps se serrant alors que Tsuna se tordait pour regarder Xanxus. L'homme la regardait, mais elle pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux rouges.

''Donc, après demain, c'est le retour à l'école ?'' Demanda Tsuna pour changer de sujet tandis que Reborn rassemblait les rapports et les éloigna de Tsuna alors qu'il acquiesçait.

''J'espère que tu es prête.'' Sourit-il alors que Tsuna pâlissait, c'est vrai, il allait être son professeur principal. Tsuna avala difficilement avant de sourire et d'acquiescer nerveusement… tirera t-il avec son pistolet sur les gens de sa classe ? Même s'il avait le traditionnel jeté de craie, la force avec laquelle quelqu'un comme Reborn pourrait la jeter, causerait probablement une commotion aux étudiants s'ils ne faisaient pas attention.

''Tu as l'air inquiète à propos de quelque chose, dame-Tsuna.'' Sourit Reborn. ''J'espère que tu es prête à obtenir 100/100, ou de faire face aux conséquences.'' Ronronna l'homme alors que Tsuna pleurnichait réellement. Xanxus lança un regard noir au tueur à gage alors qu'il soulevait Tsuna de sa chaise, I-pin toujours câlinée contre sa poitrine.

''Si ce bâtard-'' une spatule arriva vers lui. ''Commence à te surmener, tu peux toujours venir dans le bureau du directeur.'' Ronronna Xanxus alors que Tsuna clignait des yeux vers l'homme avec de grands yeux, la chaleur s'accumulant sur ses joues tandis qu'elle bégayait une réponse. Reborn tira sur Xanxus alors que l'homme ricanait et la posait, tirant sur Reborn avec son air supérieur. Son regard criant juste _je la tenais et pas toi,_ _elle était dans_ _ **mes**_ _bras_.

''Ara, est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ?'' Tout le monde regarda l'entrée alors que Fon se tenait la souriant, une dangereuse aura sortant de sa forme tendu, Lichi avec lui pour une fois, alors que le singe se précipitait sur la tête de Tsuna et se blottit dans ses cheveux avec un babillage réconfortant.

''A commencer à se demander si Lichi n'était pas mort ou quelque chose.'' Renifla Reborn tandis que Tsuna tendit la main et grattait gentiment le singe sur sa tête.

''Non, Lichi parlait avec Hibird.'' Remarqua Fon alors qu'il regardait les dossiers sur le bureau. ''Je devine que vous n'avez pas besoin de mon rapport sur ce qu'il a appris alors.'' Dit le grand homme alors que Reborn haussait les épaules avant de lever la main pour caresser gentiment la tête de Léon.

''Tsuna va voir Hibari demain et prendre sa décision, s'il lui dit la vérité ou si c'est une autre farce.'' Dit Reborn alors que Tsuna enlaçait de nouveau I-pin.

''Est-ce mauvais d'espérer ?'' Chuchota Tsuna. Fon lui caressa les cheveux tendrement, au grand ennui de Lichi tandis qu'on le dérangeait de sa place nichée dans ses cheveux.

''Non.'' Assura Fon, alors qu'il tournait la tête vers la porte d'entrée tandis que quelqu'un frappait dessus désespérément. Reborn se faufila vers la porte, un pistolet dans la main et les yeux plissés alors qu'il l'ouvrait.

''Dame-Dino.'' Dit Reborn tandis que l'homme se jetait sur Reborn en sanglotant.

''Tsu-hime, est-ce qu'elle va bien, est-ce que ma petite sœur va bien ?'' Demanda Dino alors que Reborn soupirait lourdement et frappa avec la crosse de son pistolet sur la tête du boss blond.

''Arrête de pleurnicher, tu es un boss.'' Cassa Reborn tout en guidant le blond a l'intérieur. L'homme trébucha sur lui-même et renversa Tsuna de sa chaise alors qu'il sanglotait sur sa poitrine. Les trois hommes dans la pièce virent rouge tandis que Xanxus soulevait le boss et le jetait à travers la pièce. Fon se tourna et le frappa au visage pour l'enterrer dans un autre mur alors que Reborn tirait quelques coups de feu sur l'homme.

''Ara Dino-kun, as-tu glissé ?'' Sourit gentiment Nana alors qu'elle l'aidait à se lever, mettant un peu plus de force dans l'action tandis qu'il trébuchait vers elle. ''Agrippe ma Tsu-chan encore une fois et je t'arrache le cœur à mains nues.'' Murmura Nana avant de laisser partir Dino et de retourner vers sa poêle. ''Le dessert est presque prêt~''

Dino la regarda avec des yeux grands ouvert, ses genoux s'entrechoquent.

''R-Reborn… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Mama ?!'' Glapit Dino. Le tueur à gage souriait alors qu'il penchait la tête pour que son fedora assombrissent ses dangereux yeux noirs.

''Aucune idée de quoi tu parles dame-Dino.'' Sourit Reborn avant de l'épingler avec ses yeux noirs. ''Nono t'a tenu au courant ?'' Dit-il au blond alors qu'il regardait Tsuna avec des yeux tristes.

''Ouais, Tsu-hime je suis désolé.'' Chuchota Dino alors qu'il levait la main et lui ébouriffait les cheveux gentiment. ''J'aurais aimé pouvoir venir plus tôt.'' Murmura Dino tandis que Tsuna lui souriait tristement, Dino repoussa sa réaction en voyant ses yeux. ''Tout ira mieux maintenant.'' Promit-il alors que Tsuna lui souriait.

''Merci Dino-nii.'' Sourit Tsuna pendant qu'il détournait le visage, attrapant son nez, même avec ses yeux brisés, son sourire était toujours mortel. Même avec les regards noirs qu'il recevait de tout les côtés, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à comment elle était mignonne.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Il y eu un coup à la porte peu de temps après que le dessert fut mangé. Nana nettoyant dans la cuisine tandis que Tsuna allait répondre, Xanxus et Fon un pas derrière elle tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte et clignait des yeux de surprise en voyant Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, le père de son ancien ami Takeshi, se tenant là avec une boîte de sushi dans les mains.

''Tsunahime-san, puis-je entrer?'' Demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle hésitait, Fon acquiesça alors qu'il tirait la _principessa_ hors du chemin et laissa le plus âgé entrer. L'ex-assassin entra avec un salut tandis qu'il la suivait dans la cuisine, où sa mère agrippait anormalement serré un couteau qu'elle nettoyait .

''Y-Yamamoto-san… Que faites-vous ici ?'' Demanda Tsuna hésitante alors que l'homme s'inclinait profondément, ses mains de chaque côtés alors qu'il baissait la tête vers le Ciel des Vongola.

''Je souhaite demander le pardon de Takeshi.'' Dit Tsuyoshi. ''Ce garçon est jeune et impétueux, il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il abandonnait en tournant le dos à un Ciel, laissant un Ciel aussi pur.''

''Y-Yamamoto-san …'' Bégaya Tsuna alors que l'homme relevait ses yeux noirs sur elle .

''Takeshi n'aurait _jamais_ dû te trahir, même s'il voulait en sortir, il aurait dû le demander et je suis tellement désolé que cela soit arrivé, j'aurais dû l'élever mieux que ça.'' Commença à lui raconter Tsuyoshi alors que ses mains se crispaient sur le tablier autour de sa taille. ''Je suis désolé Tsunahime-san, pour toi et Nana-san, pour tout ce que mon fils a fait, je suis vraiment désolé.''

''Tsu-chan.'' Sourit Nana tandis que Tsuna clignait des yeux vers sa mère, plus qu'un peu accablé. ''Va à l'étage ma petite.'' Dit Nana alors que Tsuna acquiesçait à sa mère et porta I-pin en haut dans sa chambre pour regarder les devoirs et les notes que Shoichi lui avait laissé. Une fois Tsuna et la plus jeune de la fratrie parties, Nana retourna son attention envers Tsuyoshi. ''Maintenant … Quelles étaient vos intentions en venant ici, Tsuyoshi-san ?'' Ronronna Nana tandis que l'homme s'inclinait rapidement devant la matriarche de la famille Sawada.

''Je suis seulement là pour m'excuser.'' Dit Tsuyoshi. ''Mon fils a commis l'impardonnable et je le sais. Je suis juste venu ici pour m'excuser de son ignorance.'' Continua Tsuyoshi alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Nana. ''Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il a fait à Tsunahime-san ainsi qu'à la _famiglia_.'' Nana s'adoucit en le regardant tandis qu'elle tendait la main et la posa doucement sur sa tête.

''Merci, Tsuyoshi-san.'' Dit Nana. ''Mais ce n'est pas mon pardon qui a besoin d'être gagné, c'est celui de Tsu-chan. Ton fils et ses amis l'ont tous _brisée_. Ils ont un long chemin à faire s'ils veulent être pardonnés.'' Remarqua Nana alors que Tsuyoshi frissonnait.

''Je sais, je voulais seulement faire amende honorable, même si ce n'est qu'une petite partie.'' Nana plissa les yeux avant d'acquiescer lentement.

''Vous avez ma bénédiction pour essayer, cependant, une larme, un regard douloureux et j'en terminerais avec vous~'' Ronronna Nana. Les hommes autour d'elle laissaient sortir une dangereuse aura en réponse. ''Et je ne suis pas la seule~''

''Je vous le jure sur ma vie, à vous et Tsunahime-san.''

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Voilà pour cette semaine, par contre la semaine prochaine je suis en vacance et donc je reviens le jour de la sortit du prochain chapitre alors je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster le chapitre le samedi donc ne soyez pas choqué du retard. Mais je vais essayer de le à partir de mon téléphone mais je ne garantit rien.

Allez Ciao~


	9. Beginning to Brighten Her Eyes

Chapitre 9 : Commence à illuminer ses yeux

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Avertissement : Langage comme toujours.

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Et je vous dit bonne lecture~

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt et Yuiu pour les Reviews.

Yuiu: Hibari prochain prétendent ? Humm... Peut être je te laisse la surprise dans se chapitre~ et oui Dino enfin le voila !

Merci à:Akayui, Aterina, AuroreMalfoy, Barukku Iris, Bokasuka, China12, Claraseth, Cristina2001, danielle2004, Dylove, ellenvanlilie, Enid Lupin, Ewena Malfoy, Felicia Vardya, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Iobalunallena, kabutaurore, LolitaUp, marjo1607, maya9231, myheroacademia97, Naheiah, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Nurari21, Plume d'Akusa, Pomelle, RedBloodAlice, SenseiFujuki, Selena Psycho, Solane Helsalrogo, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tetai, Tsuki Banritt, TsunakunR2718, xstorm007 yaoi-chan-poowa et Yuki-Jiji pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Un jour avant de retourner à l'école, juste après l'heure du déjeuner, Tsuna était assise dans le salon, ses devoirs étalés devant elle, tandis que Byakuran parlait d'une formule avec elle.

Nana était en charge de la porte, ses yeux s'assombrissant à un brun foncé quand elle vit le jeune homme à sa porte, un de ceux qui avait blessé son bébé, sa fille. Un de ses mâles qui l'avait brisée.

''Kyoya~kun~'' Ronronna Nana alors que le garçon frissonnait. Kyoya ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, mais il avait peur, il était terrifié par cette femme. Une telle petite Herbivore mais son aura était plus terrifiante qu'un Carnivore. ''Tsu-chan est dans le salon, refait la pleurer et j'utiliserais ton œsophage comme une écharpe~''.

Hibari Kyoya s'inclina, en accord avec ses termes avant d'entrer dans le salon et entreprit d'étudier Tsunahime par derrière. La femelle qui avait attiré l'attention du Carnivore. L'Omnivore regardait des problèmes complexes de maths, Kyoya bougea vers la paire et s'assied tandis qu'il lui arrachait le papier.

''Ces formules sont fausses.'' Grogna-t-il en reposant le papier et en griffonnant dessus, Tsuna cligna des yeux effaré vers lui. l'Alouette fronça les sourcils et pointa la feuille.

''Ce sera plus facile, Omnivore.'' Gronda-t-il alors que Tsuna regardait le papier manquant, la douceur dans les yeux de Kyoya tandis qu'il la regardait. ''Omnivore.'' Ordonna-t-il alors que ses yeux bruns se levèrent encore. Kyoya ravala son grognement en ne voyant plus la lumière à l'intérieur. ''J'aurais dû porter cette affaire à ton attention plus tôt.'' Il s'adoucit un peu alors que Tsuna cherchait sa main. Kyoya la laissa la saisir sous la table. ''Je répondrais à n'importe quelle punition.'' Ajouta-t-il alors que Tsuna tirait sur son bras. Kyoya fronça les sourcils de confusion tandis qu'elle se déplaçait pour être à ses côtés, serrant son bras contre sa poitrine pendant qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

''Alors… attroupe toi avec moi, aujourd'hui.'' Chuchota Tsuna alors que Kyoya hésitait à poser une main sur sa tête, cherchant de l'aide mais ne rencontra qu'un regard jaloux venant de l'accro aux marshmallow.

''Cette fois, Omnivore.'' Promis Kyoya tandis que le petit oiseau jaune présents dans ses cheveux sauta dans ceux de Tsuna.

''Tsuna, Tsuna.'' Piailla l'oiseau. ''Amie, amie.'' Kyoya rougit furieusement en entendant le piaillement de son oiseau. Comment Hibird osait-il le trahir comme ça.

Tsuna rougit profondément, pendant qu'elle se blottissait plus vivement dans la prise hésitante de Kyoya. Son Nuage ne l'avait pas laissée, elle pouvait sentir son intuition le lui dire, il était toujours sien. Il n'avait jamais, pas une seule fois pensé qu'elle était inutile et ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Hibari Kyoya était toujours son Nuage.

Kyoya détourna le visage et chercha nerveusement alors que Tsuna pressait son visage dans sa manche, le garçon tressaillit en sentant l'humidité infiltrer son uniforme du Comité de Discipline.

''Hibari-sempai, s'il-te-plaît, dis moi que tu ne m'utilise pas.'' Chuchota Tsuna pendant qu'un bras hésitant s'enroulait autour d'elle et la serrait contre sa poitrine. Son Ciel récupérant même un petit bout de son âme. Si elle l'entendait dire ça et son intuition lui assura la vérité, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait voir cette lumière revenir.

''Je n'utilise pas le Ciel, je suis là pour être utilisé par le Ciel.''Promis Kyoya tandis que deux petites mains se levaient pour attraper sa veste. Kyoya pressa son visage dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux.

''Je ne vais pas te quitter Omnivore.'' Aucune réaction. ''Tsu-hime.'' Murmura Kyoya tandis que Tsuna enroulait ses bras autour de sa poitrine et le serra fort.

''Ne refais plus jamais ça.'' Ordonna Tsuna alors que Kyoya raffermit sa prise sur elle, son rougissement caché dans ses doux cheveux bruns tandis qu'il y pressait son visage. ''Sa fait mal, sempai.'' Chuchota Tsuna pendant que l'homme soufflait légèrement.

''Kyoya.'' Tsuna se recula en clignant des yeux, confuse. ''Appelle-moi par ce nom ou fait face aux conséquences.'' Grogna Kyoya timidement tout en détournant le regard de Tsuna pour ne pas qu'elle voit le rougissement sur ses joues, Hibird dans ses cheveux piailla gentiment.

''Hibari, Hibari, tsundere, tsundere.'' Kyoya jeta un regard mauvais à l'oiseau alors qu'il soufflait encore. Où est-ce que sa boule de plume jaune avait même appris ce mot ? Les yeux bleu argentés de Kyoya rencontrèrent les yeux violet plissés de Byakuran, l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs lança un regard noir à Kyoya alors que l'Alouette plissait les yeux en retour.

''Si tu la blesse encore, _mon gars_ ~'' Laissa passer Byakuran avec un regard noir, Kyoya lui en lançant un en retour.

''Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le faire et je vais faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus jamais.'' Grogna Kyoya alors qu'il serra dans ses bras le petit animal pelucheux .

''Bien~'' Ronronna Byakuran. ''Parce que demain la _hime_ recommence l'école~ Et nous serons tous là~'' Kyoya ne put cacher le mouvement de ses yeux à ce moment là. Sa précieuse école allait être remplie d'herbivores gênants.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

À partir de ce matin, Tsuna retournait à l'école, elle souriait doucement alors qu'elle laçait ses chaussures, regardant derrière elle, sa mère qui tenait une collection de bento pour elle et ses nouveaux amis. Rouge pour Belphegor, Rouille pour Enma, Blanc pour Byakuran, Lilas pour Mammon, Jaune pour Shoichi, Mauve pour Kyoya et Bleu pour Spanner.

Une collection de boîtes bento avait couvert leur banc ce matin. Chacun des nouveaux 'professeur' revenaient vérifier que Tsuna allait bien à l'école, qu'elle se sentait bien. Chacun d'entre eux partant avec leur propres bento jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Tsuna, jonglant avec sa collection de bento pour les donner aux gardes qui attendait dehors.

Aussitôt que la porte s'ouvrit, chaque garçon prirent leur bento jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'est plus que celui de Spanner et le sien dans les mains, ce dernier les rejoignant à l'école.

''As-tu fait ça pour le prince ?'' Ronronna Belphegor alors que Tsuna souriait doucement.

''Maman les a fait, je ne me suis pas réveillée assez tôt. Je le ferais demain.'' Promit Tsuna quand le sourire du prince blond tomba en entendant que sa petite _principessa_ n'avait pas fait son bento elle-même comme il le voulait.

''Tch.'' Tsuna leva la main et caressa gentiment ses cheveux blonds désordonnés.

''Je suis désolé Belphegor-san.''

''Bel.'' Nota le prince alors qu'il la tirait contre son grand corps. ''Shishishi appelle-moi Bel, ma _principessa_.''

''Bats les pattes~'' Ronronna Byakuran tirant Tsuna pour la libérer alors qu'il commençait à sauter sur le trottoir en tirant la brunette derrière lui. Tsuna trébucha derrière en glapissant.

''Arrête de tirer l'Omnivore.'' Grogna Kyoya alors qu'il sautait d'un toit d'une maison proche,

attrapant Tsuna dans ses bras alors qu'il ressautait sur les toits, Tsuna, dans sa panique glapît de peur tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour du Gardien du Nuage.

Bien sûr, elle avait déjà volé avant, mais cette fois elle n'avait aucun contrôle, elle était totalement soumise au contrôle de Kyoya, s'il la laissait tomber, elle tomberait… Bien que ses bras chauds étaient bien serrés autour d'elle soigneusement, sa flamme flottant autour de son corps l'entourait et la protégeait.

Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, Tsuna remarqua les poses furieuses qui courait après l'Alouette qui avait kidnappé le Ciel, Tsuna avala nerveusement quand Belphegor sauta sur un toit derrière Kyoya. Mammon flottait dans leur direction pendant que Byakuran traînait Enma au sol avec lui.

''U-Um Sempa-'' Un grognement la coupa. ''K-Kyoya-san.'' Marmonna Tsuna avec un rougissement avant de le regarder. ''P-Pouvez-vous m-me poser par terre ?'' Demanda-t-elle tandis que le préfet grognait à nouveau et continuait de courir, évitant les lames que lui jetait Belphegor. ''S-S'il-vous-plaît.''

''Je ne leur donnerais pas mon petit animal.'' Gronda Kyoya alors qu'il esquivait sur le côté alors que d'autres lames se plantaient dans le toit, à ses pieds, jetant un regard noir à l'herbivore blond. ''Tu était à moi en premier.'' Rappela Kyoya alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur le petit animal. Il avait aider à la blesser et il n'allait pas la laisser partir, hors de sa vue jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux pour se repentir de ses actions. S'il lui en avait parlé à lui ou à l'ex-bébé Carnivore plus tôt alors peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait pas blessée.

Tsuna rougit furieusement alors qu'elle gigotait dans sa prise, elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise d'être porté comme ça et tous ses amis devenaient vraiment énervés, elle ne voulait pas causer de conflit, ils étaient ici pour elle, et maintenant elle était au centre d'eux tous qui s'en voulaient à la gorge les uns les autres.

C'est une fois à un bloc avant l'école que l'Alouette la posa finalement, atterrissant sur le trottoir, il déposa son petit animal à terre alors que Byakuran et Enma la taclèrent tout deux dans un câlin, l'éloignant du Nuage et le fusillant du regard, s'agitant autour d'elle. Belphegor plongea directement sur Kyoya en l'attaquant alors que Kyoya esquivait le coup, un tonfa pliable glissa confortablement dans ses mains pour bloquer la salve suivante de lames.

''Allez Tsu-hime, pendant qu'ils se battent, continuons.'' Remarqua Enma guidant sa meilleure amie vers le bâtiment alors que Byakuran gloussait dans les bras de Tsuna, Mammon flottant derrière eux, même si ses illusions le faisait ressembler à un étudiant marchant normalement.

Belphegor esquiva un coup rapide du collégien alors qu'il grognait légèrement, ses yeux cherchant après la retraite de sa _principessa_.

''Même si j'aimerais bien jouer, ils vont enlever ma _principessa_ ~'' Ronronna Belphegor tandis qu'il évitait l'utilisateur du Nuage et courra après son jouet favori. Les réactions de Tsuna étaient adorable, il ne s'en lassait pas, ajouter à ça sa nature à accepter, qui l'avait accepter lui sans se poser de question même en sachant à quel point il était taché de sang. Belphegor n'allait pas perdre contre aucun de ses bâtards, après tout, la _principessa_ devrait seulement être avec un prince.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

C'était un peu surréaliste, de marcher dans sa salle de classe seulement pour voir Reborn lui sourire du bureau des professeurs, ses pieds sur ce dernier alors qu'il regardait la classe dans l'ombre de son fedora, ses yeux noirs évaluant chaque mouvement des étudiants tandis qu'ils allaient à leurs bureaux.

Une de ses harceleuse habituelle bougea pour faire tomber Tsuna alors qu'elle passait, mais tout d'un coup elle fut tirée en arrière quand un morceau de craie se désintégra sur le front de sa camarade, qui avec à la force de l'impact se renversa.

Tsuna sursauta et regarda la fille sursauter alors que l'adolescente étourdi essaya de se lever seulement pour trouver ses membres comme étant de la gelée. Jetant un coup d'œil vers son sadique tuteur pour voir un léger sourire en coin sur ses lèvres, Tsuna se dépêcha de s'asseoir à son bureau… la journée n'avait même pas encore commencé et Reborn attaquait déjà des étudiants, alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que c'était le calme avant la tempête ?

Aussitôt que la cloche sonna, Reborn se leva de son bureau et examina la classe de gamins, il allait tort- _enseigner_ à partir d'aujourd'hui jusqu'à ce que le Nono décide que Tsuna était suffisamment protégée sans que l'école ne traîne avec les Vongola.

''Très bien, dame-gamins. Mon nom est Reboyama-sensei, je serais votre torti-ah- _professeur_ à partir d'aujourd'hui. Votre dernier professeur ayant eu un soudain… _accident_.'' Ronronna Reborn avant de leur adresser un sourire narquois, ignorant la population féminine qui avait des étoiles plein les yeux, se fanant d'eux-même alors qu'elles le regardait.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle à quel point il était attirant, il le savait déjà très bien et si les quelques gamins qui avaient osé essayé et blesser _son_ Ciel pensaient qu'il pourrait trouver un autre moyen que de leur tirer dessus, ils y aurait d'autre choses à venir. ''Aujourd'hui, nous avons un soudain groupe d'étudiants échangé ou transféré, dû à certaines _raisons_ , ils sont tous dans cette classe.'' Dit Reborn en faisant un signe vers la porte alors qu'une collection d'étudiants entrait.

A leur tête, avec un brillant sourire, Byakuran, ses cheveux blancs hérissés qui partait dans toutes les directions tandis que ses yeux violet amusés scrutait la salle et les étudiants à l'intérieur.

''Gesso Byakuran~ Italien et pris~ J'aime les marshmallow et Tsu-hime~'' Ronronna Byakuran à la classe avec un salut exagéré et épanouit alors qu'il faisait un signe à Tsuna.

Ensuite, c'était Belphegor.

''Le prince n'a aucune raison de s'introduire lui-même à des paysans, seulement une princesse est digne de me parler alors ne me déranger pas ou je vous ferai saigner~ Ushishi.'' Ronronna Belphegor sans s'incliner, après tout, un prince ne s'inclinait pas devant des roturiers. À la place il brandit quelques couteaux tandis qu'il les regardait de sous sa longue frange blonde, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, ce qui causa des frissons à la salle.

''K-Kozart Enma.'' Bégaya ensuite la tête rouge alors que ses yeux rouge nerveux voyageait à travers la salle, quelque uns se rappelait de lui depuis la dernière fois, il pouvait voir la reconnaissance et le dégoût.

''Dame-Enma est de retour hein.'' Chuchota une fille à son amie alors qu'elles ricanaient toutes les deux, se figeant quand un trou apparut soudain sur leurs bureaux. Les yeux grand ouvert, effrayé bougeant vers leur professeur qui tenait un pistolet vert, le canon fumait encore légèrement.

''Pas de bavardage.'' Ordonna Reborn alors que le silence tombait, leur professeur avait un pistolet ! Un vrai ? Il avait tiré ! ''Suivant.'' Dit Reborn en faisant un signe vers les étudiants transféré tandis que Shoichi s'avançait, trébuchant légèrement sur ses mots tandis qu'il bégayait son salut.

''Irie Shoichi… uh… J'aime les robots ?'' Dit Shoichi en penchant légèrement la tête alors qu'il remontait nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez, il détestait vraiment ses trucs d'introduction. Après que le roux ait finit, ce fut au tour de Spanner de finalement parler, les étudiants s'interrogeant intérieurement sur leur professeur. Il avait tiré sur des élèves pour avoir parlé mais n'avait pas dit un mot à l'étudiant dans une combinaison mécanique verte avec une sucette dans la bouche.

Des yeux vert paresseux les scannaient, une main levé pour la passer dans ses cheveux blond tourbillonné en soufflant. ''Spanner.'' Dit il simplement avant de sortir une autre sucette et de la jeter à Tsuna. ''L'ami de Tsuna.'' Ajouta-t-il alors que les yeux de la classe entière se concentrait sur la fille qui attrapait maladroitement la sucette, rougissant furieusement à l'attention qu'elle suscitait, tandis qu'elle tenait la sucette orange en forme de clef mollette (jeu de mot : spanner = clef à mollette) dans ces mains, son visage baissé vers son bureau.

''Ara, tu fais un mouvement vers _ma_ Tsu-hime?~'' Bouda Byakuran tandis que Reborn menottait l'homme aux cheveux blancs la tête en bas.

''Allez à vos places, l'enfe-ah-la- _classe_ commence maintenant.''

''Les nouveaux étudiants connaissent dame-Tsu-'' le murmure fut coupé par un autre morceau de craie qui trouva sa cible et l'étudiant tomba de sa chaise, inconscient alors que Reborn plissait les yeux vers la classe.

''Est-ce que j'ai dit que vous pouviez parler ? Je ne pense pas.'' Remarqua-t-il tandis qu'il faisait signe à un quelconque étudiant. ''Emmène cet idiot à l'infirmerie.'' Dit il d'une voix traînante avant de saisir les renseignements qu'il avait demandé sur les étudiants présents au Nono.

''Maintenant.'' Dit Reborn, ses yeux noirs scannant la classe alors qu'il trouvait les sièges vide de Gokudera Hayato et de Yamamoto Takeshi, ses yeux rivés sur Sasagawa Kyoko qui tremblait sous son regard froid. ''Il y a eu quelques changements autour de l'école, vous avez de nouveaux professeurs due à des _raisons_.'' Expliqua Reborn. ''Nous sommes strictes alors les tristes excuses que vous utilisiez, alors, continuez et nous vous couperons de la classe, _littéralement_.'' La voix de Reborn s'abaissa à la fin, faisant frissonner toute la classe alors que Tsuna retenait un grognement et laissait tomber sa tête dans ses bras avec un sanglot silencieux.

C'était l'enfer, sûrement, c'était l'enfer.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Non, décida Tsuna, _c'était_ la classe de l'EPS (Éducation Physique et Sportive le sport quoi) avec les deux professeurs formés au COMSUBIN qui était l'enfer. Tsuna pensait que Reborn pouvait être vicieux dans ses entraînements physique, nope, Lal Mirch était un vrai démon, elle l'avait oublié à propos de la Lal du futur. Juste quand elle pensait que cela ne pouvait pas être pire, il y eut Colonnello qui leur tirait dessus à distance, à tout ceux qui était en retard.

Pendant un moment, Tsuna remercia son démon de tuteur pour ses leçons et ses outrages, cela lui avait vraiment donné une longueur d'avance sur ses camarades. Pendant qu'elle était encore attaquée par d'occasionnels idiots , son endurance était beaucoup plus haute que la leurs, elle devait courir 20 fois autour de la ville avec des poids quand elle échouait à ses tests. Reborn lui tirant dessus par derrière si elle ralentissait ou s'arrêtait.

Alors dans l'ensemble, elle se débrouillait mieux que ses camarades, cela ne signifiait pas que ce n'était pas infernal. Lal Mirch était un démon déguisé et les quasi-ratés et écorchures venant du fusil que Colonnello maniait obtenait de certains étudiants, beaucoup de pleurs.

Les larmes ne faisait rien à Lal, de toute façon, la femme s'en délectait et les faisaient courir plus vite.

Finalement sa vie paisible à l'école (avant d'entendre ses soi-disant amis) était encore une fois rien de plus qu'un rêve maintenant, nope, l'école était maintenant essentiellement un complexe d'entraînement pour les Vongola et quiconque la regardait mal se retrouvait presque avec tous les professeurs de l'école à leurs gorges.

Heureusement aucun d'eux n'avait encore énervé le principal, Tsuna avait le sentiment que si quelqu'un faisait quelque chose devant Xanxus, il allait faire un trou dans l'école avec un de ses X-Gun, que personne ne lui avait interdit d'utiliser.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tout le monde était fatigué de leur activité sportive en classe avec Lal et Colonnello, pendant la prochaine période, tout le monde fut presque tous mort sur leurs bureaux.

Sauf les nouveaux étudiants (Spanner et Shoichi étant exemptent de la tortur-entraînement) et Tsuna, bien qu'elle soit à moitié morte sur son bureau, ses os fatigué et voulant juste rentrée à la maison.

Les autres élèves, cependant à sa grande joie, étaient tous trop fatigué pour penser à l'intimider, tous étant effondrés sur leur bureau alors que Tsuna se soutenait le menton avec sa main, qu'est-ce qui pourrait possiblement arriver ensuite ? La matinée avec Reborn, le milieu de journée soumis à un parcours d'obstacles de niveau militaire ( Lal et Colonnello s'étant mis d'accord pour commencer avec eux sur un parcours facile, avant de prendre le rythme d'un cours de niveau COMSUBIN plus tard dans la semaine.), qu'est-ce que l'après-midi leur réservait ?

Ils avaient science, Tsuna n'avait entendu aucun des hommes autour d'elle être consacré à la science, peut être qu'ils pourraient avoir un cours normal, Tsuna poussa un soupir de soulagement qui sortit un peu trop tôt quand Verde entra dans la classe, son alligator Keiman glissant derrière lui alors que Tsuna gémissait.

''Bonjour, les sujets de test.'' Salua Verde avec un doux mais quelque peu terrifiant sourire. ''Vu que votre professeur de science à connu une _malheureuse_ disparition, je vais prendre vos cours de science à partir de maintenant.'' Nota Verde. ''Je suis Verde, aussi un des infirmiers de l'école, même si mon vrai métier est scientifique. Alors, que direz-vous de commencer l'expérience ?'' Dit l'homme aux cheveux verts en frappant des mains d'excitation.

Tsuna voulait se frapper la tête contre le mur, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à elle ?

''Aujourd'hui, nous allons tester les limites de l'immortalité.'' se contenta de ronronner Verde alors qu'il s'approchait d'un grand coffre près de son bureau et en sortit Skull, l'ex-Arcobaleno attaché et bâillonné tandis qu'il se démenait, ses yeux mauves effrayés regardant autour de lui. '' _Maintenant_ , qui peut me dire ce que signifie l'immortalité et qui à une bonne idée sur la meilleur façon de la tester~''

Nope… ça, c'était ici l'enfer.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna était fatiguée, physiquement et mentalement, peut être qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour s'enfuir sur l'île d'Enma, ce qui avait l'air d'être une bonne idée tout de suite.

La cloche sonna finalement signalant la fin de la journée et Byakuran l'avait regardé pendant un moment avant de la prendre dans ses bras avec un sourire en coin pour les autres, les osant de la lui prendre. Tsuna était trop fatiguée pour ce plaindre pour une fois, même si c'était embarrassant, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Byakuran et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

''Longue journée, n'est-ce pas Tsu-hime~'' Rigola Byakuran alors que Tsuna grognait.

''C'était l'enfer.'' Gémit Tsuna tandis que Belphegor lançait un regard noir au garçon aux cheveux blancs mais voyant comment Tsuna était fatiguée, il ne commencera pas un autre (ils c'étaient battus pour son attention toute la journée) combat pour essayer et l'arracher à l'homme.

''Tu ne vas pas la porter jusqu'à la maison comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?'' Dit Enma bouche bée alors que Byakuran tirait la langue au roux.

''C'est un peu embarrassant.'' Remarqua vaguement Spanner avec sa sucette tandis qu'il en tendait une autre à Tsuna, peut être que le sucre l'aiderait à la redynamiser.

''I-Il y a une limousine à l'entrée.'' Bégaya Shoichi de sa place en regardant par la fenêtre où la limousine attendait et c'était très probablement pour Tsuna. Byakuran bouda, cela voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait pas la porter sur tout le chemin vers la maison. Kyoya l'avait portée pour aller à l'école, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la porter jusqu'à la maison ?

Byakuran joua avec l'idée de l'enlever sur le toit et de voler pour la ramener mais il ne doutait pas que Tsuna serait fâchée contre lui s'il le faisait.

Il n'en eu pas la chance de toute façon car Reborn entra dans la classe et pris Tsuna des bras de Byakuran avec un regard menaçant, emportant l'adolescente, surprise dans les escaliers et sortit de l'école, les élèves leur laissant de la place. Tout au long de la journée, ils avaient appris très rapidement que s'ils osaient faire un mouvement vers Tsuna pour n'importe quels raisons, alors les ennuis les suivait pour le reste de la journée.

Qui que soient ces étrangers, ils étaient tout autour de l'école, ils avaient tous un faible pour dame-Tsuna et faisaient tout pour faire de leur vie un enfer si quelqu'un essayait de la harceler sous n'importe quelle forme.

Reborn la porta à la limousine, un homme ouvrit la porte pour eux alors qu'il l'installait dans la voiture et rentra à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière eux et laissa la voiture partir. De toute la journée, ce fut la première pause de Tsuna sans ses nouveaux camarades de classe de toute la journée.

Il avait gardé un œil sur elle et elle était fatiguée, entre gérer toutes les fortes personnalités de ses nouveaux camarades en plus de ses professeurs, l'entraînement spartiate durant le cour de sport, Tsuna était presque morte sur ses pieds.

Reborn avait décidé qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause, spécialement de Byakuran, l'adolescent avait été collant toute la journée et lui tapait sur les nerfs. À chaque fois qu'il voyait l'homme touchant sa dame-Tsuna, l'enlaçant et comme il détestait se le rappeler, embrassait sa joue. Son sang bouillonnait.

Alors il la ramenait à la maison en limousine fournie par le Nono. Regardant le blond assis à l'arrière de la limousine, Dino semblait s'être inquiété. L'homme s'était immédiatement attaché à Tsuna et se serra contre sa _petite sœur_ alors qu'il s'informait sur sa journée.

Reborn s'était demandé pourquoi Romario conduisait, il semblerait que Dino avait décidé de venir.

Tsuna, au lieu de vraiment répondre à propos de sa journée, entoura ses bras autour de Dino et marmonna quelque chose avant de s'é rougissement pris rapidement place sur son cou et sur ses joues alors qu'il avalait difficilement, regardant vers l'adolescente recroquevillée dans ses bras, levant les yeux vers Reborn qui lançait vers lui un regard noir, il commença à transpirer nerveusement tout en ricanant de terreur.

''El-Elle s'est endormie.'' Nota Dino alors que Reborn roulait des yeux.

''Une façon de dire l'évidence dame-étudiant.'' Grogna Reborn alors que Tsuna resserrait sa prise sur le blond dans son sommeil et se blottit contre lui. Dino glapit sous la surprise alors que l'aura noir de Reborn commençait à remplir l'arrière de la limousine, le tueur à gage n'était pas du tout amusé que quelqu'un soit enlacé par Tsuna.

Heureusement le court trajet du retour jusqu'à la maison de Tsuna était fini. Romario ouvrit la porte noire alors que Dino jonglait entre Tsuna dans ses bras et la direction de la porte, Reborn seulement un pas derrière lui au cas où la maladresse de son étudiant ressortirait, il sauverait Tsuna et laisserai l'homme tomber face la première, avec satisfaction.

Pour une fois Dino ne le faisait pas, à la place il le fit à l'intérieur alors que Nana piaillait comme quoi elle avait l'air mignonne avant d'emmener sa fille et de la monter à l'étage, laissant Reborn frapper Dino derrière la tête sans raison mais selon Reborn il avait une très bonne raison, non pas qu'il l'ai dit à Dino. Il ne laisserait personne le voir ou savoir que le plus grand tueur gage au monde avait été _jaloux_.

En bas, il y avait un rassemblement de nouveaux étudiants et professeurs de l'école, tous échangeant des informations et les histoires de la journée. Aucun des anciens gardiens ne s'étaient montrés aujourd'hui et tous les harceleurs avaient été rapidement traités, que ce soit par une punition immédiate de malchance qui sévissait toute la journée grâce à la force protectrice à tout moment autour de Tsuna .

Pendant que le groupe échangeait des histoires et parlait de la journée, Spanner et Shoichi réussirent à coincer Lambo dans un coin et son bazooka des dix ans dés que Spanner avait entendu que l'enfant était là avec un chef d'oeuvre d'ingénierie, il avait écouté Shoichi toute la journée à propos d'y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Alors la paire était assis dans le salon, regardant l'appareil et bavardant de sciences. Verde les rejoignit après qu'il eut fini son rapport, personne ne commenta la disparition de Skull, en vérité, personne ne voulait savoir ce que le scientifique avait fait exactement avec l'homme durant et après ses cours. Tsuna avait refusé de parler de cette leçon et même Byakuran avait les lèvres pincés, alors ils l'avaient laissé comme tel.

Skull finirait par revenir éventuellement, il le faisait toujours.

Après une heure, Tsuna et sa mère redescendirent de la sa chambre, Yuni attaché à Tsuna. Tout était devenu normal à la maison Sawada. I-pin blottit dans les bras de Tsuna alors qu'ils descendaient pour faire le dîner ensemble, la masse de personne dans sa maison, tous parlant et plaisantant alors que Tsuna se relaxait pour la première fois de toute la journée et se perdit en cuisinant avec sa mère.

Cuisiner avait toujours été une échappatoire pour elle et après que Nana ait réveillé sa fille et avait débriefé en privée sur cette fatigante journée, elle avait suggéré à Tsuna de venir faire le dîner avec elle.

Tsuna avait été un peu méfiante au début ,en sachant qu'un ou plusieurs des hommes finirait par s'attacher à elle ou combattre encore pour son attention mais Nana l'avait rassuré qu'aucun d'eux ne le ferait.

Nana bien sûr, imposa avec un dangereux regard sur le rassemblement et un bras possessif autour des épaules de Tsuna tout en la conduisant vers la cuisinière.

Les hommes prirent l'allusion, personne peu importe leur puissance, personne ne voulait s'opposer à Nana Sawada.

Alors les hommes s'assirent, discutant des cours et des autres ex-Gardien, des plans entre eux, tranquillement alors qu'ils regardèrent Tsuna cuisiner, avec quelque chose de doux dans leur yeux alors que l'adolescente était perdu dans ses pensées en cuisinant.

C'est ainsi que la soirée se déroula jusqu'à ce qu'une douce explosion venant du salon retentisse. Tout le monde bougea rapidement pour voir une fumée rose remplir la pièce et le regard surpris sur les visages de Spanner et Shoichi pendant que Verde souriait d'un air maniaque, son expérience ayant bien fonctionné.

''Qu-Quel enfer.'' Bégaya Tsuna alors que ses grands yeux bruns en rencontrait des bleus.

Se tenant en plein milieu de son salon, un visage qu'elle connaissait très bien, l'homme lui ressemblait, avec un groupe qui ressemblait à ses anciens Gardiens mais étant toujours différents .

'' _ **P-Primo**_?!'' Glapit Tsuna alors que des bras chaud s'enroulait autour d'elle et l'homme la serra fermement contre sa poitrine.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Et voilà chapitre terminer ! Alors serai ce l'arriver de la 1er Gen ? Haha mystère il va falloir attendre le chapitre 10 ! Et voila Syt the Evil Angel, ton vœu a été exhausser les primo font une apparition ! Aller à dans deux semaines~


	10. Sunny Stormy Eyes

Chapitre 10 : Des yeux orageux et ensoleillés

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Et je vous dit bonne lecture~

Avertissement : Langage comme toujours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt et Yuiu pour leurs Reviews.

Yuiu : Oui les pauvres, ils vont tous mourir avec eux comme profs XD ! Oh ! Parle tu Italien ou bien est-ce google trad ? (je suis curieuse dsl ^^') Et maintenant qu'ils sont la, attention sa va être drôle ! Et bien merci pour le com' ça fait toujours plaisir de le voir et voici le prochain le chapitre en espérant que cela te plaise !

Tsuki Banritt : J'espère avoir bien répondu à tes interrogations ! Bonne lecture !

Merci à:Akayui, Aterina, Aura Jackson Potter Di Angelo, AuroreMalfoy, Barukku Iris, Bokasuka, China12, Claraseth, Cristina2001, danielle2004, Darkemeraud, Dylove, ellenvanlilie, Enid Lupin, Ewena Malfoy, Felicia Vardya, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Iobalunallena, kabutaurore, LolitaUp, Mai96, marjo1607, maya9231, myheroacademia97, Naheiah, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Nurari21, PietraDragon, Plume d'Akusa, Pomelle, RedBloodAlice, Sasam Moon,SenseiFujuki, Selena Psycho, Solane Helsalrogo, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tenshihouou, tetai, Tsuki Banritt, TsunakunR2718, xstorm007 yaoi-chan-poowa et Yuki-Jiji pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 ** **Ps : J'ai reçut l'accord pour une autre traduction** **qui se nomme Soulless Sky de SeventhAssassin** **qui n'est pas le** **même auteur que celle-ci! Cette dernière est sortis mercredi et je la posterais toute les 3 semaines (ou 2 ça dépends vraiment de notre rythme) pour ne pas surcharger ma correctrice qui travail et fait ça sur ses jours de repos. Merci d'avoir lu ceci et je vous laisse avec l'histoire !** **

Bonne lecture ~

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Dire que Tsuna était confuse serait l'euphémisme du siècle. Pour commencer, elle était en train de préparer le dîner après une longue, stressante et fatigante journée, puis tout d'un coup elle se retrouvait enlacé par son arrière, arrière-arrière-arrière-et-quelques-grand-père.

Le premier boss des Vongola, de 400 ans… et d'une façon ou d'une autre il savait qui elle était mais il la serrait actuellement contre sa poitrine.

''Quoi ?!'' Glapit finalement Tsuna alors que l'homme se reculait et commençait à la regarder.

''Oh ma pauvre Tsunahime, comment ont-ils osés te blesser comme ça, tu vas bien ? Ne t'en fait pas, je vais te protéger maintenant !'' Babillait le Primo alors qu'il la regardait, finalement Reborn s'avança alors qu'il poussait le premier boss des Vongola de Tsuna et plissait des yeux vers lui.

''Comment pouvez-vous être ici ? Primo.'' Grogna Reborn alors que la première génération de Gardiens bougeait pour protéger leur boss du tueur à gage. Verde ricanant derrière alors que le Primo plissait des yeux vers Reborn avec un éclat doré dans ses yeux bleus.

''Je suis là pour soutenir _ma_ Tsunahime.'' Expliqua Giotto. ''Pas sûr du comment mais ça ne fait rien. J'ai été incapable de faire quelque chose durant ses derniers jours à part regarder depuis les Anneaux. Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis ici maintenant et je ne partirais pas jusqu'à ce que ma Tsunahime soit heureuse.'' Rétorqua Giotto tandis qu'il essayait d'atteindre de nouveau Tsuna, cette fois, ce fut Fon qui s'avança entre eux. L'homme souriait doucement au boss des Vongola tout en tenant son bras devant Tsuna. Il avait assez de mal à se battre pour elle avec le groupe actuel, une autre distraction n'était pas la bienvenue.

''Verde, commence à parler.'' Grogna Reborn alors qu'il pointait son Léon-Gun sur le scientifique. L'homme aux cheveux verts haussa juste les épaules avec sourire en coin.

''Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ça ?'' Reborn tira un coup de feu qui passa près de son oreille, le sourire du scientifique se transforma en moue alors que Tsuna regardait les hommes en panique.

''S-S'il-vous-plaît, calmez-vous !'' Supplia Tsuna alors que Belphegor se drapa sur ses épaules par derrière et regardait d'un air noir les nouveaux intrus, tandis qu'il la serrait possessivement.

''I-Il a trafiqué le bazooka.'' Bégaya Shoichi alors que tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le roux qui grinça aussitôt et s'échappa derrière Spanner pour se cacher. L'ingénieur blond haussa juste les épaules tandis qu'il mettait une autre sucette dans sa bouche.

''Utilisé sur les Bagues Vongola.'' Dit en traînant Spanner alors que tout le monde regardait Verde une seconde fois, l'homme souriant.

''J'étais seulement curieux du fonctionnement du bazooka et quel effet le cas échéant, cela aurait sur les précieux anneaux Vongola une fois… un peu trafiqué.'' Sourit Verde alors que Giotto geignait d'agacement, ses yeux sur Tsuna, il voulait continuer à réconforter sa descendante, la petite chose toute mignonne qu'elle était. Tout ces hommes se mettait sur son chemin.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de combien c'était frustrant, d'être coincé à l'intérieur de la bague incapable de l'aider, il la surveillait depuis que les anneaux était tombé dans ses mains, regardant toutes ses épreuves et ses combats.

Il avait été avec elle alors qu'elle se brisait, il avait été incapable de faire quelque chose à part la regarder quand elle pleurait, alors que les autres la réconfortait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'étreindre et de tout faire pour que cela aille mieux. D'aller chasser ces soi-disants Gardiens et les battre tous en noir et bleu mais il n'était rien de plus qu'un esprit attaché à la bague, incapable d'aider, incapable de faire quelque chose.

Au moment où le bazooka l'avait touché, quelque chose avait bougé dans les anneaux et en se regardant, il réalisa seulement qu'il avait un corps, pour la première fois en 400 ans, _il avait un corps_ et le plus important de tous, il pouvait tenir Tsuna et l'aider à aller mieux.

''Ara, et qui peuvent être ces messieurs ?'' S'introduisit une nouvelle voix, tout le monde regarda Sawada Nana alors qu'elle étudiait les nouveaux hommes, clignant des yeux à celui qui ressemblait à sa petite Tsuna si elle était née garçon et avec les cheveux de son père.

''M-Maman.'' Bégaya Tsuna alors qu'elle allait vers sa mère et s'échappa derrière elle pour se protéger de la pièce pleine de mâle possessifs. Voyant la réaction de sa fille, Nana tarda à brandir son couteau favori et les regarda tous.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ?'' Ronronna Nana alors que Reborn jetait un coup d'oeil entre la première génération et Nana. Comment expliquer ça…

''Sawada Nana-san, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer enfin. Je suis Giotto di Vongola.'' Salua Giotto avec un salut formel. ''Je suis un esprit qui réside normalement dans les Bagues Vongola, du à un accident, il semblerait que moi-même et mes gardiens sommes temporairement sous votre responsabilité.'' Nana cligna des yeux vers l'homme pendant un moment avant le scanner de haut en bas.

Il ressemblait vraiment à Tsuna en garçon, les yeux bleus à la place de brun, les mêmes cheveux d'oiseau qui défiait la gravité, que sa fille avait quand elle les avaient courts, excepté le blond au lieu du brun si doux comme les siens. Un costumes à fines rayures anthracite et une cape mais dans l'ensemble il n'avait pas l'air de faire de gestes menaçants.

Souriant doucement à l'homme, Nana baissa son couteau. ''Bienvenue dans notre maison Giotto-kun.'' Ronronna Nana. ''Notre maison est la tienne, cependant fait pleurer ma Tsu-chan et tu redeviendra un esprit avant de pouvoir t'excuser~'' Giotto s'inclina bien bas devant la femme en acceptant ses termes, il mourrait de nouveau avant qu'il ne fasse pleurer Tsuna.

''La maison devient un peu pleine.'' Remarqua Reborn alors qu'il regardait tout le monde. ''Il va être temps pour certains de retourner d'où vous venez humm ?'' Dit le tueur à gage tandis qu'un rassemblement de voix se plaignait, cependant, un regard de Reborn et un regard pointu de Nana les dispersa.

Maintenant il ne restait seulement que la première génération, Reborn, Xanxus (Qui avait refusé de partir puisque tout le monde avait pu passer du temps avec Tsuna et lui non.), Dino, Yuni, Lambo, I-pin et Fon.

Nana guida Tsuna dans la cuisine pour continuer à préparer le dîner, la paire parlant doucement de recettes et laissant les hommes faire ce qu'ils voulaient en attendant. Giotto était assis à table avec un sourire crétin sur les lèvres alors qu'il regardait Tsuna.

''Quelles sont exactement vos intentions en venant ici Primo ?'' Demanda doucement Reborn alors que le fondateur des Vongola jetait un regard vers Reborn avant de retourner regarder Tsuna.

''Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de devenir réel, en fait je n'avais aucune idée que ça _pouvait_ être fait.'' Soupira Giotto alors qu'il souriait tristement.''Cependant je ne vais pas regarder les dents d'un cheval donné. (I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth est un proverbe anglais.)

Cela me tuait ces dernières semaines. J'ai vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je l'ai même ressenti, car le détenteur de la bague du Ciel est connecté personnellement. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point c'est exaspèrent.'' Soupira Giotto alors qu'il secouait légèrement la tête.''Vous n'avez aucune idée à quel point cela la profondément blessée.'' Murmura Giotto. ''Quand elle les a entendu, son âme s'est brisée, à chaque mots, sa pure et précieuse âme se brisait.'' Reborn grogna doucement en regardant la première génération de gardiens, qui jouaient tous avec les enfants à la demande de Giotto, pour les tenir à l'écart pendant la préparation du dîner. Tous sauf Alaude qui refusait d'être proche d'eux, à la place le Nuage de la première génération parlait avec Fon doucement, sûrement à propos d'arts martiaux.

''Nous l'avons vu qu'elle est brisée, déchet, dit nous quelque chose de nouveau.'' Grogna Xanxus de son siège alors qu'il se versait un autre verre de vin, Giotto fronça doucement les sourcils tout en jouant avec l'anneau dans sa main, l'Anneau Vongola. Il devrait vraiment l'enlever et le redonner à Tsuna.

''Vous avoir tous ici, même si cela a été épuisant, confus et stressant pour elle, ça la vraiment aidée à commencer à ramasser de minuscules morceaux de son âme et d'essayer de les remettre ensemble.'' Expliqua Giotto. ''Ça prendra du temps et ça vous demandera à vous tous beaucoup d'assurance mais je pense qu'elle pourra s'en remettre.'' Assura Giotto alors qu'il souriait doucement en regardant sa descendante faire de telle taches domestique, cela lui rappelait vraiment sa femme, la seule femme qu'il avait aimé à ce moment-là.

''Rappelez-moi, que je dois remercier le _Signore_ Verde pour cet accident.'' Songea Giotto avec un autre sourire pour sa descendante et sa mère, face à une scène si mignonne.

''Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant, déchet ? Vous n'allez pas rester ici.'' Grogna Xanxus tandis que Giotto clignait des yeux vers lui surpris.

''Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?''

''C'est déjà assez mauvais qu' _il_ reste ici.'' Grogna Xanxus en pointant un de ses X-Gun sur Reborn. ''Je ne vais pas laisser un autre groupe d'hommes se tenir aussi près de _ma_ Tsunahime.'' Gronda Xanxus tandis que Reborn lançait un regard noir à Xanxus.

''Elle ne t'appartient pas gamin et si je me souviens bien, tu as essayé de la tuer il y a seulement plus ou moins un an.'' Rétorqua Reborn alors que Xanxus le regardait en retour. Giotto soupira lourdement, il y avait tellement de forte personnalités, il se sentait désolé pour sa petite Tsunahime. Tous ses hommes étaient clairement amoureux d'elle, ce sera une dure tache de jongler entre toutes ces fortes personnalités d'alpha.

''Je ne pense pas que nous ayons beaucoup de choix en la matière, nous n'avons pas vraiment d'argent sur nous, pas de pièce d'identité non plus, nos options d'endroit où rester sont limitées.'' Rappela Giotto tandis que Xanxus sortis de l'argent de sa poche et le plaqua sur la table.

''Voilà, de l'argent, maintenant dégagez, déchet.'' Gronda Xanxus alors que le Primo lui envoya un regard noir.

''Je ne pense pas.'' Déclina Giotto. ''J'ai été incapable de la réconforter pendant tout ce temps, seulement capable de regarder, je ne vais pas abandonner cette rare chance d'être la pour ma mignonne petite descendante.''

Xanxus grogna en réponse à cela mais les yeux bleus brillèrent d'un feu doré l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

''Le dîner est prêt.'' Appela Tsuna alors que tout le monde s'interrompait, peu importe la conversation qu'ils avaient et se rassemblèrent autour de la petite table à manger. Tsuna et Nana posèrent le dîner au milieu de la table alors qu'ils commençaient à manger. Tsuna cligna des yeux de surprise quand Reborn la tira vers lui et l'assis sur ses genoux.

''Pas assez de sièges.'' Remarqua-t-il brièvement alors que Tsuna clignait des yeux, confuse, vers lui mais un bras fort autour de ses hanches la laissa savoir qu'il n'allait pas la laisser partir. Alors Tsuna céda et commença manger, tandis que Reborn mangeait par dessus son épaule, lançant un regard à Xanxus.

Après tout c'était sa revanche contre le commandant de la Varia qui l'avait attraper et l'avait serré toute la nuit dernière, il avait eu son moment avec Tsuna dans ses bras. Maintenant c'était au tour de Reborn de passer tout le dîner avec Tsuna dans ses bras.

Après le dîner Tsuna, I-pin et Yuni partirent prendre un bain ensemble, tous les hommes partirent dans le salon et la cuisine en se regardant les uns les autres.

Fon pris le temps d'aider Nana avec la vaisselle tandis qu'il écoutait les autres hommes. A près tout, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils se jettent à la gorge les uns des autres .

C'est un coup à la porte qui les interrompit, ce qui les obligea tous à cesser de se regarder. Reborn alla ouvrir, tandis que le neuvième boss des Vongola entra en trébuchant, le regard un peu frénétique.

''C'est vrai ?'' Demanda-t-il. ''Le Primo est là ?'' Reborn pointait vers l'intérieur alors que le plus âgé se précipitait pour aller saluer le premier boss des Vongola, clignant des yeux vers le Primo avec de grands yeux révérencieux tandis que l'homme se levait et s'inclinait devant le Nono épanoui .

''Bonsoir Timoteo.'' Sourit doucement Giotto tandis qu'il s'inclinait en retour.

''Primo.'' Timoteo était juste incapable de parler complètement, il tendit la main et pouvait durement le croire quand il toucha le bras du Primo. ''Vous êtes vraiment… réel.'' Timoteo haleta alors que Primo lui souriait doucement, Timoteo détourna le regard. Le sourire de l'homme pouvait être pure et aussi beau que celui de Tsunahime. C'était clair d'où la fille tenait son regard mortel, bien que séparé par 400 ans.

''Oui… merci au _signore_ Verde pour ce miracle, nous ne sommes pas entièrement sûr de savoir combien de temps cela va durer mais jusqu'à notre dernier moment, moi-même et la première génération en entier seront là pour supporter le Ciel brisé.'' Timoteo acquiesça.

''Bien sûr, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider.'' Assura-t-il alors que Giotto souriait brillamment en regardant ses gardiens.

''Et bien… nous allons avoir besoin d'un endroit où rester et un moyen d'interagir avec Tsunahime tout les jours.'' Remarqua Giotto pendant que Timoteo acquiesçait.

''Bien sûr, je vais trouver quelque chose et revenir le plus tôt possible, jusque là, Nana-san est-ce que cela ira s'ils restent ici ?'' Demanda Timoteo tandis que Nana fredonnait doucement, bien qu'elle voulait dire oui, il y avait trop de monde dans la maison.

Clappant des mains, Nana sourit. ''Nous n'avons pas assez de chambres ici mais je sais où ils pourraient rester.'' Rigola Nana. ''Bien sûr, nous avons une chambre pour Giotto-kun qui peut rester, vu qu'il est tellement inquiet à propos de ma petite Tsu-chan.'' Sourit Nana alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le téléphone.

''Pour tous les autres, je vais appeler Yamamoto-san, il me doit une faveur.'' Sourit Nana alors que Timoteo acquiesçait. C'était un très bon choix, ils seraient capable de cacher les gardiens de la première génération la-bas et en même temps d'observer Tsuyoshi pour voir si la demande pour obtenir le pardon était à ce niveau.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna se réveilla se sentant un peu plus désorienté, clignant des yeux, elle se les frotta. Le brun rencontrant le bleu alors que Tsuna clignait plusieurs fois des yeux, elle avait sûrement imaginé des choses…

''HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." cela pris quelques secondes avant que sa porte ne s'ouvre. Reborn et Nana tous deux là, un avec un pistolet et l'autre avec son couteau favori. Tsuna pressée contre le mur de sa chambre, regardant le blond assis dans son lit, frottant ses yeux bleus endormis.

''Tsunahime ?'' Bailla Giotto alors qu'il clignait des yeux fatigués vers elle. ''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'' Tsuna le désigna avec une main tremblante, tandis que Reborn traînait le premier boss de la famille Vongola hors du lit de l'adolescente, des yeux noirs épinglant des bleus. Giotto ne put empêcher le frisson de courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

''A quoi tu pensais exactement en te couchant dans le lit avec dame-Tsuna.'' Siffla Reborn alors que Giotto levait les mains en reddition.

''Je dors toujours avec Tsunahime.'' Couina-t-il. ''Je ne pouvais pas dormir sans elle.'' Tsuna pâlit à cela, sanglotant doucement en elle-même.

''T-Toujours ?'' Gémit Tsuna, le son de quelque chose se brisant attirant leur attention, regardant vers Nana pour voir que la poignée de la porte avait été cassée. La femme leur souriant doucement, pendant que depuis la femme, un miasme noir de colère s'étendait sur le sol vers eux .

''T'ai-je clairement entendu ?'' Roucoula Nana. ''Tu as profané le lit de ma petite Tsu-chan régulièrement ?'' Tsuna frissonna alors qu'elle regardait sa mère les yeux écarquillés, elle n'avait jamais vue sa mère aussi en colère. Giotto fut lâché par Reborn. Le tueur à gage bougeant hors de son chemin, sa colère n'était rien devant la colère d'une mère protectrice.

''H-Heu… Je la réconfortait simplement, de la seule façon que je pouvais.'' Bégaya Giotto pendant que Nana plissait des yeux vers lui. ''J'étais un esprit alors ce n'était pas vraiment de la profanation ou quoi que soit d'autre…'' Il s'interrompit en la voyant, il creusait probablement sa tombe avec la mère de sa mignonne petite descendante.

''V-Vous étiez avec moi… tout le temps ?!' Glapit Tsuna alors que Giotto acquiesçait avec un sourire alors que Tsuna pâlissait et que l'œil de Nana se crispait.

''HENTAI !'' Hurla finalement Nana en frappant le premier boss sur la joue alors que Giotto criait doucement en sentent l'impact avec le mur, la femme avait un bon bras. Clignant des yeux surpris, Giotto regarda de nouveau Nana, la femme avait jeté de côté son caractère d'innocente petite femme au foyer tout en le fixant d'un air noir de nouveau. ''Tu as trois secondes pour sortir de ma maison, espèce de pervers. Si tu es toujours là alors je te viderai, doucement et douloureusement.'' Gronda Nana alors que Giotto s'enfuyait par la fenêtre de terreur, le regard noir de Nana tomba alors qu'elle souriait gentiment de nouveau.

''M-Maman… il...il n'a rien vu.'' Gémit Tsuna alors qu'elle serrait sa fille dans ses bras et la berça.

''Je peux aller le terminer, y a juste à demander.'' Remarqua Reborn alors qu'il brandissait son pistolet. Tsuna jeta un coup d'oeil vers lui tandis que Nana la serrait contre elle. ''Dit le mot et le pervers de la première génération mourra en hurlant.''

Reborn gronda tandis que Tsuna secouait la tête, même si elle se sentait un peu violée par la pensée que Giotto l'avait regardée _tout_ le temps, elle ne le voulait pas mort.

''Tch.'' Grogna Reborn. ''Tu es trop gentille, dame-Tsuna.'' Soupira Reborn alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre après que le pervers connu comme Giotto, ce bâtard avait probablement perverti Tsuna depuis qu'elle avait hérité de l'Anneau Vongola. ''On pourrait penser que venant de son temps, il en connaissait un peu sur la vie privée.'' Grogna Reborn tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs, regardant son apparence, étant juste dans ses vêtement de nuit noirs. ''Je vais m'habiller.'' Nota-t-il en se glissant hors de la pièce. Nana câlinant Tsuna sur le lit alors que l'adolescente enlaçait fermement sa mère.

''Je peux demander à Tsuyoshi-san de tous les jeter dehors ? Dit juste le mot.'' Dit Nana gentiment alors que Tsuna secouait la tête.

''Non, merci maman mais non.'' Nana pressa un baisa gentiment dans les cheveux de sa gentille fille avant de soupirer.

''Est-ce que ça ira pour aller à l'école ?'' Demanda gentiment Nana alors que Tsuna acquiesça avec hésitation, même si elle était épuisée et un peu stressée en ce moment avec les révélations de son ancêtre à propos de ses tendances perverses. Tsuna ne voulait pas manquer un jour d'école, si elle n'était pas là, qui sait ce que ses nouveaux professeurs et camarades de classes feraient.

L'école avait plus de chance d'imploser à cause de toutes ces personnalités sans le Ciel apaisant et équilibré et elle redoutait de penser à ce qu'il se passerait si Hayato, Takeshi et Ryohei revenaient pendant qu'elle n'était pas là avec tout les nouveaux chiens de garde autour de l'école.

''Ça ira maman.'' Promis Tsuna alors que Nana étreignait sa fille une fois de plus.

''Très bien, je vais aller commencer le petit déjeuner, va te préparer pour la journée.'' Tsuna se laissa tomber dans son lit avec un grognement tandis qu'elle roulait sur le côté et enlaça I-pin, l'enfant avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, réussi à dormir même avec toute l'agitation .

Un coup à sa fenêtre attira son attention, Tsuna regarda un Giotto boudeur, l'homme lui faisait un signe, Tsuna se leva de son lit à contrecœur et s'approcha de lui pendant qu'il lui souriait tristement.

''Désolé, je t'ai fait peur, j'ai été un esprit si longtemps… J'ai oublié mes maniè me pardonne ?'' Demanda Giotto alors que Tsuna soupirait, elle ne pouvait pas le détester. Il l'avait aidé tellement de fois et c'était vrai, avoir été un esprit pendant si longtemps pouvait expliquer que notre vision pouvait être tordue. Juste Imaginer passer 400 ans seul était une pensée terrifiante.

''Juste cette fois… mais vous devrez rester chez Yamamoto-san pendant un moment, maman veut votre tête.'' Remarqua Tsuna alors que l'homme souriait et acquiesçait, lui tendant la main alors que Tsuna clignait des yeux quand il lui tendit une seule fleur, une Anémone blanche.

''Ça veut dire, sincère en Hanakotaba. Le langage des fleurs Japonais.'' Dit Giotto. ''Je voulais te présenter mes excuses petite, je suis vraiment désolé.'' Le visage de Tsuna s'éclaira alors qu'un sourire glissait sur ses lèvres, ses yeux se levant pour en rencontrer des bleus, un éclat de lumière des ses yeux bruns.

''Personne ne m'a jamais donné de fleur avant.'' Marmonna Tsuna tandis que son visage s'éclairait.

''Je t'en laisserais tout les jours.'' Promis Giotto avant de lever une main et ébouriffa les cheveux de Tsuna. ''Je ferais mieux d'y aller avant que ta mère ne m'attrape et m'étripe.'' Tsuna lui fit un signe de la main tandis que le blond descendait de sa fenêtre et s'enfuyait.

Tsuna alla chercher de l'eau dans une coupe et la plaça sur son bureau près de la fenêtre, mettant la seule fleur blanche dans l'eau. Souriant doucement alors qu'elle la regardait avant de se préparer pour la journée, retourner à l'école et essayer de contenir tous ses hommes.

Nana remarqua quelque chose de plus brillant chez sa fille quand elle descendit mais n'en fit judicieusement pas mention, à la place Tsuna vint à ses côtés et elles finirent de cuisiner le petit déjeuner avant d'organiser la collection de bento pour la journée.

''As-tu pensé a de nouveaux gardiens, dame-Tsuna.'' Demanda Reborn de sa place à la table, buvant son expresso, Tsuna le regardant surpris avant de retourner vers leur préparations.

''Je dois avoir de nouveaux Gardiens ?'' Demanda doucement Tsuna alors que Reborn soupirait doucement.

''Oui, nous ne pouvons pas être là tout le temps, un temps viendra où la Varia devra retourner en mission. Le Nono va avoir besoin de retourner en Italie et les anciens Arcobaleno devront tous retourner à leurs jobs.''

Reborn remarqua ''Nous allons tous penser à toi et nous viendrons te rendre visite mais tu as besoin de Gardiens.'' Rappela Reborn alors que Tsuna fronçait les sourcils profondément dans ses pensées.

''Voudrais tu être mon Gardien ?'' Demanda doucement Tsuna tandis que Reborn devenait silencieux, son visage montrant son choc alors qu'il clignait des yeux vers elle. Récupérant rapidement et lissant son visage en un masque normal. Pour être honnête, il n'avait même jamais pensé à ça. Il avait été un Soleil c'est vrai, mais son nom et sa réputation en tant que plus grand tueur à gage du monde pourrait être difficile s'il devenait son soleil.

''C'est difficile de te répondre Tsuna.'' Admit Reborn. ''Je suis le tueur à gage numéro un du monde… si je prend le job, alors tous les ennemis qui en on après moi sauront que tu es ma plus grande faiblesse et viendront à toi pour se venger de moi.'' Expliqua Reborn alors que Tsuna acquiesçait silencieusement. Reborn marcha vers elle et posa une main sur sa tête. ''Laisse moi y réfléchir d'accord ?'' Tsuna acquiesça juste encore une fois en silence tandis que Reborn soupirait silencieusement, il voulait dire oui mais la pratique d'une telle chose était en question.

''Tu as toujours le Nuage et la Foudre.'' Nota Reborn changeant de sujet sur sa candidature en tant que Gardien alors qu'il retournait à table. ''Nous avons seulement besoin de trouver des candidats pour la Tempête, la Pluie, la Brume et … et peut être un Soleil.'' Dit Reborn en fronçant les sourcils dans ses pensées. ''Le Brouillard va être le plus dur à trouver, il y a tellement peu d'utilisateur de Brume dans les environs, en trouver un va être compliqué.''

''Ara ? Parler de nouveaux Gardiens ?'' Reborn fronça les sourcils vers Fon, le Chinois ne frappait plus maintenant, rentrant quand il passait comme s'il possédait l'endroit. ''Je me porte volontaire comme Tempête, si la _hime_ veut de moi.'' Tsuna se retourna brusquement de surprise et le regarda comme Reborn, avec des yeux écarquillés vers l'homme.

''Fon ?'' Demanda Reborn, il faillit bégayer comme un certain étudiant mais réussit à se rattraper. Fon souriait gentiment à Tsuna. ''Et ton travail avec la Triade ?'' Rappela Reborn alors que Fon haussait les épaules.

''Je peux m'occuper d'eux, la _hime_ est plus importante.'' Rappela Fon tandis que Tsuna continuait à le regarder. Fon s'agenouilla devant elle et baissa la tête. ''Et toi _hime_? M'accepteras tu comme ta Tempête ?''

''F-Fon-san.'' Chuchota Tsuna alors qu'elle regardait Reborn cherchant de l'aide, l'homme haussa seulement les épaules. C'était à elle de décider.

''Le choix est tien Tsuna. Je ne peux pas t'aider là.'' Dit le tueur à gage pendant que Tsuna commençait à paniquer un peu, rapidement Fon se releva, elle regarda l'homme alors qu'il la regardait avec de sincères yeux acajou .

''Je souhaite continuer à te protéger Tsu-hime, comme ton Gardien et ami.'' Promis Fon alors que Tsuna rougissait timidement et regardait ailleurs que vers lui. Ses yeux étaient trop intense, cela lui faisait ressentir des choses étranges.

''Et si tu te lasses de moi ?'' Demanda doucement Tsuna alors que Fon lui ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux avec un gentil sourire.

''Impossible petit Ciel, un Hibari ne donne pas sa loyauté à la légère mais comme Kyoya, une fois gagné, ma loyauté ne peut être perdue.'' Assura Fon tandis que Tsuna regardait ses pieds, Fon releva son visage vers lui avec un doigt sous le menton et embrassa son front gentiment. ''Je vais attendre ta réponse, ne te force pas pour le moment.'' Tsuna hésita seulement un moment de plus, aussitôt qu'il se recula, elle lui attrapa la main.

''S'il-te-plaît, soit ma Tempête.'' Supplia Tsuna alors que Fon clignait des yeux vers elle.

''Je ne voulait pas te mettre la pression, je peux attendre, vraiment petit Ciel.'' Assura Fon alors que Tsuna secouait la tête.

''Je veux que tu sois ma Tempête, Fon-san, le veux-tu ?'' Fon lui sourit avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux encore une fois.

''A une condition petit Ciel.'' Remarqua-t-il alors que Tsuna inclinait la tête vers lui. ''Laisse tomber le - _san_.'' Tsuna rougit à cela, appeler quelqu'un de plus vieux qu'elle sans titre honorifique était si personnel…

''O-Okay, F-Fon.'' Bégaya un peu Tsuna tandis que le grand Chinois rigolait alors qu'il lui ébouriffait encore gentiment les cheveux. Regarda vers Reborn, le tueur à gage ne montrait rien sur son visage mais Fon pouvait voir à ses épaules que Reborn se battait avec lui-même pour ne pas sauter par-dessus la table et arracher Fon loin de Tsuna.

''Cela ne laisse plus que le Brouillard, la Pluie et le Soleil, n'est-ce pas Reborn.'' Remarqua Fon pendant que Reborn fronçait les sourcils vers lui avant d'acquiescer. ''Ne laisse pas _hime_ attendre trop longtemps, elle pourrait trouver un autre Soleil en attendant.'' Taquina Fon alors que Reborn pointait Léon sur lui d'un air menaçant, Tsuna les regarda confuse.

''Voilà ton bento Fon-kun.'' Rigola Nana, interrompant la séance de regard des deux Arcobaleno, Fon cligna des yeux vers le bento rouge dans ses mains. ''Tsu-chan a aidé à le faire aujourd'hui, alors j'espère que tu appréciera~'' Fon s'inclina devant Nana avant de mettre son bento sous son bras.

''Je vais partir pour l'école alors, après hier, j'ai besoin de nettoyer l'infirmerie .'' Dit il avec un sourire alors que Tsuna pâlissait.

''Que s'est-il passé ?''

''Pas grand-chose, juste que Verde s'ennuyait un peu.'' Assura Fon tandis qu'il caressait encore une fois la tête de Tsuna. ''Je te verrai bientôt, Tsu-hime.''

Nana étreignit sa fille dès que Fon fut parti .

''Félicitations Tsu-chan.'' Rigola Nana. ''Tu as obtenu un nouveau Gardien, un, digne de confiance cette fois.'' Tsuna sourit doucement, Reborn étudiant son étudiante avant qu'un doux sourire ne touche ses propres lèvres, pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne l'efface. Il y avait un éclat, de retour dans ses yeux, c'était petit et c'était faible mais il était là, pas comme les étincelles qui avaient pris vie pour mourir, elle était là depuis qu'elle était descendue de sa chambre ce matin.

Tsuna ramassait enfin les morceaux.

''Je suppose que je devrais y aller aussi.'' Nota Reborn alors que Nana enveloppait rapidement son bento et lui dit au revoir, Reborn jeta un coup d'oeil vers Tsuna.

''Donne-moi jusqu'à cet après-midi, dame-Tsuna. Je te donnerais alors ma réponse.'' Dit-il avant de sortir, Tsuna cligna des yeux derrière lui de surprise avant d'acquiescer, un sourire timide sur les lèvres alors qu'elle regardait partir son tuteur et son premier ami .

Revenant à elles, la paire de femme Sawada retournèrent finir la collection de bento. Le coup suivant à la porte fut celui de Xanxus et Squalo, ce dernier toujours de mauvaise humeur à propos du jour précédent.

''Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Squalo-san ?'' Demanda Tsuna alors qu'il s'agitait et grognait légèrement vers elle avant de se diriger furieusement vers la porte. Tsuna cligna des yeux après la Pluie de la Varia.

''Il n'a plus de voix à force de crier aux étudiants d'être silencieux.'' Grogna d'amusement Xanxus tandis que Tsuna rigolait en réponse, l'homme la regarda, surpris ses yeux l'étudièrent rapidement… elle guérissait ? Souriait même de nouveau naturellement. ''Que s'est-il passé ?'' Demanda-t-il alors que Tsuna clignait des yeux vers lui confuse. ''Tu te sent mieux, que s'est-il passé ?''

''Oh…'' Dit Tsuna avant de lui sourire gentiment. ''J'ai une nouvelle Tempête.'' Expliqua-t-elle tandis que Xanxus écarquillait les yeux et qu'il posait un doigt sur son X-Gun.

''Tu es sûr qu'il ne te fera pas de mal ? Donne le mot, gamine et je l'éliminerais avec des trous.'' Grogna l'homme alors que Tsuna secouait la tête et tendait la main vers son X-Gun plutôt que vers la sienne.

''C'est bon, il ne le fera pas.'' Le sourcil de Xanxus se crispa à la note du _il_. ''Fon-s… Fon va être ma Tempête.'' Dit Tsuna tandis que Xanxus fronçait les sourcils vers elle pendant qu'il essayait de se souvenir de qui était ce déchet de _Fon_.

''L'Arcobaleno Chinois ? Qui ressemble au gamin des Nuages ?'' Clarifia Xanxus alors que Tsuna acquiesçait et que l'homme laissa échapper un long soupir ennuyé, alors ces deux Hibari traînaient autour de sa femelle, tellement pour détester être en groupe.

''Il ferait mieux d'être loyal.'' Grogna Xanxus avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux, Tsuna pleurnicha doucement, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils insistaient tous pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Tout le monde le faisait, elle allait devoir prendre un peigne pour l'école aujourd'hui. Quand elle était rentrée la nuit dernière, les nœuds avaient été ridiculement dur à enlever de son enchevêtrement constant de cheveux par tout les professeurs et camarades.

''Voi !'' Dit Squalo d'une voix cassée. ''Nous allons être en retard stupide boss.'' Siffla l'épéiste dehors alors que Tsuna se déplaçait vers lui et lui donna un câlin, les joues de Squalo devinrent d'un rouge foncé en dix secondes.

''J'espère que tu te sentira mieux bientôt, Squalo-san.'' Dit-elle tandis que l'homme lui tourna le dos pour cacher ses rougeurs. Xanxus grogna légèrement alors que Tsuna rigolait et l'enlaçait lui aussi, son fort bras l'enveloppant.

''Passe une bonne journée, Xanxus.'' Xanxus la souleva contre sa poitrine la serrant fortement pendant un moment avant qu'il la laisse tomber avec un petit rire.

''Souviens-toi, si tu en as assez de ces déchets, vient juste dans mon bureau.'' Lui rappela-t-il, Tsuna acquiesça alors que Xanxus prenait son bento et partait. Nana, de sa pôele, rigola , sa fille avait le choix entre tellement d'hommes. Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de rire une seconde fois avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa fille, là encore, personne n'avait dit qu'elle devait choisir.

Verde arriva ensuite, le grand scientifique remis quelques papiers à Tsuna avant de prendre son bento et de partir. Tsuna cligna des yeux de confusion alors qu'elle regardait les papiers, il y avait une liste d'astuces et de conseils pour la science.

Timoteo arriva ensuite, Tsuna cligna des yeux vers lui de surprise avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Le vieil homme rigola et secoua la tête.

''Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps. Je suis juste venu te dire que j'avais organisé quelques identités pour la première génération. Je le leur ai déjà emmené. Et aussi, Dino-kun va commencer à ton école comme nouveau professeur d'italien aujourd'hui.'' Nota Timoteo avant d'enlacer Tsuna. ''Malheureusement, certaines choses se sont produites en Italie et je dois rentrer.'' Soupira-t-il. ''Reborn me tiendra au courant et si tu as besoin, je reviendrais n'importe quand.'' Dit le vieil homme alors que Tsuna acquiesçait.

''Merci pour tout et d'être venus grand-père.'' Sourit Tsuna alors que le vieil homme se détendait en prenant sa joue, ses yeux s'étaient améliorés, son sourire était plus naturel et cette séduisante aura de Ciel commençait à revenir.

''Sois gentille mon enfant.'' Dit Timoteo, se penchant et lui embrassant le front tout en envoyant une prière pour sa sécurité. ''Souviens-toi, tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand.''

''Je le ferais.''

''Oh et félicitation pour ton nouveau Gardien de la Tempête.'' Remarqua-t-il alors que Tsuna clignait des yeux, le mot voyageait vite il semblerait. Souriant doucement Tsuna l'enlaça une fois de plus.

''Merci, pour tout.'' Le vieil homme lui caressa la tête alors que Tsuna boudait, essayant une fois de plus d'apprivoiser ses pauvres cheveux.

''Nous nous reverrons bientôt, ma petite.'' Ses Gardiens dirent tous leur adieux avant de partirent. Nana posa gentiment une main sur l'épaule de sa fille alors que la sonnette sonnait une fois de plus. Tsuna alla répondre alors que tout ses camarades rentraient pour collecter leur bento.

''Shishishi, _principessa_ ~'' Ronronna Belphegor alors qu'il sautait sur elle et commença à l'enlacer, frottant son visage dans ses cheveux. ''Le prince a manqué à sa _principessa_.''

''Bonjour Bel-kun.'' Sourit Tsuna tandis que le blond la regarda pendant un moment. Reborn avait raison, alors qu'il les avaient croisés, la principessa avait l'air beaucoup mieux.

''Ah, ma Tsu-hime a l'air beaucoup mieux.'' Ronronna Byakuran alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassa sa joue, avant d'être emmené par Hibari Kyoya.

''Arrête de la toucher.'' Grogna Kyoya alors que Belphegor fit apparaître des couteaux dans ses mains.

''Tu veux y aller gamin du Nuage ?'' Grogna Belphegor tandis que Tsuna bougeait rapidement entre les deux.

''Pas de bagarre dans ma maison !'' Ordonna Tsuna alors que ses yeux dorés brillèrent. ''Si quelqu'un me menace alors d'accord, mais pas de combats dans ma maison, je ne veux pas que cet endroit soit détruit.'' Ordonna Tsuna pendant que tous les adolescents restèrent silencieux pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer. Kyoya cacha son sourire, le Ciel retrouvait ses crocs.

''Tsu-hime.'' Souffla Enma avant de sourire et de la serrer fermement dans ses bras. Tsuna glapit alors qu'elle se débattait mais il était trop occupé à la serrer fortement. ''Je suis si heureux de te voir de nouveau heureuse.'' Murmura Enma tandis que Tsuna s'adoucissait et enveloppa ses bras autour de son meilleur ami et l'enlaça fermement.

''Mmm, je me sens mieux, un peu, Enma-kun.'' Chuchota Tsuna alors qu'il la laissait finalement partir tandis qu'il lui brossait les cheveux de son visage.

''Bien, tu es beaucoup plus jolie avec la lumière dans tes yeux.'' Dit il avant de rougir lourdement et de la laisser partir, se précipitant à reculons alors que Tsuna rougissait en retour et touchait ses joues brûlantes.

''A-Allons à l'école.'' Bégaya Tsuna alors qu'elle se précipitait à l'étage pour apprivoiser ses cheveux avant de rencontrer ses … camarades de classes ? Ses amis ?

''Tsuna-san… tu ne viens pas ?'' Demanda Shoichi alors qu'elle se figea sur le pas de la porte, les yeux grand ouvert vers eux. ''Tsuna-san ?'' Byakuran se retourna en entendant Shoichi appeler leur _hime_ , ses yeux violets la trouvant alors que l'inquiétude l'inondait.

''Tsu-hime ?''

''S-Sommes nous…'' Bégaya Tsuna, ses yeux tombant alors qu'elle semblait pendant un moment plus petite qu'elle ne l'était. S'effondrant sur elle-même dans un moment de faiblesse. ''Que sommes nous ?'' Murmura Tsuna tandis que Byakuran la prenait dans ses bras.

''Amis.'' Promit-il. ''Nous sommes tes amis.'' Murmura Byakuran alors qu'ils s'avançaient tous dans un moment de faiblesse et l'enveloppèrent dans leurs bras, en un géant câlin de groupe .

''Amis ? Promis ?'' Chuchota Tsuna alors qu'ils la serrèrent tous fermement.

''Mmm, amis.''

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Voilà, voila pour ce chapitre ci, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus~ A dans deux semaines et désolé pour le petit retard j'étais sortie toute la journée ^^'


	11. Facing the Storm

Chapitre 11 : Face à la tempête

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Avertissement : Langage comme toujours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt et Yuiu pour leurs Reviews.

Yuiu : Peut être, peut être je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre~ et oui Giotto c'est ais avoir le pauvre XD. C'est trop cool j'aimerais apprendre cette langue mais faut trouver pour ça des gens qui la parle ^^' bref merci pour ton com' comme toujours ça fait toujours plaisir et je te laisse avec la suite !

Merci à:Akayui, Amnesia Riku, Aterina, Aura Jackson Potter Di Angelo, AuroreMalfoy, Barukku Iris, Bokasuka, China12, Claraseth, Cristina2001, danielle2004, Darkemeraud, Dylove, ellenvanlilie, Enid Lupin, Ewena Malfoy, Felicia Vardya, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Iobalunallena, kabutaurore, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Mai96, marjo1607, maya9231, myheroacademia97, Naheiah, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Nurari21, PietraDragon, Plume d'Akusa, Pomelle, RedBloodAlice, Sasam Moon, SenseiFujuki, Selena Psycho, shiroyasha02430, Solane Helsalrogo, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tenshihouou, tetai, Tsuki Banritt, TsunakunR2718, xstorm007 yaoi-chan-poowa et Yuki-Jiji pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna était actuellement autorisée à marcher jusqu'à l'école après le câlin de groupe. Kyoya étant au-delà de sa limite pour le surpeuplement, il suivait depuis un toit à proximité pendant que le groupe l'encerclait sur le chemin de l'école.

Belphegor et Byakuran se battaient pour avoir son attention pendant toute la marche. Enma se rapprochant d'un côté alors que Spanner et Shoichi restaient proche l'un de l'autre. Tous s'émerveillant de la lumière brillant dans ses yeux, même si ce n'était pas ce que cela avait été, c'était beaucoup mieux qu'avant.

Byakuran et Belphegor n'étaient même pas sérieux dans leurs plaisanteries et dans leurs batailles, ils regardaient plutôt la lumière dans ses yeux quand elle devenait protectrice avec un ou deux d'entre eux. Tsuna les regardait tous les deux avec un sourire, bougeant pour interférer quand Byakuran avait cette sérieuse lumière dans ses yeux violets ou quand Belphegor avait ce sourire maniaque sur ses lèvres.

Finalement, ils réussirent à se rendre au portail de l'école sans que personne ne s'entre tue. Kyoya sauta du toit jusqu'au sol, près d'elle alors qu'il regardait les étudiants autour d'eux avec un regard noir, enveloppant un bras autour de son dos pour l'attirer vers lui tandis qu'il se déplaçait pour murmurer à son oreille.

''Dis-moi si quelqu'un te regarde, même mal, j'y mettrais fin.'' Murmura Kyoya avant de la relâcher et d'aller patrouiller. Tsuna rougit furieusement, ses yeux se baissant alors que Shoichi l'enveloppait dans un câlin.

''Nous sommes tous là pour toi Tsuna-san.'' Marmonna Shoichi timidement, alors que Tsuna clignait des yeux. Spanner lui mettant une sucette dans la bouche tandis que Tsuna glapissait, les yeux écarquillés pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne sourisse, orange, d'une façon ou d'une autre il lui donnait toujours le goût qu'elle préférait le plus.

''Tch, alors tu es toujours là.'' Tsuna pâlit en entendant un son familier, ses yeux se posèrent sur un adolescent aux cheveux argentés avec des yeux verts, l'adolescent qui la regardait en colère.

Tsuna allait faire un pas en arrière mais se retrouva dans les bras de Byakuran, l'homme aux cheveux blancs posa son menton sur son épaule et foudroyait l'argenté.

''Que veut-avoir à faire un traître avec notre petit Ciel~'' Ronronna Byakuran doucement tandis qu'une aura dangereuse sortait. Tsuna cligna des yeux vers Hayato, elle aurait reculée plus loin de lui mais il y avait un bras fort autour de sa taille tandis que Byakuran la tenait en sécurité de sa grande taille.

''Tch, comme si je m'inquiétais d'une stupide salop-'' Hayato cria quand un tonfa rencontra sa tête, ses yeux verts rencontrèrent le regard noir de Kyoya.

''Pour attroupement, tentative de langage grossier et pour d'autre raisons moins honorables, tu vas être mordu à mort.'' Grogna Kyoya alors qu'il sautait sur l'ancienne Tempête. Tsuna cligna des yeux écarquillés alors que Spanner jetait un bras autour de ses épaules et la tirait vers les limites de l'école.

''S-Spanner ?'' Couina Tsuna en regardant derrière elle, le combat alors que l'ingénieur blond la tirait vers l'école en bavardant de faits d'ingénierie aléatoire. Tsuna clignant des yeux vers lui.

''La salope ne pourra jamais me remplacer.'' Gronda Hayato de derrière pendant un moment de pause dans le combat quand Kyoya dut bouger autour des étudiants innocents que l'adolescent Italien avait mit entre eux sans se soucier de leur sécurité. Tsuna se figea en entendant ses mots hurlés après elle. Spanner cligna des yeux quand elle se figea, la jeune femme regarda Hayato avec un regard égal.

''Je t'ai déjà remplacé.'' Remarqua Tsuna calmement avant de lui tourner le dos et de marcher avec Shoichi et Spanner, vers l'école. Byakuran attrapant son bras alors qu'il lui souriait.

''Dit moi le nom de ton Gardien de la Tempête.'' Ronronna Byakuran. ''Pour que je puisse le tuer~'' Tsuna le regarda.

''Uh, mais _j'aime_ mon Gardien de la Tempête.'' Marmonna Tsuna alors que Byakuran boudait.

''Tu es _sûr_ que je ne peux pas le tuer ?'' Gémit Byakuran alors que Tsuna secouait la tête, se tournant vers lui alors qu'elle secouait un doigt vers lui d'exaspération.

''Pas ma nouvelle Tempête, il est gentil.'' Les yeux de Byakuran se rétrécirent, un ' il ' hein ? ''Je l'aime bien et je veux le garder, alors ne soit pas méchant avec Fon.'' Byakuran Grogna légèrement, donc la Tempête des Arcobaleno avait fait son possible pour se rapprocher d'elle, hein ? ''Il a été bon avec moi et après tout ça, il a été gentil, alors s'il-te-plaît, ne soit pas méchant.'' Marmonna Tsuna tandis que Byakuran se retournait vers Hayato, et bien aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait tenir éloigner l'autre bâtard qui s'appelait lui-même sa Tempête.

''Ne, Hayato-chan~ Tsu-chan a une nouvelle _chaude_ Tempête.'' Ronronna Byakuran avec un ricanement alors que l'ancienne Tempête jetait un regard noir vers lui, tandis que Byakuran continuait d'ignorer son regard. ''Donc tu n'es pas voulu~''

Tsuna ignora son ami et se dépêcha de changer de chaussures pour la paire d'intérieur, laissant Kyoya recommencer à attaquer Hayato tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa classe.

Glissant dans la pièce, elle fit son chemin vers son bureau et s'effondra, fatiguée sur la surface froide en bois, ignorant le regard interrogateur de Reborn alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils vers elle du bureau des professeurs et laissa tomber sa tête sur la surface froide. Des bras chauds autour d'elle la fit s'asseoir pendant qu'elle se tordait le cou pour regarder Enma, l'adolescent l'enlaçant gentiment.

''Tu vas bien ?'' Demanda Enma alors que Tsuna souriait doucement et acquiesçait.

''Mmm, tout le monde est là pour me soutenir, je vais bien.'' Chuchota Tsuna tandis qu'Enma resserrait son emprise sur elle, ses yeux rouges brillants de manière protectrice alors qu'il regardait l'argenté meurtri et ensanglanté se faufiler en classe.

Le sourire en coin de Reborn s'agrandit quand il vit une de ses proies entrer, alors c'était pour ça que sa petite dame-Tsuna avait l'air déprimé, les traîtres étaient revenus à l'école.

''Yamamoto Takeshi et Gokudera Hayato.'' Ronronna Reborn alors que le grand adolescent aux cheveux noirs entrait aussi dans la classe, sans contusions qui eux recouvraient Hayato. Il devait avoir fait son chemin sans être attraper par Kyoya ou pendant que Kyoya était occupé à faire respecter la discipline sur Hayato. ''Bon retour~''

''Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici.'' Gronda Hayato alors que Reborn se levait et regardait les étudiants récemment revenus.

''Chaos, je suis votre nouveau professeur principal.'' Tsuna pouvait voir un frisson passer à travers la paire qui regardait les yeux noirs de Reborn. ''J'espère que vous avez une excuse pour avoir manqué un jour de votre précieuse éducation scolaire ?''

''U-Uh.'' Chercha Takeshi alors que ses yeux se précipitaient sur Tsuna pour la voir refuser de le regarder mais une collection de garçon autour d'elle qu'il connaissait tous et voulaient son sang, étaient heureux de le foudroyer en retour. ''N-Non.'' Marmonna Takeshi alors qu'il baissait les yeux, il n'avait aucune excuse à présenter maintenant qu'il était face à elle, pas pour avoir manqué un jour et pas pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Le sourire de Reborn s'agrandit à cette réponse.

''Et bien, je pense qu'une détention avec Hibari Kyoya est à faire… où nous pouvons toujours vous faire aider à l'infirmerie. Je suis sur que Verde _aimerait_ avoir de nouveau jouets.'' Médita Reborn alors que Tsuna pâlissait, elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire pour la paire, Kyoya ou Verde...

''N'interfère pas.'' Dit Byakuran en lui caressant la tête. ''Ils méritent au moins un peu de cicatrice mentale~''

''S'ils finissent avec Verde, ça ne s'arrêtera pas juste à des cicatrices mentales.'' Rappela doucement Tsuna tandis que le sourire de Byakuran grandissait, ressemblant beaucoup à Belphegor ou au chat de Cheshire alors qu'il lui souriait.

''Et bien… ce ne sera pas dommage.''

''Si tu le veux principessa.'' Remarqua Mammon de sa place assis à un bureau pas loin d'elle. ''Je peux toujours prendre leur punition, je vais même te faire une réduction importante.'' Promis l'illusionniste tandis que Tsuna avalait difficilement. Maintenant ça pourrait être pire, l'assassin pourrait les briser sans même les toucher.

''N-Non, ça ira.'' Grinça Tsuna alors que Belphegor ricanait à sa gauche, le siège qu'il pris après avoir menacé l'étudiant assis là, pour qu'il puisse réclamer la place près de la principessa.

''Peut être que je pourrais jouer avec eux ? Ushishishi.'' Tsuna grogna silencieusement, enfer non.

''La classe commence bientôt les gamins, tout le monde à sa place.'' Appela Reborn alors que la cloche commençait à sonner. Après hier, la classe avait rapidement appris à être à leur siège dès qu'ils étaient appelés où ils devaient faire face aux conséquences. Personne ne choisi cette option, peut importe qu'ils soient rebelles ou arrogants.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

À l'heure du déjeuner, Tsuna avait besoin de s'éloigner de certaines choses. Entre ses amis demandant son attention et, elle essayant de les arrêter de lyncher ses précédents Gardiens, Tsuna était fatiguée.

Alors, elle était là, à la porte du bureau du principal, frappant gentiment tout en écoutant la voix bourrue de Xanxus.

''Quoi ? Déchet.'' Appela-t-il à travers la porte, Tsuna pris ça comme une permission ,ouvrit la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Clignant des yeux vers l'homme assis dans sa chaise, aux airs de trône devant le bureau du principal, regardant des papiers dans ses mains.

Ce que Tsuna n'avait jamais imaginé était qu'il porterait des lunettes. Clignant des yeux quand il la regarda, une légère trace teintée de rouge apparut sur ses joues marquées tandis qu'il arrachait cet objet de ses yeux et les mit sous son bureau avant de lui faire signe. ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'' Sa voix semblait ennuyé et bourrue mais Tsuna pouvait entendre le ton sous-jacent d'inquiétude.

''Je suis juste… vraiment fatiguée.'' Marmonna Tsuna alors que Xanxus se levait de son bureau, ses mouvements étaient fluides et gracieux venant d'une vie de combat, il se faufila vers la porte. Il l'a ramassa rapidement, ferma la porte d'un coup de pied tandis qu'il la portait vers un canapé somptueux et la posa dessus.

Tsuna ne se rappelait pas qu'il y avait un tel canapé dans le bureau du directeur avant mais chassa ses pensées aussitôt après. Il n'y avait pas de trône ici avant, bien sûr Xanxus avait redécoré à son goût. Peut importe que le job soit temporaire, l'homme aimait être à l'aise.

''Reste là, ou fait la sieste ou peut importe.'' Dit Xanxus alors qu'il retournait vers le bureau et attrapait le papier qu'il regardait précédemment, plissant les yeux avec un grognement. Tsuna cligna des yeux vers lui avant de rigoler.

''Tu peux porter tes lunettes .'' Remarqua-t-elle alors qu'il lui lançait un regard noir.

''Je n'ai pas besoin de lunettes.'' Grogna le grand utilisateur de la flamme de la Colère vers elle alors que Tsuna souriait gentiment.

''Je pensais que tu avais l'air bien avec des lunettes.'' Complimenta Tsuna, la chaleur se rassemblant sur les joues et le haut des oreilles de Xanxus tandis qu'il rapprochait le papier plus près de son visage pour se cacher d'elle et pour essayer de déchiffrer les lettres noirs flous sur le papier. ''Tu veux que je t'aide ?'' Demanda Tsuna alors que Xanxus grognait sur le papier et le jetait.

''Tu ne peux pas.'' Gronda-t-il. ''A moins que tu ne puisse tout d'un coup lire le Français.'' Tsuna pencha la tête vers lui, il était en train de lire un rapport en Français ? ''Cet inutile déchet a envoyé des rapports, il était trop stupide pour s'en occuper.'' Tsuna le regarda pendant quelque minutes essayant de trouver qui était « l'inutile déchet ».

''Ah, Levi A Than.'' Murmura finalement Tsuna, l'homme avait été laissé derrière pour faire le travail de Xanxus pendant qu'il était absent.

''L'i _nutile déchet_ , oui.'' Confirma Xanxus. ''Le déchet ne peut même pas gérer des putain de documents de base.'' Xanxus grommela pendant que Tsuna se levait du canapé et marcha vers le bureau où il se trouvait, se baissant sous le bureau pour attraper ses lunettes alors que Xanxus faillit s'étouffer à mort, ses yeux écarquillé sur la Donna Vongola qui s'était agenouillée sous son bureau dans une position très compromettante.

''Ah, elles sont là.'' Marmonna Tsuna alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant lui et lui souriait avec de grand yeux bruns, lui tendant ses lunettes tandis que Xanxus cherchait ses mots.

''Sors de là.'' Cria finalement Xanxus alors qu'il se mettait sur ses pieds, sa grande chaise étant repoussé en arrière avec un crissement sur le sol. Tsuna le regardant toujours avec de grand yeux confus.

''Xanxus ?''

''Juste, dépêche toi et lève toi.'' Grogna Xanxus tandis qu'il la cherchait sous son bureau et la sortit, la tirant sur ses pieds. Attrapant ses lunettes, il les plaqua sur son bureau avant de retourner son attention sur l'adolescente devant lui. Sérieusement, comment pouvait- elle être si innocente ?

''Va te reposer gamine.'' Ordonna finalement Xanxus alors que Tsuna inclina de nouveau la tête vers lui avant d'acquiescer et de retourner sur le canapé, s'asseyant alors qu'elle regardait Xanxus plisser les yeux de nouveau sur le document. Cachant son sourire derrière sa main alors qu'elle rigolait silencieusement. Tsuna n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi il cachait le fait qu'il portait des lunettes mais c'était vraiment mignon de le regarder essayer de décrypter les documents sans elles, même si elles étaient sur le bureau près de sa main. L'obstiné commandant de la Varia refusant de les mettre en sa

présence.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

 _Dix ans plus tard_

''Xanxus j'ai quelques-'' Tsuna cligna des yeux quand le commandant de la Varia poussa soudainement quelque chose sous son bureau, en lui lançant un regard noir. ''...Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu les caches toujours, je sais que tu les portes pour lire.'' Rigola la jeune femme alors que Xanxus continuait juste à la regarder. ''Très bien, grincheux, tiens, quelques rapports de Squalo ont été mélangés avec les rapports envoyés à mon bureau.'' Gloussa Tsuna, l'homme la regardant toujours quand elle lança un regard vers les lunettes. ''Je continue de maintenir que tu es mignon avec, grognon.'' Et avec un signe, elle glissa du bureau.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

 _Présent_

Ce n'est seulement qu'une fois sûr qu'elle était endormie sur le canapé, que Xanxus remit ses lunettes et retourna à ses papiers, gardant un œil sur elle au cas où elle s'agite, donc il saurait quand cacher sa faiblesse/lunettes encore une fois.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Mammon.'' Demanda tranquillement Xanxus peu de temps après, l'homme sortant des brumes qu'ils l'avaient entourés à son entrée silencieuse.

''Juste en train de vérifier la _principessa_ , les autres étaient paniqués quand elle a disparue au déjeuner.'' Dit tranquillement Mammon alors qu'il s'approchait vers la fille et brossa quelques douces mèches brunes de ses yeux silencieusement fermés .

''Elle est fatiguée de tous ses déchets qui se battent pour elle.'' Remarqua Xanxus pendant que Mammon ricanait doucement.

''Bel et Byakuran ont été un peu … au top aujourd'hui, en réponse à ses deux _traditori_ qui sont revenue en classe aujourd'hui.'' (Traîtres) Xanxus grogna légèrement à ça.

''Alors ces connards ont décidés de revenir hein ?''

''Mmm, bien que la _principessa_ ait annoncée au bâtard de la Tempête, qu'elle en avait une nouvelle .'' Xanxus souri à ça. ''Qu'a t-elle dit à propos de tes lunettes ?'' Xanxus lança un regard noir à Mammon pour ce commentaire, l'illusionniste savait bien, comme toute la Varia , que son besoin de lunettes était un point sensible pour lui. ''Les as-tu cachées ?'' Ricana Mammon alors que Xanxus grognait légèrement sortant un de ses X-Gun et le pointait sur la tête de l'Arcobaleno. ''Si tu tire alors elle va se réveiller.'' Rappela Mammon tandis que Xanxus grognait de nouveau, putain, ce gamin avait raison.

''Depuis quand as-tu décidé d'agir comme l'ennuyeux, ce soi-disant Prince, connard ?'' Mammon souria juste avec un haussement d'épaules, ses lèvres se tordant sous sa capuche.

''C'est un service spécial unique, tu accaparais la _principessa_ après tout. Ils m'ont offert beaucoup d'argent pour venir et la récupérer.'' Bien qu'il l'aurait fait gratuitement, il n'allait pas refuser l'offre d'argent en plus de leur rendre la _principessa_.

''Elle est venue ici parce qu'elle était fatigué de vous tous.'' Rappela une fois de plus Xanxus alors que Mammon haussait les épaules. Byakuran et Belphegor avaient parlés de leurs querelles et leurs combats. Tsuna commençait à se fatiguer d'essayer de les gérer tout les deux ainsi que toutes les autres choses qu'elle devait gérer à l'école.

''Ils ont été avertis maintenant, ils ont pensé la distraire des _traditori_ maintenant qu'ils sont revenus mais il semble que leur méthodes de distractions se sont seulement ajoutées à sa journée stressante, alors ils ont cessés.'' Assura Mammon alors qu'il se glissait vers l'adolescente qui dormait, un tendre regard dans ses yeux cachés.

''Attends qu'elle se réveille.'' Nota Xanxus avant de retourner à ses papiers, lisant en signant quand il y avait besoin tandis qu'il essayait de faire son chemin à travers la pile de papiers sans fin.

En réponse, Mammon utilisa ses illusions pour soulever la _principessa_ du canapé alors qu'il bougeait pour s'asseoir et la rabaissa pour que sa tête soit posée sur ses genoux, bougeant une main dans ses doux cheveux bruns pour passer ses doigts à travers ses brins de soie.

Si Xanxus voulait la laisser dormir ici, il n'allait pas se plaindre. C'était une opportunité rare pour lui, d'avoir un peu de temps avec elle sans que les autres réclament son attention.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna dormit pendant la plus grande partie des cours de l'après-midi, ne se réveillant que peu de temps avant que le dernier cours ne commence, ses yeux bruns décolorés clignant vers la figure encapuchonné qui la regardait.

''Uh… Mammon ?'' Marmonna Tsuna alors que l'illusionniste de la Varia enlevant finalement sa main de ses cheveux, un autre doux sourire déformait ses lèvres tandis qu'il lui acquiesçait.

''Bonne après-midi _principessa_ , as-tu bien dormi ?'' Tsuna se leva de ses genoux et s'étira, arquant son dos et levant les bras pendant qu'un doux craquement se fit entendre au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale, un petit humm de contentement venait de ses lèvres.

''Mmm, merci.'' Bailla Tsuna tout en prenant la main offerte de l'illusionniste alors qu'il se levait et lui tendait la main pour l'aider se lever aussi. Xanxus grogna derrière alors qu'elle regardait vers lui, remarquant que ses lunettes avaient une fois de plus disparues et qu'il louchait sur le dernier de ce qui avait été une énorme pile de papiers au début.

''J'ai été inconsciente si longtemps ?'' Marmonna Tsuna alors que les yeux de Xanxus se levaient vers elle.

''Près de trois heures, déchet.'' Tsuna soupira doucement et attrapa son sac.

''Merci de m'avoir laissé me reposer ici Xanxus… nous devrions y retourner, ne Mammon ?'' Remarqua Tsuna alors que l'illusionniste flottait déjà vers la porte. Tsuna le suivit de près et sortit dans le couloir tandis que Mammon la guidait vers le prochain cours.

Tsuna s'arrêta à une fenêtre, alors qu'elle regardait dehors, la classe d'étudiants qui subissait un autre parcours de survie démoniaque de Lal Mirch et de Colonnello. Il ne fallut que quelques instant à Mammon pour remarquer que la jeune Donna ne le suivait plus, et se retourna pour la regarder. Tsuna se tenait debout, regardant dehors les étudiants avec une main posée sur la vitre, ses yeux montrant le regret, la douleur et la tristesse.

'' _Princepessa_?'' Demanda Mammon alors qu'il flottait vers elle, ses yeux se tournèrent pour regarder ce qu'elle avait vue, c'était leur classe qui courait, qu'est-ce qui était si bouleversant ? Bien qu'il remarqua ses yeux suivant des formes sur le parcours et essayant de voir se qu'elle regardait, seulement pour voir son ancienne Pluie et Tempête.

Mammon leva la main gentiment pour l'envelopper dans ses bras et l'attirer contre sa poitrine, la serrant gentiment alors qu'elle regardait les personnes qu'elle avait passé si longtemps à se soucier et à protéger.

''Merci Mammon.'' Murmura Tsuna tandis que l'illusionniste pressait un chaste baiser sur son front avant de finalement de se retirer de l'étreinte.

''Allez, ils en auront bientôt terminé, c'est Italien pour notre dernière leçon.'' Tsuna s'éclaira à ce rappel, cela voulait dire Dino, elle ne l'avait seulement vu que brièvement depuis qu'il était arrivé, ce serait bien de voir comment il allait. Il y avait tellement de personnes autour d'elle en ce moment que c'était dur de diviser son temps entre eux, spécialement avec les plus collants. Byakuran était le plus difficile à enlever de ses côtés, il aimait s'accrocher à elle tout le temps, Belphegor n'étant pas mieux.

''Mmm, allons-y.'' Agréa Tsuna avec Mammon tout en suivant l'illusionniste à travers le couloir vers leur classe, Tsuna ouvrit la porte coulissante avec un sourire avant de saluer Reborn. L'homme était assis au bureau des professeurs comme s'il lui appartenait, même si dans quelques minutes maintenant Dino arriverait pour prendre la classe, la classe vide qui allait se remplir d'étudiants prêts pour leur dernière leçon, ou mort de leur cours de sport qu'il venaient de subir.

''Mammon prenait tellement de temps pour te récupérer, que je commençais à me demander si tu n'avait pas été kidnappée, dame-Tsuna.'' Remarqua Reborn alors que Tsuna s'inclinait devant lui.

''Désolé, je me suis endormie dans le bureau de Xanxus.'' Le tueur à gage se leva et se dirigea vers elle, ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux tandis qu'il jetait un regard noir à Mammon, l'homme haussa les épaules en réponse.

''Aussi longtemps que tu vas bien.'' Remarqua Reborn d'une douce voix, Tsuna le regarda surprit, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler si… _doucement_ avant.

Reborn était beaucoup de choses, sauf doux, ce n'était pas l'un d'entre eux. Tsuna avait vu beaucoup de ces facettes pendant les deux longues années de tutorat qu'elle avait connue. Elle avait vu son côté sadique, comment il gagnait une sorte de plaisir à tourmenter ses élèves. Le côté inquiet, même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas interférer ou en était incapable (comme dans le futur qui n'aurais jamais lieu, quand il était incapable de quitter la base), la légère forme d'inquiétude et de panique alors qu'il regardait son élève lutter et combattre.

Mais doux ?

C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait seulement vu que récemment et seulement à de très rare moment. Elle l'avait vu très en colère, furieux, protecteur et vengeur mais _doux…_

Tsuna enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille de son Tuteur et l'enlaça fermement, Reborn la regarda surpris avant de doucement l'envelopper dans ses bras en retour et de l'enlacer.

''Laisse nous savoir où tu es la prochaine fois que tu disparaît s'il-te-plaît, en tant qu'un de tes Gardiens, je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où tu te trouves .'' Ordonna doucement Reborn tandis que Tsuna le regardait surpris , ces yeux grands ouvert pendant qu'elle le regardait bouche bée.

''R-Reborn ?'' Bégaya Tsuna alors que le tueur à gage la repoussait et détourna son visage pour qu'elle voit la chaleur se rassembler sur ses joues, l'ombre de son fédora l'aidant à la cacher.

''Tu m'as entendu dame-Tsuna.'' Grogna Reborn avant de sortir de la salle et de se diriger vers le salon des professeurs. Dino allait arriver à n'importe quelle seconde et reprendre la classe pour les étudiants qui allait bientôt arriver. Ça lui donnait une chance de se calmer aussi.

Reborn avait pensé toute la journée aux dangers de s'annoncer comme son Soleil, et comment cela attirerait le regard de chaque personne ayant une rancune contre lui vers elle, et le danger dans lequel il l'a mettrait.

Puis en l'enlaçant à l'instant, il avait incapable de s'arrêter, les mots lui avait échappés avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter. Il avait consenti à être son Soleil, c'était un moment de faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas reprendre. Peu importe quel ennemis viendrait à la suite de ses actions, il ne permettra pas à aucun d'entre eux de toucher sa dame-Tsuna. Reborn la protégerait de tout et il savait que les autres Gardiens en ferait de même.

Non seulement elle l'avait maintenant lui, mais elle avait Fon, ils étaient deux des Arcobaleno. Deux des plus forts de leur génération et de cette génération aussi. Reborn détenait toujours le titre de tueur à gage numéro un, Fon aussi détenait le titre d'artiste martial mondial numéro un et même du plus rapide de son ère.

Ils la protégeraient avec tout ce qu'ils avaient et rien ne permettraient de la blesser.

Bien que Reborn n'aimait pas l'admettre mais une l'autre raison pour laquelle il avait accepté, c'était pour être proche d'elle et garder Fon loin d'elle romantiquement. Il n'était pas bête, il avait bien vu comment le Chinois la regardait, la douceur dans ses yeux, la moindre allusion du langage du corps lui disait combien il se souciait de leur petite Donna. Reborn n'allait pas juste s'asseoir et laisser quelqu'un d'autre aller après elle.

Reborn était maintenant son Soleil et il se tiendrait à ses côtés et la protégerait de tout, même si c'était de ses propres Gardiens et amis qu'il devrait le faire .

Tsuna était si naïve qu'elle ne le remarquait même pas si elle était dragué. Avec sa faible estime de soi après que ses premier Gardiens l'aient trahis, même si elle remarquait qu'ils la draguaient, elle ne les prendrait pas au sérieux et penserait probablement que c'était une blague, alors elle avait besoin de lui pour la protéger des avances de tous ses loups qui l'entoure.

La première chose qu'il devait faire était de faire une liste des suspects les plus dangereux.

En tête, bien sûr, c'était Xanxus, l'homme n'essayait même plus d'être subtil, il flirtait ouvertement avec elle et la revendiquait comme sienne. Allant même défier Reborn directement avec chaque mouvement et expression.

En second, très proche, bien sûr, il y avait Byakuran. Le boss des Gesso aux cheveux blancs était plus qu'un peu dangereux et aussi un peu plus physique que l'un d'entre eux ne l'avait été. Toujours accrocher à Tsuna, la touchant, l'embrassant sur la joue et le front, ces mains déviants alors qu'il l'enlaçait d'une manière qui laissait tous les hommes autours de lui, contenir avec peine leur envie de tuer.

Se glissant sur son siège dans le salon des professeurs, Reborn sortit un bloc de papier et commença à écrire, classant les menaces de tous les hommes autour de Tsuna et pas les menaces que Kyoya avait classé pour garder Tsuna loin de ses anciens gardiens, non, c'était une menace classée sur ceux qui essayait de séduire leur Ciel.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Après une agréable leçon d'Italien, Tsuna se dirigeait vers l'entrée de l'école avec son nouvel entourage, les garçons l'entouraient comme un anneau de protection. Dino trébuchant et discutant avec elle de quelques conseils pour son Italien. Tsuna avait besoin de l'apprendre, si elle allait prendre la suite en tant que boss des Vongola, leur QG étant en Italie.

''Tsunahime~'' Tsuna gémit quand elle fut tacler par un grand corps, des bras chaud l'entourant alors qu'elle se retrouva câlinée contre la poitrine d'un homme en costume à rayures.

''G-Giotto-san ?'' Couina Tsuna, ses joues rougissant, en se rappelant de leur interaction de ce matin, l'homme avait dormi dans son lit avec elle. ''Hieee !'' Couina-t-elle doucement pendant que Giotto était arraché d'elle par un blond platine avec un regard qui n'avait pas l'air très amusé.

''Tu l'as rends inconfortable.'' Grogna Alaude pendant qu'il regardait d'un air noir son boss et brandissait ses menottes, des flammes violettes les entourant. ''Recule ou je vais-'' L'homme fut interrompu quand quelqu'un jeta un bras autour de ses épaules avec un sourire. Prenant le moment de distraction, Dino aida sa petite sœur à se relever et l'aida à la dépoussiérer.

''Maa, maa, calmons-nous, nous sommes là pour saluer la princesse et pour la soutenir ,pas pour lui faire peur.'' C'était Asari Ugetsu cette fois, le Japonais souriait joyeusement à Alaude et Giotto pendant que Belphegor se drapait sur les épaules de Tsuna encore une fois, regardant la première génération des Vongola.

''Qu'est-ce les vieux font là ?'' Se moqua Belphegor alors que l'homme aux cheveux rose/rouge se crispait légèrement en lui lançant un regard noir.

''Qui appelle-tu vieux, gamin ?''

''Tch, tu es un vieux _Grand-père_ G.'' Rappela Lampo avec un regard ennuyé tandis que l'homme au regard noir se tournait vers son compagnon.

''Qu'est-ce que, par l'enfer, tu penses dire, sale gamin ?'' Ugetsu dû bien sûr s'éloigner d'Alaude pour essayer de calmer la paire avant qu'ils puissent commencer à se battre.

Giotto saisi cette chance pour se tourner vers sa descendante et s'incliner devant elle, brandissant une seule fleur pour elle avec un sourire espiègle. ''Pour toi, _principessa_.'' Dit Giotto pendant que Tsuna prenait la jonquille d'un brillant jaune avec un léger rougissement. ''Celle-ci veut dire respect.''

''Mer-Merci.'' Marmonna Tsuna alors que Giotto lui souriait joyeusement, elle était juste trop mignonne quand elle le regardait comme ça. Comment sa petite descendante pouvait elle être aussi adorable ?

''Qui sont tous ses beau mecs avec dame-Tsuna ?'' Les murmures étaient devenus plus dur à ignorer maintenant que les choses étaient silencieuses pour le moment. Ugetsu avait fait taire G et Lampo, et Giotto était occupé à pailler à propos de la mignonnerie de Tsuna.

''Pourquoi est-ce que tous ses gars se réunissent autour d'une idiote laide, de toute façon, ugh, elle est tellement ennuyante.'' Tsuna pouvait sentir Belphegor se contracter de sa place sur ses épaules.

''Peut être qu'elle, tu sais… couche avec eux, puisqu'elle est une dame, il ne lui restait plus que l'option d'être une pute.''

''Hahaha, c'est tellement vrai.'' Le visage de Tsuna s'assombrit avec son rougissement et ses mains tremblaient. Enma tendit la main et pris gentiment ses poings dans ses propres mains alors qu'il lançait un regard noir vers les filles médisantes au portail.

''Je me demande si _elle les_ paye ? Puisque personne ne voudrait d'une salope si moche.'' Avant que Belphegor ne puisse se mettre en marche vers elles, où même que Byakuran puisse relâcher les dragons de sa boîte armée sur elles, ni qu'aucun de la première génération ait une chance de mettre en pièces ces étudiantes, c'était Shoichi, le discret timide, Irie Shoichi, qui parla.

'' **Taisez-vous**.'' Cria-t-il finalement alors que les adolescentes médisantes se taisaient. ''Aucunes d'entre vous n'a idée de qui est Tsuna ou de combien elle est incroyable. Alors vous pouvez tous fermer vos gueules.'' Continua l'ingénieur aux cheveux roux, ses mains tremblantes de rage alors qu'il leur lançait un regard noir. Bien sûr, sa version d'un regard intimidant ressemblait plus à une moue avec les yeux rouges larmoyant, cachés par ses grandes lunettes. ''Vous avez toutes un tel énorme complexe d'infériorité que tout ce que vous pouvez faire pour vous sentir mieux est d'harceler quelqu'un qui est trop gentil pour répliquer. Et bien sachez ça, si quelqu'un harcèle Tsuna ou l'appel dame-Tsuna encore une fois, chacune des personnes ici-'' Alors que le jeune homme faisait signe vers le groupe. ''Qui aime tous Tsuna pour être gentille et tolérante, feront de vos vies un enfer vivant.'' Cassa Shoichi. ''Spanner et moi pouvons ruiner vos vies avec un ordinateur, tous les autres ici peuvent vous détruire physiquement et mentalement avec rien d'autre qu'un couteau à beurre, alors vous feriez mieux de vous taire et de la laisser tranquille !'' Le silence tomba tandis que tout le monde regardait Shoichi, celui qui était normalement calme et réservé, celui qui ne parlait jamais comme ça, celui qui s'assied près de Tsuna et la réconfortait silencieusement pendant que tous les autres la défendaient verbalement ou physiquement. ''C-C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.'' Marmonna finalement Shoichi alors qu'il se détournait des étudiants, son visage éclatant alors qu'il se retirait, le groupe autour de Tsuna prenant tout ce temps pour la faire rentrer dans la cour de l'école, les quelques-un qui n'étaient pas allé avec elle regardèrent les étudiants qui traînaient.

''Il avait tort à propos d'une chose.'' Remarqua fortement Mammon. ''Nous n'avons pas du tout besoin de _quelque chose_ pour vous détruire physiquement, mentalement et financièrement.'' Nota l'illusionniste alors qu'un sourire tordu prit place sur ses lèvres. ''Et nous serions aussi très heureux de _disposer_ les influences négatives, de façon _permanente_.'' La menace dégoulinait de sa langue avant que l'homme ne disparaisse à la plus grande surprise des étudiants, il n'avait pas marché hors de la cour de l'école, non, il avait juste disparu, littéralement.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Timoteo fronça les sourcils vers l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, il avait appelé Iemitsu dans son bureau aussitôt qu'il était revenu en Italie, ne se souciant pas qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin, il avait besoin de parler avec l'homme d'urgence.

''Nono, que puis-je faire pour vous ?'' Demanda Iemitsu un peu confus alors que le vieux boss des Vongola lui remettait un dossier, Iemitsu l'ouvrit et clignait des yeux sur le billet de l'Italie pour le Japon.

''J'en ai assez de ton évitement, tu as besoin d'aller au Japon, ta fille traverse une dure période et elle n'a que sa mère comme soutien familial. Tu pars pour le Japon immédiatement, si tu ne prends pas ce temps libre et ne pars pas comme je te l'ai demander, alors j'ai bien peur que je vais devoir te destituer de ta position en tant que chef du CEDEF et ensuite t'exiler au Japon.'' Dit calmement Timoteo alors que Iemitsu fut bouche bée avec les yeux grands ouvert. Est-ce que Timoteo le menaçait vraiment de le _virer_? Juste parce que sa fille s'était disputé avec ses amis ?

''Nono, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? C'est juste une adolescente qui s'est disputée avec ses am-'' Iemitsu fut coupé quand des flammes de Ciel prirent vies sur le sceptre de Timoteo, ses yeux noirs se fronçant vers lui dangereusement.

''Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses ?'' Grogna avec colère Timoteo. ''Qu'elle a eu une petite dispute ?'' Iemitsu réprima un frisson alors qu'il avalait difficilement et se forçait à rester debout.

''Que ses Gardiens et elle se sont juste disputés, n'est-ce pas ?'' Timoteo avait du mal à essayer de rester calme, il n'était plus qu'a quelques secondes de frapper Iemitsu au visage et de le bannir au Japon pour le reste de sa vie.

''Va au Japon et soutiens ta famille, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire sur ce sujet.'' Mordit finalement Timoteo alors qu'il faisait signe à son Gardien de la Tempête, Coyote Nougat s'inclina devant lui. ''Emmène-le à l'aéroport et assure-toi qu'il monte dans l'avion.'' Ordonna Timoteo avant de regarder Iemitsu. ''SI tu reviens plus tôt que dans un mois, j'aurais ton job.'' Iemitsu ne put qu'acquiescer alors que le grand Gardien de la Tempête s'approchait de lui et attrapait son coude pour le faire sortir de la pièce et vers la voiture qui attendait pour emmener le commandant du CEDEF à l'aéroport.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

 _ **Omake**_

Sawada Nana fredonnait pour elle-même après que sa fille soit partie pour l'école ce matin, faisant un large bento pour Yamamoto Tsuyoshi pour le remercier d'avoir pris tous les hommes qu'elle ne pouvait accueillir chez elle, faisant d'autres bento pour chacun d'entre eux qui restaient là-bas. Bien que le bento pour le pervers qui avait souillé le lit de sa douce fille avait été croisé avec quelques ingrédients que Bianchi avait laissé dans son congélateur en attendant de revenir de son voyage à l'étranger.

Rien de trop dangereux qui pourrait _tuer_ l'homme bien sûr, sa Tsu-chan n'aimerait pas ça mais cela assurerait qu'il souffrirait de douleur paralysante pendant quelques heures au moins.

Fermant sa porte derrière elle, Nana commença sa courte marche vers le Takesushi. Le restaurant de sushi était activement bruyant quand elle arriva, Tsuyoshi derrière le bar, son couteau tranchant habilement, près de lui, un des hommes de la nuit dernière, un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Tsuyoshi, un couteau dans les mains alors qu'ils tranchait gracieusement et habilement à travers le poisson alors qu'ils remplissaient les commandes.

Courant du bar jusqu'aux tables, était un homme avec les cheveux rose/rouge et un intéressant tatouage ressemblant à une flamme sur le visage. Il avait l'air d'être furieux envers tout le monde mais il prenait toujours les commande et le faisait sans se plaindre, le blond pervers l'aidait aussi.

''Ah, Nana-san !'' Cria Tsuyoshi en salutation alors qu'elle s'inclinait vers lui avec un doux sourire, venant s'asseoir sur un tabouret vide du bar où Tsuyoshi travaillait furieusement.

''Je suis désolée de vous déranger quand vous êtes si occupé.'' S'excusa Nana pendant que Tsuyoshi lui souriait tout en secouant la tête.

''Non, pas du tout, le rush est bientôt fini, voulez-vous quelque chose à manger pendant que je termine ici ?'' La femme au foyer se tapota le menton, tout en regardant avec respect alors que le couteau de Tsuyoshi tranchait et coupait avec grâce et habilité.

''Peut être, juste un petit quelque chose.'' Agréa Nana alors que le sourire de l'homme s'agrandissait encore et il lui acquiesça, attira l'attention de l'homme à ses côtés alors que la paire commençait une autre élégante danse avec leur couteaux, tranchants le poisson et assemblant de superbes sushi pour la chef de la maison Sawada. (Après tout, comment pouvait-il classer Iemitsu à la tête de la famille, quand il n'était jamais là.)

C'est près d'une heure plus tard que le rush se calma finalement, et qu'il n'y avait plus de commande, juste quelque clients mangeant gaiement. Le personnel, Tsuyoshi et ses profiteurs, tous s'assirent sur le banc, fatigués, tandis que Nana commençait à distribuer les bentos qu'elle avait faits pour eux.

''Juste un petit quelque chose en remerciements pour tous les héberger, Tsuyoshi-san.'' Sourit Nana même quand ses yeux noirs s'agrandissaient d'admiration. Il avait entendu les légendes de la nourriture de la famille Sawada par son fils, pour avoir eu la chance d'y goûter, et encore moins se faire livrer par la déesse de la cuisine elle-même.

''Nana-sama.'' S'inclina Tsuyoshi devant elle alors que Nana rigola de nouveau doucement, l'homme était vraiment gentil et se montrait sincère dans le soutien de sa fille.

''J'en ai aussi fait pour chacun d'entre vous, pour sauver le pauvre Tsuyoshi-san qui vous nourris tous.'' Dit Nana alors qu'elle posait les bentos, les quatre qui avait manqués au service du déjeuner se montrèrent aussi.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs avec un pansement sur le nez, joignit ses mains en une prière pendant un moment avant de commencer en remerciement, un grand blond platine avec les yeux bleu lorgnant avidement sur la nourriture avant d'acquiescer aussi en remerciement vers elle et en pris une bouchée. Un grand homme avec une étrange coupe de cheveux bleu prit le prochain, la remerciant très formellement avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret aussi élégamment que l'on pouvait le faire en s'asseyant sur un tabouret et commença à manger en silence.

Le dernier était l'étranger aux cheveux vert pâle, un homme qui avait l'air ennuyé de tout ce qui se passait. Même si cela changea au moment, la nourriture frappa sa bouche, ses yeux s'élargirent même celui qui semblait partiellement fermé, il regarda instantanément Nana.

''Vous avez mes remerciements.'' Dit-il avant de manger, Nana rayonnant vers eux alors qu'ils appréciaient sa nourriture, Nana aimait quand les personnes appréciait ce qu'elle faisait pour eux.

''Les rumeurs de votre cuisine ne vous fait pas justice, Nana-san.'' Assura Tsuyoshi. ''Je ne suis même pas sûr que Dieu mange si bien.'' Nana ne put empêcher le léger rougissement qui courait sur ses joues aux sincères louanges venant de l'homme, alors que tout le monde la félicitait toujours pour sa cuisine, peu l'avaient déjà évalué si haut. Fantastique, c'est super, miam, c'est bon… mais personne ne l'avait complimenté si éloquemment avant,c'était très flatteur, spécialement venant du meilleur Chef de Sushi de Namimori, il connaissait sa nourriture, s'il la complimentait alors c'était un vrai compliment pour ses compétences.

''Je prends ça comme un vrai compliment venant de quelqu'un comme vous Tsuyoshi-san, vos sushi étaient en effet aussi délectable.'' Assura Nana avant de regarder le rassemblement d'hommes étranges qui avaient tous été dans sa maison il y a moins d'une journée. ''Maintenant… que diriez-vous des introductions. Autre que hentai-san, je n'ai officiellement rencontré aucuns d'entre vous.'' Remarqua Nana alors que tout le monde se figeait à ses mots, les yeux rivés sur Giotto tandis qu'il se gelait de sa place en mangeant son déjeuner et jeta un coup d'oeil craintif vers Nana.

"Hentai-san? ''Hentai-san ? Qu'est-ce que cet idiot à fait ?'' Grogna G en frappant le haut du crâne de son boss alors que Nana souriait innocemment que cela les fit tous frémir, même l'ancien assassin.

''Il s'est faufilé dans le lit de ma Tsu-chan la nuit dernière.'' G soupira lourdement à ça, son boss pouvait il être plus stupide. Deamon avait l'air plus qu'un peu dérangé alors qu'Alaude sortait ses menottes toujours présentes et frappa immédiatement son boss sur la tête et l'attacha dans un coin pour se repentir.

''Pardonnez la distraction, une introduction dans les règles, ma dame.'' Dit Deamon retombant dans ses manières, aiguisé après ses 400 ans à changer de corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vraiment enterré par Sawada Tsunahime et soit finalement autorisé à rejoindre ses compagnons dans les anneaux pour surveiller la famiglia à partir de là. ''Mon nom est Deamon Spade madame, mais ce serait Spade Deamon dans ce pays.'' S'inclina l'homme vers elle avec un sourire. ''C'est un honneur de rencontrer un ange tel que vous et de prendre part à votre cuisine céleste.'' Tsuyoshi ne put cacher le pincement de jalousie dans sa poitrine au flirt évident que l'homme à la coiffure de melon faisait envers Nana.

''Assez de flirt, sale melon.'' Grogna G en frappant l'homme sur le haut du crâne comme avec Giotto. ''Sawada Nana-san, salutations, mon nom est G, le bras droit de Giotto et son Gardien de la Tempête. Cet effronté que vous avez rencontré est son Brouillard. Expliqua G alors qu'il s'inclinait devant la femme, le prêtre aux cheveux noir pris alors sa chance pour s'introduire.

''Mon nom est Knuckle, le Gardien du Soleil.'' Dit le prêtre en s'inclinant devant elle avant de faire une croix sur sa poitrine avec une main. ''Que le Seigneur vous guide et vous protège en ces temps troubles.''

''Ara, je pense que c'est mon tour maintenant.'' Nota Ugetsu avec un sourire alors qu'il s'inclinait formellement vers Nana en salutation. ''Asari Ugetsu, le premier Gardien de la Pluie. C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance.'' Dit il gentiment alors que Nana gloussait à son discourt si formel.

''Le grand Lampo-sama.'' Parla le jeune homme aux cheveux verts attirant l'attention sur lui. ''Gardien de la Foudre.''

''Alaude. Nuage.'' Fut tout ce que dit l'homme blond platine alors que Nana leur souriait tous.

''Et bien c'est un honneur de tous vous rencontrer, comme vous le savez probablement, je suis Sawada Nana, la mère de Tsu-chan. Si l'un d'entre vous finit comme un pervers comme hentai-san, je vous détruirais~'' Roucoula Nana alors que le rassemblement acquiesçait, remarquant l'aura mortelle venant aussi de Tsuyoshi.

''Et si Nana-san ne vous trouve pas, je le ferais, aucun pervers n'est autorisé près de Tsunahime-san.'' Nana souri brillamment à Tsuyoshi, c'était agréable d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui voulait protéger sa Tsu-chan comme une figure parentale, contrairement à tous ceux qui l'entourait en ce moment. Tous ceux que Nana connaissait la protégerait jusqu'au confins de la terre mais ils étaient amoureux d'elle. Avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui voulait protéger sa petite Tsu-chan mais ne voulait pas aussi éventuellement finir dans son lit, était agréable.

Spécialement depuis qu'Iemitsu ne pouvait pas bouger son cul paresseux et venir au Japon pour voir sa fille en ce moment.

''Tsuyoshi-san, je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre.'' Rigola Nana tandis que Tsuyoshi la regardait, la chaleur se rassemblant sur ses joues à la jolie vue de Nana qui lui souriait naturellement. Cachant son expression avec des années d'expérience en tant qu'assassin, il lui sourit en réponse alors qu'il continuait à manger.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Voilà terminé pour aujourd'hui~ à la prochaine!


	12. The World Through Iemitsu's Eyes

Chapitre 12: Le monde à travers les yeux d'Iemitsu

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Avertissement : Langage comme toujours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, saya59410 et Yuiu pour leurs Reviews.

Yuiu : Merci pour le compliment, j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Il est vrai que certaine fois Gokudera est mignon et tout mais la, vu comment la écrit l'auteur j'ai moi aussi eu des envies de torture a son égare~ Oui trop mignon et la fic n'est pas terminé alors qui sait … peut être d'autres chose à voir XD. En tout cas merci pour ton com'

Merci à: Akayui, Amnesia Riku, Aterina, Aura Jackson Potter Di Angelo, AuroreMalfoy, Barukku Iris, Bokasuka, China12, Claraseth, Cristina2001, danielle2004, Darkemeraud, Dylove, ellenvanlilie, Enid Lupin, Ewena Malfoy, Felicia Vardya, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Iobalunallena, kabutaurore, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Mai96, marjo1607, maya9231, myheroacademia97, Naheiah, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Nurari21, PietraDragon, Plume d'Akusa, Pomelle, RedBloodAlice, Sasam Moon, saya59410, SenseiFujuki, Selena Psycho, shiroyasha02430, Solane Helsalrogo, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tenshihouou, tetai, Tsuki Banritt, TsunakunR2718, xstorm007 yaoi-chan-poowa et Yuki-Jiji pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Sawada Nana souriait doucement à sa fille quand elle rentra de l'école, son groupe normal de garçons la suivant derrière elle comme des chiots alors que Tsuna enlevait ses chaussures et entrait dans la cuisine avec un sourire.

''Tadaima.'' (Je suis rentré.) Dit Tsuna tandis que Nana rigolait doucement.

''Okaeri Tsu-chan, tout le monde, avez-vous tous faim ? J'ai organisé un thé pour cet après-midi.'' (Bon retour.) Dit Nana à sa fille, une ruée d'adolescents coururent alors dans la cuisine. Belphegor réclama un siège pendant que Byakuran tirait Tsuna sur ses genoux, boudant quand elle s'éloigna, à la différence d'hier soir quand elle s'était assise volontairement sur les genoux de Reborn.

''Maman, Reborn a dit oui.'' Sourit Tsuna pendant que sa mère cria doucement et enlaça sa fille contre sa poitrine, donc Tsuna avait un autre protecteur et Gardien. Un qui allait prendre son job au sérieux. Quel genre d'homme laisserai la femme qu'il aime être blessé à nouveau ?

''Plus que deux, ne ?'' Rigola Nana tout en réfléchissant à quel genre de protecteurs elle pourrait trouver pour les places qui restait, sa Brume et sa Pluie.

Nana avait joué avec l'idée que Tsuna pourrait peut être prendre Mammon comme son Brouillard mais le pauvre jeune homme était déjà lié à la Varia, pour prendre le rôle du Brume des Vongola aussi, serait un peu trop demandé. Le dragueur qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt, Deamon, était aussi une option mais Nana n'était pas sûre de vouloir quelqu'un de si dragueur de ce que cet homme avait montré de lui pour être le Gardien de sa fille.

Même si elle considérait qu'elle encourageait mentalement tous ses mignons jeunes hommes autour de sa fille pour flirter avec elle, peut être qu'elle pourrait réduire quelques hommes en poussière. S'il venait à se frotter à elle de la mauvaise manière qu'il avait flirté avec _elle_ et pas Tsuna.

''Alors, des suggestions pour ta Pluie ?'' Demanda Nana tandis que Tsuna rougissait et secouait la tête, elle ne connaissait personne d'autre que Takeshi comme Pluie d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne.

''Spanner est une Pluie.'' Remarqua Shoichi de son siège alors que Tsuna regardait vers le jeune utilisateur du Soleil. ''Il n'est pas exactement un combattant, comme moi mais il est une Pluie.'' Réfléchit le roux tandis que Tsuna jetait un regard vers le blond qui avait une sucette en forme de clef à mollette dans la bouche comme toujours, le garçon donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Shoichi avec un clin d'oeil.

''Je suis content de servir les Vongola mais je doute que je ferai un bon Gardien.'' Rappela Spanner alors que Tsuna se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Elle était d'accord, elle ne voulait pas mettre Spanner sur la ligne de front comme Gardien. Elle était heureuse de les prendre lui et Shoichi dans la _famiglia_ si c'est ce qu'ils voulaient, avoir de tel expert en technologie serait une aubaine incroyable, peut-être qu'ils pourraient même lui apprendre comment bien travailler sur son ordinateur, autre que de l'allumer et de l'éteindre. Tsuna était perdue avec la technologie. Elle aurait préféré mourir que de les forcer à entrer dans la Mafia, encore moins ses Gardiens.

''Je ne vais pas te demander ça, jamais.'' Promit Tsuna pendant que Spanner lui souriait doucement, en prennent la sucette de sa bouche alors qu'il étudiait la jeune Vongola, la même, sinon plus mignonne, que celle dans les souvenirs qu'il l'assaillait depuis le retour des Vongola dans le présent.

''Je ne dit pas que je ne te veux pas une place à tes côtés.'' Assura-t-il alors que le rouge touchait les joues de Tsuna. Belphegor rétrécis les yeux vers l'ingénieur, un autre rival ? Il devrait écarter l'ingénieur comme quelqu'un de pas intéressé grâce à son expression apathique constante.

''Tu ne fais pas une proposition, à la _principessa_ de prince, n'est-ce pas ?'' Ronronna le blond alors qu'il ricanait vers l'ingénieur. ''Shishishi, je vais devoir te couper si tu le fais.''

''Pas de combat dans cette maison.'' Rappela Tsuna avec un froncement de sourcils alors que le prince cachait ses lames qui avait trouvé leur chemin dans ses mains, boudant légèrement à la _principessa_ tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils en réponse. ''Cette maison est une zone de sécurité.'' Rappela Tsuna pendant que Nana rigola derrière elle.

''J'aime ça, mm, à partir de maintenant, cette maison est une zone de sûreté, toute personne se battant ici, sera bannie de la présence de Tsu-chan pendant un mois~'' Maintenant ses prétendants pâlirent, être bannie de sa présence n'était pas quelque chose que l'un d'entre eux voulaient et connaissant Nana, comme ils l'avaient récemment appris, c'est que ses menaces étaient sérieuses et qu'elle était capable d'être soutenu.

''Un mois ?'' Demanda Tsuna alors que Nana câlinait sa fille avec un sourire.

''Un mois entier, tous ceux qui se battrons dans cette maison n'auront pas leur dose quotidienne de Tsu-chan pendant tout un mois~'' Même Byakuran avait l'air pâle à cette menace. Byakuran, de toutes les personnes, le mégalomaniaque multidimensionnel, montrait des signes de _peur_ envers sa mère.

''Maman, tu fais croire que je suis une genre de drogue dont ils ont besoin.'' Remarqua Tsuna avec un soupir. ''Je suis juste moi.'' Soupira l'adolescente alors que Nana enlaçait sa fille fermement, maudissant ses Gardiens et chaques brutes qui avaient causés à sa magnifique fille, une telle faible estime de soi.

''Mais ma petite Tsu, tu _es_ une drogue pour eux.'' Rigola doucement Nana tandis qu'elle pressait un doux baiser sur la tête de sa fille. ''Ils ont tous besoin d'être autour de toi.'' Tsuna avait l'air confuse tandis que Nana soupirait et repoussait sa fille sur la chaise et commença à placer une collection de collations, qu'elle avait cuisiné après être revenue du Takesushi cet après-midi.

Tsuna cligna des yeux vers sa mère de confusion alors que la femme gloussait pour elle et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé et du café pour tout le monde en fonction de leur préférence.

Cela faisait seulement une petite semaine mais Nana étant une bonne hôte, elle avait appris après seulement une demande ce que chaque personne préférait.

''Maintenant, comment s'est passée votre journée, tout le monde ?'' Sourit Nana pendant que le rassemblement d'adolescents à sa table commençait à la mettre à jour sur la journée, Tsuna buvant son thé vert alors qu'ils parlaient tous, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde deviennent silencieux, n'entendant que les gens boire et les grignotement à travers la pièce.

''Tadaima.'' Appela une voix alors que Tsuna regardait vers la porte avec un sourire sur les lèvres tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'oeil à son nouveau Soleil, son tuteur et son premier ami.

''Reborn, bon retour à la maison.'' Sourit Nana alors qu'elle saluait joyeusement l'homme. ''Oh et merci pour avoir accepté la demande de Tsu-chan.'' Rigola Nana alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer. ''S'il-te-plaît prend soin d'elle.'' Demanda doucement Nana tandis que Reborn relevait le bord de son fédora avec son Léon-Gun vert.

''Dame-Tsuna est maintenant à mes soins, mama.'' Promis Reborn. ''Je vais la

protéger à partir de maintenant.'' Assura Reborn alors que Nana gloussait doucement.

''En la séduisant ?'' Reborn regarda Nana avec le visage vide d'expression tout en paniquant intérieurement, Nana savait, la mère aussi protectrice qu'un ours qu'était Nana _savait_!

''Bien sur que non.'' Se moqua Reborn tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir sur une chaise de rechange et prit l'expresso que Tsuna avait été lui faire dès qu'elle avait vu son Soleil rentrer à la maison.

Nana rigola doucement tout en retournant à la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le dîner pour tout le monde, elle était sûre de faire plus que nécessaire pour le dîner, bien sûr, elle ne savait jamais quand quelqu'un viendrait les visiter, surtout en ce moment. Il y avait de grande chance que de n'importe où de un à vingt autres personne arrivent pour le dîner, alors elle devait faire en sorte d'en faire autant que possible.

''Oh, Tsu-hime.'' Dit Mammon alors qu'il se rappelait de quelque chose, en regardant la jeune Decimo. ''Que penses tu des lunettes de Xanxus ?'' Demanda l'illusionniste tandis que Tsuna rigolait, le reste de la pièce la regardèrent béa de choc, excluant Reborn qui était au-dessus des choses comme ça et Belphegor qui était déjà au courant de la faiblesse cachée de son boss.

''Je ne suis pas pourquoi il est si timide à propos de ça, il a l'air mignon avec ses lunettes.'' Remarqua Tsuna alors que tous les hommes se figèrent. Tsuna venait de se référer au commandant de la Varia, l'utilisateur de la flamme de Colère, comme _mignon_. Est-ce que ça voulais dire qu'elle était intéressé par lui ?

''La _principessa_ est intrépide, shishishi.'' Gloussa finalement Belphegor, brisant l'ambiance, personne n'oserait dire quoi que ce soit en face de Xanxus, _jamais_.

''Ce gamin porte des lunettes ?'' Rigola Reborn alors qu'il sirotait son expresso. ''Et bien, ça fera un nouveau sujet de conversation quand il sera là.'' Le commentaire fit ricaner Belphegor et Mammon rigola, il y aurait un match à mort entre Reborn et Xanxus à ce rythme.

''Reborn.'' Soupira Tsuna alors qu'elle lui souriait tristement. ''S'il-te-plaît, juste ne te bats pas dans cette maison.'' Demanda doucement Tsuna. ''Maman a de nouvelles règles.

''Héhé.'' Pouffa Nana. ''Quiconque se bat est banni de la présence de Tsu-chan pendant un mois~'' Reborn regarda Nana pendant un moment avant de retourner à son expresso, son fédora assombrissant ses yeux.

''C'est dur mama.'' Remarqua Reborn avant d'acquiescer en accord. ''Mais c'est une bonne idée.'' Ajouta le tueur à gage pendant qu'il souriait d'un air satisfait. ''Quiconque cause des problèmes dans la maison devra partir.''

''Ça t'inclus aussi~'' Nota doucement Nana tandis que Reborn clignait des yeux vers la femme. ''Personne n'est exempté sauf Tsu-chan.'' Parce que Nana savait que Tsuna ne commencerait jamais un combat dans la maison sans une bonne raison. ''Oh et moi.'' Rigola Nana en oubliant presque ce petit ajout, même si c'était déjà une règle tacite. ''Oh,Tsu-chan, Timoteo-san a appelé, il a dit qu'il avait finis d'organiser le reste des professeurs.'' Expliqua Nana en repensant à la conversation téléphonique qu'elle avait eu plus tôt.

''Le reste des professeurs ?'' Demanda Tsuna en inclinant la tête vers sa mère, confuse alors que Nana se glissait dans une chaise de rechange pour siroter du thé vert.

''Mmm, Timoteo-san s'est organisé pour que les messieurs qui restent chez Tsuyoshi-san enseignent aussi à l'école.'' Tsuna grogna doucement à ça, il n'y aurait plus de professeurs sauf ceux assigné par les Vongola à ce train là. Il ne restait déjà plus que quelques enseignant d'origine, maintenant il allait rajouter plus de professeurs Vongola… C'était un contrôle totale sur l'école grâce à la Vongola _Famiglia_.

Une main douce sur sa tête lui ébouriffa les cheveux en réconfort, Tsuna cligna des yeux vers Spanner alors que l'ingénieur la réconfortait en silence pendant qu'il lui offrait un sucette avec sa main de libre.

''Merci.'' Marmonna Tsuna alors que le génie aux yeux verts acquiesçait et retirait sa main de ses cheveux, Nana observant leur interaction tandis qu'elle hurlait intérieurement combien c'était mignon. Elle allait avoir tellement de mignons petit-enfants.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit rapidement changeant l'ambiance de la pièce, tous les étudiants se mirent sur la défensive pendant que Reborn se plaçait devant Tsuna pour la protéger de l'attaque, Léon déjà transformé dans sa main et pointé vers l'entrée de la cuisine pour tirer sur celui qui était là.

''Nana~ Mon adorable parfaite chérie ~'' Roucoula une voix alors que la porte de la cuisine était soudainement bloqué par un grand blond portant une combinaison orange de constructeur, les manches attachés autour de sa taille. ''Ton mari chéri est rentré~'' Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de grimacer devant l'homme qui avait finalement décidé de faire grâce de son omnipotente présence alors qu'il entrait et attirait Nana dans ses bras. Tsuna se leva rapidement et quitta la pièce, elle ne voulait pas être proche de l'homme. Iemitsu lui donnait toujours un mal de tête, pas juste parce qu'il était bruyant et toujours saoul quand il était à la maison mais à cause de ses mensonges. Merci à ce que Reborn appelait l'Hyper Intuition Vongola, les mensonges blessent.

Reborn était à seulement un pas derrière elle et la guida jusqu'à sa chambre alors que Iemitsu continuait de fuser autour de son adorable femme, n'ayant même pas remarqué Tsuna dans la pièce ni même qu'elle était partie, concentrant toute son attention sur sa femme et aucune pour sa fille.

Aucun changement par rapport à d'habitude mais ça faisait toujours mal. Iemitsu avait toujours voulu un fils mais avait eu une fille. Il fusait toujours à propos d'elle à ses employés et amis en Italie mais le fait qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte que l'aurait été un fils dans son petit monde fantaisiste.

Tsuna se réfugia dans sa chambre et se jeta dans son lit face la première pour pouvoir enfouir son visage dans un oreiller et bouder en privé. Reborn s'assit sur le bord du lit près d'elle et caressa ses doux cheveux de manière apaisante. Sa porte était pleine de garçons inquiets mais ils savaient tous que l'entourer maintenant n'était pas la solution et laissèrent à contrecœur Reborn la réconforter alors qu'ils ne pouvaient que regarder.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Sawada Nana ne put s'empêcher de se sentir joyeuse quand elle entendit la voix d'Iemitsu ni le rire qui lui échappa quand il la souleva et la fit tourner en l'étreignant. L'homme piaillait à quel point elle lui avait manqué et combien il était content d'être rentré.

Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour la sortir de son état étourdi et regarda la pièce, un froncement fit son chemin sur ses lèvres, Tsuna et ses amis étaient tous partis et d'ailleurs Iemitsu n'avait même pas encore salué leur fille. Nana n'était pas sûre qu'elle était là quand l'homme était entré mais toute son attention s'était concentré sur sa femme et avait complètement négligé leur fille.

''Ne, Iemitsu.'' Sourit Nana alors que son mari depuis dix-sept ans, non pas qu'il se souvienne de leur anniversaire, cligna des yeux devant son innocente petite femme. ''As-tu finalement eu du temps libre ou est-ce que Timoteo-san t'a envoyé ici ?'' Demanda doucement Nana tandis qu'Iemitsu enlaçait sa femme une fois de plus, caressant gentiment ses cheveux tout en souriant joyeusement.

''Bien sur mon amour, je suis venu juste pour toi.'' Assura Iemitsu alors que Nana plissait légèrement les yeux vers lui.

''Pour moi ? Pas pour Tsu-chan ?'' Demanda Nana avec curiosité tout en gardant sa voix légère et étourdie même si la colère commençait à bouillir en elle.

''Oui, oui, Tuna-fish aussi.'' Rigola Iemitsu en caressant doucement la tête de Nana. ''J'ai entendu qu'elle avait eu une petite dispute avec ses amis.'' Dit Iemitsu alors qu'il se tapotait le menton, un doux sourire aux lèvres. ''Timoteo a un peu surréagi et a pensé qu'il serait bien pour moi que je vienne l'aider, pour la soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de se disputer avec ses amis.'' Iemitsu manqua complètement l'aura froide que sa femme chérie émettait. Une petite bagarre ? Surréagis ?

''Iemitsu, chéri.'' Roucoula Nana tandis que l'homme lui souriait joyeusement.

''Ne, Nana, quand est-ce que le dîner sera prêt ? Je meurt de faim de ta fantastique cuisine maison~''

''Va-'' Nana fut interrompu dans sa tâche de jeter son mari hors de la maison pour être un total enfoiré inconscient, par un coup à la porte d'entrée. Passant devant Iemitsu, la mère de famille fit son chemin vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit en souriant joyeusement à Tsuyoshi, l'homme se tenait là avec un gros paquet de sushi dans les mains.

''Nana-san !'' Salua joyeusement l'ex-assassin alors que Nana l'invitait à entrer dans la petite maison. ''J'ai apporté quelques sushi pour vous aidez, je sais que faire à manger pour autant de personnes peut être difficile,alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais essayer d'aider un peu.'' Nana lui sourit avec son sourire le plus sincère et le plus reconnaissant. Quelques personnes avaient essayé de l'aider, sa maison pleine de squatters et maintenant tous les hommes de passage qui allaient et venaient, tous mangeant dans sa cuisine à un moment de la journée. Seulement Tsuna l'avait aidé à cuisiné jusqu'à présent, c'était vraiment gentil que quelqu'un d'autre offre son aide. L'expression de Nana s'assombrit un instant en se rappelant la première question de son _mari chéri_ de retour à la maison, une commande de nourriture sans lui offrir son aide.

''Nana, qui est-ce ?'' Demanda Iemitsu quand la paire entra dans la cuisine, le blond entoura un bras autour de la taille de sa femme avec possessivité en fronçant les sourcils vers Tsuyoshi. L'assassin devenu chef de sushi posa le paquet qu'il avait préparé pour Nana pendant qu'il étudiait le grand homme qu'il avait vu seulement à de rare occasion, le père de Tsuna et le mari de Nana. En vérité, Tsuyoshi avait pensé qu'il était mort, c'est ce que tout le voisinage pensait. L'homme n'était jamais chez lui, et quand on interrogeait sur ses allés et venus, Nana n'avait été capable de donner que de vagues explications sur des sites de constructions à travers le monde.

''Oh, voici Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, il m'a offert son aide avec Tsu-chan et avec tous les arrivants qui l'ont aidés , une collection d'hommes restent chez lui. Il a été aussi assez gentil d'amener quelques sushis pour aider à nourrir tous ces jeunes hommes en ce moment.'' Sourit gentiment Nana vers Tsuyoshi avec un sourire reconnaissant, un sourire qui envoya toutes sortes d'alarmes dans la tête d'Iemitsu.

''Et bien merci d'avoir livré les sushis, vous avez sûrement d'autres choses à faire maintenant, hmm ?'' Demanda Iemitsu pendant que Tsuyoshi fronçait les sourcils vers l'homme, il savait qu'Iemitsu essayait de le faire partir mais Tsuyoshi avait autre chose à vérifier avant.

''Oui.'' Agréa Tsuyoshi avant de se tourner vers Nana. ''Est-ce que Tsunahime-san est là ? J'aimerais la saluer et vérifier comment elle va.'' Demanda Tsuyoshi alors que Nana lui souriait encore avant de pointer les escaliers.

''Elle est dans sa chambre avec les garçons.'' Tsuyoshi s'inclina devant elle avant d'envoyer un froncement de sourcils vers Iemitsu et de partir de la cuisine pour suivre son chemin vers les escaliers.

''Je ne l'aime pas Nana.'' Remarqua Iemitsu après que l'ex-assassin ne soit plus à porter d'écoute, Nana cligna des yeux vers son mari.

''Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était là quand tu ne l'étais pas ?'' Iemitsu tressaillit légèrement à cette accusation.

''Nana mon amour, je ne peux pas quitter mon job quand je le veux, si j'étais parti à chaque fois que Tsuna se disputait avec ses amis, j'aurais juste à démissionner'' Soupira Iemitsu, ne semblant toujours pas comprendre ce qui s'était passé avec leur fille et ses anciens gardiens.

Nana resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants pendant qu'elle commençait à sortir des ingrédients pour commencer à cuisiner le dîner, se tournant finalement vers son mari depuis l'évier où elle lavait le riz.

''Est-ce que tu le pense vraiment ?'' Demanda doucement Nana. ''Que tout ce qu'il s'est passé n'était qu'une dispute avec ses amis ?''

''C'est ce que Reborn a dit quand il a appelé, Timoteo a mal interprété les choses et a surréagit mais c'est juste une dispute non, les enfants ont des différents.'' Iemitsu se tut quand la paume de Nana rencontra sa joue, ses yeux pleins de larmes tandis qu'elle regardait son mari.

''Comment oses-tu déformer leurs mots, ils étaient tous les deux là, alors que tu ne l'était pas.'' Siffla Nana en colère alors que Iemitsu touchait sa joue, choqué, il n'aurait jamais imaginé sa douce petite femme le frapper, jamais. ''Les amis de Tsu-chan l'ont abandonnée et ont planifiés sa mort.'' Craqua Nana alors qu'Iemitsu fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

''Je doutent qu'ils aient planifiés quelque chose comme-'' Une autre claque retentit sur sa joue alors qu'il regardait Nana, choqué. Non seulement sa petite Nana chérie l'avait frappée, mais elle l'avait frappée deux fois maintenant.

''Tu n'écoutes pas, Iemitsu, arrête de faire des excuses et écoute. Ils l'ont trahis, ils l'ont brisée et ils l'ont abandonnée. Ce n'était pas une dispute enfantine, ni un malentendu ou une exagération. Notre fille est blessée et tu essayes de lui voler cette douleur.'' Grogna Nana les mains serrées pour ne pas claquer son mari une fois de plus.

''Nana…''

''Monte et salue ta fille, regarde là dans les yeux et dis-moi qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être concerné, regarde dans ses yeux brun brisés et dis-moi que c'était juste une petite dispute et nous que nous n'avions pas à en faire des histoires.'' Ordonna Nana alors qu'Iemitsu acquiesçait avec hésitation tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers avec un soupir. Qu'est-ce que par l'enfer, ce passait-il avec sa charmante petite femme innocente ? Est-ce que Reborn l'avait corrompu avec son sadisme ? Ou peut être qu'elle traversait sa période du mois. C'était les seules raisons auquel il pouvait penser pour qu'elle surréagisse comme ça.

Iemitsu fut surpris quand il arriva à la porte de la chambre de Tsuna , il y avait sa fille assise sur son lit avec Reborn près d'elle, et Belphegor de la Varia de l'autre côté. Assis autour du bureau au sol sur des coussins, ce trouvaient les deux ingénieurs dont il avait entendu parlé dans des rapports, Shoichi Irie et Spanner, Enma de la Simon _famiglia_ était avec eux et finalement Byakuran de la Gesso _famiglia_.

Tsuyoshi se tenait près de la fenêtre disant quelque chose à sa fille avant de lui sourire et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, ses yeux se levèrent rencontrant ceux d'Iemitsu avant de s'excuser et de faire son chemin aux escaliers. Avec lui parti, Iemitsu put voir un jeune homme avec les cheveux noir assis dans une branche d'arbre, dehors par la fenêtre. Hibari Kyoya s'il se souvenait bien, le Gardien du Nuage de sa fille.

''Hey là ma petite Tuna-fish~'' Salua Iemitsu avec un sourire seulement pour rencontrer une pièce pleine de regards noirs, Tsuna, fatiguée, cligna des yeux vers lui de sa place entre Reborn et Belphegor.

''Mon nom n'est pas Tuna-fish…'' Marmonna Tsuna mais son père n'écoutait pas, il entra juste et l'attira dans un câlin, la jeune fille se débattit pour se libérer un moment plus tard, lui lançant un regard furieux et utilisant Reborn comme bouclier entre Iemitsu et elle.

''Pourquoi es _tu_ là ?'' Demanda Tsuna alors que les hommes rassemblés à l'intérieur et sur la branche à l'extérieur, tous dégageaient une aura meurtrière vers Iemitsu.

''Pour voir ma chère famille bien sur~'' _Mensonge_ Tsuna le regarda juste avant de détourner le regard, Iemitsu fronça des sourcils à la faible lumière dans ses yeux mais vraiment ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que ce que Nana lui avait dit, sa femme avait fait croire que sa fille était suicidaire. ''J'ai entendu que tu avais eu un petit désaccord avec tes Gardiens.'' _Vérité_ Rigola Iemitsu alors que la température de la pièce chutait immédiatement, chaque hommes dans la pièce le regarda, furieux pendant que Tsuna baissait la tête.

''C'est ce que tu pense vraiment hein ?'' Marmonna Tsuna alors que l'adolescente enlaçait encore son oreiller contre sa poitrine, souhaitant et non pour la première de l'après-midi, qu'I-pin et Lambo ne soit pas au Takesushi divertis par la Première Génération pour donner à Nana un après-midi de libre sans les jeunes enfants. Tsuna ressentait vraiment le besoin de câliner maintenant. ''Tu es vraiment un idiot.'' Marmonna Tsuna alors qu'Iemitsu fronçait des sourcils vers elle, il n'était peut être pas à la maison souvent mais il était toujours son père et méritait le respect.

''Le respect est gagné Iemitsu-baka, pas automatiquement donné.'' Reborn interrompit son train de pensée tandis que le blond le regardait furieux. Qu'est-ce que le tueur à gage savait de la parentalité.

Alors que Reborn voulait vraiment ajouter une chose de plus, ayant vu la crispation dans le visage d'Iemitsu, qui lui disait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur ce que l'homme pensait. Il ne le ferait pas maintenant , même s'il voulait vraiment lui dire qu'il n'était pas un père non plus. Alors que Reborn n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, il avait aidé à élever Dino et Tsuna. En étant juste là comme son tuteur, il avait passé plus de temps avec elle, qu'Iemitsu avait passé avec elle toute sa vie.

''Alors.'' Dit Iemitsu. ''Quand penses-tu te réconcilier avec tes Gardiens.'' Demanda Iemitsu pour changer de sujet de la parentalité et du manque de respect flagrant de sa fille. Tsuna fronça les sourcils vers son père alors qu'une main se crispait en un poing. Belphegor enveloppant sa main autour de la sienne en réconfort et d'une offre silencieuse de tuer Iemitsu où il se tenait.

''Jamais.'' Répondit doucement Tsuna alors qu'Iemitsu soupirait.

''Tsuna, tu ne peux pas fuir, tu as besoin de te réconcilier avec tes Gardiens. Tu as besoin d'eux pour te protéger, tu n'es pas assez forte sans eux.'' Cela fit rebaisser la température de la chambre. Une pièce remplit d'hommes en colère, tous regardant furieux Iemitsu pour avoir dit à Tsuna comme étant de **un** lâche et de **deux** faible.

''Je ne m'enfuis pas.'' Grogna Tsuna à son père. ''Et puisque je suis si _faible_ , je devine que c'est une bonne chose que j'ai commencé à trouver de nouveaux Gardiens.''

C'était nouveau pour Iemitsu, était-elle vraiment si fâchée avec ses gardiens pour une dispute qu'elle allait les remplacer ? Soupirant à sa fille, Iemitsu secoua la tête pour lui-même. ''C'est juste un autre moyen de t'enfuir.'' Murmura Iemitsu avant d'éviter un tonfa en métal qui vola vers sa tête, l'homme roula des yeux au tempérament du groupe dans la chambre de sa fille, il essayerait de parler à nouveau avec Tsuna une fois qu'ils seront partis.

En retournant dans la cuisine pour vérifier la progression du dîner, Iemitsu s'assied à la table et ouvrit une bouteille de saké qu'il avait ramené avec lui. Vu qu'il était coincé ici en congé forcé, il allait en profiter au maximum pour boire et dormir, manger de la bonne nourriture et laisser sa charmante femme s'occuper de lui. En si bonne et obéissante femme qu'elle était, Iemitsu était vraiment un homme chanceux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de si inconscient et innocente, sans parler de sa cuisine fantastique.

''As-tu parlé à Tsu-chan ?'' Demanda Nana alors qu'Iemitsu acquiesçait avant de prendre une gorgée de saké directement à la bouteille, cela évitait de trouver une coupe et le temps qu'il faudrait pour la remplir.

''Ouais, je vais essayer de lui faire entendre raison plus tard quand ses garçons seront partis. Pourquoi tous ces garçons étaient dans sa chambre de tout façon ? N'es tu pas inquiète ?'' Dit Iemitsu dans son discours à propos des garçons proche de sa petite fille, manquant le craquement des baguettes que sa femme utilisait pour cuisiner, les mains de Nana tremblaient.

''Lui faire entendre raison ?'' Demanda doucement Nana alors que Iemitsu sirotait son saké en acquiesçant vers elle.

''Mmm, toutes ces bêtises à propos d'avoir de nouveaux gardiens parce qu'elle s'est disputée avec eux et est maintenant trop buter pour se réconcilier avec eux.'' Soupira Iemitsu alors que Nana tremblait de colère. Elle aimait peut être son mari mais à l'instant il appuyait constamment sur le bouton qui la mettait en rage. Nana aimait Iemitsu mais elle aimait d'avantage son bébé et si quelqu'un menaçait sa fille,son bien-être, mentalement ou physiquement, Nana n'allait pas leur permettre de vivre.

''Se réconcilier avec eux hmm…'' Songea Nana alors qu'elle sortait les fichiers classés que Kyoya avait écrit et les jeta sur la table. ''Lis-les, ensuite tu me diras si elle doit se réconcilier avec eux.'' Grogna Nana alors qu'Iemitsu restait bouche bée devant elle, il n'avait jamais entendu sa charmante petite fleur si en colère avant. Que lui était-il arrivé depuis la dernière fois qu'il rentré à la maison ?

''Nana-'' Il fut coupé par un regard noir de sa femme.

''Lis-les, ensuite nous pourrons parler.'' Ordonna Nana tandis qu'elle retournait cuisiner le dîner et ignorait son mari, à la plus grande colère d'Iemitsu, mais ce dernier ouvrit le premier dossier, si ça calmait Nana alors il ferait comme elle avait demandé.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Belphegor la prit dans ses bras aussitôt qu'Iemitsu fut parti, la serrant plus près de lui alors qu'il regardait vers la porte, il n'avait jamais eu une très bonne impression du chef du CEDEF mais ça le poussait vers le bas tout le temps.

L'homme avait juste balayer les actions des Gardiens et avait même dit à Tsuna qu'elle était une lâche et aussi trop faible pour se défendre elle même. La même Tsuna qui c'était dressée contre Byakuran dans le futur, qu'il n'y aura jamais, avait vaincu Enma et Bermuda. Cette Tsuna, Iemitsu l'avait désigné comme une faible petite fille qui était trop faible et inutile pour être autre chose que la petite Tuna-fish d'Iemitsu.

''Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a pris la peine de venir ici.'' Marmonna Tsuna tandis que Reborn fusillait la porte ou Iemitsu-baka était, il n'y a pas longtemps.

''Serais-ce classé comme une rupture de la règle de non-combat si nous le lynchons ?'' Demanda Byakuran avec curiosité alors qu'un petit rire s'échappait de Tsuna. ''Je veux dire … nous aurons probablement le soutient de Nana s'il insiste à être un enculé inconscient.''

''Il a menti, du fait de pourquoi il était là.'' Remarqua Tsuna tandis qu'elle fronçait des sourcils.

''Nono a dit qu'il allait avoir une discussion avec lui une fois de retour en Italie, il l'a peut être poussé Iemitsu à revenir ici pendant un moment.'' Songea Reborn alors que Tsuna soupirait lourdement, elle aurait préféré qu'il ne soit pas là du tout s'il agissait comme il l'avait fait plus tôt.

''S'il ne veut pas être là alors il ne devrait pas être forcé à être ici, je préfère qu'il ne soit pas là s'il agit comme … ça.'' Marmonna Tsuna tandis que Reborn reprenait Léon en forme de pistolet dans sa main.

''L'offre tien toujours. De Byakuran et du reste d'entre nous, je suis sûr que nous pouvons en finir avec lui.'' Tsuna souriait doucement à l'offre du tueur à gage et pris place à ses côtés avec un soupir fatigué.

''Toujours, non.'' Remarqua Tsuna. ''Maman serait triste si quelque chose lui arrivait.'' et être la cause de la tristesse de Nana n'était pas quelque chose que Tsuna voudrait, elle avait été une déception pour la plus part de sa vie académique, elle l'était toujours en fait, alors causer encore plus de tristesse ou de déception n'était pas autorisé. Tsuna ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour s'assurer que sa mère était heureuse.

Enma bougea pour s'agenouiller devant elle tandis qu'il regardait ses yeux tristes. ''Nous pouvons faire en sorte qu'elle ne le sache jamais. Il retourne au travail et ne reviens plus jamais.'' Offrit-il alors qu'un fou rire venait de ses lèvres. Ils étaient tous prêts , en faite désireux de tuer son père et de cacher le corps.

''Merci, à vous tous pour l'offre et l'aide. Mais pour le moment c'est un non.'' La note muette dans sa voix leur fit dire qu'un jour ils pourront peut-être être autorisés à faire disparaître le chef du CEDEF et cela les rendait tous heureux.

''Que diriez-vous que jusqu'au dîner, nous aidions tous Tsu-hime avec ses devoirs ?'' Dit Byakuran après un court silence alors que Tsuna grognait doucement, ils étaient presque tous sadiques en matière de tutorat, Reborn étant le pire.

''Et bien dame-Tsuna, j'espère que tu es prête.'' Souriait Reborn alors que Léon se transformait en un marteau de dix tonnes. ''Les erreurs signifient un tour de pénalité~''

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

 **Omake**

Tsuyoshi soupira alors qu'il descendait les escaliers et alla dans la cuisine pour dire au revoir à Nana avant de partir. La femme se tenait devant l'évier en train de fredonner tandis qu'elle lavait les ingrédients pour le dîner.

''Déjà fini de parler à Tsu-chan ?'' Demanda Nana pendant que Tsuyoshi acquiesçait, ses yeux sur la femme.

''Oui, comment tenez-vous le coup ?'' Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'arrêtait clignant ses grands yeux bruns vers lui, personne ne lui avait demandé comment elle allait, sauf Tsuna. Souriant doucement au gentil assassin devenu chef de sushi, Nana lui donna un de ses vrai sourire.

''Je vais bien, Tsuyoshi-san, un peu ennuyé de l'attitude d'Iemitsu par rapport à toute cette affaire mais j'espère qu'une fois qu'il aura entendu , il sera un peu plus compréhensif.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je veux dire, je suis contente qu'il soit à la maison pour une fois mais ce serait bien qu'il soit un peu plus un père pour Tsu-chan.'' Soupira doucement Nana alors qu'elle se retournait souriante vers Tsuyoshi. ''Maintenant, une demande pour le déjeuner de demain ? Je fais le bento de tout le monde, de ceux qui vont à l'école mais je serais heureuse de vous en ramener un.'' Tsuyoshi était flatté qu'elle prenne le temps de penser à lui et même de lui apporter un autre de ses bentos célestes.

''Je serait heureux avec tout ce que vous ferez, Nana-san.'' Assura Tsuyoshi tout en lui souriant, la femme retourna à sa cuisine et fit manquer à l'assassin la légère rougeur sur ses joues.

''Vous êtes un tel flatteur Tsuyoshi-san.'' Rigola Nana tandis qu'il lui souriait gentiment.

''Je dit seulement la vérité Nana-san.'' Tsuyoshi regarda vers les escaliers un moment, ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps au mari de Nana pour descendre, il préférait éviter la confrontation avec le Jeune Lion des Vongola qui semblait opposé à ce que Tsuyoshi soit près de sa famille. ''Je vais y aller, bonne chance à vous Nana-san pour la soirée à venir. J'espère que votre mari verra ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé et qu'il montrera son côté paternel à Tsunahime-san, votre fille en a besoin.'' Rigola Tsuyoshi alors que Nana se retournait vers lui, toute traces de rougissement disparue tandis qu'elle souriait à l'homme.

''Merci Tsuyoshi-san, je vous vois demain à l'heure du déjeuner.'' L'homme s'inclina devant elle formellement et fit son chemin pour sortir de la maison. Nana retourna à ses ingrédients pour le dîner avec un sourire sur les lèvres, recommençant à fredonner doucement alors qu'elle cuisinait comme une tempête.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

A dans deux semaines pour la suite, ciao~


	13. Calm Before the Storm

Chapitre 13 : Le calme avant la tempête

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Avertissement : Langage !

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Caliste, SenseiFujuki et Yuiu pour leurs Reviews.

Yuiu : Merci pour le com' comme d'hab ;) et j'aime bien ton classement même si ils ne sont que deux XD Non mais imagine un peu exclu de voir la hime ! tu crois qu'ils survivront si ça arrive?

Merci à: Akayui, Amnesia Riku, anymore3000, Aterina, Aura Jackson Potter Di Angelo, AuroreMalfoy, Barukku Iris, Bokasuka, China12, Claraseth, Cosmos Asma, Cristina2001, danielle2004, Darkemeraud, doni-ghost, Dylove, ellenvanlilie, Enid Lupin, Ewena Malfoy, Felicia Vardya, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, Iobalunallena, kabutaurore, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Mai96, marjo1607, maya9231, myheroacademia97, Naheiah, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Nurari21, PietraDragon, Plume d'Akusa, Pomelle, RedBloodAlice, Sasam Moon, saya59410, SenseiFujuki, Selena Psycho, shiroyasha02430, Solane Helsalrogo, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tenshihouou, tetai, Tsuki Banritt, TsunakunR2718, xstorm007 yaoi-chan-poowa et Yuki-Jiji pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna se réveilla avec son réveil, tôt le matin suivant, resserrant la prise qu'elle avait sur la petite forme dans ses bras, I-pin nota son esprit endormie. À un moment donné dans la nuit, les deux enfants étaient rentrés du Takesushi et les deux avaient immédiatement bondit dans le lit de Tsuna. Tsuna avait inconsciemment blottit I-pin pour le réconfort pendant que Lambo se pelotonnait dans son dos et s'assoupissait aussi.

Reposant I-pin dans le lit chaud, Tsuna s'assied avec un grommellement alors qu'elle se frottait les yeux endormis, clignant des yeux de surprise au grand homme sur son sol, Reborn s'étira sur son futon au sol, dans un pyjama terriblement rose vif et à fleurs.

Son féroda était sur son visage pour bloquer la lumière alors qu'il somnolait, ses mains derrière la tête.

''Reborn ?'' Appela Tsuna alors qu'il soulevait son féroda de ses yeux et étudiait son regard confus, souriant à sa confusion et replaça son féroda sur ses yeux tandis que Tsuna soupirait doucement, secouant la tête à l'excentricité de son tuteur alors qu'elle glissait de son lit, attrapant ses affaires pour l'école et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la journée à venir.

Une fois habillée, Tsuna entra dans la cuisine pour aider Nana à faire les nombreux bentos. Tsuna n'avait aucune idée d'où sa mère avait eu toute ses boites à bentos mais il y en avait une pour chaque professeur, chaque étudiant qui était à ses côté ; la table de la cuisine était remplie de boîtes de différentes couleurs.

''Où avons-nous eu autant de boîtes à bento ?'' Demanda Tsuna alors qu'elle faisait une autre boule de riz et la posait, commençant la prochaine tandis que Nana gloussait doucement.

''Timoteo-san s'est assuré que nous en ayons assez, une fois que je lui ai dit que je ferais le déjeuner de tout les nouveaux professeurs, il a fait en sorte de nous fournir assez de boites .'' Expliqua Nana tandis que Tsuna acquiesçait en comprenant enfin.

''Je me demandais si tu avais une cachette dans un placard quelque part ou une boite magique qui fournissait des boites à bento sans fin, comme un mini TARDIS qui distribue des bentos.'' Rigola Tsuna alors que Nana lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

''Et bien j'ai un placard plein de bento mais il n'y a pas de magie impliqué.'' Ria doucement Nana tandis qu'elle enlaçait sa fille avec un bras. ''Maintenant, j'ai besoin de sept onigiri de plus.'' (boules de riz) Ordonna Nana pendant que Tsuna rigolait et acquiesçait retournant faire des boules de riz pour les nombreux professeurs et autres nouveaux arrivant à son école.

''Dame-Tsuna, expresso.'' Ordonna Reborn, apparaissant dans la cuisine déjà complètement habillé dans son coûteux costume habituelle, parfaitement mit et sans pli tandis que Léon glissa de son bras pour s'asseoir sur la table en regardant Tsuna avec de grand yeux noir pendant que Tsuna lui donnait de l'eau, suivit de près par un expresso pour son sadique tuteur.

Reborn s'assied en sirotant son expresso, grognant aux ronflements sonore venant du salon, il avait regardé Iemitsu et l'homme était endormi sur le sol du salon entouré par des paquets de nourriture vide, de canettes de bière vides écrasés et de deux bouteilles de saké.

''Je vais partir en premier Dame-Tsuna.'' Dit Reborn alors qu'il se levait et lui caressait doucement la tête, attrapant le bento enveloppé de jaune tandis qu'il faisait un signe de main à Nana. ''A ce soir Mama.'' et avec ça le tueur à gage parti, le silence tomba sur le début de matinée de la maison Sawada, seulement brisé par les ronflements d'Iemitsu pendant que les deux femmes de la famille préparaient une grande collection de bentos pour tout les professeurs qui passerait bientôt par la maison.

''Bonjour, Tsu-hime, Mama.'' Tsuna regarda vers la porte pour voir Fon qui s'était autorisé lui-même à entrer comme d'habitude, le grand Chinois se dirigeait vers elles et caressa la tête de Tsuna, comme Reborn l'avait fait plus tôt. ''Comment ça va ce Vendredi matin ?'' Tsuna souriait gentiment à Fon, l'artiste martial soupira doucement, ses yeux n'étaient plus brillant aujourd'hui, à part qu'elle avait l'air fatigué, la lumière était toujours la par contre, il pouvait trouver du réconfort dans cela.

''Je vais bien.'' Tsuna assura pendant que Fon fronçait légèrement les sourcils en entendant des ronflements venant de la pièce voisine, se déplaçant vers la porte pour jeter un coup d'oeil pour voir un blond ronflant sur le sol, bruyamment.

''Sawada Iemitsu, si je ne me trompe pas.'' Nota Fon tandis que Tsuna acquiesçait se tournant vers sa nouvelle Tempête et tendit la main pour attraper la sienne, tirant légèrement dessus alors que Fon se déplaçait pour la prendre dans ses bras. ''Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ?'' Demanda Fon pendant qu'il jetait un regard vers le salon, Tsuna secoua la tête légèrement alors qu'elle s'enfonçait plus profondément dans ses bras, Fon regarda Nana, la femme avait l'air triste, résigné, ennuyé… Iemitsu _avait_ dit quelque chose à Tsuna.

''Tu sais, si tu as besoin, tu peux rester à mon hôtel pour la nuit si tu veux t'en éloigner.'' Nana rigola à ça, regardant Fon.

''Tellement audacieux~'' Ronronna Nana alors que Fon rougissait réalisant ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire.

''Pas… Pas comme ça.'' Se renfrogna Fon tandis que Nana rigolait, Tsuna rougissait furieusement pendant qu'elle se détournait de Fon et s'occupa en préparant les déjeuné. Nana rigola juste en remettant son bento à Fon.

''Maintenant, tu peux y aller.'' Dit Nana avec un gentil sourire. ''Nous en avons encore beaucoup à donner ce matin, donc tu peux y aller~'' Fon acquiesça et s'inclina légèrement devant elle, caressa les doux cheveux de Tsuna une fois de plus alors qu'elle lui souriait, l'homme quitta la pièce alors que Tsuna soupirait et retourna préparer le reste de la nourriture et puis chercha des ingrédients pour le petit déjeuner.

''Hmm, un petit déjeuner traditionnel ce matin maman ?'' Demanda Tsuna tandis que Nana acquiesçait avec un gloussement.

''Ça sonne bien Tsu-chan, ne t'en fait pas à propos de la part d'Iemitsu, je lui ferais quelque chose quand il se réveillera.'' Assura Nana pendant que Tsuna acquiesçait et continua à faire le petit déjeuné.

''Gyahaha.'' Arriva la voix forte de Lambo en descendant les escaliers, suivit de près par l'enfant portant un habit aux imprimés de vache alors qu'il courait dans la cuisine et se cacha derrière les jambes de Tsuna, tirant la langue vers I-pin alors que Tsuna souriait vers les enfants. ''Lambo-san va manger tout le petit déjeuner!''

''Lambo, non.'' Cria I-pin alors que Tsuna attrapait la fille et l'assied sur le banc à côté.

''Que dirais tu de me donner un coup de main I-pin ?'' Demanda Tsuna alors qu'elle tendait une cuillère à l'enfant pour la soupe miso. ''Peux-tu remuer ça pendant une minute pour moi ?'' I-pin lui sourit joyeusement et acquiesça tandis qu'elle commençait soigneusement à remuer la soupe miso sur le feu.

''I-pin aide Jiejie.'' Tournant son attention sur le poisson grillant, Tsuna laissa I-pin prendre soin du miso.

''Lambo-san veut aider ! Laisser Lambo-san aider !'' Ordonna Lambo alors que Nana se baissait vers lui et lui tendit des assiettes.

''Tu veux aider à mettre la table Lambo-chan?'' L'enfant de 5 ans se précipita vers la table et commença à mettre les assiettes à leur place, heureux d'aider aussi, il n'aimait pas perdre contre I-pin.

Nana commença à fredonner doucement tout en finissant les bentos, Tsuna se joignit à elle et fredonna aussi en finissant le petit déjeuner. Récupérant I-pin, Tsuna la plaça à table, puis ramassa Lambo et le plaça aussi dans un siège.

''Maintenant, le petit déjeuné est servi mes petits amis.'' Sourit Tsuna tout en plaçant les plats pour eux, la paire commença à manger immédiatement et se battirent l'un contre l'autre pour essayer de se voler de la nourriture. Tsuna rigola doucement et retourna aider sa mère à finir les derniers bentos.

Après avoir remis les nombreux déjeuner, emballé pour le flux constant de visiteurs, Tsuna dit au revoir à Nana, mettant ses chaussures pendant que ses amis attendaient dehors la brunette qui finissait de mettre ses chaussures, Byakuran tenait son bentos et celui de Tsuna pendant qu'elle terminait ses adieux à sa mère .

''Passe une bonne journée Tsu-chan.'' Dit Nana tandis que Belphegor se drapait lui-même sur ses épaules avec un ricanement.

''Bonjour _principessa_.'' Ronronna Belphegor. ''Aujourd'hui tu vas rester avec le prince toute la journée~''Tsuna cligna des yeux confuse, alors que Belphegor enroulait ses bras autour de sa gorge et la serra fermement. ''Aujourd'hui tu seras mienne~'' il fut assommé avec un tonfa sur la tête, Kyoya baissa les yeux vers le blond collant d'où il se tenait sur le toit à proximité.

''Pour s'accrocher à l'Omnivore, tu vas être mordu à mort.'' Grogna Kyoya en se lançant du toit et en direction du blond lanceur de couteaux, Tsuna soupira lourdement alors qu'Enma prit avec hésitation sa main dans la sienne et la tira doucement.

''De-Devrions nous y aller ?'' Demanda Enma tandis que Tsuna acquiesçait vers son ami aux cheveux rouges, Enma la tira vers le chemin de l'école pour une autre journée passionnante.

''Nous avons Japonais ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande quel professeur nous allons avoir maintenant ?'' Réfléchit Shoichi, après tout, cela avait été annoncé le nuit dernière, qu'ils auraient plus de nouveaux enseignants aujourd'hui.

''Hmm, je me demande.'' Marmonna Tsuna. ''Peut être que ce sera un cours avec un

professeur normal ?'' Spanner renifla d'amusement, quelque part, il en doutait.

''Continue de penser positif Vongola.'' Dit d'un ton traînant Spanner alors que Tsuna soupirait lourdement, il avait raison, c'était une chance infime que le professeur ne serait pas un des Vongola assignés.

''Au moins il n'y a pas maths aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu survivre à une autre leçon de Reborn.'' Soupira Tsuna pendant que Byakuran lui caressait la tête.

''Tu oublies, que nous avons sport aujourd'hui et Lal Mirch semblait plus… excité à propos du cours d'aujourd'hui.'' Il gagna le gémissement de la Decimo. Lal Mirch avait déjà transformer leurs leçons en cauchemars, si elle était heureuse à propos de quelque chose, cela voulait dire que ça allait devenir plus difficile.

''Nous n'allons pas survivre aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas…'' Marmonna Tsuna pendant que Enma raffermit sa prise sur sa main en pensant à la journée à venir, la redoutant autant qu'elle, spécialement si la paire effrayante du COMSUBIN semblait heureux à propos de la leçon à venir.

''Ne t'en fais pas Tsu-hime, souris-leur et tu pourras t'en sortir j'en suis sûr, les ingénieurs sont tenus à l'écart de chaque leçon, aucune raison que tu ne puisse pas.'' Rigola Byakuran alors que Tsuna soupirait une fois de plus, quelque part elle doutait qu'on lui donne un laissez-passez gratuit, elle devait devenir la Vongola Decimo et en tant que tel, elle devait maintenir autant que possible son entraînement physique. En y pensant, elle avait été chanceuse jusqu'à présent et n'avait pas eu à utiliser ses flammes depuis que tout s'était produit. Elle doutait que le sursis dure plus longtemps, Reborn, aussi gentil qu'il avait été durant tout ce temps, il était toujours Reborn et était toujours son tuteur.

Ils arrivèrent au portail de l'école pour voir Kyoya mordre Yamamoto Takeshi à mort, l'adolescent s'était dépêché pour arriver avant eux, pour vérifier avec Tetsuya et voir si la patrouille de ce matin s'était passé, apparemment Takeshi était passé et Kyoya avait actuellement besoin d'aucune autre raison que leur existence pour les mordre à mort et Takeshi avait fait l'erreur d'exister, pas n'importe où mais près du violent préfet.

''Et bien, on dirait bien que l'on s'amuse un peu ce matin.'' Songea Byakuran alors que Tsuna soupirait lourdement, elle ne voulait pas les voir se faire tabasser, elle ne les voulait pas blessés du tout, se blâmant toujours pour leur petite rébellion. Tsuna était devenu trop à l'aise avec l'idée qu'eux et les Vongola, elle n'aurait jamais du penser qu'ils pourraient juste accepter quelque chose comme ça, c'était injuste de sa part de leur avoir mis la pression.

''Arrête, peut importe à quoi tu penses Tsuna, juste arrête, aucune pensées négatives autorisées, ou nous le diront à Reborn.'' Remarqua Byakuran tandis qu'une nouvelle main se posait sur son épaule. Tsuna se tordit pour regarder Giotto, le Primo boss blond de la _famiglia_ lui souriait gentiment.

''Bonjour Tsu-hime, tu étais partie quand nous sommes passés prendre nos déjeuners.'' Bouda Giotto et Tsuna cligna des yeux vers lui, alors il _était_ un des nouveaux professeurs ? Elle s'était demandé s'il allait être là, heureusement il ne serait pas trop pervers autour de l'école où Kyoya allait essayer et lyncher le boss de la première génération, tous le ferait s'ils découvraient que Giotto avait dormit dans son lit une fois et à plusieurs reprise en tant qu'esprit. ''Oh, pour toi.'' Dit Primo en mettant une jolie fleur bleue dans ses cheveux. ''Elle s'appelle une pensée. Cela veut dire pensif et attentionné, je pensais que ça te convenait très bien.''

Giotto souriait alors que Tsuna tendait la main pour toucher la fleur avec un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.

''Merci… heu, _sensei_.'' C'était au tour de Giotto de rougir, ses joues teintées de rose à que la jolie jeune fille qu'il appelait sensei, il dut se détourner pour cacher son rougissement. Invisible pour lui et Tsuna, parce que Giotto avait retourné son attention vers un autre endroit et Tsuna parce qu'elle était juste inconsciente des sentiments des hommes autour d'elle, Belphegor et Byakuran jetèrent des regards noirs dans la direction de Giotto.

''Sawada-san.'' Une nouvelle voix les interrompit, Tsuna regarda le grand bras droit de Kyoya, l'adolescent ressemblait beaucoup à un délinquant avec son pompadour et ses yeux perçants. ''Kyo-san demande que vous m'accompagnez.'' Demanda Tetsuya pendant que Tsuna regardait son entourage avant d'acquiescer, ses yeux fixant les hommes autour d'elle. ''Seule.'' Ajouta-t-il, Tsuna se tourna vers ceux qui l'entouraient.

''Ça ira.'' Promit Tsuna avec un sourire. ''S'il-vous-plaît, aller en classe avant moi.'' Demanda Tsuna tandis qu'elle suivait Tetsuya, l'adolescent la conduisit vers la Salle de Réception. Après l'avoir emmené à l'intérieur et l'installa avec une tasse de thé, il s'inclina et sorti de la salle. Ce ne fut pas long après pour que son Gardien du Nuage ne rentre, ayant l'air plutôt satisfait, il y avait du sang sur ses tonfas, les jetant sur son bureau avant de la regarder.

''Sawada Tsunahime.'' Ordonna Kyoya alors qu'elle le regardait avec surprise. ''il été porté à mon attention qu'actuellement tu ne fais partie d'aucun clubs.'' Nota Kyoya tandis que Tsuna acquiesçait avec hésitation, personne ne voulait d'une Dame dans leur club. ''A partir d'aujourd'hui, dés que l'école sera terminé tu viendras te présenter à la Salle de Réception, tu es maintenant la nouvelle Secrétaire du Comité de Discipline.'' Ordonna Kyoya alors que Tsuna le regardait, la bouche ouverte de surprise.

''He-Hein ?'' Kyoya l'épingla de ses yeux gris argentés tandis qu'il étudiait son Ciel.

''Tu m'as entendu.'' Nota Kyoya avant de lui faire signe de partir. ''Maintenant dépêche toi d'aller en cours avant d'être en retard. Je te verrai après l'école.'' Et avec ça Tsuna se retrouva dans les couloirs, ses yeux écarquillés pendant qu'elle essayait de saisir ce qu'il venait juste de se passer.

''Eh ?!'' Couina Tsuna, sursautant de nouveau quand elle entendit la cloche sonner, Reborn allait la tuer si elle était en retard en classe. Descendant le couloir, décidant de réfléchir au comportement bizarre de Kyoya plus tard, Tsuna se dépêcha d'aller en classe, tombant à cause d'un pied tendu, pour s'étaler le visage contre sol. Au moment ou elle frappa le sol, une collection d'hommes se leva, Reborn parmi eux, une aura glaciale remplie la salle pendant qu'une balle atterrissait sur le bureau de l'étudiant qui l'avait faite trébucher, juste à côté de ses mains, écumant sa peau et la déchirant.

''Le harcèlement et l'intimidation d'étudiants n'est pas autorisé.'' Remarqua Reborn, de sa voix douce et régulière, même si ces mots envoyaient des frissons dans le dos de chaque étudiants dans la pièce sauf ceux reliés à la Mafia. Le tueur à gage griffonna une note rapide en Italien avant de pointer l'étudiant. ''Toi, ici, maintenant.'' L'étudiant tomba vers l'avant par lui-même dans son empressement afin de ne pas se faire tirer dessus de nouveau. ''Bureau du principal, maintenant.'' Ordonna Reborn alors qu'il poussait la note vers l'étudiant, le garçon trop heureux de s'enfuir vers le principal, tout était mieux que le regard de Reborn.

Tsuna fut aidé par Enma tandis que l'adolescent la guidait vers son siège avant de s'asseoir, regardant la classe entière, les osant de réessayer quelque chose.

''Maintenant, commençons.'' Sourit Reborn à la classe alors que son doigt de gâchette tremblait, tandis qu'il n'avait peut être pas la joie d'être leur enseignant aujourd'hui, il pouvait bien faire savoir aux prochains enseignants. ''J'espère que vous êtes préparé, gamins.''

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Considérant que leur professeur principal était là seulement pour vingt minutes, c'était les vingt minutes les plus longues que Tsuna avait vécu depuis un moment. Reborn était sur le fil tout au long de la leçon, ses yeux noirs épinglaient étudiant après étudiant avec des menaces silencieuses et de rage jusqu'à ce que finalement il arrête, glissant hors de la classe, seulement pour être remplacé par un Asari Ugetsu très intelligent, le Gardien de la Pluie de la première génération habillé d'un costume qu'il avait dût emprunter à Tsuyoshi. Tsuna doutait qu'il portait cela sous ses vêtements traditionnels quand il était arrivé dans cet ère.

''Bonjour tout le monde.'' Sourit l'homme en salutation, une épée toujours attachée à sa hanche, même si c'était sûrement contre les règles, le Gardien de la Pluie avait sa protection de toute façon, en effet quand il avait été confronté par Kyoya, il avait simplement dit que c'était pour protéger Tsunahime et l'adolescent disciplinaire l'avait laissé tranquille. ''Mon nom est Asari Ugetsu, je serais votre professeur de Japonais à partir de maintenant, c'est un plaisir de tous vous rencontrer.'' Salua formellement l'homme, des murmures éclatèrent, tandis que tout le monde commençait à demander à propos du bleu de sa rencontre avec Kyoya ce matin, en ce qui concerne Takeshi, sa relation avec cet homme qui lui ressemblait tellement.

''Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir les salutations formelles.'' Sourit Ugetsu alors qu'il étudiait la classe d'étudiants, trouvant rapidement la _hime_ , ils étaient tous là pour la protéger, lui souriant gentiment tandis qu'elle clignait des yeux en retour.

Ils allaient apprendre le Japonais par quelqu'un qui parlait comme s'ils étaient 400 ans dans le passé, et bien… de quelqu'un qui venait de 400 ans dans le passé.

''Maintenant, nous allons commencer.'' Ugetsu tapa dans ses mains avec un sourire, un sourire qui faisait illusion à de l'acier, si on le poussait, ce professeur heureux pouvait devenir aussi dur et inflexible que les autres, pour protéger la _hime_ , ils étaient tous bien préparé pour rentrer en mode Mafia sur ces enfants.

Après un cours intensif de politesse et de Japonais authentique, la classe se dirigea vers le cours de sport. Ugetsu attrapa le bras de l'adolescent meurtri qui pouvait passer pour son frère, sauf pour les yeux bleu foncé qu'avait Ugetsu opposé aux brun foncé de Takeshi.

''Je suis déçu de toi Takeshi, je pensais que tu étais mieux que ça.'' Murmura Ugetsu en sentant l'adolescent tressaillir sous sa prise. ''Ton Ciel aurait fait n'importe quoi pour toi, tout ce que tu avais à faire était de demander.'' Et avec ça Ugetsu le laissa partir, sortant hors de la classe pour se rendre dans la prochaine classe d'adolescents qui avait besoin de son attention.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Juste après le cours de Japonais, les étudiants se rendaient tous vers l'enfer. C'était bien sûr le sport, sport avec Lal et Colonnello qui attendaient ce jour.

Avec une bonne raison, aujourd'hui ils commençaient leur course d'obstacles du niveau COMSUBIN, cette fois tous deux, Lal et Colonnello tireraient sur n'importe qui, qui serait en retard, quiconque qui trébuchait légèrement trouverait une balle sifflant près de son oreille, ou près de leurs mains tremblantes.

''Je pense qu'ils ralentissent, tu ne pense pas chérie ?'' Remarqua Colonnello dans l'oreillette tandis que Lal tirait quelques balles.

''Ne.'' Un pauvre étudiant souffrait d'une écorchure. ''M'appelle.'' Un autre étudiant fut presque touché à la jambe, le pied dégagea l'espace alors que la balle s'incrustait dans le bois du parcours. ''Pas.'' Un autre étudiant se retrouva culbuté avec un sanglot. '' _Chérie_.'' Takeshi se retrouva à éviter les balles, gauche, droite et au centre pendant que Lal tirait sur le collègue utilisateur de la Pluie avec vengeance pour effacer sa frustration. ''Enfoiré.''

Lal pouvait entendre la moue dans la voix de son collègue alors qu'il reniflait dans le dispositif de communication. ''Tellement méchante.'' Couina Colonnello tandis que Lal l'ignorait. ''Peut être que je devrais rejoindre les prétendants de Tsu-hime, au moins elle serait gentille avec moi.'' Le blond se retrouva lui-même à éviter des balles alors qu'il grinçait et se mettait à couvert, les balles s'écrasant contre le béton où son fusil reposait.

''Ne pense même pas à toucher à Tsu-hime, je vais te tuer, tous !'' Grogna Lal pendant que Colonnello rigolait tout en jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus le bord, seulement pour se cacher quand un autre jet de balles rencontra le béton.

''Wow… tu sais Lal, tu as l'air vraiment 'hot' quand tu es en colère.''Gloussa le blond dans le système de communication à nouveau, tandis qu'une autre série de balles trouvait sa cachette.

''Espèce.'' Plus de balles. ''D'enfoiré.'' Colonnello ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de sa cachette, Lal était trop facile à taquiner et si mignonne quand elle se fâchait, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. ''Je vais te tuer, sale pervers.''

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Les survivants du cours de sport se traînèrent dans leur classe une heure plus tard, quelques uns durent aller à l'infirmerie, Verde était heureusement absent, puisqu'il avait disposé l'ancien enseignant pour prendre sa place.

Fon avait installé les étudiants sur les lits pendant que Lichi bondissait autour de l'infirmerie avec les pattes pleines de bandages pour que Fon puisse s'occuper des nombreuses ecchymoses, coupures et écorchures sur les étudiants grâce au parcours et aux balles qui volaient autour.

Les survivants s'étaient traînés dans leur classe, où ils purent s'effondrer sur leur bureaux. Tsuna gémit doucement quand elle tomba sur sa chaise en pressant une ecchymose qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir, en effet elle avait découvert des muscles endoloris dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

C'était officiel, Lal et Colonnello étaient pire que Reborn quand il s'agissait de l'entraînement physique. Tsuna préférait courir autour de Namimori en traînant derrière elle un pneu qui abritait le joyeux tuteur, que de faire d'autre leçons de sport avec la paire de Pluie.

''Histoire… hmmm.'' Tsuna roula son front sur son bureau alors qu'elle regardait vers Belphegor, l'assassin de la Varia avait l'air complètement imperturbable de leur cours qu'ils venaient de suivre. Tsuna frissonna en pensant à quel entraînement il avait été sujet pour que le cours du COMSUBIN soit normal pour lui.

''Je me demande quel professeur nous avons maintenant.'' Remarqua Byakuran de derrière. Tsuna ne pouvait pas invoquer assez d'énergie pour regarder l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, à la place elle retourna son visage contre le bois froid du bureau et ferma les yeux, essayant de faire une sieste pour se recharger rapidement avant que l'Histoire ne commence.

''Ciao tout le monde.'' Dit une voix enjouée. Tsuna leva les yeux pour voir Giotto se tenir devant sa classe. ''Bienvenue en Histoire~'' Autant elle savait qu'elle devait être attentive, autant elle voulait dormir et cela prit quelques minutes pendant le discours de Giotto pour qu'elle dérive.

Le Don de la Mafia Italienne la regarda pendant un moment quand elle s'évanouit finalement avant de sourire doucement et de l'ignorer, si quelqu'un essayait, ils iraient voir Xanxus, même s'il savait que l'enfant envoyé sur son chemin ce matin était toujours en séance de détention avec le boss de la Varia.

Si quelqu'un dans la classe avait remarqué le traitement de préférence que la soi-disant Dame-Tsuna recevait, aucun d'entre eux n'eut le courage de le mentionner, même les étudiants les plus braves étaient maintenant trop effrayer pour dire quelque chose, le dernier des courageux l'avait fait trébucher ce matin et il était toujours porté disparu.

Enma secoua son épaule doucement quand ce fut finalement le déjeuner, les yeux de Tsuna s'ouvrirent alors qu'elle grognait doucement et enroula ses bras autour de sa tête pour cacher ses yeux de la lumière.

''C'est l'heure du déjeuner Tsu-hime.'' Dit Enma tandis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux et le regardait avec des yeux fatigués.

''Manger ?'' Marmonna Tsuna pendant que Byakuran posait le bento enveloppé d'orange sur son bureau, devant elle. Tsuna le regarda avec son menton toujours posé sur son bureau. ''Je pense que je vais être malade si je mange maintenant…'' Marmonna Tsuna alors que Byakuran poussait une chaise vers elle et ouvrit son déjeuner, levant un peu de riz à ses lèvres.

''Ouvre~'' Ronronna Byakuran tandis que Tsuna grognait doucement. ''Allez Tsu-hime~'' Un coup de coude de Spanner lui fit ouvrir la bouche avec un grincement. Byakuran lui mit la nourriture dans la bouche tandis que Tsuna leur lançait un regard noir à tout les deux, mâchant et avalant la bouchée forcée. Byakuran rigola pendant qu'il lui présentait un morceau de poulet cuit, Tsuna se força finalement à s'asseoir et attrapa ses baguettes, à la plus grande déception de Byakuran.

Byakuran lui fit la moue pour lui avoir pris son amusement alors il retourna son attention vers son bento, clignant des yeux, quand une pensée le traversa.

''Un baiser indirect~'' Belphegor se jeta sur lui puis essaya de lui prendre ses baguettes. Tsuna rougit furieusement alors que les deux hommes se battait pour ces dernières . Spanner attrapa un peu du déjeuner de Tsuna avec ses baguettes et la mit dans sa bouche avec un sourire en coin.

''Il y a plus d'un moyen d'obtenir un baiser indirect.'' Rappela Spanner tandis que Shoichi rougissait et restait bouche bée devant son ami.

''Spanner !'' Cria le roux alors que Enma jetait un coup d'oeil entre la paire qui se battait pour des baguettes et Tsuna, ses joues correspondant à la couleur de ses cheveux.

''T-Tu es d'accord avec ça ?'' Murmura Enma en pointant la paire qui courait maintenant dans toute la classe avec Byakuran s'accrochant à ses baguettes avec une poigne mortelle, Tsuna pouvait seulement soupirer.

''Laisse-les…'' Soupira finalement Tsuna. ''Mangeons, c'est Art après et nous ne savons pas quel professeur ils ont assignés.'' Tsuna ramassa son déjeuner, si elle était fatiguée physiquement, elle n'avait pas envie de manger mais elle savait qu'elle le devait, elle avait besoin de reconstituer une partie de l'énergie qu'elle avait utilisée en cours de sport de l'enfer.

''Qui nous reste-t-il ?'' Demanda Shoichi alors que Tsuna haussait les épaules.

''Beaucoup trop d'options, nous le trouverons bientôt.'' Nota Spanner en mettant un sucette en forme de clef à molette sur le bureau de Tsuna.

''La version concentrée en sucre devrait t'aider à rester éveillée.'' Tsuna lui sourit en réponse en retournant à son déjeuner, gardant la sucette pour plus tard.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Les quelques étudiants qui avaient été à l'infirmerie réussirent à retourner en classe après le déjeuner, alors leur salle d'art était moins vide que leur classe d'histoire l'avait été, tout le monde parlant et attendant que le professeur arrive.

Tsuna sentit, comme si elle laissait sa tête fracasser son bureau une fois de plus en voyant Skull entrer dans la salle, le cascadeur aux cheveux mauve leur souriait.

''Très bien bande de gamins, vous allez êtres sous mon enseignement à partir de maintenant, alors vous allez tous m'appeler Skull-sama !'' Ordonna-t'-il bien que Tsuna est remarquée que ses yeux se tournaient vers la porte pour s'assurer que Colonnello ou Reborn n'étaient pas là pour le frapper. ''Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre l'art de bien se maquiller !''

''…'' Shoichi resta bouche bée devant leur nouveau professeur. ''Il est sérieux.'' Grogna Shoichi pendant que Tsuna laissait tomber sa tête contre le bureau, elle allait dormir pendant cette classe, elle ne voulait pas apprendre à se maquiller.

''Réveille-moi pour la cuisine avec Lussuria.'' Marmonna Tsuna alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de sa tête et ignora la classe.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

A la fin, Tsuna ne se réveilla pas jusqu'à ce que Kusakabe Tetsuya vienne la chercher sur les ordres de Kyoya cet après-midi, après que la sonnerie du dernier cours ne sonne. Tsuna cligna des yeux en se réveillant, regardant ce bras droit du Comité de Discipline.

''Bonne après-midi Sawada-san, Kyo-san m'a demandé de venir vous chercher.'' Expliqua Tetsuya pendant que Tsuna se frottait les yeux endormis, le regardant alors que l'adolescent regardait ailleurs, elle était beaucoup trop mignonne, faire des choses comme ça, pas étonnant que son petit animal obsédant son boss était si inintéressante.

''L'école est déjà finie ?'' Marmonna Tsuna alors qu'elle regardait la salle d'art vide avant de soupirer. ''Je leur avait demandé de me réveiller pour la prochaine leçon.'' Marmonna Tsuna alors que Tetsuya prenait son sac de cours pour elle.

''Vous deviez avoir besoin de vous reposez. Nous devrions nous dépêcher, Kyo-san n'aime pas attendre.'' Tsuna se précipita de sa chaise à ce rappel, même s'il était son Nuage, elle connaissait son tempérament maintenant, être en retard n'était pas acceptable.

Tetsuya l'accompagna à la Salle de Réception avant de s'incliner devant Tsuna et de lui rendre ses affaires frappant à la porte avant de lui faire signe d'entrer. Tsuna entra dans la salle, jetant un coup d'oeil à son Nuage alors qu'il lui faisait se déplaça pour se tenir devant le bureau tout en gigotant.

''Ces formulaires on besoin d'être classé dans l'étagère dans l'ordre alphabétique.'' Ordonna Kyoya en lui faisant signe vers les papiers à gauche de son bureau. Tsuna s'inclina vers lui en compréhension et pris les papiers vers l'étagère alors qu'elle travaillait tranquillement en les rangeant .

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

 _Le matin_

Iemitsu bailla alors qu'il se grattait le ventre, regardant la pièce, ce n'était pas sa chambre en Italie… ah oui, il était à la maison, de retour à la maison avec sa Nana chérie et sa petite Tuna-fish.

Se poussant à se lever, Iemitsu alla flâner dans la cuisine avec un autre bâillement, souriant à sa femme en la voyant cuisiner.

''Bonjour ma chérie.'' Rit Iemitsu alors qu'il enlaçait Nana par derrière, sa femme souriait tout en s'extrayant.

''Si vous voulez un petit déjeuner, vous devez garder vos mains pour vous, monsieur.'' Rigola Nana sans même le regarder, se concentrant sur sa cuisine pour le moment, jetant finalement un coup d'oeil à l'homme assis à table, ouvrant une nouvelle bière.

Retournant à sa cuisine, Nana eut aussi une respiration frissonnante tout en se préparant à ce qui allait venir, se retournant pour regarder son mari.

''Qu'as-tu fait des dossiers que je t'ai donné ?'' Demanda Nana tandis qu'Iemitsu la regardait.

''Eh bien, l'écrivain était très minutieux, as-tu tout compris là-dedans Nana ?'' Demanda Iemitsu alors que Nana lui souriait doucement.

''Il y avait beaucoup de choses étranges là-dedans n'est-ce pas, des Flammes et des Éléments et toutes sorte de choses.'' Songea Nana alors qu'Iemitsu se détendait, alors elle n'avait pas remarqué les trucs de la Mafia.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as fait des autres choses à l'intérieur, à propos de ce que ces garçons ont fait à Tsu-chan ?'' Demanda Nana tandis qu'Iemitsu soupirait tout près de sa bière

''Je peux comprendre pourquoi elle est en colère, c'était une chose assez basse ce qu'ils ont fait, mais elle devrait être capable de se réconcilier avec eux. Ils ont besoin de s'excuser, je suis d'accord mais ce sont des enfants Nana, les enfants se battent tout le temps.'' Nana se crispât légèrement. ''Les choses iront bien dans le temps, nous avons besoin de les laisser.'' Iemitsu haussa les épaules. ''Je vais garer un œil dessus, ne fait plus attention à ses références bizarre.'' Rigola Iemitsu, les épaules de Nana s'abaissèrent pendant qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, essayant de se calmer, en se murmurant à elle même.

 _Reste calme, il ne comprend pas complètement, juste reste calme Nana, il ne le pense pas, il est juste fatigué, il s'en fait vraiment pour Tsuna, il ne le pense pas vraiment._

''Iemitsu.'' Murmura Nana tout en attrapant son tablier pour arrêter le tremblement de ses mains. ''Es-tu vraiment-'' Nana se tourna vers lui et épingla son mari avec ses yeux bruns déçus. ''Plus inquiet que je sache à propos de la Mafia que de la situation de Tsu-chan ?''

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

 **Omake**

Sawada Nana entra au Takesushi dans l'après-midi, elle avait l'air fatiguée, ses épaules repliées, ses yeux fatigués et les mains tremblantes sur le bento bleu qu'elle tenait.

Aussitôt qu'elle se glissa au bar, Tsuyoshi ferma boutique et chassa tous les clients dehors.

Se glissant dans le siège près d'elle Tsuyoshi la regarda avec inquiétude, elle n'était pas blessée, du moins pas physiquement.

''Nana-san ?'' Demanda Tsuyoshi avec hésitation, sa voix brisa le barrage, Nana se jeta dans ses bras et pleura contre sa poitrine. Tout ce que Tsuyoshi pouvait faire était de la serrer dans ses bras et de la tenir.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Et voilà un chapitre de plus! Et pour ceux qui ne suive pas mon autre trad Soulless Sky, j'ai terminé la traduction de cette fic! Oui mes amis j'ai terminé tout les chapitres disponible et les derniers sont en court de correction alors maintenant ça va être un chapitre toute les semaines la samedi comme d'habitude! biz à la semaine prochaine~


	14. Interlude

Chapitre 14 : Interlude

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Caliste et Yuiu pour leurs Reviews.

Yuiu : C'est sur mais ce cacher de Nana? Hum même pour eux se serait compliqué XD. Merci pour le com' comme d'habitude ça fait toujours plaisir et voila la suite avec un peu d'avance ^^

Merci à: Akayui, Amnesia Riku, Aterina, Aura Jackson Potter Di Angelo, AuroreMalfoy, Barukku Iris, Bokasuka, China12, Claraseth, Cosmo Asma,Cristina2001, danielle2004, Darkemeraud, doni-ghost, Dylove, ellenvanlilie, Enid Lupin, Ewena Malfoy, Felicia Vardya, hadrian phantomhive, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, kabutaurore, Lica An, Iobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lynnah O'Crazy, Mai96, marjo1607, maya9231, Milaa, mizuki akuma, myheroacademia97, Naheiah, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Nurari21, PietraDragon, prigentenora, Plume d'Akusa, Pomelle, RedBloodAlice, SakuraKurai27, Sasam Moon, saya59410, SenseiFujuki, Selena Psycho, shiroyasha02430, Solane Helsalrogo, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tenshihouou, tetai, Tsuki Banritt, TsunakunR2718, xstorm007 yaoi-chan-poowa, Yuiu et Yuki-Jiji pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Ps : Voilà la suite, je vous la met maintenant car j'ai trouver du travail ce week-end et en 12h donc je ne pense pas être assez en forme le soir pour y penser et le faire alors je préfère vous le mettre maintenant~

Bonne lecture ~

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Dire qu'Hayato était contrarié serait un euphémisme, la semaine dernière tout s'était mal passé et le centre et la cause de tout ça était Tsuna.

Premièrement, il avait été ébranlé par ce putain de Nuage (Il aurait dû savoir qu'Hibari se retournerait contre eux, pour un mordu des combats, il était un putain de bon acteur quand il le voulait.) puis reprendre sa bague Vongola, réduisant ses capacités, il était pratiquement sans défense maintenant, bien sûr il pouvait trouver un anneau qui lui permettrait d'utiliser ses flammes, ce qui lui donnerais un plus mais il n'avait plus le Vongola Gear, ni aucunes de ses boîtes, ça voulait dire pas de Système C.A.I. , pas de Uri, rien, il ne lui restait plus que sa dynamite, il avait l'impression d'être revenu au tout début de cette pagaille quand Reborn l'avait appelé pour venir et tester la faible Vongola Decimo.

Il aurait dû la tuer lui-même, cela aurait réglé tellement des problèmes, si elle avait _disparue_ lors d'une séance d'entraînement privé avec lui dans la forêt, ou s'il y avait eu un accident avec ses dynamites pendant qu'il _défendait son honneur_.

Mais maintenant, il était agressé de tous les angles, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de l'école. (Il jurait que Byakuran le suivait chez lui tout les jours et causait des accidents pour qu'il soit blâmé).Hier encore, il avait acheté des cigarettes dans un magasin, quand le briquet qu'il utilisait pour les allumer avait fini par consumer quelques-une de ses dynamites et avait explosés devant la porte du magasin en petits morceaux.

Hayato n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie, il n'avait pas l'argent pour payer quelque chose comme ça, spécialement depuis qu'il n'avait plus le soutien financier des Vongola. Le fait que ce soit de sa poche était la seule raison qu'il ne combattait pas Hibari avec ses dynamites à l'école.

Puis il y avait aussi cet idiot heureux qui squattait, Yamamoto Takeshi. Bien que l'idiot de baseballeur ne souriait plus maintenant, il avait l'air plus petit qu'il ne l'était et son visage était dirigé dans ses pensées. La chose la plus ennuyante cependant était qu'il _continuait de demander_ , chaque jours , chaque putain de jour. ''Était-ce vraiment la bonne chose à faire ?''

Hayato était près à le jeter hors de son appartement et le faire rentrer chez lui, même si son père était en colère contre lui, juste pour qu'il arrête de poser la même vieille question.

''Pour l'amour de dieu, Takeshi, _**oui, oui nous avons fait la bonne chose !**_ '' Craqua Hayato à l'adolescent meurtrie assis dans son salon en train de soigner ses coupures de sa rencontre avec Kyoya, plus tôt dans la matinée. ''Arrête de demander putain, t'es chiant.'' Grogna Hayato tandis qu'il allumait sa cinquième cigarette en l'espace d'une demi-heure.

''Même Asari-san à dit que nous avions tort, que nous aurions dû demander.'' Marmonna Takeshi alors qu'Hayato enfonçait son poing dans le mur de son appartement en regardant Takeshi.

''Sort.'' Siffla en colère Hayato pendant que des yeux bruns se levaient vers lui, surpris. ''Sort, par l'enfer, si tu continue à pigner à propos de cette stupide salope et de ce que nous avons fait, alors _sort_ de là.'' Hayato avait atteint sa limite, il avait essayé d'être calme alors que Takeshi revenait sur la même chose encore et encore, ses derniers jours mais il avait ses limites et il venait juste de les percuter comme un camion contre un mur. ''Va ramper vers elle, demande pardon, retourne chez ton père et va pleurer et sangloter à propos que tu es _désolé_ et que tu veux retourner à la maison, fait le juste loin de moi !'' Takeshi le regardait avec les yeux grand ouvert, sa bouche s'ouvrant alors qu'Hayato continuait à le fusiller du regard.

''H-Hayato.'' Des yeux verts en colère l'épinglèrent alors qu'il jetait une tasse qu'il avait proche de lui vers l'adolescent, Takeshi l'esquiva tandis qu'il s'éloignait de l'argenté.

''J'ai essayé d'être patient mais tu continue de te plaindre encore et encore de ce qui a été fait, soit tu fermes ta bouche ou par l'enfer sort de mon appartement !'' Gronda Hayato. ''J'en ai assez de t'entendre à propos de cette salope de Vongola, tout à été gâché par elle, le plan à _foiré_ parce qu'elle à séduit le damné Gardien du Nuage.'' Takeshi recula, Hayato avait craqué, il était furieux, toute la pression et l'énervement de la semaine dernière étaient finalement sortis et Takeshi était son exutoire.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à la porte, l'adolescent Japonais avalait lourdement avant de s'enfuir, il avait besoin de sortir d'ici, _maintenant_ , tous ses instincts lui criaient de s'échapper, laissant Hayato se calmer avant de revenir. Takeshi avait pousser le bombardier et maintenant, il était sur le point de voir de quoi avait l'air un Hayato complètement furieux et il ne voulait pas être près de ça. Ils n'avaient peut être plus leur Vongola Gear mais Hayato avait toujours ses dynamites cachés sur tout son corps et il avait laissé son épée à la maison, une batte de baseball ne l'aiderait pas contre Hayato.

Dès que Takeshi fut parti, Hayato se relaxa, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait arrêté sa colère et tout d'un coup il pouvait repenser clairement. La réduction de pression sur lui était instantané, tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire était de se débarrasser de l'adolescent agaçant.

Attrapant son téléphone il fronça les sourcils au numéro inconnu, normalement il ne répondait pas à ce genre de numéro mais il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait mal se passer en répondant pour une fois, levant son téléphone à son oreille avec un soupir. ''Quoi ?''

''Hayato ?'' Ses yeux s'élargirent à la voix familière, alors qu'il vérifiait autour de lui pour vérifier la présence de caméras cachées, au cas où cela serait un coup monté par ces bâtards.

''Aneki ?'' (Grande sœur) ''Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?'' Il jouerait l'ignorant jusqu'à ce qu'il sache ce qu'elle savait, peut être que sa chance changeait finalement.

''Oh Hayato, merci mon dieu, je n'ai pas été capable de joindre Reborn, ou mama, même Tsuna ne répond pas . Je commençait à m'inquiéter.'' Débita Bianchi alors qu'Hayato mettait en place un nouveau plan. Il savait que Bianchi était hors du pays pour chasser des ingrédients rare, si elle n'avait pas parler avec Reborn ou personne du côté des Vongola, cela pourrait être sa chance d'avoir finalement un peu de pouvoir de son côté qui n'impliquait pas le pleurnichard et ennuyeux Takeshi.

''Aneki, c'est terrible.'' Hayato sanglota sur la ligne même s'il était tout sauf comme ça.

''Hayato ?!'' Un sourire en coins pris place sur ses lèvres, il avait son attention maintenant, maintenant tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de bien jouer.

''Juu-hime, elle a perdu l'esprit, elle, elle, _elle a séduit_ _ **Reborn**_ , elle a dis que si nous ne nous rejoignions pas à elle aussi… oh Aneki, elle a pris les Anneaux Vongola, elle a dit que si nous refusions ses avances, nous étions des traîtres.''

Hayato sanglota dans le portable, Bianchi haleta doucement alors qu'elle essayait de tout remettre en place.

''Tu-Tu es sur, qu'elle a séduit _Reborn_?'' Murmura Bianchi, le sourire en coin d'Hayato s'élargit en un sourire, une ligne de pêche et un plomb, il l'avait maintenant. Reborn était le seul catalyseur qui pouvait faire perdre à sa sœur toutes ses restrictions normales et réduire sa logique à rien de plus qu'une rage jalousie.

''Reborn est allé chez tête-de-poulpe, il lui a pris l'anneau, il a fait tellement peur au pauvre garçon qu'il n'a toujours pas quitté sa maison depuis.'' Murmura Hayato ayant l'air un peu dépressif et une victime lésée. ''Aneki, les Vongola ont prit son parti, ils sont tous chez elle, Takeshi et moi avons été tout les deux brutalement battus juste pour aller à l'école.'' Il pouvait entendre sa sœur faire les cent pas, elle était furieuse, elle était peut être une froide tueuse à gage mais elle aimait toujours son frère et entendre que quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal pour aller à l'école, sans parler de la fille Vongola, celle a qui elle avait osé commencer à faire confiance, était derrière tout ça.

''Je serais là dans 12 heures, ne laisse pas tomber, j'arrive, je vais m'en occuper bientôt.'' Et avec ça elle raccrocha, Hayato se laissa tomber sur une chaise incapable d'effacer le sourire de ses lèvres, il savait que sa sœur utiliserait ses relation avec la Vongola à son avantage, se rapprochant, puis tuerait Sawada Tsunahime, il n'aura jamais à lever le petit doigt, Bianchi le ferait pour lui, il s'en sortirait avec un disque vierge.

''Cette semaine viens juste de tourner.'' Hayato se mit à rire, sa chance ne l'avait pas complètement abandonné après tout, il avait toujours Bianchi.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

 _Ce Matin_

''Iemitsu.'' Murmura Nana tout en attrapant son tablier pour arrêter le tremblement de ses mains. ''Es-tu vraiment-'' Nana se tourna vers lui et épingla son mari avec ses yeux bruns, déçus. ''Plus inquiet que je sache à propos de la Mafia que de la situation de Tsu-chan ?''

Les yeux d'Iemitsu s'agrandirent alors qu'il regardait sa femme pendant un moment. ''M-Mafia, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'' Rigola Iemitsu. ''Nana as-tu fait un rêve étrange ?'' Nana fonça les sourcils vers lui tandis qu'elle resserrait la prise sur son tablier.

''Iemitsu, je sais _tout_.'' Murmura Nana alors qu'il pâlissait avant que son visage ne se torde et qu'il fronçait les sourcils vers elle.

''Qui était-ce ? Reborn ? Tsuna ? J'avais laissé des ordres pour que tu n'en soit pas informé.'' Grogna Iemitsu tout seul alors que Nana fronçait les sourcils vers son mari, l'homme profilant des accusations.

''Personne ne me l'a dit Iemitsu, je le sais depuis longtemps.'' Expliqua Nana plaçant son petit déjeuner devant lui, ce dernier renversa sa bière et en ouvrit une autre alors qu'il étudiait sa femme, soi-disant innocente.

''Nana, tu n'as pas besoin de les protéger, je ne suis pas en colère, dis-moi juste qui t'as parlé de la Mafia.'' Nana plissa les yeux vers lui tandis qu'elle se déplaçait pour se faire une tasse de thé, elle avait besoin de thé vert pour se calmer.

''Personne ne me l'a dit Iemitsu, je l'ai appris par moi-même.'' Expliqua Nana en faisant de son mieux pour rester calme mais l'attitude de son mari commençait franchement à l'ennuyer, d'abord il rejetait les problèmes de Tsuna et maintenant il disait qu'elle était clairement incapable de comprendre par elle-même.

Iemitsu fut incapable de cacher son reniflement alors qu'il secouait la tête vers sa femme. ''Nana, ma chérie, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de protéger quelqu'un, je comprends que quelqu'un te l'ai dit, je ne vais pas me fâcher.'' Réconforta Iemitsu tandis que Nana plissait les yeux vers son mari et frappait la table de ses mains, le son faisant sursauter Iemitsu et renverser sa bière, Nana regarda son mari sombrement.

''Tu penses vraiment que je suis aussi _stupide_?'' Demanda Nana à voix basse. ''Que des ouvriers de construction travaillent dans le pôle nord ? Qu'ils se fassent assez d'argent pour nous donner un style de vie confortable, d'avoir notre propre maison et même de se permettre des extra comme une pioche en _or_?'' Demanda Nana tandis que Iemitsu soupirait, ouvrant une nouvelle bière alors que Nana la lui prenait des mains et la jetait derrière elle, pour ne pas penser que c'était exceptionnel, la canette atterrit dans l'évier et le liquide commença à s'écouler et tomber dedans.

''Nana ?!'' Cria Iemitsu alors qu'elle se levait et commençait à avancer, elle était proche de le claquer une fois de plus. Elle avait besoin de bouger, de laisser sortir cette colère par n'importe quel moyen possible. Iemitsu se leva précipitamment sur ses pieds et pris sa femme dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa.

''Tsu-chan avait _cinq_ ans.'' Murmura Nana. ''La première fois que quelqu'un est venu pour elle.'' Iemitsu se figea, les yeux grand ouvert. ''Un assassin était venu tuer _notre_ enfant quand elle avait seulement _cinq_ ans, tu n'as aucune idée de combien j'étais terrifiée.'' Siffla Nana vers son mari. ''Elle avait cinq ans et un homme menaçait sa vie dans cette même cuisine.'' Ces yeux étaient pleins de larmes mais elle refusait de le laisser s'approcher, attrapant son couteau préféré et le tenant entre eux. ''Ne le fait pas Iemitsu, ne le fait pas, juste _écoute_.'' Ordonna Nana alors qu'il retournait à sa place et s'assied immédiatement, même _lui_ ne défiait pas les ordres de sa tendre femme. ''Un homme est rentré dans notre maison, exigeant que nous t'appelions pour de l'argent ou Tsu-chan mourrait, elle avait _cinq ans_!'' Iemitsu frissonna légèrement, sa charmante femme avait seulement vingt cinq ans si ce qu'elle disait était vrai. ''Je faisait le dîner, il a été distrait un moment quand Tsu-chan trébucha...Je l'ai _tué_.'' Iemitsu tressaillit, les yeux sur sa femme.

''Nana.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu pensais qu'il arriverait Iemitsu, tu te vantes à tout le monde de ta femme chérie, ta mignonne petite Tuna-chan, tu as même dit à tout le monde _où nous vivions !_ Qu'est-ce que tu penserait qu'il arriverait ?'' Demanda Nana en pleurant. ''Pendant des _années,_ j'ai défendu notre famille, _ma_ Tsu-chan !'' Iemitsu n'avait pas de mots, sa précieuse innocente femme, elle avait _tué_? ''Je sais tout de la mafia, je le sais depuis longtemps mais je n'ai jamais rien dit , j'espérais qu'un jour tu me le dirait peut être, tu pourrait arrêter de _mentir_ et dire à ta femme ce que tu fais vraiment mais tu ne l'a _jamais_ fait.'' Iemitsu n'avait pas de mots, il pouvait seulement être bouche bée.

''Je devais défendre mon bébé parce que tu ne l'a jamais fait et tu voulait me dire que j'étais moi aussi trop _stupide_ pour avoir découvert la Mafia par moi-même ?''

''Nana… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.'' Promis Iemitsu tandis qu'il se levait et s'approchait d'elle une fois de plus mais elle le gifla avec plus de force que la dernière fois, il le senti jusqu'à son cœur.

''C'est _exactement_ ce que tu voulais dire.'' Se déchaîna Nana avec colère. ''Juste parce que je suis une femme et parce que Tsu-chan est une fille, nous sommes douces et _vulnérables_ et _**stupides**_! Et bien _**plus maintenant**_ Iemitsu.'' La voix de Nana se brisa en un murmure tandis qu'il l'étudiait. '' _Plus maintenant_.''

''Nana… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?'' Bégaya Iemitsu alors que Nana souriait tristement vers son mari.

''Je vais te demander de partir.'' Murmura Nana. ''Jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres finalement les yeux pour accepter ce que traverse Tsu-chan et la pile de _merde_ que tu m'a laissée pour ramper à travers.'' Si rien d'autre que _ça_ n'attirait son attention, il n'avait jamais entendu sa femme jurer, pas une fois en vingt ans qu'il la connaissait et en dix ans de mariage, elle n'avait _jamais_ juré. ''Jusqu'à ce que tu puisses être l'homme que j'ai toujours souhaité que tu sois… alors, s'il-te-plaît, _juste part_.'' Iemitsu s'avança vers elle mais les larmes dans ses yeux le gela. ''Je ne laisserait personne blesser Tsu-chan, pas même toi, alors s'il-te-plaît, Iemitsu, je t'aime mais jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles, tu vas devoir partir.'' Iemitsu ne pouvait rien faire devant les larmes de sa femme, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de se détourner d'elle et de sortir de la maison en silence.

Nana s'effondra sur le sol en pleurant dans ses mains, sanglotant pendant qu'elle essayait de rassembler les morceaux d'elle-même brisé, elle comprenait vraiment comment Tsuna se sentait maintenant. Nana se sentait brisée, trahie, perdue et abandonnée, tout ça à cause l'homme qu'elle aimait et à qui elle avait cru pouvoir faire confiance.

Le carillon de l'horloge dans le couloir l'alerta de l'heure, se relevant, même si elle se sentait fatiguée et lessivée, Nana était toujours une femme de parole. Saisissant le bento bleu pâle dans ses mains, elle sortit de la maison, I-pin et Lambo près d'elle tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le Takesushi, au moins un de la première génération devrait être là pour jouer avec les enfants, elle avait besoin de tout laisser sortir sur le chemin pour qu'elle puisse rentrer à la maison et s'écrouler, lui donnant du temps pour se remettre pour que Tsuna n'ait jamais à voir sa mère comme ça, elle devait être forte pour elle .

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Sawada Nana entra au Takesushi en début d'après-midi, elle avait l'air fatigué, ses épaules repliées, ses yeux fatigués et ses mains tremblantes sur le bento bleu qu'elle tenait. Tournant ses tristes yeux bruns, comme sa fille, autour du restaurant elle trouva rapidement Tsuyoshi derrière le comptoir, faisant une ligne droite vers ce dernier, elle se glissa sur un tabouret au bar, les enfants coururent à l'arrière pour trouver Lampo et l'ennuyer pendant un moment.

Les yeux de Tsuyoshi ne tardèrent pas à trouver les siens , la scannant pendant seulement quelques minutes avant de fermer le restaurant et de chasser tous les clients.

Changeant le signe pour _Fermé,_ il retourna vers Nana, se glissant sur le siège près d'elle Tsuyoshi la regarda avec inquiétude, elle n'était pas blessée, du moins pas physiquement mais il pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, tellement pas avec la normalement si joyeuse Sawada Nana.

''Nana-san ?'' Demanda Tsuyoshi avec hésitation, sa voix brisa le barrage. Nana se jeta dans ses bras et pleura contre sa poitrine, tout ce que Tsuyoshi pouvait faire était de la serrer dans ses bras et de la tenir.

Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que ce qu'il pourrait être capable de faire pour l'aider sauf de l'enlacer, de la tenir gentiment dans ses bras tandis qu'elle sanglotait contre sa poitrine, lui frottant doucement le dos pendant que son esprit cherchait les raisons de ce qui l'avait fait pleurer.

''Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a blessée ? Nana-san ?'' Demanda doucement Tsuyoshi une fois qu'elle fut calmée contre sa poitrine, reniflant et gémissant contre lui alors qu'elle agrippait sa chemise en une poigne mortelle.

''Iemitsu pense que les femmes doivent être de petites imbéciles, il refuse de croire que Tsuna a un réel problème.'' Murmura Nana. ''Refusant de croire que j'ai découvert à propos de la Mafia par moi-même.'' Tsuyoshi fronça les sourcils de colère en se rappelant du blond de la nuit dernière, l'homme avait été possessif envers Nana, qu'il avait fait quelque chose de vile pour faire pleurer Nana rendait Tsuyoshi furieux. Nana une douce femme, si ce n'est pas effrayante quand il s'agissait de sa famille, que quelqu'un pouvait faire pleurer.

''Prenez tout le temps dont vous avez besoin Nana-san.''

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Yamamoto Takeshi trébucha en se précipitant dans la rue, ses mains tremblantes, Hayato avait été si en colère contre lui, il avait été furieux contre lui.

Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup demandé récemment, mais Hayato avait été furieux contre lui pour demander la même question. D'accord, il l'avait beaucoup questionné mais cela lui pesait lourdement sur la conscience, avaient-ils fait la bonne chose ?

Ils avaient acceptés de laisser les assassins trouver Tsuna, de s'asseoir et de regarder alors qu'elle était assassinée, quelque part il ne pouvait laisser passer ça et pas quand non seulement son père mais aussi Squalo et même Asari Ugetsu l'avait tous confronté, cela l'avait blessé, ça l'avait blessé dans son cœur. Comme tous lui criait qu'il avait _tort_ , alors il avait demandé à Hayato encore et encore, avaient-ils vraiment fait la bonne chose ?

Il devait y avoir une faille quelque part, il devait y avoir une raison de pourquoi ils avaient pris le parti de Tsuna, il devait y avoir un moyen de se convaincre lui-même qu'ils avaient fait la bonne chose, même si cela le blessait de le faire, c'était toujours la bonne chose… pas vrai ?

Takeshi se tenait devant l'entrée du Takesushi, faisant les cent pas devant les portes, le panneau marqué fermé était mis, il ne pouvait voir personne à l'intérieur, son père devait être en train de faire les préparations, ou quelque chose d'important était arrivé.

Marchant vers l'arrière, il attrapa la clef de la cachette et ouvrit silencieusement la porte, clignant des yeux dans la cuisine sombre, son père ne faisait pas les préparations, il devait être dans la maison. ''Papa ?'' Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la maison, il y avait le bruit de rires et de cris dans une des pièces, jetant un coup d'oeil il vit Lambo, I-pin et ce qui ressemblait à un Lambo âgé, était-ce Lampo de la première génération ? Lampo ?

Se reculant de la pièce, Takeshi monta les escaliers, clignant des yeux quand il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le salon, il y avait son père, entourant Sawada Nana, la tenant contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle reniflait et s'accrochait à lui. Takeshi avait le sentiment qu'il devait vraiment rester en dehors de ça.

Takeshi sortit de la maison, il ne voulait pas interrompre quelque chose et il semblait que son père était occupé. Takeshi n'était pas si désespéré pour avoir du réconfort qu'il voudrait interrompre son père dans ce qui était évidemment, un moment privé.

Tournant le dos à la pièce, il descendit les escaliers et se tint dans le Restaurant de Sushi, regardant par-dessus les bancs et les couteaux, il avait grandit ici, il avait joué ici. Souriant doucement, il se rappela quand il avait amené Tsuna ici et que tout le monde s'était enfuit la laissant avec la note, elle avait travaillée tellement dur dans la cuisine pour payer la dette, sans se plaindre à propos de ceux qui avait mangé et était partis, elle ne donna aucun nom à son père, à la place elle mit tout ses efforts pour faire les choses correctement.

C'était celle qu'il avait trahie, la gentille fille qui avait sourit doucement et qui avait juste travaillé jusqu'à l'os en lavant les plats et en aidant en cuisine pour ne pas attirer la colère de son père sur aucun de ses amis.

'' _Bonjour Yamamoto-kun._ '' Lui disait-elle en lui souriant, un sourire honnête un vrai sourire, tous les matins, ses yeux s'étaient éclairés en le voyant lui et Hayato à sa porte, elle leur avait remis un bento à chacun d'eux, elle s'était levée tôt, la Tsuna qui détestait se lever tôt, leur avait faits des bentos.

''Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?'' Murmura Takeshi alors qu'il glissait sur ses genoux, tout d'un coup, tout était si clair, Tsuna, son gentil sourire, sa compréhension, s'il avait dit n'importe quoi à propos de son souhait de partir, elle serait passée au-dessus et aurait tout fait pour que ça se produise. Toutes ses fois où elle avait essayé de le convaincre que ce n'était pas un jeu, qu'il devrait être libre, qu'il devrait s'enfuir, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de _jouer_ et qu'il pouvait être libre si seulement il le demandait.

Les fois où elle l'avait suppliée de l'écouter et de fuir, tenant face à Reborn, essayant de le protéger de la vérité, essayant de le sauver.

Et il l'avait remboursé, comment ? En trahissant sa confiance ? Acceptant d'envoyer des assassins sur son chemin pour la laisser mourir ?

''Qu'est-je fait ?'' Murmura Takeshi dans ses mains alors qu'il les pressait contre son visage, comment avait-il pu laisser quelqu'un fausser ainsi sa peur ? Tsuna était… _Tsuna_ , elle était gentille et honnête, elle aurait tout fait pour le sauver, comme tous lui avait déjà dit, mais quelque part, tout ce qu'il avait écouté c'était les mots d'Hayato.

Il avait trahi sa confiance, l'avait brisée et blessée, comment pouvait-il un jour demander le pardon. ''Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?''

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna arriva à la maison après ses soi-disant activités de club, qui bien sûr s'était terminées avec Kyoya lui tendant un papier et la fusillait du regard avant de disparaître. Enma l'avait attendu après l'école, même sous la menace d'être mordu à mort, juste pour être capable de la raccompagner chez elle, il avait attendu au portail jusqu'à ce que finalement elle finisse ses obligations sur les ordre de Kyoya.

''Est-ce que ça va ? Tsu-hime ?'' Demanda Enma alors que Tsuna acquiesçait avec un doux sourire, le laissant lui attraper la main alors qu'il la tirait vers la maison.

''Je vais bien, il voulait juste quelqu'un pour faire sa paperasse, apparemment personne n'aime leur paperasse.'' Rigola Tsuna alors qu'Enma riait.

''Je sais, je déteste la mienne et j'en ai à peine.'' Tsuna pencha la tête vers lui alors qu'il continuait à la tirer vers la maison par la main.

''Cela ne me dérange pas du tout.'' Gloussa Tsuna. ''Il y a quelque chose de relaxant à signer des papiers et à les trier, à l'opposé des combats et du sang. Tu n'as pas à tuer quelqu'un quand tu ne fais que classer.''Dit doucement Tsuna alors que la main d'Enma se resserrait sur la sienne, il détestait le fait qu'il n'avait pas été là avec elle dans le futur, qu'elle est dû faire face à un Byakuran fou, seule, ses gardiens avait été détenus loin d'elle et elle avait été seule à faire face à Byakuran, piégée avec lui dans un combat à mort.

Si Enma l'avait connue dans ce futur, comme il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait été à ses côtés et n'allait pas la quitter de nouveau, même menacé par Hibari Kyoya, il l'aurait attendue et il serait à ses côtés.

Faisant une pause à mi-chemin, Enma se retourna et l'attrapa dans ses bras, la serrant fermement contre sa poitrine.

''Tu ne seras plus jamais seule Tsu-hime, je le promets, même si le monde entier te tourne le dos, je ne le ferait pas.'' Tsuna sourit doucement, s'autorisant un moment de faiblesse et se pressa dans son étreinte avant de se retirer.

''Merci, Enma-kun, viens, rentrons.'' Murmura Tsuna alors qu'Enma acquiesçait avec un sourire, tenant sa main serrée dans la sienne alors qu'elle recommençait à marcher vers chez elle, tirant son ami derrière elle.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Quand Tsuna arriva à la maison, c'était calme et il faisait sombre, Tsuna était revenue plusieurs fois à la maison et jamais cela n'avait été si sombre ou silencieux à moins que sa mère ne soit pas là .

Il y avait peu de raison pour que sa mère ne soit pas à la maison mais ce soir… c'était sombre et silencieux, il n'y avait pas de Nana et pas d'Iemitsu, quelque chose s'était passé.

''Tsu-hime ? Personne n'est à la maison.'' Remarqua Enma pendant que Tsuna fronçait profondément les sourcils, se tenant dans la cuisine, il y avait un petit déjeuner servi sur la table non mangé et il y avait les couteaux de sa mère sur le sol, abandonnés.

''Maman…'' Murmura Tsuna alors qu'elle lâchait Enma et cherchait dans la maison, fronçant les sourcils en ne trouvant personne pendant qu'elle se baissait pour s'asseoir dans la cuisine.

''Iemitsu est parti et maman est absente, les enfants aussi.'' Remarqua Tsuna tandis qu'Enma tenait son épaule en signe de réconfort, Tsuna leva sa main et la posa sur celle de son épaule. ''Quelque chose est arrivée à ma mère.'' Ses yeux bruns s'illuminèrent alors qu'elle regardait Enma avec un froncement de sourcils déterminé. ''Tu m'aides à la retrouver ?'' Enma acquiesça, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire, de l'aider à trouver sa mère et peut importe ce qu'il se passait.

Un coup à la porte attira leur attention, Enma bougea vers celle-ci avec un froncement de sourcils, Tsuna un pas derrière alors qu'elle clignait des yeux au visiteur de l'après-midi, Tsuna bouche bée de surprise en voyant Takeshi ici, les yeux brun se levant vers elle tandis qu'il retenait ses larmes en clignant des yeux.

''Je voulais juste dire, je suis désolé.'' Murmura Takeshi. ''Je suis vraiment désolé.'' et puis il s'enfuit, courant loin de la maison Sawada alors que Tsuna clignait des yeux, figée à la porte, qu'est-ce qu'on dit à ça ? Elle n'avait jamais pensée que l'un de ceux qui l'avait blessée, vienne s'excuser et maintenant Takeshi venait de le faire, honnêtement du plus profond de son cœur, elle pouvait le dire avec son intuition, il pensait chaque mot.

 _Je suis vraiment désolé_.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Plusieurs choses se sont passé ;) ! N'hésitez pas à me faire un retour sur ça ^^. Allez à la semaine prochaine pour Cielo et à mercredi pour Soulless ~


	15. A New Day Dawns

Chapitre 15 : Un nouveau jour se lève

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Avertissement : Langage comme toujours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Caliste et Yuiu pour leurs Reviews.

Yuiu : Oui dans cette fic ils sont tous deux détestable… et j'aime ça car sa change un peu de d'autre fiction ^^ Et oui Takeshi à finalement compris et pauvre Nana:(. Merci pour le com' et à la prochaine;)

Merci à: Akayui, Amnesia Riku, Aterina, Aura Jackson Potter Di Angelo, AuroreMalfoy, Barukku Iris, Bokasuka, China12, Claraseth, Cosmo Asma,Cristina2001, danielle2004, Darkemeraud, doni-ghost, Dylove, ellenvanlilie, Enid Lupin, Ewena Malfoy, Felicia Vardya, hadrian phantomhive, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, kabutaurore, Lica An, Iobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lynnah O'Crazy, Mai96, marjo1607, maya9231, Milaa, mizuki akuma, myheroacademia97, Naheiah, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Nurari21, PietraDragon, prigentenora, Plume d'Akusa, Pomelle, RedBloodAlice, SakuraKurai27, Sasam Moon, saya59410, SenseiFujuki, Selena Psycho, shiroyasha02430, Solane Helsalrogo, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tenshihouou, tetai, Tsuki Banritt, TsunakunR2718, xstorm007 yaoi-chan-poowa, YoyithaWind0802, Yuiu, yukixvongola et Yuki-Jiji pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture et **bonne fête du 14 Juillet!**

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Rentrer à la maison et trouver que sa mère était absente n'était pas le plus étrange de la situation. Iemitsu, et bien, elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment mais c'était normal que sa mère fasse des courses au magasin pour chercher de la nourriture pour la horde de mangeurs à venir.

Alors quand Tsuna arriva dans une maison vide et silencieuse, elle y pensa très peu. Elle joua plutôt les bonnes hôtes et fit une tasse de thé à Enma avant de commencer un expresso, il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que Reborn n'arrive à la maison et que le Primo aide quelqu'un entre le tueur à gage italien et son café.

Reborn entra au moment où elle finissait son expresso, le grand homme s'assied à table et pris la boisson offerte alors qu'il regardait curieusement la pièce de ses yeux noirs.

''Pas de mama ?'' Demanda Reborn alors que Tsuna secouait la tête, un léger froncement sur ses lèvres.

''Elle n'était pas à la maison quand nous sommes rentrées.'' Dit Tsuna en bougeant entre elle et Enma. ''Je pensais qu'elle était peut être sorti faire des courses… si elle ne rentre pas bientôt…'' Tsuna s'éloigna impuissante alors que Enma tendait la main pour la lui caresser gentiment.

''Ou sont les autres gamins cet après-midi ?'' Demanda Reborn en changeant de sujet pour tenter de la distraire de sa mère absente pour le moment. Tsuna inclina la tête pendant un moment alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre.

''Ils ont été chassés par Hibari-san.'' Dit doucement Enma. ''Pendant qu'il gardait Tsu-hime dans la Salle de Réception.

''Il a fait de moi sa secrétaire.'' Expliqua Tsuna tandis qu'elle attrapait un papier de sa poche pour le regarder, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps quand il le lui avait donné. ''Uh… c'est…'' Tsuna rougit et ferma la lettre, la remettant dans sa poche avant de secouer la tête aux regards inquisiteur de Reborn et d'Enma. ''Je vais appeler maman, je m'inquiète.'' Ajouta Tsuna en sortant son téléphone et composa le numéro de téléphone de sa mère, fronçant les sourcils quand ça sonna dans la pièce à côté.

''Oublie-t-elle souvent son téléphone ?'' Demanda curieusement Enma tandis que Tsuna secouait la tête, jamais, sa mère n'avait jamais oublié son téléphone. S'assurant qu'elle était toujours joignable en cas d'urgence.

Regardant Reborn pour de l'aide, Tsuna sourit doucement en le voyant déjà sur son propre téléphone en train d'appeler pour trouver où Nana se trouvait, après quelques appels, il posa finalement son téléphone et accrocha Tsuna de son regard noir.

''Elle est au Takesushi.'' Dit-il. Tsuna bougeant déjà pour remettre ses chaussures et se diriger la-bas. ''Elle pleure.'' Appela Reborn après elle, Tsuna se figea pendant un moment avant que ses mains ne se serrent et que ses yeux se plissent, elle était peut être la douce petite Vongola qui voulait tout résoudre sans combat mais si quelqu'un avait fait pleurer sa mère… Et bien, ils allaient rencontrer une Tsuna très différente quand elle les aura chassées.

Tsuna était à mi-chemin vers le Takesushi avant même de réaliser que Reborn et Enma étaient toujours avec elle. Elle était complètement concentrée sur son but, qui était de retrouver sa mère et de trouver qui l'avait fait pleurer et leur adresse actuelle. Ensuite, elle pourrait alors les tuer.

Après avoir essayé la porte de devant pour la trouver fermée, Tsuna alla directement à la porte de derrière, mais elle lui donna un coup de pied quand elle la trouva fermée elle aussi. Heureusement, elle fut épargnée de devoir l'abattre quand Reborn lui ouvrit le verrou pour qu'elle puisse se glisser directement à l'intérieur et chercher sa mère.

Sawada Nana fut trouvée dans le salon de la famille Yamamoto, endormie sur le canapé , une couverture posée sur elle et des traces de larmes qui avaient coulées sur son visage.

Tsuna gémit doucement et s'approcha immédiatement de sa mère et pris sa main dans la sienne, posant sa tête sur le canapé près d'elle. Reborn allant vérifier quelles informations avait Tsuyoshi.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna s'était mise à somnoler, agenouillée près du canapé avec sa mère, elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, se sentant groggy et fatiguée d'avoir fait une sieste à un moment si étrange et dans une position bizarre, clignant des yeux vers sa mère alors que la femme était assise sur le canapé où elle avait dormi peu de temps avant, une main courant doucement dans les doux cheveux de sa fille alors que Tsuna clignait des yeux de confusion.

''Maman ?'' Nana sourit doucement à sa fille alors qu'elle caressait doucement ses cheveux. Tsuna cligna des yeux vers elle avec de grand yeux d'hibou brun. ''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui t'a fait pleurer ?'' Marmonna Tsuna alors qu'elle se frottait les yeux. Le sourire de Nana ne faiblit qu'un moment avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau en place.

''Peu importe Tsu-chan, c'est fini.'' Promit Nana, tandis que Tsuna clignait des yeux pour se réveiller plus vite, fronçant légèrement les sourcils alors qu'elle étudiait sa mère, regardant les alentours de la pièce pour voir I-pin et Lambo profondément endormis dans une autre chaise recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre pour la chaleur. Reborn était assis dans une autre chaise aussi endormi. Elle était même sûre que ce n'était qu'un prétexte, le tueur à gage se réveillant toujours au moindre bruit, il s'était même endormi en premier lieu. Les tuteurs effrayants et leur effrayantes habitude de dormir avec les yeux ouverts.

''Maman.'' Soupira doucement Tsuna, essayant d'être silencieuse pour ne pas réveiller les autres occupants de la pièce. '' _S'il-te-plaît_ , dis-moi, qui t'a fait pleurer ?'' Supplia Tsuna tandis que Nana lui caressait gentiment les cheveux, le même sourire triste sur ses lèvres.

''J'ai juste eu une petite dispute avec Iemitsu, c'est bon maintenant Tsu-chan, je le promet.'' Tsuna acquiesça à contrecœur à l'ordre silencieux de sa mère de laisser passer, tellement elle voulait chasser son père et le castrer. Sa mère ne voulait pas de ça pour le moment. ''Plus important, as tu déjà trouvé une Pluie ou un Brouillard ?'' Demanda Nana en claquant des mains doucement alors que Tsuna rougissait et secouait la tête, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé quelqu'un pour l'une ou l'autre position. Après avoir facilement trouvé un nouveau Soleil et une nouvelle Tempête, elle était un peu nerveuse maintenant sans un gardien viable se montrant.

''Ah, Takeshi est passé devant la maison cette après-midi.'' Nota Tsuna alors que les yeux de sa mère s'assombrissaient dangereusement. Tsuna cligna des yeux vers la porte en sentant une aura froide venir de Tsuyoshi récemment arrivé . ''Il s'est excusé et puis s'est enfuit.'' Expliqua Tsuna tandis que Nana se détendait, sourit à sa fille tout en lui caressant doucement ses doux cheveux bruns.

''Alors il a finalement vu l'erreur de ce qu'il a fait, humm ?'' Demanda Nana tandis que Tsuna haussait les épaules. ''Tu vas le reprendre comme ta Pluie ?'' Tsuna secoua la tête si vite qu'elle se sentit un peu étourdie. Nana rigola à la réaction de sa fille alors que Tsuna se rattrapait au bord du canapé avant de tomber au sol, du à un vertige.

''Non.'' Dit finalement Tsuna doucement, alors que Tsuyoshi se glissait vraiment dans la pièce et pris place près de Nana comme si c'était le seul endroit libre pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir et se joindre à la conversation. Reborn et les enfants prenant les deux autres chaises. ''Il voulait sortir de tout ces trucs de Mafia, alors je vais faire en sorte que ça arrive.'' Nana sourit tristement à sa fille puis lui caressa encore une fois les cheveux tandis que Tsuyoshi tendit la main et lui caressa aussi les cheveux. Tsuna bouda à la paire alors qu'elle essayait d'apprivoiser ses cheveux bruns sauvage.

''Si tu le revois, dis-lui qu'il peut rentrer à la maison.'' Dit Tsuyoshi. ''Je n'avait pas l'intention de le faire rester à l'écart aussi longtemps mais il avait besoin de penser à ce qu'il avait fait. Je suis heureux qu'il est finalement réalisé qu'il avait tort.'' Le chef de sushi rigola tandis que Tsuna posait sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère et fermait les yeux pendant un moment, laissant Nana caresser doucement ses cheveux pendant quelques minutes.

''Oh non.'' Dit finalement Nana les yeux élargis. ''Je n'ai rien fait pour le dîner !'' Tsuna leva sa tête de l'endroit confortable sur les genoux de sa mère et cligna des yeux vers elle tandis que Nana commençait à paniquer légèrement. ''Je n'ai encore rien préparer pour le dîner, oh mon dieu, et si des gens venait chez nous pour dîner , que personne n'est à la maison non plus, oh mon…'' Tsuyoshi l'interrompit avant que Nana ne puisse trop s'inquiéter.

''Je vais faire un énorme paquet pour que vous le rameniez à la maison.'' Promit-il, se levant en claquant des mains, oubliant complètement les personnes qui faisaient la sieste dans la pièce. Reborn lui lança un regard furieux de sous le bord de son féroda alors que Lambo gémissait doucement et roula, attrapant I-pin et se blottissant comme si c'était Tsuna dans ses mains.

''Je vais aider !'' Rigola Nana alors qu'elle se levait et suivit Tsuyoshi au Bar à Sushi pour en faire des frais pour les ramener à la maison. Tsuna allait essayer de réveiller I-pin et Lambo. Bien qu'au final, il fut plus facile pour elle de juste les prendre dans ses bras et de les porter, Reborn prit le grand paquet de sushi tandis que Nana les guidait sur le chemin de la maison, un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle pensait à sa famille, la famille qui importe, la famille dont on se soucie.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Dire que Tsuna était heureuse d'être réveillée serait un mensonge, d'une certaine façon, grâce aux quelques derniers jours à commencer à faire quatre millions de bento pour tous les visiteurs, le corps de Tsuna avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller tôt.

Cependant, se réveiller à six heure du matin un samedi n'était pas le bienvenu. Tsuna était allongée dans son lit et regardait juste son horloge souhaitant qu'elle implose ou quelque chose, elle n'avait même pas mis d'alarme, son corps avait juste décidé de se réveiller et elle le détestait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était contente quand un Léon-Marteau vert lui tomba sur la tête, Tsuna grinça et sauta hors du lit, s'emmêlant dans les draps alors qu'elle frappait le sol, clignant des yeux vers Reborn, le tueur à gage souriait vers elle.

''Bonjour dame-Tsuna.'' Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder plus sombrement même si elle essayait. ''Tu as des invités, ils sont venu d'Italie pour toi, alors descend et accueille-les.'' Ordonna Reborn alors qu'il la laissait s'habiller. Tsuna grommela tandis qu'elle mettait ses affaires en murmurant des malédictions après un certain regard noir et elle en était sûre dans son âme ainsi que son tuteur.

Soupirant lourdement, Tsuna essaya de dompter ses cheveux bruns sauvage en une queue de cheval alors qu'elle commençait à descendre les escaliers, un cas de maladresse l'attaqua sur le chemin alors qu'elle dégringolait les escaliers directement dans les bras de Reborn, le tueur à gage roula des yeux vers elle tandis qu'il la remettait sur ses pieds.

''Je pensais que tu avait mûrie par rapport à ça.'' Il soupira alors que Tsuna rougissait et marmonna une excuse, le poussant dans la cuisine pour saluer ses soi-disant invités.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent quand elle vit le petit garçon aux cheveux couleur sable assis à table, un enfant qu'elle connaissait bien et qui lui avait manqué. Assis à la table en train de parler à Yuni, son énorme livre de classement sur la table près de lui, c'était Fuuta.

''Fuuta !'' L'enfant eu à peine le temps de regarder dans sa direction avant qu'il ne soit pris dans un câlin. Tsuna le tenait contre sa poitrine avec un sourire, ce gentil petit garçon lui avait tellement manqué.

''Tsu-nee.'' Sourit Fuuta. ''Tu m'as manqué.'' Tsuna lui caressa alors gentiment les cheveux tout en le serrant pendant un moment, un doux grincement s'échappa de l'enfant avant qu'elle ne le relâche de sa poigne mortel et le reposa, tendant la main pour caresser gentiment les cheveux de Yuni.

''Sawada-dono.'' Tsuna regarda à côté pour voir Basil, un sourire toucha ses lèvres à nouveau, alors qu'elle lui faisait signe pour le saluer. ''C'est un honneur de vous revoir.'' Tsuna ne pouvait vraiment pas s'habituer à son discourt formel, encore une chose qui l'agaçait au sujet de son père, qui avait menti à cet enfant et lui avait donné une vision désuète de la culture et de la langue Japonaise du siècle actuel.

''Basil-kun, s'il-te-plaît, appelle moi Tsuna.'' Lui rappela-t'elle pour ce qui était probablement la vingtième fois, comme toujours l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs lui sourit juste et secoua la tête.

''Fuuta a fait un classement pour toi.'' Dit Reborn alors que le grand homme se glissait dans une chaise, prenant l'expresso de Nana, qui était énergique dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

''Pour moi ?'' Fuuta acquiesça vers sa sœur adoptive avec un brillant sourire.

''Mmm, Reborn m'a demandé de classer les meilleures options de Gardien de la Pluie pour toi.'' Sourit Fuuta tandis que le sourire de Tsuna vacillait un instant, glissant dans une chaise alors qu'elle appuyait son menton dans une de ses mains regardant le jeune enfant de l'autre côté de la table.

''Reborn t'a mis au travail aussitôt que tu es arrivé ici, hein ? Conducteur d'esclaves.'' Dit Tsuna à Reborn, le tueur à gage sourit vers elle tandis que Léon se transformait en forme de marteau dans ses mains, Tsuna gémit doucement. ''Je suis désolé !'' La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était d'être matraqué un samedi matin par un sadique.

''Regarde ça, Tsu-nee.'' Dit Fuuta tandis qu'il ouvrait son livre à une page et sourit brillamment à sa sœur. ''Classé numéro un pour être le meilleur Gardien de la Pluie pour Tsu-nee : Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. Deux: Basil. Trois : Spanner.'' Fuuta inscrit le top trois tandis que la mâchoire de Tsuna se décrochait, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi avait été classé numéro un ? ''Gardien le plus précieux de Sawada Tsunahime.'' Tsuna rougit avant même d'entendre aucun nom. ''Un : Reborn.'' Un sourire suffisant pris place sur les lèvres du tueur à gage. ''A égalité également pour le numéro un : Hibari Kyoya et Hibari Fon.'' Le sourire de Reborn tomba alors qu'il lançait un regard noir à l'enfant et son livre, alors il était à égalité pas avec une mais deux autres personnes, ce qui était décevant. ''Deux : Bovino Lambo.'' Il n'y avait pas de troisième puisque trois d'entre eux étaient à égalité.

Tsuna cachait son visage dans ses mains alors que Fuuta rigolait doucement et alla au classement suivant qu'il avait pour elle. ''Les personnes que Tsu-nee aiment le plus.'' Maintenant ça avait l'attention de Reborn. ''Un : Sawada Nana.'' Bien que cela soit compréhensible, cela fit tiquer son sourcil que Nana soit classé devant n'importe qui d'autre dans le cœur de Tsuna. ''Deux : Oh… je n'ai pas fini d'écrire celui-la.'' Fuuta bouda alors que la tasse d'expresso de Reborn craquait sous la pression de sa prise. ''Il pleut aussi, alors je ne peux pas encore faire de classement.'' Reborn pris une grande inspiration pour ce calmer alors qu'il se souvenait qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer l'enfant, spécialement pas devant Tsuna.

''Alors, quels sont tes projets pour ce week-end ?'' Interrompit Nana, attirant l'attention de la pièce sur elle pour que Reborn arrête de lancer des regards noir à Fuuta pour son classement incomplet. ''Vas-tu demander à Tsuyoshi-san d'être ton Gardien ?'' Tsuna rougit à cette pensée, demander au _père_ de son ex-gardien semblait un peu gênant.

''Dame-Tsuna a été paresseuse trop longtemps.'' Nota Reborn, sauvant Tsuna de la question du gardien. ''Il est temps pour elle de retourner à l'entraînement.'' Tsuna fit un autre visage vers lui avant de soupirer, il avait raison, elle ne s'était pas entraînée depuis un moment, à l'exception des cours démoniaque de sport de COMSUBIN à l'école.

''Je vais vous faire un bento alors.'' Rigola Nana alors qu'elle commençait à cuisiner. Tsuna observait sa mère par derrière, elle savait qu'elle prétendait que tout était normal, seulement hier elle avait pleuré à cause de ce bâtard blond. Tsuna ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était actuellement passé et elle n'aimait pas être gardée dans le noir comme ça. La mère de Tsuna était comme Fuuta l'avait dit, son numéro un dans son cœur. ''Tsu-chan, je peux sentir ton inquiétude d'ici, vraiment je vais bien.'' Soupira Nana tandis que Tsuna fronçait profondément les sourcils, non elle ne l'était pas, Tsuna pouvait le voir, aussi clairement que le jour.

Nana se détourna du plan de cuisine et s'approcha de sa fille, lui caressant les cheveux doucement alors qu'elle lui souriait. ''Je vais bien ma petite, je le promet. C'est quelques chose dont j'ai besoin de travailler par moi-même.'' Tsuna acquiesça à contrecœur vers sa mère tandis que Nana déposait un doux baisé sur son front. ''Gentille fille, maintenant mange et va te préparer pour cette longue journée à venir, je pense que Reborn va te faire travailler dur.'' Tsuna grogna doucement à cela, Nana avait raison, Reborn était gentil dernièrement et il avait sûrement un sadisme arriéré qu'il avait besoin de déchaîner.

Du sourire sur ses lèvres, elle avait raison.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Yamamoto Takeshi avait dormi sur un banc du parc, et bien, quelqu'un dirait qu'il avait dormi, mais il n'avait pas dormi, à la place sa tête tournait en rond sur ce qui était arrivé ces quelques derniers mois. Quand exactement s'était-il détourné si loin de Tsuna ?

Okay il était terrifié par la Mafia, les combats et la mort et la douleur, tout cela lui faisait peur, il avait paniqué quand il avait réalisé que tout était _réel_.

Le jeu de la Mafia n'était pas un jeu, il y avait vraiment des personnes qui essayaient de le tuer lui et sa famille. Takeshi avait paniqué, quand il avait dit à Hayato ce qu'il pensait, l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés avait immédiatement sauté sur l'idée et avait commencé à tisser son plan. Takeshi avait vraiment pensé que c'était le seul moyen de sans sortir, demander à Tsuna ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit.

Quand Hayato les avait appelé pour une rencontre, la dernière avant que Tsuna ne disparaisse de l'école et avant que Squalo et Colonnello viennent chez lui, Hayato leur avait dit que c'était le seul moyen et que ça mènerait à la mort de Tsuna. Son sang était devenu froid mais Hayato lui avait dit encore et encore que c'était le seul moyen, une vie pour la leur.

Comment avait-il pu même penser que c'était bien, même pendant un moment, même si ils ne participaient pas directement, ils avaient parler de tuer par procuration, ils savaient que des personnes viendrait pour Tsuna et ils avaient agréés à l'unanimité et ne _rien_ faire pendant qu'elle se faisait assassinée.

Tsuna, de toutes les personnes aussi, la gentille Ciel qui lui avait sauvé la vie quand il avait été au plus bas, qui lui avait donné une raison de vraiment sourire, un vrai ami… et il l'avait juste laissée tomber.

''Je suis vraiment une ordure.'' Le soleil se levait finalement à l'horizon et une bruine ou de la pluie travaillait pour le tremper alors qu'il ramenait ses genoux contre sa poitrine, pressant son visage dans ses genoux tandis qu'il frissonnait au froid du matin. L'hiver arrivait aussi. Il devrait vraiment rentré chez Hayato où il allait être malade. Il avait joué avec l'idée de rentrer à la maison pendant un moment mais son père était probablement toujours en colère contre lui.

''Tak-uh, Yamamoto-san ?'' La tête de Takeshi se releva si vite qu'il faillit donner un coup de tête à Tsuna, le Ciel fut tiré en arrière par Reborn avant que la tête de Takeshi ne puisse la frapper, le grand tueur à gage lui lança un regard noir de derrière elle pendant que l'adolescent tremblait de peur. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Ryohei s'est enfermé chez lui, s'il avait fait face à Reborn il se serait enfermé dans un trou dans le noir quelque part lui aussi.

''Tsuna…'' Murmura Takeshi avant de baisser les yeux devant elle, il était toujours saisi par la honte, pourquoi était-elle même là ? Allait-elle le juger maintenant ? Le faire se sentir encore pire ?

''Um… ton père a dit que tu pouvais rentrer à la maison… c'-c'est tout.'' Dit doucement Tsuna avant de s'incliner devant lui avec raideur et de courir dans la direction opposée, Reborn regarda le gamin puis le dos de Tsuna.

''Ne gâche pas cette opportunité gamin, elle prête à pardonner avec un peu de temps. Tu _pense_ même à la blesser encore une fois et nous ferons en sorte que tu _disparaisses_.'' Takeshi pouvait seulement acquiescer, son sang devint froid et le bouton de panique interne était touché simultanément. Note à soi-même, ne pas énerver Reborn à nouveau, pas même la gentillesse de Tsuna pourrait le sauver une seconde fois si jamais il la blessait de nouveau.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna avait initialement pensé qu'ils allaient s'entraîner, alors elle s'était enfuie de Takeshi vers la forêt de Namimori où ils avaient normalement de l'espace et en sécurité pour se lâcher, ses flammes ne pouvaient blesser aucun spectateurs ici et Reborn parlait toujours aux animaux pour les faire partirent, en tout cas il réussissait toujours.

Tsuna ralentit sa course alors qu'elle s'éloignait de son ancienne Pluie, se calmant un peu, maintenant qu'elle était loin de lui, lui faire face de n'importe quel manière lui avait fait mal au cœur.

Tsuna allait rentrer dans la forêt et se diriger vers la zone rocheuse quand un long bras l'attrapa. Reborn l'arrêta alors que Tsuna clignait des yeux de surprise et se retournait pour le regarder.

''Par ici.'' Ordonna-t-il en la tirant par la main, Tsuna inclina la tête vers lui confuse, pendant que Léon se transformait en parapluie que Reborn plaça au dessus de sa tête avec un soupir, la jeune fille stupide se promenait juste sous la pluie. ''Je sais que les idiots n'attrapent pas froid mais juste au cas où.'' Ordonna Reborn tandis que Tsuna acquiesçait et pris le manche du Léon-parapluie de Reborn avec un sourire timide.

''Je pensais que nous allions nous entraîner ?'' Dit Tsuna tandis que Reborn lui mettait une pichenette sur son front, Tsuna fit la moue en se frottant le front.

''Nous le ferons, mais pas pendant qu'il pleut.'' Lui rappela Reborn pendant que Tsuna regardait le ciel avant d'hocher la tête avec un sourire. Il la tira vers un café qui était proche de la forêt et la poussa dans une chaise et se commanda un expresso.

''Est-ce que l'expresso a vraiment bon goût ?'' Demanda Tsuna alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée de son propre chocolat chaud, le tueur à gage renifla d'amusement.

''Si c'est bien fait, oui. C'est un goût d'adulte, un enfant comme toi n'aimerait pas.'' Tsuna lui lança un regard noir que comme toujours sa pitoyable tentative de regard noir fit seulement penser au tueur à gage qu'elle boudait.

''J'ai seize ans, je suis presque une adulte.'' Gémit Tsuna alors qu'il lui fit une pichenette encore une fois sur sont front.

''Arrête de pleurnicher comme une enfant alors.'' Tsuna se tut alors qu'elle frottait une fois de plus son front, le démoniaque ex-bébé pouvait frapper dur, Tsuna s'inquiétait, s'il continuait à la frapper ça pourrait laisser un bleu. ''Si tu es vraiment intéressée, alors tiens.'' Reborn poussa son expresso à moitié fini à travers la table, Tsuna cligna des yeux, de lui vers la boisson avant d'incliner la tête.

''Tu es sûr ?''

''Inquiète par rapport aux microbes ?'' Se moqua Reborn alors que Tsuna prit à nouveau un regard furieux alors qu'elle attrapait son expresso et pris une gorgée, immédiatement son visage se contracta et elle le repoussa.

'' _Eww_ , c'est tellement amer. Comment peux-tu boire ça?'' A son sourire supérieur, Tsuna lui lança à nouveau un regard noir. ''Tu pense de nouveau que je suis une gamine.'' Tsuna siffla alors que le tueur à gage lui faisait une pichenette sur son front, une fois de plus.

''Si c'est chaussure à ton pied.'' Il haussa les épaules alors qu'il reprenait sa boisson, pour qu'il puisse finir son expresso.

''Tes papilles sont bizarre.'' Grommela Tsuna en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud pour chasser l'arrière goût amer du café.

''Non, dame-Tsuna, elles sont matures.'' Dit Reborn d'une voix traînante tandis que Tsuna lui tirait la langue avant de rapidement mettre ses mains devant sa bouche. Elle venait juste de lui prouver qu'elle était puérile. De légers ricanements s'échappaient de son démoniaque tuteur tandis que Tsuna gardait ses mains sur sa bouche et le regardait, le tueur à gage secoua la tête d'amusement vers son Ciel.

''Le gâteau, la forêt noire, notre spécialité.'' Dit une serveuse alors qu'elle déposait l'assiette avec deux fourchettes. ''Choix parfait à partager pour un couple .'' Et avec ça elle partit. Le visage de Tsuna rougit furieusement alors que les yeux de Reborn se plissèrent vers le gâteau. Il n'avait commandé aucun gâteau pour eux.

La bouche de Tsuna salivait alors qu'elle étudiait le magnifique gâteau, cela sentait incroyablement bon et semblait encore mieux. Attrapant une fourchette, elle en coupa soigneusement un bout avec le bord de sa fourchette. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse le mettre dans sa bouche, Reborn avait donner un coup de sa main dans la forme, Tsuna glapit de surprise alors que la fourchette claquait au sol. Regardant son tuteur avec de grand yeux pour seulement voir qu'il ne la regardait pas, à la place il regardait le gâteau au sol avec ses yeux noirs rétrécis.

''Reborn ?'' Demanda Tsuna en regardant en bas aussi pendant qu'elle pâlissait, le gâteau fondait ,faisant un trou dans le sol, juste comme le ferait le poison cooking, même s'il n'y avait pas la dite fumée violette ou d'ingrédients bizarre. ''Poison...cooking ?'' Marmonna Tsuna alors que son précepteur se lançait dans l'action, il frappa rapidement la table et tira Tsuna pour se cacher derrière la surface, ses yeux noirs scannant le café, il n'y avait pas d'autre convives heureusement et maintenant qu'il y regardait, il y avait seulement une employé devant. Il avait baissé sa garde, un fait dont il était le plus honteux, il s'était laissé distraire par l'atmosphère et Tsuna en avait presque payé le prix. ''Quelqu'un d'autre peut utiliser le poison cooking ?'' Demanda Tsuna confuse tandis que Reborn fronçait les sourcils, il avait entendu parlé que d'autres assassins ou tueurs à gage utilisaient un style similaire ou un meurtre mais le gâteau criait Bianchi.

''Bianchi ?'' Appela Reborn tout en transformant Léon en pistolet dans sa main. ''Tu ferais mieux d'avoir une bonne excuse pour avoir essayé de tuer mon étudiante.'' La serveuse était cachée derrière le comptoir hors de sa ligne de mire, non pas qu'une telle chose arrêterait le meilleur tueur à gage du monde mais il essayait de donner à Bianchi le bénéfice du doute là. Tsuna n'aurait pas approuvé qu'il lui tire dessus comme il était tenté de le faire.

''Reborn, mon chérie, je n'ai rien contre toi, s'il-te-plaît, tiens-toi à l'écart.'' Répondit Bianchi alors que Reborn enlevait la sécurité du Léon-Gun. ''Tu as été ensorcelé, Séduit, tu ne pense pas normalement.'' Tsuna rougit furieusement alors qu'elle était bouche bée devant Reborn, séduit ? Est-ce que Bianchi voulait dire… qu'elle pensait que Tsuna avait séduit Reborn ?!

''Laisse-moi deviner, Gokudera Hayato a été murmurer à ton oreille.'' Reborn cracha le nom de l'ancien Gardien de la Tempête comme du poison, s'il avait raison et il avait presque toujours raison, Hayato devait avoir donné une sorte d'histoire à Bianchi à propos de la situation actuelle entre lui et les Vongola. La raison pour laquelle Reborn avait refusé les appels de Bianchi était parce qu'il savait qu'elle était probablement du côté de son frère. Cela lui fut tout juste prouvé, encore une fois.

''Tu ne vois pas clairement Reborn, les Vongola te mentent, j'ai tout entendu.'' Cria Bianchi derrière le comptoir alors que Reborn faisait voler la première balle, un trou apparut dans le comptoir, s'il visait sa cible et ça l'était toujours, alors ça aurait du être quelque part près de sa joue.

''Bianchi, ton frère est le menteur ici.''

''B-Bianchi.'' Appela Tsuna alors qu'elle glapit tandis qu'un plat violet frappait la fenêtre derrière elle. Reborn tira Tsuna de son côté et sous son corps pour qu'il puisse mieux la couvrir. ''L-Les Gardiens...Ils sont tous-''

''Je n'écoute pas les mensonges d'une salope !'' Cassa Bianchi alors que Tsuna tremblait de peur, même au début Bianchi ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça, même quand la tueuse à gage avait essayé de la tuer, sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi déformée de haine.

''Et bien tu vas écouter Tsuna.'' Grogna Reborn alors qu'il lançait un autre tir d'avertissement, celui-la arriva de l'autre côté de son autre joue.

''Je ne vais pas écouter un mot de ce qu'elle dit, elle a séduit la moitié des personnes autour d'elle et en abuse et tourmente les autres !'' Tsuna secoua la tête de déni.

''Non, je-''

''Hayato m'a tout dit, comment tu l'avais violemment attaqué, juste pour aller à l'école !''

''Non, ce n'était-''

''Et je t'ai vue à l'instant, en _rendez-vous_ avec _mon_ Reborn !'' Hurla Bianchi tandis qu'un autre plat de poison cooking venait dans leur direction, Reborn le fusilla avant qu'il ne puisse les atteindre, le plat brisé et la nourriture sur le sol du café. Celui qui possédait cet endroit allait être énervé. Reborn se fit une note mentale d'appeler les équipes de nettoyage des Vongola aussitôt que ce petit combat serait terminé.

''Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous !'' Cria Tsuna son visage écarlate tandis que Reborn souriait intérieurement. _Peut être que s'en était un dame-Tsuna_. ''Bianchi, s'il-te-plaît, écoute juste, s'il-te-plaît.'' Supplia Tsuna alors que Reborn gardait Bianchi en joug.

''Donne-lui cinq minutes pour t'expliquer Bianchi.'' Ordonna Reborn tandis que Tsuna jetait un coup d'oeil au-dessus de la table. Reborn la repoussa avec un regard noir. ''Et toi, ne te lève pas avant qu'un cessez-le-feu ne soit convenu, essayerais-tu de te tuer ?''

''Désolé…'' Marmonna Tsuna alors que Reborn retournait toute son attention sur Bianchi.

''Laissa-là te dire ce qu'elle a te dire Bianchi. Penses-tu vraiment que je sois du genre qui peut être séduit et à qui on peut mentir ?'' Le silence accueillit son accusation. ''Si tu en penses aussi peu de moi-''

''Non !'' Cria Bianchi. ''Je… Je ne...b-bien, je vais écouter mais cinq minutes et si je n'aime pas ce que j'entends, j'aurais la tête de la Vongola.'' Claqua Bianchi alors que Tsuna sortait avant que Reborn ne lui dise de partir.

''Je suis d'accord.''

''Tsuna !'' Grogna Reborn tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils vers son nouveau Soleil.

''S'il-te-plaît, fais-moi confiance ?'' Demanda doucement Tsuna alors que le tueur à gages soupirait lourdement et remit le cran de sûreté du Léon-Gun.

''Cinq minutes, tu n'essayes pas de la blesser et écoute avec les oreilles _ouvertes_ /'' Ordonna Reborn alors que Bianchi jetait finalement un coup d'oeil au dessus du comptoir. Son regard se plissa sur Tsuna demandant à la jeune Donna Vongola qui cligna des yeux en retour de l'autre côté de la table retournée.

''Cinq minutes, pas une seconde de plus.'' Siffla Bianchi alors que Tsuna acquiesça en accord, se relevant pour qu'elle puisse faire face à Bianchi tandis qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration.

''Les choses sont devenu un enfer il y a environ une semaine-''

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Bianchi était assise à une table de rechange, pâle et avait les traits tirés, elle avait écouté Tsuna et à chaque mot, la tueuse à gage ne pouvait arrêter son cœur de se serrer. Quelque chose n'allait pas à propos de l'histoire d'Hayato, elle le savait mais il était son frère alors elle l'avait cru, même si son intuition lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais alors que Tsuna parlait, chaque mot sonnait vrai.

''Je ne peux pas… Pourquoi voudrait… _Comment_ Hayato a-t-il pu faire une telle chose ?'' Murmura Bianchi, Tsuna alla chercher de l'eau pour la Poison Cooking, elle donnait l'impression, qu'elle allait vomir à n'importe quelle seconde.

''Peu importe le _Pourquoi_ ou le _Comment_ , c'est fait.'' Dit Reborn alors qu'il prenait l'expresso offert par Tsuna, elle lui en avait fait un autre pour la perte de ce qu'il restait dans sa tasse précédente.

''Mais pour se détourner d'un Ciel ? Y a-t-il même un précédant à cela?!'' Demanda Bianchi, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Gardiens se détourner d'un Ciel, pas sur les neuf générations des Vongola, ni dans l'histoire des Arcobaleno. Même de façon voilée, ce n'était jamais arrivé avant.

''Nous avons repris les anneaux, sans nuire aux ex-gardiens, sauf quelques égratignures et un traumatisme mental pour ceux qui refusait de nous les remettre.'' Expliqua Reborn tandis que Tsuna s'asseyait près de Bianchi, tendant une de ses mains tremblantes pour poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Bianchi. ''Hibari est peut être un peu hors de contrôle à l'école mais personne ne peut dire qu'ils ne le méritaient pas, spécialement avec la façon dont ton frère raillait Tsuna.'' Bianchi frissonna à ce rappel.

Son frère s'était retourné contre son Ciel, il avait brisé la confiance qui était supposé être de fer. Le lien qui s'était forgé à travers toutes ces batailles et il venait de le jeter comme si de rien n'était.

''Je suis désolé… si Hib… Kyoya a blessé ton frère. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient blessés.'' Murmura doucement Tsuna alors que les yeux verts de la tueuse à gage se levèrent vers les yeux brun de Tsuna. ''Je suis désolé, de l'avoir impliqué, de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt qu'ils voulaient partirent, c'est entièrement ma-'' Tsuna fut coupée quand Reborn la frappa sur la tête avec un Léon-Marteau vert de dix tonnes. ''Ow, Reborn !'' Gémit Tsuna alors brandissait de nouveau son marteau de façon menaçante.

''Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de te blâmer ?'' Les yeux de Tsuna tombèrent alors sur ses genoux, il continuait de lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle aurait du le voir venir et qu'elle aurait du leur poser la question avant d'arriver si loin. ''Tu as cinq secondes dame-Tsuna, si tu continue à penser à ses pensées alors ce marteau va voir son poids augmenter.'' Le dangereux grondement d'avertissement la sortit finalement de ses pensées sur ses ex-Gardiens, à la place elle cligna des yeux vers Reborn de peur alors qu'il l'étudiait pendant quelques instants, hochant la tête une fois qu'il vu qu'elle s'en sortait.

''Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? A propos de tes… anciens Gardiens. A propos d'Hayato ?'' Tsuna regarda Bianchi alors que l'italienne aux cheveux roses étudiait attentivement Tsuna.

''Je veux qu'ils soient libérés de la Mafia.'' Murmura Tsuna. ''Je ne vais pas les poursuivre ou autoriser les autres à les poursuivre. Si ce qu'ils voulaient étaientt la liberté, alors ils pourront l'avoir.'' Bianchi ne put étouffer le rire qui lui échappait.

''Tu es vraiment trop gentille.'' Tsuna sourit en réponse et dehors la tempête pluvieuse avait commencé à s'éclaircir un peu et laissait le soleil briller à travers.

''Maintenant que j'y pense, tu as assez flemmarder. Bianchi voudrais-tu te joindre à moi pour un entraînement extra dur ?'' Sourit Reborn vers la tueuse à gage. Bianchi s'éclaira un peu à la découverte qu'elle n'avait pas été exclue, dù a ce son frère avait fait .

Tsuna pouvait seulement gémir doucement alors qu'elle regardait Reborn avec ses grands yeux bruns larmoyant, mais comme toujours, son tuteur n'était pas affecté par ce regard, un sourire fut sa seule réponse, un sourire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Takeshi trébucha doucement dans la porte arrière, jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce du fond. Son père ne faisait pas les préparatifs et il pouvait entendre le silence venant du restaurant, alors il compris que c'était encore fermé.

Se glissant dans la cuisine en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, l'adolescent se figea quand il vu son père se tenir en haut des escaliers, les bras croisés sur son torse et les yeux plissés vers son fils.

''As-tu pensé à l'atrocité de ce que tu as commis ?'' Demanda Tsuyoshi alors que Takeshi acquiesçait, l'ancien assassin étudia son fils attentivement avant d'hocher la tête. ''Dépêche-toi de prendre un bain avant d'attraper froid.'' Ordonna Tsuyoshi avec un sourire. Takeshi acquiesça alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. On lui donnait une seconde chance et il le savait. Il n'allait pas faire défaut à Tsuna ou son père cette fois-ci.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Vongola Nono étudiait le jeune adolescent devant lui avec les yeux plissés mais il voulait lui donner une chance. Son intuition lui disait que c'était dans son intérêt de l'écouter. ''Je demande officiellement une amnistie avec les Vongola. Je me fiche de ce que vous faites de moi pour ça. Je vais rejoindre la Varia, je serai même le Brouillard pour la Decimo mais je demande que vous m'éloigner de Rokudo Mukuro.''

Nono fronça les sourcils alors qu'il l'étudiait pendant quelques minutes. Il a travaillé sur les rapports des traînées de corps se trouvant derrière ce pauvre enfant qui était en fuite, ajoutant à cela que ses mots sonnait vrai, finalement il acquiesça à l'illusionniste.

''Tu vas retourner au Japon et te présenter à Sawada Tsunahime, si elle t'accepte comme sa Brume alors ta requête sera accepter. Nous ne permettrons pas à Mukuro de te nuire de quelques manières que se soit et tous tes liens lui seront considérés comme rompus.''

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Et voilà~ terminé pour aujourd'hui, alors comment vous le trouvé?

Je vous dis à samedi prochain pour la suite~ bye~


	16. Through the Eyes of a Frog

Chapitre 16 : À travers les yeux d'une grenouille

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Avertissement : Langage comme toujours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Yuji-Jiji et Yuiu pour leurs Reviews.

Yuiu : Chrome comme Brume c'est tout à fait logique mais je ne dit rien de plus car tout est dit dans le titre et dans la suite juste en dessous Tu es toujours sur de ne pas voir un autre perso dans ce rôle ? Merci pour le com' j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu va me dire après cette suite XD

Merci à: Akayui, Amnesia Riku, Aterina, Aube Crepusculaire, Aura Jackson Potter Di Angelo, AuroreMalfoy, Barukku Iris, Bokasuka, China12, Claraseth, Cosmo Asma,Cristina2001, danielle2004, Darkemeraud, doni-ghost, Dylove, ellenvanlilie, Enid Lupin, Ewena Malfoy, Felicia Vardya, hadrian phantomhive, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, kabutaurore, Lica An, Iobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lynnah O'Crazy, Mai96, marjo1607, maya9231, Milaa, mizuki akuma, myheroacademia97, Naheiah, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Nurari21, PietraDragon, prigentenora, Plume d'Akusa, Pomelle, RedBloodAlice, SakuraKurai27, Sasam Moon, saya59410, SenseiFujuki, Selena Psycho, shiroyasha02430, Solane Helsalrogo, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tenshihouou, tetai, Tsuki Banritt, TsunakunR2718, xstorm007 yaoi-chan-poowa, YoyithaWind0802, Yuiu, yukixvongola et Yuki-Jiji pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Au moment où Tsuna se traîna vers le seuil de la maison où elle avait grandit ce soir là, il était prudent de dire qu'elle n'était qu'à un pas de la mort, ou du moins de l'évanouissement.

Se traînant dans le salon, pas assez courageuse pour affronter les escaliers, Tsuna s'effondra dans un canapé avec un grognement, un tueur à gage souriant derrière elle alors que Nana sortait de la cuisine pour examiner sa fille.

''Tsu-chan, as-tu passé une bonne journée ?'' Tsuna grogna seulement en réponse, tandis que Nana rigolait doucement. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle ai fait beaucoup pour le dîner, Tsuna allait avoir besoin de reconstituer son énergie en quelque sorte. ''Tu te reposes un moment ma petite, le dîner sera bientôt prêt.'' Tsuna se força à s'allonger sur le côté alors qu'elle clignait des yeux vers l'autre canapé, rougissant quand elle vit Xanxus assit sur son trône, qui apparaissait, peu importe où il était.

''As-tu aussi des Flammes de Brouillard ?'' Demanda Tsuna alors que Xanxus haussait un sourcil dans sa direction, un verre de vin à la main.

''Quoi ?'' Demanda Xanxus, quand elle ne répondit pas à son regard équivoque.

''Eh bien cette chaise… elle apparaît toujours, peu importe où tu es. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était Levi-A-Than qui l'emmenait partout, durant la bataille des anneaux.'' Expliqua Tsuna tandis que Xanxus reniflait d'amusement.

''Le déchet le fait, avec moi assis dessus.'' Se vanta le grand homme alors que Tsuna rigolait doucement.

''Et maintenant ? Qui te l'apporte ?'' Xanxus haussa les épaules avec un sourire, Tsuna lui fit la moue tandis qu'il prenait une gorgée de son vin.

''C'est mon secret.'' Rit-il alors que Tsuna fronçait les sourcils dans ses pensées en le regardant.

''Des Flammes secondaire du Brouillard.'' Elle acquiesça pour elle-même tandis que Xanxus reniflait d'amusement, ses yeux sur la petite Vongola. Ses yeux brillaient de nouveau, toujours pas comme avant mais l'éclat de détermination, le sourire étaient revenus. Xanxus préférait ses yeux comme ça, cela éclairait toute sa personne, faisant d'elle un vrai Ciel, un Ciel qui pourra vraiment gouverner les Vongola comme il se doit.

''Pas de Flamme de Brouillard.'' Rigola Xanxus alors que Tsuna inclinait la tête vers lui de sa place allongée sur le canapé, un froncement touchant ses lèvres tandis qu'elle fredonnait pour elle dans ses pensées.

''Je doute que Squalo l'apporte… Bel, et bien ça n'arrivera pas. Mammon, peut être si tu le paie assez.''

''Peut être que je l'ai moi-même apporté.'' Dit Xanxus alors que Tsuna rigolait doucement en secouant la tête.

''Non, ce n'est pas toi.'' Il bu de nouveau de son vin avec un gloussement.

''Vrai.''

''Lussuria ne le pourrait, elle pourrait se casser un ongle.''

''Il.''

''Elle.'' Redit Tsuna, un foncement de sourcils vers Xanxus avec un regard pointu. ''Si Luss-nee veut être une elle, alors elle est une elle.'' Xanxus la regarda encore quelques instants avant de renifler d'amusement et de siroter à nouveau son vin rouge.

''Ouverte d'esprit, petite chose, n'est-ce pas.'' Rit Xanxus alors que Tsuna clignait des yeux vers lui curieusement.

''Hein ?''

''Peu importe, pourquoi es-tu si fatiguée ?'' Xanxus changea de sujet tandis que Tsuna clignait des yeux vers lui avant de gigoter sur le canapé pour s'allonger sur le côté pour regarder correctement Xanxus.

''Reborn.'' Tsuna haussa les épaules comme si ça expliquait tout, le grand homme plissa les yeux vers elle.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?''

''Entraînement, démon.'' Résuma Tsuna de sa journée entière avec juste deux mots alors que Xanxus haussait un sourcil vers elle en sirotant son vin pour cacher son sourire. Tsuna le fixant encore, elle savait qu'il riait intérieurement d'elle, elle savait bien qu'il y avait un sourire derrière ce verre de vin.

''Tu penses que ce tueur à gage est mauvais, essaie de passer une session d'entraînement de la Varia.'' Se moqua Xanxus tandis que Tsuna gémissait.

''Non merci, entre les cours de sport du COMSUBIN et les sessions d'entraînement super sadique, ça va.'' Rigola Tsuna, se forçant à s'asseoir alors qu'elle étirait soigneusement ses muscles endoloris. ''Je vais prendre un bain avant le dîner.'' Dit Tsuna se forçant à se mettre sur ses pieds alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, Xanxus se frappa immédiatement le front.

''Mauvaises pensées.'' Gronda-t-il en secouant la tête, pas le genre de pensée que quelqu'un devrait avoir à propos de Tsuna, pas avec sa mère surprotectrice dans la pièce à côté.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Quelques jours plus tôt

Le moment où chien-sempai a fait irruption dans la pièce délabrée que Fran avait fait sienne dans l'infirmerie de Kokuyo, l'enfant au cheveux vert savait qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Chien-sempai et yoyo-sempai ne venait jamais le chercher à moins qu'il ne se passe quelque chose. Fixant une illusion de pomme sur sa tête (ça faisait une bonne cible pour Mukuro, sauvant sa tête réelle d'être empalée par un trident quand il était agacé, ce qui était la plupart de temps.) Fran regarda fixement le blond à la porte.

''Lève toi byon. Nous partons.'' Fran inclina juste la tête à l'adolescent et leva un sourcil vert.

''Avez-vous laisser le _dépotoir_ dans le salon une fois de plus, chien-sempai ?'' Demanda Fran de sa voix monotone alors que le blond lui lançait un regard noir.

''Tais-toi et bouge byon ! Mukuro-san est énervé.'' Fran inclina simplement la tête de l'autre côté.

''Je recommande d'utiliser les installations s'il ne peut pas le tenir.'' Un yo-yo vola jusqu'à sa tête venant de Chikusa puis l'adolescent au cheveux noir ramena son yo-yo rouge vers lui.

''Bouge.'' C'est tout ce qu'il dit. Fran soupira et sortit de son lit où il avait fait une très belle sieste en fait. ''Viens.'' Ajouta codebarre-sempai pendant que Fran soupirait de nouveau, en traînant des pieds derrière les deux garçons plus âgés, les suivant à travers les couloirs noirs sans fin de l'infirme de Kokuyo, du moins ce qu'il restait.

Le lieu de vie principal où vivait Mukuro bien sûr, avait l'air pire que d'habitude et cela disait quelque chose, Fran pensa que ça ressemblait à une porcherie dans un bon jour, aujourd'hui c'était une zone de guerre, même ses _sempai_ montraient des signes de combat.

''Est-ce qu'une de tes fan girls à de nouveau trouver la base ? Maître.'' Fran évita de justesse le trident qui venait en direction de sa poitrine, il semblait que Mukuro était bel et bien furieux, il le visait même par un coup mortel. Fran soupira et dissipa son chapeau pomme, vu que son 'maître' semblait avoir l'intention de le frapper, indifférent. Il semblait que c'était le bon moment pour perdre le poids en plus, pas qu'une illusion de chapeau soit lourd ou quoi que se soit mais c'était la pensée qui comptait.

''Ferme ta bouche, nous partons.'' Grogna Mukuro avec colère, Fran passa ses yeux dans la pièce, Mukuro était furieux, les laquais avaient l'air de s'être battu et si ses yeux étaient bons, le psycho grincheux qu'il avait comme maître n'avait plus son Anneau de la Brume des Vongola.

''Avez vous été viré ?'' Demanda curieusement Fran, bien que sa voix ne le montre pas, il était un maître de l'impassibilité, quelque chose dans lequel il excellait. Cependant il semblerait que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à demander à un Mukuro en colère. L'oeil rouge de l'ananas bleu changea en un alors que des vignes tournaient autour des cheveux vert du petit enfant et commençait à serrer.

''Ferme. Ta. Gueule.'' Murmura Mukuro. Fran ferma rapidement sa bouche et devint silencieux, les vignes aggripèrent sa gorge et disparu enfin et le laissa tomber lourdement au sol.

Se redressant, il retint un regard noir et fit comme il lui avait demandé, il organisa les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient, un vêtement de rechange était vraiment tout ce qu'il avait et attendit que son _maître_ et ses deux animaux de compagnies finissent de rassembler leur affaires.

Apparemment oui, Mukuro avait été viré et maintenant il partait de Kokuyo pour aller… quelque part ?

''Cache œil-sempai.'' Salua fadement Fran en voyant Chrome arriver. La fille jeta un coup d'oeil avec son bon œil vers Fran avant de qu'il ne revienne nerveusement sur Mukuro, il semblait qu'elle aussi ressentait la pression sur eux de leur oh gentil maître.

''F-Fran.'' Murmura Chrome alors se rapprochait de lui, des yeux méfiant sur Mukuro pendant que l'adolescent jetait ses vraies illusions pour presser Ken et Chikusa. Il voulait partir et il voulait partir maintenant. ''N-Nous partons de Kokuyo.'' Bégaya Chrome alors que Fran haussait un sourcil vers elle.

''Est-ce pourquoi chien-sempai et yoyo-sempai font les valises ? Je n'aurais jamais deviné ?'' Dit Fran d'une voix traînante tandis que Chrome se taisait, regardant le trident dans ses mains, levant des yeux inquiet vers Mukuro et retourna regarder son arme. Chrome ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui mais quelque chose avait fait explosé Mukuro et il était furieux. Chrome avait été ordonné de revenir ici et d'être prête alors qu'ils partaient de Kokuyo et si elle avait raison, ils partiraient aussi du Japon au bruit des choses.

''M-Mammon-san… a pris l'anneau de Mukuro-sama.'' Murmura Chrome alors que les yeux de Fran s'élargissaient un peu, l'enfant cacha rapidement sa surprise, sa réputation en prendrai un coup. Même si Chrome ou n'importe qui, pourrait le voir contrairement à la croyance populaire il avait des sentiments. Les sentiments étaient une arme et Fran n'allait les donner à personne, son maître des illusions ou autre.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce sauf la course de Ken alors qu'il se plaignait à Chikusa, bien que silencieux à chaque fois que Mukuro regardait dans sa direction, il ne voulait pas que son maître pense qu'il se plaignait de quelque chose que Mukuro avait fait, qui demandait la mort aujourd'hui.

''Fran, Chrome, venez.'' Ordonna Mukuro tandis qu'il se levait du canapé cassé qui avait été son coin préféré de ce trou de l'enfer. Ses deux yeux scannant ses interlocuteurs alors qu'il jetait des illusions autour d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres. ''Nous allons en Italie.'' Dit Mukuro tandis que Fran touchait ses nouveaux vêtements. Il n'aimait pas être habillé comme un enfant de quatre ans. ''Chrome, ma chère Chrome, pour qu'un étranger puisse te voir comme la mère de ses ennuyants gamins, moi comme leur père et Ken et Chikusa, vous serez ses grand frères.'' Rit Mukuro son ordinaire Kufufu faisant son apparition pour la première fois depuis la visite des Vongola.

''Maître, je proteste d'être l'enfant.'' Appela Fran alors qu'un trident s'approchait de sa joue. Fran fit la moue à son maître alors qu'il se cachait derrière Chrome, c'était définitivement l'endroit le plus sûr. Mukuro ne blesserait pas Chrome, il ne l'a jamais fait, et c'était donc l'endroit le plus sûr où être quand Mukuro était à sa période du mois.

''Tu _es_ un enfant, maintenant tais-toi.'' Gronda Mukuro, Fran agita un drapeau blanc illusionné vers son maître avant de jeter un coup d'oeil hors de sa zone de sécurité. ''Nous allons à l'aéroport.'' Ordonna Mukuro. ''Nous partons du Japon et tous les _faibles_ ici.'' Cracha Mukuro. Détestant être faible sans son Anneau de l'Enfer et sans ce putain d'Anneau Vongola. Il aurait vraiment dû mieux penser à cette histoire de trahison, ou au moins le faire une fois hors du pays, hors d'atteinte des fidèles petits chiots de Vongola.

''Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire en Italie, Mukuro-sama ?'' Demanda bravement Chrome alors que les yeux hétérochromatique de son Maître et de l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, tournait la tête vers elle et les yeux plissés, un sourire sur ses lèvres comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Un sourire qui lui fit peur.

''Nous allons faire ce que nous voulons.'' Ronronna Mukuro. ''Kufufu, ma petite Chrome, nous allons détruire la Mafia, une famille à la fois.'' Fran avala difficilement alors qu'il jetait un autre coup d'oeil à Mukuro, il était sérieux, ce fou de bâtard était sérieux.

J'aurais aimé aller avec le groupe Tooth Decay maintenant...

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Aussitôt qu'ils mirent un pied sur le sol Italien, Mukuro manipulait déjà les masses, tout le monde à l'aéroport, la sécurité, le personnel ou les passants. Aucun d'eux auraient pu attester avoir l'un d'entre eux, leurs personnages de _famille_ ou eux-même dans n'importe quel sorte. Mukuro saisit l'esprit de n'importe qui autour d'eux, tissait et leur envoyait des illusions si horrible qu'ils détournaient tous les yeux.

Fran y jeta un coup d'oeil une fois, à la place de se débarrasser de l'illusion comme il lui avait été enseigné et de retenir sa bile qui remontait. Chacun de leur groupe était déformé d'une manière ou d'une autre en accord aux sources extérieures. Les personnes qui les entouraient regardait tous ailleurs aussitôt qu'ils virent la première brûlure ou défiguration. Mukuro avait vraiment perdu l'esprit depuis qu'il avait été viré de sa position comme Brouillard.

Les quelques choses qui empêchait l'illusionniste fou de revenir sur les terribles actions de son passé avaient disparues, alors maintenant Mukuro était heureux de faire tout ce qu'il lui plaisait avec les esprits autour d'eux.

Au rythme où il allait, Fran savait que les Vindice ne seraient pas loin de sa piste. Mukuro leur avait échappé avant et avait passé beaucoup de temps à leur charge en apprenant leurs procédés. Il serait capable de les éviter pendant un certain temps, si ce n'est pas pour toujours. Spécialement maintenant que ces illusions pouvait duper les Vindice. Cependant avec la réduction de ses bagues, Fran réfléchit un moment s'il pouvait encore retirer ce genre d'illusions mais se rétracta rapidement à cette pensée. Mukuro pouvait faire beaucoup de choses avec l'esprit de ceux qui l'entourait et avoir Chrome pour donner un plus à ses propres pouvoirs, être capable de s'accorder au lien entre eux et de sucer son âme et ses pouvoirs.

Mukuro avait le pouvoir d'être craint, aussi longtemps qu'il avait un seul trident sous son commandement. Le matériel était fabriqué à partir de quelque chose de similaire aux anneaux et cela pouvait amélioré et canaliser ses flammes sur sa volonté. Pas aussi puissante qu'une bague le serait bien sûr mais assez puissant pour être une force, pour être craint par toutes les petites _familles_ de la Mafia. Certaine des plus grandes aussi.

''Ou maintenant… Mukuro-sama .'' Demanda Chrome avec hésitation pendant que le grand mâle lui souriait, ses yeux montraient plus qu'un soupçon de folie et cela lui faisait peur. Elle et Fran étaient plus qu'un peu inconfortables et effrayés par ce nouveau Mukuro ou était-ce le vieux Mukuro revisité ?

''J'ai entendu que Lancia avait trouvé une nouvelle _famiglia_ à servir, tandis qu'il cherche le pardon.'' Ronronna Mukuro, ses lèvres se tordant en un sourire qui pourrait refroidir le sang, même du plus stoïque.

''Et nous si rendions une petite visite à notre vieil _ami_.'' Ken et Chikusa, tout deux eurent l'air heureux et enthousiastes, aussi heureux que Chikusa pouvait l'être. Sa poker face et celle de Fran était toutes deux similaires.

''L-Lancia-san ?'' Demanda curieusement Chrome, elle l'avait rencontré une fois, même si cela était brièvement. Elle se rappelait un grand jeune homme avec des cicatrices sur sa joue, les cheveux noirs et les yeux noirs, triste.

''La Remissione famiglia, pas trop loin de cet aéroport non plus.'' Ronronna Mukuro. ''Kufufu, faisons ça et allons voir notre _cher_ ami. Ma marionnette et bouc émissaire préféré m'a manqué.'' Fran ne put arrêter le frisson qui glissait le long de sa colonne vertébrale et regarda Chrome. Il nota qu'elle avait l'air plus qu'un peu dérangé par tout cela, elle aussi. Mais comme toujours Chrome se força à sourire et acquiesça à son précieux Mukuro-sama, après tout il l'avait sauvé même quand sa propre famille ne le voulait pas. Elle ferait n'importe quoi en retour pour lui.

''Allons-y, byon.'' Sourit Ken tandis que Chikusa appelait un taxi. Mukuro payerait avec de l'argent illusionné bien sûr, pourquoi dépenser l'argent que l'on avait quand l'esprit des gens étaient si ouvert et acceptaient les mensonges qu'il pouvait raconter.

Mukuro donna une adresse, Fran ne voulant pas savoir comment il l'avait eu. Chrome enveloppa un de ses bras tremblant autour des petites épaules d'un Fran de neuf ans. Essayant de son mieux de le protéger de ce qu'ils les entourait, Fran la remercia tout de même silencieusement pour la pensée. Il était trop dans ses pensées pour qu'une telle chose fonctionne.

Fran se souvenait de tout, de son 'futur Fran', autant il avait joué en disant qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Au début c'était vrai, que cela avait été flou et difficile de se concentrer dessus mais alors que le temps passait, il se souvenait de plus en plus. Chrome ne pouvait pas le protéger des meurtres qu'il avait fait et vu. Fran avait été un assassin bien que s'en était un, ennuyant pour ses collègues, un assassin rien de moins.

Fran regardait avec honnêteté et il jugerait Mukuro sur ce qu'il faisait et si tout le reste échouait alors il trahirait l'homme sans hésitation et s'enfuirait n'importe où, où il pourrait être libre du psychopathe.

Le plus grand avantage de la petite grenouille est la connaissance. Un génie comme le prince qui excelle dans l'information, peut-être que tu devrais essayer de rassembler des informations, avant que ta tête de petite grenouille parte pour toujours.

Pas que Fran ne dira jamais ça au faux prince-sempai, mi même y repenser mais le faux prince avait raison, l'information pouvait construire ou briser à ce point, alors en premier, il devait en rassembler autant qu'il pouvait, puis décidera quoi faire à partir de là.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Fran voulait partir, comme il le pouvait d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'enfant aux cheveux verts était prêt à tuer ou trahir n'importe qui, qui pourrait le sortir de cette situation.

Mukuro était fou, c'était officiel. Mukuro avait entièrement perdu la dernière parcelle.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en Italie, quelques jours plutôt, oui jours, pas des semaines, pas des mois, _des jours_. Mukuro avait procédé à la destruction de quatre petites _famiglia_ Mafieuse et quand Fran dit détruire, il voulait dire massacrer. Mukuro avait détruit des bâtiments, ses illusions avaient retournés et déchirés toutes choses vivantes dans les bâtiments, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien, sauf du sang et de la cendre .

Chrome avait été malade la première nuit, Fran se tenait silencieusement à ses côtés tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos gentiment. Il n'avait pas été malade, il était plus fort que ça.

Mais il avait été effrayé.

Mukuro n'avait rien fait à part sourire, déchirant des innocents, les familles et amis de chaques membres, les brisant et assassinant à gauche, à droite et au centre jusqu'à que plus rien ne bouge dans chaques enceintes, maisons et entrepôts.

Mukuro avait peint les murs avec du sang et il avait ri tout le long. Un rire qui pouvait probablement même refroidir les Vindice jusqu'à l'os. Fran en était sûr, si les Vindice rencontraient Mukuro maintenant, ils auraient peur, enfer, il avait peur, il était terrifié.

Après avoir décimé la _famiglia_ que Lancia avait adopter comme sa nouvelle maison, et réacquis sa nouvelle/ancienne marionnette, cela ne pris pas longtemps à Mukuro pour aller chasser d'autres petites _famiglia_ ou une bague de l'enfer flotterait pas loin.

Lancia avait été incroyablement utile à Mukuro pour des informations.

Les choses avaient mal tournées quand Mukuro avait commencé sa petite campagne mais maintenant elles étaient pires. Les derniers lambeaux de sanité qu'il avait, ont vite disparu avec l'acquisition de son nouvel anneau de l'enfer.

Fran regardait en silence tandis qu'un Mukuro riant, massacrait le chef de la petite famille, son kufufu avait l'habitude d'être amusant. Maintenant il instaurait la peur dans les cœurs et les esprits de tout ceux qui l'entourait. Même Ken et Chikusa montraient des signes d'inconfort mais ils faisaient comme d'habitude. Ils suivaient leur précieux Mukuro-sama et participaient aux meurtres de n'importe qui, que Mukuro avait décidé de viser.

Alors Fran avait gardé ses mains propres d'une certaine manière, tandis qu'il était témoin des meurtres, il n'avait participé à aucun d'entre eux, bien qu'il n'avait pas activement essayé d'arrêter Mukuro. D'une certaine manière, les morts étaient aussi sur sa tête.

Bien que contre un anneau de l'enfer marié à un maître comme Mukuro, Fran savait que si il disait ne serait-ce qu'un mot au psychopathe kufufuant, qu'il n'aimait pas ses illusions, il le chargerait si vite qu'il n'aurait même pas le temps d'essayer de se défendre. Alors Fran devait planifier un plan tranquillement, tout en regardant à l'écart et essayait de réconforter Chrome alors qu'elle était malade.

La fille était devenue de plus en plus pâle chaque jour, elle ne pouvait garder aucune nourriture et elle avait arrêté de parler depuis hier. Mukuro n'avait même pas remarqué, ce qui était en soi un signe de sa perte, il s'était toujours soucié de Chrome avant et maintenant il ne remarquait pas qu'elle dépérissait de jour en jour. L'adolescente se réveillait toutes les nuits en criant à cause de cauchemars alors que Fran la réconfortait en silence, essayant de la faire taire le plus vite possible, pour ne pas qu'elle réveille Mukuro. Le réveiller avant qu'il ne soit prêt était une mauvaise manœuvre, spécialement maintenant.

Fran avait rassemblé assez d'information pour prendre une décision logique maintenant. Il en avait rassemblé plus qu'assez, en faite il serait partit depuis longtemps si ce n'était pas à cause des yeux guetteurs de chien et yo-yo. Tout deux le surveillait à tour de rôle lui et Chrome pour s'assurer que les pions de leur maître restent à proximité.

Fran cependant avait mémorisé leurs emplois du temps maintenant, il y avait toujours un bref moment quand chien-sempai allait dormir et yoyo-sempai se réveillait pour son tour et réveillait le blond d'un coup de coude. Alors Fran savait quand il serait capable de s'échapper, le «où » étant toujours à trouver, bien que le seul endroit auquel il pouvait penser était les Vongola.

Mukuro serait furieux contre lui quand il se réveillera de son sommeil pour trouver que son apprenti aux cheveux verts serait parti et il n'avait aucun doute qu'il viendrait après lui pour se venger d'avoir osé quitter son maître.

Les Vongola étaient la meilleur option de protection, la Varia pouvait se tenir à égalité avec le fou ex-Brume des Vongola et si la principessa des Vongola avait obtenu un nouveau Brouillard alors il espérait qu'ils seraient assez puissant pour se confronter à son _maître_.

La seule chose maintenant qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir était Chrome. Devait-il prendre la fille avec lui ? Elle était fanatiquement loyal à Mukuro mais avec la situation actuelle peut-être même que sa confiance total en l'ananas avait été ébranlé. Cependant s'il l'approchait de l'évasion et qu'elle le rapportait à Mukuro comme le loyal petit chiot qu'elle pouvait bien toujours être, alors il trouverait sa propre voie d'évasion également fermée.

Fran attendit deux jours de plus, juste pour garder un œil sur Chrome avant qu'il ne prenne sa décision, de quoi faire. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, était de garder la tête baissée et de rester silencieux alors que des familles entières et des famiglia étaient massacrées. Il regardait avec son visage vide et ses yeux verts ternes, ne montrant aucune émotion même si intérieurement il tressaillait quand Mukuro tournait ses yeux fous vers lui.

Fran attendit et regarda, et finalement, quand il fut l'heure il se glissa de son lit et passa silencieusement devant chien-sempai, se dirigeant vers Chrome alors qu'il secouait légèrement son épaule. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que son seul œil violet visible ne s'ouvre, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour parler tandis que Fran pressait un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

Chrome acquiesça en silence et le suivit en dehors de la chambre d'hôtel, c'était assez loin des oreilles de chien-sempai pour qu'il ne puisse les entendre et assez loin des autres occupants plus effrayants de la pièce.

''Fran-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est deux heures du matin.'' Murmura doucement Chrome, toujours effrayer d'être entendue, alors que Fran l'étudiait avec des yeux vides.

''Je pars.'' Dit-il doucement, l'oeil violet sur lui s'agrandit tandis que la mâchoire de Chrome s'ouvrait.

''Tu _peux_ venir.'' Chrome ferma la bouche et étudia le sol, son esprit tourbillonnant avec les options mais cela revenait toujours sur elle à l'hôpital, sur le point de mourir, Mukuro lui offrant son aide et lui donnant un moyen de vivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de créer ses propres organes.

''M-Mais Mukuro-sama.'' Chuchota Chrome alors que Fran soupirait intérieurement, alors finalement elle choisissait Mukuro, même avec toutes les horreurs dont elle avait été témoin récemment à cause de l'ananas.

''C'est ta seule chance, après que je sois parti, ils s'assureront que personne d'autre ne puisse partir.'' Rappela Fran à Chrome, tandis qu'elle gigotait d'un pied sur l'autre, alors qu'elle regardait avec un froncement de sourcils vers ses mains.

''Je suis désolé… Fran.'' Murmura Chrome son triste œil violet se levant pour rencontrer ceux verts sans émotions du jeune illusionniste devant elle. ''Je ne peux pas le quitter.''

''Compris.'' Dit Fran doucement alors que Chrome clignait des yeux vers lui confuse avant de convoquer un corps d'illusion qui la frappa à l'arrière de la nuque et qui l'a fit s'évanouir. Fran ne pouvait risquer qu'elle réveille Mukuro ou les autres petits chiens de garde avant qu'il ne soit assez loin, la mettant dans une position plus confortable contre le mur, Fran lui caressa gentiment la tête une dernière fois.

''Au revoir Chrome.'' Et avec ça l'enfant se retourna et quitta l'hôtel, se dirigeant immédiatement vers sa route pré-planifié vers les Vongola. Il devait traverser quelques villes pour se rendre dans la ville ou le QG des Vongola se trouvait. Il ne faisait confiance à aucune branches extérieur pour lui permettre une audience avec le Nono Vongola et il avait besoin de l'hyper intuition du vieil homme pour prouver qu'il était sincère dans sa demande.

Fixant son illusion de sorte qu'il l'enveloppe complètement, dans la perspective et la tenue d'un homme Italien de la vingtaine. L'enfant commença à marcher vers la station de train en silence.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Se rendre au QG des Vongola n'était actuellement pas aussi dur qu'il l'avait pensé, tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire était de donner de l'argent illusionné et de prendre son ticket. Bien sur il n'avait pas pris la route direct, il avait besoin d'être sûr que chien-sempai ne pouvait pas le suivre. Alors il voyagea d'abord dans des villes au hasard et tenta de perdre son odeur à travers l'eau naturel entre les villes.

Cela signifia bien sûr qu'il devait traverser une rivière plus d'une fois avant d'arriver à une autre ville avec une station de train pour prendre un autre train quelque part d'autre. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il ait assez perdu son odeur que même chien-sempai ne serait pas capable de le traquer. Fran tourna donc son attention vers le QG.

Le train arriva à la gare de la grande ville en début d'après-midi, fuyant le train. Fran étudia la gare animée, il y avait des gens partout, ça serait facile de perdre un homme italien quelconque dans tout ces gens. Acquiesçant pour lui-même, Fran se glissa dans un grand groupe pour ne pas se démarquer et commença à naviguer en ville.

Pour un enfant de neuf ans, il se débrouillait plutôt bien pour se diriger par lui-même, purement avec ses souvenirs de seconde main de l'endroit où se trouvait l'endroit du QG des Vongola. Il reconnut l'entourage alors qu'il marchait hors de la ville et se dirigeait vers le grand domaine des Vongola, tant que ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Pour être honnête, peut être qu'il aurait dû y réfléchir un peu plus, tout ce qu'il avait à faire par la suite étant de se diriger à partir des souvenirs de son futur lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait aller à un point d'information et demander la localisation du manoir Vongola, ou de prendre un taxi et de leur demander de l'emmener. Vu comment sa chance fonctionnait, normalement, il aurait demandé au chauffeur et celui là aurait été un mafieux sous couverture et aurait essayé de l'abattre.

Après trois heures de marche, l'enfant cligna des yeux face au grand manoir, où était-ce un château ? Haussant les épaules pour lui-même, Fran scanna les personnes à l'extérieur avant de trouver un garde qui était sur le point de partir pour la journée, il quittait les lieux, scannant l'homme, Fran invoqua rapidement un nouvelle apparence, il du redimensionner la tête plusieurs fois, il avait pris l'habitude de tout transformer en chapeau de tête mais il avait besoin d'une tête de taille normale maintenant.

Finalement ayant la bonne apparence, Fran hocha la tête pour lui-même. C'était assez bon pour rentrer au moins, une fois à l'intérieur il devra trouver l'aile du bureau du Nono, malheureusement son futur lui n'avait jamais vu le bureau de l'ancien et de ce qu'il se rappelait, le bureau que Tsunahime avait dans le manoir était différent de celui du Nono.

Fran sortit des buissons et se dirigea vers l'entrée, acquiesçant de la tête pour saluer les salutations qu'on lui faisait, forçant juste ses illusions pour sourire naturellement. Fran n'avait pas entendu la voix de son modèle. Alors il y avait pas moyen qu'il soit capable de la simuler et un homme mature parlant soudainement dans une voix d'un garçon de neuf ans serait probablement mauvais, alors à la place il fit juste une illusion d'un sourire et acquiesça aux gens qui l'appelait.

Après quelques heures de recherche, Fran était prêt à abandonner et à demander à une servante ou quelque chose, il y avait assez de petites femmes courant dans leur petites tenues. Peut être que l'une d'elles connaissaient le chemin et espérait que personne ne réagirait à sa voix très immature qui était incompatible avec son apparence actuelle. S'il ne se dépêchait pas de trouver le vieux, il allait être découvert par le retour de celui qu'il avait malheureusement copié.

Préparant sa voix du mieux qu'il pouvait. Fran essaya de la baisser sans qu'elle ait l'air trop fausse alors qu'il tapota l'épaule d'une femme de chambre, l'empêchant de passer devant lui alors qu'il lui souriait doucement.

''Savez-vous où se trouve actuellement le Nono ?'' Demanda Fran alors que la servante clignait des yeux vers lui pendant quelques instants avant de hurler. Au son de sa voix les gardes surgirent de nulle part alors que Fran avalait lourdement, eh bien merde, c'était mauvais.

''Un illusionniste.'' Siffla quelqu'un tandis que Fran soupirait. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas préparé pour ça. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient été entraînés à briser ou voir à travers les illusions et bien sûr, il était allé demander l'emplacement de leur boss, ça n'avait pas l'air bon, peut importe comment on regardait la situation.

Laissant tomber son illusion, Fran salua les gardes, sa pomme repris place sur sa tête, peut-être qu'elle pourrait prendre quelques coups de leur leur pistolet à la place de sa tête et de son corps.

''Hi~'' Dit Fran. ''Je suis ici pour parler au Nono~ Pas pour essayer de le tuer promis.'' Les gardes s'arrêtèrent alors qu'une nouvelle voix s'introduisit, l'orateur était un homme à la peau sombre avec une mince crête blonde sur la tête avec des tresses noir vers l'arrière alors qu'il étudiait l'enfant devant lui.

''Tu es l'apprenti de Rokudo Mukuro ? Correct ?'' Demanda le grand homme pendant que Fran étudiait l'homme devant lui.

''J' _étais_ , je me suis enfuit.'' Dit simplement Fran. ''Tu es le Brouillard du Nono.'' Dit Fran alors qu'il le regardait. ''J'aimerais rencontrer le vieux.'' Expliqua Fran tandis qu'il hochait la tête avec son chapeau. La Brume des Vongola rigola doucement, arrêtant les gardes avec une main tandis qu'il secouait la tête vers l'enfant.

''Fran c'est ça?'' Demanda Bouche Croquant tandis que Fran haussait les épaules.

''Peut être.'' Bouche rigola alors qu'il renvoyait les gardes.

''Vous pouvez y aller. Je vais prendre ça en charge.'' Le grand homme bougea vers l'enfant et pressa une de ses mains dans son dos pour le guider vers le bureau du Nono, il avait le sentiment que le gamin lui disait la vérité sur le fait de vouloir parler au Nono sans le blesser mais il savait aussi que l'enfant avait besoin de passer le test de l'intuition de Timoteo avant qu'ils puissent aller plus loin.

''Allez enfant, nous allons voir Nono.'' Dit Bouche alors que Fran haussait les épaules et suivait le grand homme, même si les choses ne s'étaient pas passées exactement comme prévu. Il était toujours conduit au neuvième boss, même si Bouche _pouvait_ le guider vers une cellule. Fran devait prendre la chance que l'homme l'emmène où il avait besoin d'aller.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Le Vongola Nono étudia le jeune homme devant lui avec les yeux plissés mais il allait lui donner une chance, son intuition lui disait que ce serait dans leur intérêt de l'écouter. ''Je demande officiellement l'amnistie avec les Vongola. Je me fiche de ce que vous faites de moi, je vais rejoindre la Varia, je serais même une Brume pour la Decimo mais je demande que vous me teniez éloigner de Rokudo Mukuro.''

Nono fronça les sourcils alors qu'il l'étudiait pendant quelques minutes. Il avait travaillé sur les rapports des traînées de corps se trouvant derrière ce pauvre enfant qui était en fuite, ajoutant à cela que ses mots sonnaient vrai, finalement il acquiesça à l'illusionniste.

'Tu vas retourner au Japon et te présenter à Sawada Tsunahime, si elle t'accepte comme sa Brume alors ta requête sera accepter. Nous ne permettrons pas à Mukuro de te nuire de quelques manières que se soit et tout tes liens lui seront considérés comme rompus.'' Fran soupira doucement alors qu'il étudiait le vieil homme.

''Elle a besoin d'une Brume, n'est-ce pas ?'' Timoteo acquiesça alors que Fran soupirait intérieurement encore une fois. ''Vous payez pour le vol.'' Remarqua l'enfant tandis que le Nono riait doucement et acquiesça en accord.

''Vas-y enfant et bonne chance.'' Fran hocha la tête et suivit Bouche, l'homme le conduisit à l'entrée ou une limousine attendait. Fran siffla doucement, impressionné. Alors ils lui donnaient une limousine pour aller à l'aéroport ? Il s'en fichait.

''Bonne chance gamin.'' Dit Bouche alors qu'il le poussait vers la limousine. Fran leva une main pour dire au revoir au vieil homme avant de se glisser dans la limousine qui partit pour l'aéroport.

Fran était nerveux, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'interaction avec le prochain boss des Vongola, il passa tout le long de son voyage à penser à la façon dont il devrait se présenter et ce qu'il devrait porter. Il s'était toujours sentit plus confortable avec un chapeau géant ou autre, sa pomme était un de ses favoris mais pas pour une rencontre. Peut-être la fraise ? Non, ça avait déjà été fait pendant l'épreuve de l'arc-en-ciel.

Humm… c'était vraiment une décision difficile, quel chapeau devrait-il porter ?

Pendant l'entièreté du vol, Fran resta assis sur son siège à penser à différents fruits qu'il pourrait porter sur sa tête, pour saluer la Vongola. Ce qui serait évidemment beaucoup plus facile si il connaissait son fruit favoris, à la place il devait deviner.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna sortait juste de la douche, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Frottant ses cheveux mouillés avec une serviette, Tsuna descendit les escaliers, ouvrit la porte prête à saluer n'importe lequel de ses amis qui avait décidé de venir dîner ce soir.

''E-Eh ?'' Grinça Tsuna en voyant un enfant, d'environs l'âge de Fuuta, se tenant là avec une main levée en salutation, un chapeau Hibird géant sur la tête.

''Yo, Vongola, comment vas-tu ?'' Salua Fran alors que Tsuna le regardait. ''Tu sais Vongola-chan, si tu ne ferme pas la bouche, une mouche pourrait y rentrer.'' Remarqua l'enfant tandis que Tsuna inclinait la tête vers lui.

''F-Fran ?'' Bégaya Tsuna en essayant de se rappeler le nom de l'enfant qui avait été avec Mukuro. Elle était presque sûr que c'était Fran au moins.

''Hai~Je suis là pour te servir.'' Dit Fran avec une révérence vers elle. ''A moins que tu es déjà remplie la position de Brouillard, dans ce cas je retournerait en Italie.'' L'enfant haussa les épaules alors qu'un homme grand arrivait de dans la maison pour voir pourquoi elle prenait autant de temps à la porte, des yeux rouges se rétrécirent vers Fran.

''Ordure.'' Salua Xanxus avec un grondement tandis que Fran lui faisait signe.

"Yo, boss~"

''Pourquoi diable es-tu là, gamin ?'' Grogna Xanxus vers lui pendant que Fran les regardait le regard vide. ''Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas avec ton précieux ordure de maître ?'' Grogna le Commandant de la Varia alors que Fran pointait Tsuna.

''J'ai demandé amnistie au Vongola, pour m'éloigner de mon ordure-ananas-maître, Nono-san a dit de demander à Tsunahime-san.'' Expliqua Fran de sa voix monotone. Tandis que Tsuna frissonnait à la pensée de Mukuro, elle n'avait rien entendu de lui depuis que les Anneaux avaient été récupérés. ''Je me présente comme candidat du Brouillard pour la _principessa_ -chan~'' Expliqua Fran ses yeux verts épinglant une fois de plus Tsuna tandis qu'elle étudiait l'enfant.

''Pourquoi ?'' Demanda doucement Tsuna, l'enfant inclina don chapeau Hibird vers elle alors que sa tête inclinait sur le côté, confus de sa demande. ''Pourquoi demander l'amnistie.'' Expliqua Tsuna alors que les lèvres de Fran se contractaient en un air renfrogné avant de lisser son expression.

''Maître a perdu l'esprit. Le seul moyen de s'échapper est d'être sous la protection d'une _famiglia_. Je ferais n'importe quoi.'' Expliqua honnêtement Fran. ''Nono-san a dit de te demander, si tu approuvais ma requête, alors j'obtiendrais une protection contre Mukuro et tu obtiendras une Brume.''

Tsuna fronça légèrement les sourcils, ses yeux scannant l'enfant. Elle savait qu'il lui disait la vérité, son intuition n'avait même pas tressaillit à son explication, il n'y avait rien de caché ou de demi-vérité dans ce qu'il disait. L'enfant avait répondu honnêtement, que le seul moyen pour lui de fuir Mukuro était d'être sous la protection des Vongola.

''Viens à l'intérieur, Fran-kun. '' Dit finalement Tsuna. ''Nous parlerons, il fait froid dehors, alors entre et allons dîner, puis nous parlerons de ça.'' Les yeux de Fran s'élargirent légèrement alors qu'il clignait des yeux vers la _principessa_ des Vongola. Elle laissait un inconnu entrer dans sa maison après quelques mots de conversation. Un inconnu qui avait été jusqu'à aujourd'hui du côté de l'un de ses ex-Gardiens.

''Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois un génie ou juste vraiment crédule.'' Nota Fran d'un air absent alors que Tsuna lui souriait doucement et le guidait à l'intérieur.

''Mon intuition n'a jamais tort, penses ce que tu veux petit.''

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Voilà pour vous les loulous ;) je le poste mtn car je bosse et je risque d'oublier

Je vous dit à mercredi pour du Soulless à nouveau et à samedi prochain pour la suite ciao~


	17. Lunch with a Chance of Rain

Chapitre 17 : Déjeuner avec la Chance d'avoir une Pluie

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Avertissement : Langage comme toujours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Barukku Iris et Yuiu pour leurs Reviews.

Yuiu : Et oui notre petit Fran est aussi une bonne Brume ^^ Et oui Mukuro a changé mais ça se sera pour plus tard~ Ho non la boulette désolé ma chère ^^' tkt j'ai changé ;) Merci pour le com j'espère que la suite va te plaire ;)

Merci à: Akayui, Amnesia Riku, Aterina, Aube Crepusculaire, Aura Jackson Potter Di Angelo, AuroreMalfoy, Barukku Iris, Bokasuka, China12, Claraseth, Cosmo Asma,Cristina2001, danielle2004, Darkemeraud, doni-ghost, Dylove, ellenvanlilie, Enid Lupin, Ewena Malfoy, Felicia Vardya, hadrian phantomhive, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, kabutaurore, Lica An, Iobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lynnah O'Crazy, Mai96, marjo1607, maya9231, Milaa, mizuki akuma, myheroacademia97, Naheiah, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Nurari21, PietraDragon, prigentenora, Plume d'Akusa, Pomelle, RedBloodAlice, SakuraKurai27, Sasam Moon, saya59410, SenseiFujuki, Selena Psycho, shiroyasha02430, Solane Helsalrogo, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tenshihouou, tetai, Tsuki Banritt, TsunakunR2718, xstorm007 yaoi-chan-poowa, YoyithaWind0802, Yuiu, yukixvongola et Yuki-Jiji pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps: J'ai eu les droits de traduction pour une nouvelle fic, assez longue au niveau des longueurs des chapitres et qui est terminé, elle fait 12 chapitres en tout! Elle est encore en cours de traduction vu que les chapitres sont assez long et en cours de correction ^^ Voilà les nouvelles! J'espère que vous lui réserverez un aussi bon accueil que les deux autres ^^ Ciao~**

Bonne lecture ~

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

La minute où Fran franchit le seuil du salon, Xanxus et Reborn avaient tout deux leur armes pointés sur lui. Fran leva les mains en signe de reddition mais il dut prendre une position bizarre pour les lever autour de son nouveau chapeau.

Bordant le mur, il se dirigea vers l'endroit le plus éloigné des manieurs de pistolet vieux et grincheux et déplaça ses yeux verts turquoise vers Tsuna à nouveau. ''Dehors, ça ferai moins de dégâts, pour me tuer.'' Suggéra Fran alors que Tsuna clignait des yeux vers lui effrayé, puis retourna vers les deux hommes.

''Xanxus, Reborn, arrêtez de pointer un pistolet vers lui, souvenez-vous des règles !'' Gronda Tsuna, à la crainte de Fran, les deux hommes rangèrent leur armes, quoique à contrecœur mais ils _suivirent l'_ _ **ordre**_ _de la fille Vongola_.

Fran vit en elle une nouvelle lumière, elle avait deux des plus incroyablement puissants et dangereux hommes sous son commandement. Juste, quel sorte de pouvoir avait cette jeune femme pour que Xanxus, commandant de la Varia et Reborn, tueur à gage numéro un, _s'inclinent sous sa volonté_?

''Et s'il était ici au nom du morveux d'ananas ?'' Rappela Reborn alors que Tsuna secouait la tête.

''Il ne l'est pas.'' Promit elle tandis que Reborn fronçait les sourcils vers le jeune illusionniste. ''Reborn, s'il-te-plaît, crois-moi à ce sujet.'' Demanda Tsuna alors que Reborn inclinait la tête.

''Je crois ton intuition Tsu-hime mais tu es trop gentille.'' Dit Reborn pendant que Tsuna rougissait légèrement. C'était rare qu'il l'appel Tsu-hime, à la place de dame-Tsuna.

''S'il-te-plaît, nous pouvons juste l'écouter ?'' Demanda Tsuna tandis que Reborn acquiesçait, faisant signe vers Fran.

''Assied-toi et expliques nous, si nous n'aimons pas ce que tu nous dit, tu seras tué-'' Tsuna s'éclaircit la gorge. ''Demandé de partir.'' Grogna Reborn alors que Tsuna acquiesçait avec un sourire et retournait son attention vers le petit illusionniste qui portait toujours un chapeau Hibird géant.

''Umm… Puis-je demander pourquoi tu as choisi Hibird ?'' Demanda Tsuna tout en pointant le chapeau géant d'un oiseau jaune sur la tête. Fran haussa les épaules vers elle en réponse.

''Au cas où ton Nuage serait là.'' Tsuna soupira doucement en secouant la tête d'amusement.

''Cela ne t'aurais pas sauvé, si cela l'aurais encore plus énervé.'' Remarqua Reborn alors que Fran bougeait la main et changea son chapeau en pomme géante à la place.

''Je suis ici pour m'offrir comme ta Brume.'' Expliqua Fran dans une voix complètement monotone. ''Je me suis enfuit du maître, qui semblait prendre un bref parcours à la limite.'' Tsuna inclina la tête vers lui alors que Fran soupirai. ''Il est devenu fou.'' Expliqua l'illusionniste tandis que Tsuna acquiesçait en compréhension. Fran jeta un coup d'oeil à ses deux chiens de garde. Ils avaient tout les deux gémis silencieusement à sa réaction, il semble qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser qu'elle était naïve. ''Je suis aller voir le Neuvième Vongola et me présenter. Le vieil homme a dit que je devait venir te voir.'' Finit Fran alors que Tsuna fronçait les sourcils.

''Est-ce que Mukuro a vraiment aussi mal tourné que tu as dû t'enfuir ?'' Murmura Tsuna, se sentant responsable peut importe ce qui était arrivé à cet enfant à cause de Mukuro. Elle était celle qui l'avait sorti de Vendicare après l'incident avec les Simon.

''Pire.'' Dit Fran. ''Peu importe ce que tu penses, c'est pire.'' Tsuna pouvait seulement frissonner. Fran le croyait, honnêtement.

Tsuna avait toujours été un peu incertaine de cette hyper intuition, elle avait voulu croire en le meilleur des gens même quand cela avait essayé de lui dire le contraire. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec ses anciens Gardiens, Tsuna avait vite appris, que croire son intuition sauverait beaucoup de cœurs brisés.

Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à l'écouter, son intuition semblait être plus forte. Elle pouvait le dire, quand ce qui était dit était une demi vérité ou quand s'était formulé avec soin, pas seulement des mensonges. Fran croyait vraiment que ce que Mukuro faisait était si mauvais que même ses pires pensées à propos de l'illusionniste ne pouvaient couvrir l'horreur.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?'' Demanda Reborn pendant que Tsuna serrait ses mains sur ses genoux pour cacher ses tremblements. Xanxus le remarqua quand même car il alla dans la cuisine et revint un moment plus tard avec une tasse de thé pour l'adolescente. Tsuna lui donna un sourire tremblant alors qu'elle le lui prenait. Fran, une fois encore, eu du mal à se faire à l'idée… le boss venait juste d'être, oserait-il le penser, _gentil_ avec quelqu'un. Ça allait contre tout les souvenirs qu'il avait reçu de son futur lui. Xanxus n'était _jamais_ _ **gentil**_ _avec personne_.

''Avez-vous été frappé sur la tête récemment boss ?'' Fran ne put s'empêcher, il devait savoir. Cela pris quelques secondes pour qu'un des X-Gun fasse son chemin pour le pointer directement sur sa tête. ''Ça doit être un non alors.'' Chuchota Fran pour lui-même alors que Tsuna lançait un regard à Xanxus. L'homme rangea à contrecœur son pistolet pour que Tsuna puisse retourner son attention sur Fran.

''Fran… s'il-te-plaît, parles-moi de Mukuro.'' Demanda doucement Tsuna alors que l'enfant acquiesçait et commençait à lui dire, honnêtement et sans aucune expression, exactement combien de sang son ancienne Brume s'imprégnait maintenant.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Ignorant la réticence de Reborn, Tsuna accepta Fran dans sa _famiglia._ Tsuna protesta de faire de lui un Gardien. Elle voulait juste protéger un enfant de plus de la terreur mais Fran et Reborn avaient insistés. S'il rentrait dans la _famiglia_ alors ce serait comme son Brouillard ou pas du tout. Alors Tsuna se retrouva à accepter Fran comme sa brume, même si c'était à contrecœur .

Depuis l'enfant avait commencé à la suivre n'importe où, à sa plus grande horreur. Elle ouvrait la porte de la salle de bain et il l'attendait. Elle allait dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs et il était derrière elle, sur le lit à la regarder.

''Fran, peux-tu… ne pas me suivre ?'' Demanda soigneusement Tsuna alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit en examinant les enfants qui s'étaient endormit en attendant qu'elle se prépare. L'enfant déjà allongé de l'autre côté du lit, Lambo et I-pin tout deux endormis autour de lui. Il haussa les épaules à sa question.

''Reborn a dit de ne pas te laisser seule.'' Tsuna gémit doucement avec l'arrière de sa gorge.

''Je doute qu'il ait voulu dire dormir avec moi.'' L'enfant leva un sourcil vers elle.

''Ouais, c'est son job.'' Murmura Fran, alors que Tsuna clignait des yeux vers lui.

''Hein ?''

''Rien, _hime-san_.'' Dit Fran en agitant une main, son chapeau géant de pomme disparaissant. Tsuna cligna des yeux vers lui alors qu'elle hochait de nouveau la tête.

''Je ne t'ai jamais vu sans uns de tes chapeaux.'' Dit-elle en tendant la main et caressa doucement ses cheveux turquoise. ''Tu as l'air comme n'importe quel autre enfant, sans.'' Fran haussa les épaules.

''Ne plus jamais les enlever, c'est noté.'' Dit Fran impassible alors que Tsuna boudait en caressant ses doux cheveux.

''Si tu veux vraiment dormir ici avec moi, alors tu ne devras pas les porter au lit.'' Fran se contenta d'hocher la tête en accord alors qu'il se recouchait complètement dans le lit, en regardant Tsuna. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait chez elle qui rendait tout ses hommes doux ? Tous lui _obéissaient_.

''Comment as-tu fait pour qu'ils te mangent dans la main ?'' Demanda Fran tandis que Tsuna prenait son pyjama pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain. ''Xanxus et Reborn, tout les deux _t'obéissent_.'' Pointa Fran. Tsuna cligna des yeux vers lui.

''Ils le font ?'' Fran n'était pas sûr de ce qui était le plus effrayant, qu'elle ait ces deux hommes incroyablement puissants qui lui obéissaient ou qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur eux.

Fran secoua juste la tête, complètement incrédule. Tsuna lui sourit et alla se changer. Tsuna n'avait sérieusement _aucune_ idée qu'elle avait ce pouvoir sur ces hommes et si les choses continuaient comme elles étaient, tout les autres autour d'elle seraient … eh bien aussi sous son pouvoir. ''Effrayant .'' Chuchota Fran secouant la tête, il n'avait rien d'autre à dire à propos de ça. Tsuna était terrifiante. Elle avait un pouvoir que personne n'aurait imaginé, si les choses allaient comme elles étaient. La encore si c'était juste Reborn et Xanxus, avoir ces deux hommes qui faisaient tout ce qu'elle demandait, et bien… le monde était foutu si Tsuna devenait comme Mukuro.

Fran frissonna de nouveau alors qu'il essayait de chasser cette idée, imaginer Mukuro avec le pouvoir de ces deux hommes derrière lui. ''Tu pourrais prendre le contrôle du monde et tu ne le sais même pas.'' Tsuna se figea à la porte, ses yeux grands ouverts alors qu'elle clignait des yeux vers l'enfant. Fran ne pouvait que rire, pouffant pour lui-même alors que Tsuna haussait les épaules au jeune enfant. Il était bizarre, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Se glissant dans le lit, Fran se blottit dans ses bras avec un doux son.

''Okay, j'ai compris. Tu es chaleureuse.'' Murmura Fran ignorant sa douce question curieuse. Tsuna rigola doucement alors que l'enfant s'écroulait. Se blottissant dans sa forme chaude et les deux autres enfants enfants dans le lit, Tsuna se blottit et ferma les yeux. Donc, aujourd'hui n'était pas complètement mauvais, c'était bien.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Reborn était si près de tuer le gamin, la nouvelle Brume, l'enfant qui était actuellement enroulé dans les bras de Tsuna. Le gamin qui bavait sur son bras, sa tête nichée quelque part où il n'aimait pas et Tsuna qui avait l'air un peu trop heureuse de sa situation actuelle, endormie ou non.

Reborn se contracta légèrement alors que Léon se métamorphosait dans sa main en marteau de dix tonnes.

''Ne le fais pas.'' Reborn se figea, son marteau à mi-chemin. Les yeux bruns de Tsuna clignèrent vers lui avec de se tourner vers Léon, à quelques centimètres de frapper un Fran endormi. ''S'il-te-plaît.'' Reborn grogna mais baissa son marteau. Tsuna cligna des yeux vers lui alors que son esprit revenait sur la nuit dernière.

Avait-elle une sorte de pouvoir sur Reborn ? Il ne s'était jamais arrêté quand elle le lui avait demandé, à la place il s'amusait même plus quand il l'a frappait sur la tête. ''Lève toi.'' Ordonna Reborn. ''Mama veut t'emmener quelque part pour le déjeuner, ou ton petit déjeuner.'' Tsuna cligna des yeux vers l'horloge dans sa chambre, les yeux grands ouverts.

''Tu m'as laissé dormir jusqu'à 12:00 ?'' Grinça Tsuna alors que Reborn la regardait.

''Lève-toi, dame-Tsuna.'' Grogna Reborn alors que Tsuna boudait légèrement.

''J'ai aimé quand tu m'as appelée Tsu-hime.'' Marmonna Tsuna. Reborn se glissa dehors pour éviter qu'elle ne voit le soupçon de rouge sur ses joues.

''Dépêche-toi et lève-toi.'' Se contenta de lui rappeler Reborn. Tsuna se glissa hors du lit et attrapa quelques affaires pour se rendre à la salle de bain pour se changer. Regardant son lit, pour trouver Fran assis sur le bord du lit, ses yeux bien réveillés alors qu'il clignait des yeux vers elle.

''Qu'est-ce qui passe.'' Demanda Fran en levant une main tandis qu'une pomme apparaissait sur sa tête, Tsuna cligna des yeux surpris vers lui.

''...Hum… nous allons sortir pour déjeuner, tu veux bien réveiller Lambo et I-pin ?'' Demanda Tsuna alors que Fran lui fit un salut. Tsuna lui sourit et acquiesça avant de se rendre à la salle de bain pour se changer.

Fran regarda les deux enfants dans le lit tandis qu'il les poquait d'un doigt. ''Oy… Réveille toi ?'' Dit Fran un sourcil levé quand l'enfant roula et se blotti contre I-pin. Fran titilla le petit enfant dans un déguisement d'imprimer de vache. ''Vache… gamin… euh… réveille toi.'' Un doux rire l'averti d'un observateur alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil à Tsuna. La fille rigolait de lui, une main devant la bouche. Fran changea rapidement d'expression pour la regarder directement.

''Ce _gamin_ ne veut pas se réveiller.'' Grogna Fran alors que Tsuna reniflait dans sa main. ''Et tu rigoles de moi.''

''Non.'' Ria Tsuna. ''Je ne ris pas de toi.'' Tsuna essaya de se calmer alors elle s'approchait et touchait le flan de Lambo. L'enfant se réveilla en sursaut avec un gémissement, clignant des yeux vers Tsuna.

''Tsu-neeeeeeeee.'' Tsuna sourit à la petite vache. ''Ça chatouille.'' Tsuna toucha de nouveau son flanc avant de sortir hors de la pièce. L'enfant cligna des yeux à son tour après elle, tandis que Fran poquait encore son flanc. Était-ce une sorte de bouton qui le réveillait et le faisait bouger ? Quand Tsuna touchait ce dernier, cela a fait bouger l'enfant vache !

''Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient des contrôles…'' Marmonna Fran alors qu'il touchait encore une fois le flanc de l'enfant. Tsuna rigola de la porte alors que Lambo sursautait en réponse au stimuli.

''Suis'réveillé.'' Marmonna Lambo, Fran le poqua encore une fois, incroyable cet enfant avait un bouton qui favorisait le réveil, comme une sorte de jouet pour enfant. Toucher le bouton et la vache se réveillait.

''Fran, Lambo, I-pin, nous sortons pour déjeuner, alors levez-vous et préparez-vous.'' Appela Tsuna avant de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre sa mère et de laisser les enfants se préparer pour la journée. Fran incapable de s'éloigner de son devoir, juste de regarder l'enfant se secouer et grogner alors qu'il se réveillait.

Fran porta toute son attention vers I-pin, puis, appuya au même endroit que l'autre enfant. La petite fille se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'il se posait des questions sur ce nouveau développement. Tsuna avait trouvé un bouton qui réveillait les enfants endormis.

Sautant hors du lit, sa tâche de réveil des deux autres enfants terminés, Fran se changea rapidement, ne se souciant pas vraiment d'être dans une pièce ouverte. I-pin, bien sûr sauta par la fenêtre et s'enfuit précipitamment, le bruit d'une explosion retentit au loin avant qu'elle ne revienne, moins embarrassé maintenant que Fran avait de nouveau des vêtements sur lui.

''Tout le petit déjeuner est à Lambo-san !'' Cria Lambo finalement réveillé alors qu'il courait pour descendre les escaliers. I-pin derrière lui, essayant de calmer l'enfant et d'arrêter son mini-saccage. Même si elle n'en avait pas besoin, le moment où Lambo entra dans la cuisine et ne vit aucune nourriture sur la table, il se figea. ''P-Pas de nourriture…'' Bégaya Lambo, ses yeux verts se remplissant de larmes. ''Dois… Rester...Calme.'' Les larmes de Lambo coulaient maintenant. Tsuna se détourna de sa conversation avec sa mère à temps, pour voir un bazooka violet familier, sortir de ses cheveux.

''Lambo !'' Cria Tsuna, alors que Fran entrait derrière Lambo pour le frapper alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Le bazooka vola hors de ses mains et se dirigea vers Tsuna à la place, tandis qu'elle gémissait doucement une fois, avant qu'elle ne parte dans une fumée rose.

''Tsu-chan ?'' Cligna des yeux Nana en s'élargissant, quand la fumée se dispersa. C'était sa fille, elle en était sûre mais elle avait l'air si… mature. Nana piailla doucement alors qu'elle gloussait vers sa fille. ''Ma Tsu-chan est devenu si jolie !''

''Maman ?'' Tsuna cligna des yeux, alors qu'elle regardait la pièce. ''Ah, je suis dans le passé.'' Murmura Tsuna en caressant les cheveux brun de sa mère avec un sourire, sa mère se blottissant contre elle.

''Ah, tu dois rendre tout les hommes fous !'' Rigola Nana. Tsuna sourit avec un clin d'oeil à sa mère.

''Tu n'as pas idée.'' Nana piailla une fois de plus, jetant un coup d'oeil à un Reborn pétrifié, le tueur à gage assis à la table, son expresso oublié pendant que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de regarder la Tsuna de dix ans plus tard, qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention heureusement. Son futur lui ne serait jamais capable de vivre en ayant été attrapé en train d'être surpris.

''Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.'' Dit Tsuna alors qu'elle serrait sa mère dans ses bras, dans un câlin. ''La première fois que je suis allée dix ans dans le futur, c'était quand tout commençait tout juste à peine à se remettre en place mas tu était tellement blessée.'' Murmura Tsuna alors qu'elle serrait fortement sa mère. ''Je ne peux rien te dire de spécifique mais Maman, tu vas être heureuse, plus qu'heureuse. Tu vas être si heureuse, attends juste, ça va arriver, je le promets.'' Promit Tsuna alors que Nana haletait, une respiration haletante dû à toute sa douleur. ''Ne perd pas espoir maman, je te promets que quelque chose d'incroyable va venir sur ton chemin.'' Nana raffermit sa prise sur sa fille.

''Je crois en toi, Tsu-chan.'' Chuchota Nana alors que Tsuna pressait un seul baiser sur le front de sa mère.

''Et aussi, parle à la jeune moi, elle se fait du soucis pour toi et je sais que tu es blessée, tu es toujours là pour moi, laisse-moi être là pour toi cette fois.'' Nana acquiesça tandis qu'elle souriait à sa fille toujours aussi petite.

''Ne, Tsu-chan, avant que nous soyons à court de temps. Je dois te demander… suis-je déjà grand-mère ?'' La futur Tsuna grogna doucement et roula des yeux vers Nana.

''Bien sûr, c'est ce que tu voudrais savoir…'' Un sourire ironique vint de Tsuna avant qu'une bouffée de fumée ne ramène la jeune Tsuna. La fille avait les joues d'un rouge sombre alors qu'elle avait l'air plus qu'un peu étourdie. En effet, Nana se demandait si elle pouvait faire griller un œuf sur les joues rouge de sa fille, tellement elles avaient l'air chaudes.

''As-tu fait bon voyage ma chérie ?'' Demanda Nana alors que Tsuna clignait des yeux vers elle, ses joues rougirent encore plus, à l'inquiétude de sa mère. ''Oh chérie, que s'est-il passé ?'' Tsuna secoua la tête avant de plonger dans les bras de sa mère et de l'enlacer fortement. Nana cligna des yeux vers sa fille confuse. En regardant Reborn qui était toujours figé, Nana lui sourit gentiment.

''Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma Tsu-chan dans dix ans ?'' Tout ce que Reborn put faire, fut d'acquiescer. Son féroda incliné alors qu'il baissait les yeux, le bord cachant une partie des couleur sur ses joues, Reborn était sans voix.

''Pas mal.'' Dit finalement le tueur à gage. Nana ria alors qu'elle caressait doucement les cheveux de sa fille pour la calmer.

''Maintenant Tsu-chan, nous sortons pour déjeuner, es-tu toujours capable de faire ça ?'' Demanda Nana tandis que Tsuna acquiesçait.

''Ce n'était même pas juste.'' Marmonna Tsuna dans l'épaule de sa mère alors que Nana la regardait, est-ce que quelqu'un avait fait quelque chose à son bébé dans le futur ? Connaissant Tsuna, elle n'allait pas le lui partager tout de suite si c'était encore tout frais. Nana s'extirpa lentement de sa fille et ramassa les deux petits enfants. Lambo et

I-pin se tenaient aux bras qui les tenaient.

''Très bien, allons-y !'' Dit Nana alors qu'elle regardait Fran. ''Tu feras en sorte que Tsu-chan ne marche pas dans quelque chose dans cet état ?'' Fran acquiesça alors qu'il toucha le flanc de son nouveau Ciel, le même bouton 'réveille toi' qu'elle avait utilisée sur les enfants. Un sursaut de Tsuna provoqua un haussement de sourcils d'intérêt. Comme quoi le bouton marchait aussi sur les adolescents.

''Hey dame-Tsuna, dépêche-toi.'' Appela Reborn de la porte tandis que Tsuna se dépêchait de courir après sa mère. Reborn leva un sourcil curieux quand elle le dépassa, refusant de le regarder. Fran proche derrière elle. Comme Reborn le lui avait demandé, le gamin collait Tsuna de près. Au moins Fran savait suivre des ordres.

Reborn ferma derrière lui et suivit la file de personnes. Ses yeux scannant constamment et ses sens en alerte pour être prêt à tout ce qu'il pourrait arriver à son Ciel. Reborn avait perdu un Ciel une fois et il ne permettrait jamais que ça se reproduise. Tsuna serait protégée avec toute ses forces.

Tsuna le regarda finalement, le tueur à gage lui rendit son sourire, faisant revenir en force son rougissement. Sa tête se détourna de lui si vite, qu'elle aurait pu se donner un coup de fouet. Il commençait à avoir une idée de ce qu'y avait pu arriver. Son futur devait avoir fait ou dit quelque chose à Tsuna pendant ses cinq minutes dans le futur. ''Mama, mama, où allons-nous ?'' Gémit Lambo alors que Nana souriait à l'enfant qui gesticulait dans ses bras, le posant lui et I-pin pour qu'ils puissent marcher avec eux, par eux-même.

''Nous allons au Takesushi pour le déjeuner, Tsuyoshi-san à dit qu'il nous offrait tout.'' Expliqua Nana. Tsuna inclina la tête alors qu'elle examinait ça, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, le père de son ex-Gardien et la meilleure personne selon Fuuta qui serait le mieux comme son prochain Gardien de la Pluie.

''Ah, où est Fuuta.'' Dit soudainement Tsuna apeuré. Nana se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

''Bianchi et Fuuta sont sortis ce matin, il devait classer des ingrédients pour elle et elle l'a pris avec elle pour l'aider à classer les ingrédients de meilleurs qualités.'' Tsuna acquiesça détendu quand elle sut que Fuuta était en sécurité avec quelqu'un qui le garderait sain et sauf.

''Je me demande si Bianchi a parlé à Gokudera depuis…'' Marmonna Tsuna, une grande main tomba sur son épaule, Tsuna regarda Reborn, sursauta avant que son visage ne chauffe une fois de plus et elle s'arracha de sa prise et regarda avec peur.

Reborn la regarda sans expression à cause de son rejet soudain mais à l'intérieur il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être blessé par sa soudaine peur de lui. Tsuna le regardait avec des yeux qui montraient qu'elle était nerveuse et effrayée. S'il découvrait ce que son futur lui avait fait, il allait le tuer. Reborn était le tueur à gage numéro un, il trouverait un moyen pour tuer son lui de dix ans dans le futur pour ce qu'il avait à Tsuna. C'était incroyablement blessant que son Ciel est peur de lui, il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

''Elle ne lui a rien dit. Maintenant, pourquoi étais-tu si inquiète dame-Tsuna, un boss ne doit pas être effrayé de ses subordonnés.'' Ordonna Reborn, les doux yeux bruns de Tsuna s'éloignèrent de lui alors qu'elle acquiesçait avec hésitation, jetant un coup d'œil vers lui une nouvelle fois tandis qu'elle enlaçait Fran pour se réconforter. L'enfant ayant été traîné avec elle dans sa retraite, vu que sa main était jointe avec l'une des siennes.

''Devrais-je changer mon apparence en ours en peluche ?'' Demanda Fran de sa voix monotone, il était traité un peu comme un outil de confort et un nounours semblait parfaitement convenir. Tsuna le lâcha avec un doux désolé et attrapa juste sa main une fois de plus et le tira avec elle vers sa mère. Reborn soupira doucement à nouveau et suivit son Ciel.

On dirait que Reborn allait devoir lui donner un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne lui pardonne, peu importe ce que son futur lui avait fait. Son sang bouillait quand son esprit jouait avec les événements possible qui aurait pu se passer dans le futur.

Tsuna frissonna tout d'un coup, s'arrêtant d'un coup à mi-chemin. Reborn fut immédiatement sur la défensive tandis que ses yeux scannait les alentour, rien n'avait changé, personne d'autre à part Iemitsu qui les suivait, l'homme les suivait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison. A moins que Tsuna vienne tout juste de le réaliser.

''R-Reborn, nous sommes...''

''C'est ton père.'' Tsuna se crispa alors que ses yeux se rétrécissaient. ''Ignore-le.'' Dit Reborn alors qu'il pressait une main dans son dos pour la presser avant que Nana ne soit trop loin. ''Il nous suit depuis que nous avons quitté la maison, ignore-le comme un ennuyant insecte.'' Conseilla Reborn. Tsuna acquiesça avec hésitation et à la place se dépêcha de courir après sa mère. Fran étant tiré derrière elle, son visage vide alors qu'il la laissait le tirer, ses yeux se tournant vers l'homme qui les suivait.

''Je peux l'égarer si tu veux.'' Offrit Fran, Tsuna secoua la tête.

''Nous ferons comme Reborn a dit et l'ignorer. Même s'il a fait pleurer maman.'' La dernière partie était marquée comme un murmure mais Fran l'avait entendu. Tout comme Reborn, le grand tueur à gage grogna doucement à cela. Sawada Nana n'était pas juste 'la mère de la Decimo' pour ceux autour d'elle, le tueur à gage inclut. Sawada Nana était une mère pour eux tous, un endroit sûr et neutre avec quelqu'un qui se souciait d'eux, peu importe leur passé.

''Jolie, tu as dit qu'elle serait de nouveau heureuse.'' Dit Fran alors que Tsuna clignait des yeux vers lui.

''Jolie, moi ?''

''Il veut parler de ton futur toi dame-Tsuna.'' Expliqua Reborn alors que Tsuna acquiesçait en compréhension pour le moment avant de regarder Fran avec un rougissement.

''J-Jolie, moi ?'' Fran haussa les épaules à sa réponse, son futur elle avait été plus jolie que la présente, plus âgé, plus mature. La elle de maintenant ne pouvait pas laisser le tueur à gage sans voix, la futur elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que d'être là. Même si Fran avait une petite idée que s'il le mentionnait, il allait finir avec quelques trous dans son chapeau et sa tête.

''Très bien, nous sommes tous là ?'' Demanda gaiement Nana devant eux avant que Tsuna ne puisse dire quoique ce soit de sa future elle. Nana vérifia que ses petits suivaient bien, pour être sûre qu'aucun des enfants ne s'étaient perdus sur le trajet. Acquiesçant pour elle-même quand elle vit toute sa couvée au complet. Nana se tourna vers la porte du Takesushi et l'ouvrit.

''Nana-san !'' Appela Tsuyoshi du bar à sushi où son couteau volait au dessus d'un poisson. Takeshi se tenait à ses côtés, travaillant intensément sans lever les yeux. Il n'osa pas regarder Tsuna pour l'instant. Il n'en avait pas encore gagné le droit. ''Je vous ai réservé une table dans le fond, les autres sont déjà là.'' Nana sourit gentiment à Tsuyoshi et fit son chemin jusqu'à la table. Assis autour de la table se trouvait la première génération, Fon et Xanxus. Nana poussa Tsuna entre Fon et Giotto avant de se glisser dans son siège. Lambo et I-pin se précipitèrent vers Tsuna et se battirent pour aller sur ses genoux.

''Nous pensions que nous devrions organiser un déjeuner pour parler du dernier poste de Gardien.'' Expliqua Nana. Fon cligna des yeux vers la femme confus.

''Le dernier ? As-tu trouvé une Brume ou une Pluie ?'' Hier, il y avait deux positions ouvertes, bien que le jeune étranger avec le chapeau de pomme géante était un nouvel ajout.

''Timoteo-san, nous a envoyé Fran. Ce charmant jeune homme ici, il sera maintenant le Brouillard de Tsu-chan.'' Expliqua Nana alors que Fran levait une main en salutation.

''Bonjour, s'il-vous-plaît, traitez-moi bien, sempai.'' La réponse monotone s'échappa de l'enfant aux cheveux sarcelles alors que Fon lui souriait et lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Xanxus regarda simplement le gamin qui avait été sa Brume dans le futur, il détestait l'admettre mais le gosse était un bon illusionniste, sinon une petite merde agaçante.

''Alors, maintenant bien sûr, nous avons Lambo et Kyoya, de ses Gardiens d'origine, Reborn et Fon des anciens Arcobaleno, Fran du Nono. Nous sommes à court de Gardien de la Pluie et puis Tsu-hime sera de nouveau correctement protégée.'' Remarqua Giotto ses yeux se tournaient vers tous les gardiens, et bien, tous sauf le Nuage, Hibari Kyoya avait refusé de rentrer dans l'établissement, prétendant que c'était trop bondé.

''Fuuta-chan a fait un classement, le premier nom était Yamamoto-'' Commença Nana, toute la table se raidit quand le nom de famille du Gardien d'origine fut prononcé. ''Tsuyoshi.'' Et ils se relaxèrent tous à nouveau.

''Yamamoto-san est une puissante Pluie, son maniement de l'épée est exceptionnel aussi.'' Expliqua Asari Ugetsu en regardant l'homme trancher le poisson avec un rythme rapide. ''Nous nous sommes plus d'une fois entraînés ensemble depuis que nous sommes tous arrivés ici.'' Expliqua la Pluie de la première génération alors que Nana fredonnait pour elle-même, regardant sa fille. Tsuna avait toujours l'air réticente à l'idée d'avoir Tsuyoshi comme sa Pluie. Son fils l'avait trahie pour _sortir_ sa famille de la Mafia et être en sécurité. Alors de demander à Tsuyoshi quelque chose comme ça, c'était vraiment en conflit dans sa tête. Nana bien sûr connaissait bien sa fille et d'un simple coup d'oeil, elle savait exactement ce que sa fille au bon cœur pensait.

''Mais… Yamamoto-kun voulait s'éloigner de la Mafia pour garder sa famille en sécurité.'' Expliqua doucement Tsuna, ses yeux se tournant vers le jeune homme, sa tête baissée sur son travail et aucun sourire présent sur son visage normalement souriant.

''Ceci et cela sont deux choses différentes dame-Tsuna.'' Rappela Reborn. ''Tu as besoin d'une Pluie et c'est un bon candidat. Le monde de la Mafia ne lui est pas étranger non plus, il était assassin autrefois.'' Les yeux de Tsuna brillèrent alors d'un orange pur.

''Qui a perdu sa femme en _sortant_ de la Mafia et tu veux que je lui demande de revenir ?'' Tsuna ferma les yeux et se calma. Fon posa une main sur son épaule en réconfort.

''La prochaine meilleure option dans le classement, qui était-ce ?'' Demanda Fon pour éloigner la conversation de ramener l'aîné Yamamoto dans la Mafia.

''Basil du CEDEF.'' Expliqua Reborn. ''Mais il est aussi classé comme meilleur option pour reprendre les rênes du CEDEF si quelque chose arrivait au leader actuel. Lal est un bon soldat mais pas un bon leader, il vaudrait mieux ne pas lier le garçon au Vongola et le laisser là où il est placé au CEDEF.'' Reborn avait clairement pensé ça, Fon fronça les sourcils d'accord, il était aussi d'accord que Lal Mirch, même si elle était une excellente combattante et soldat, elle ne serait pas la meilleur idée de la mettre dans le rôle de dirigeant. Le garçon en question était sous la tutelle de l'actuel boss et était une bonne option comme prochain boss.

''J'étais à la fois à la tête du CEDEF et un Gardien Vongola.'' Remarqua Alaude alors que Reborn acquiesçait au premier Nuage.

''Vrai mais vous n'aviez occupé ces deux rôles que brièvement, une fois que Giotto s'est retiré au Japon, vous aviez seulement le CEDEF. Dans une affaire où le CEDEF avait besoin d'être neutre, comme le Nuage des Vongola, pourriez-vous remplir ce devoir ?'' Le visage d'Alaude s'assombrit alors qu'il repensait à ces nombreuses années passées à la tête du CEDEF et comme Gardien. Cela avait été difficile de jongler entre les deux c'était vrai et Reborn avait raison, il n'aurait pas été capable d'être neutre si une question jointe était soulevée.

''N'est-ce pas vrai pour n'importe quelle situation ?'' Interrompit Giotto. ''Même si le chef du CEDEF n'est pas un Gardien direct du chef des Vongola, ils seront toujours loyal au Vongola en premier n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi les Cervello ont pris part à la bataille des Anneaux comme juges et parti neutre ?''

''J-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais prendre Basil comme ma Pluie.'' Interrompit finalement Tsuna alors qu'elle les regardait tous. Ils parlaient tous comme si elle n'avait rien à dire sur le sujet. Puis elle avait été obligé de prendre un autre enfant comme un de ses Gardiens, regardant vers Fran qui semblait s'ennuyer, I-pin assise sur ses genoux vu qu'elle avait perdu la bataille pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de Tsuna.

''Du calme dame-Tsuna, nous discutons.'' Ordonna Reborn alors que Tsuna se taisait la tête basse. Fon fronça des sourcils vers le Soleil et retourna son attention vers Tsuna pour la réconforter.

''Ne te fais pas de soucis à propos de son attitude Tsu-hime, c'est comme ça qu'est Reborn. Nous ne te forcerons pas à prendre une Pluie contre ta volonté.'' Assura Fon. Tsuna lui sourit en remerciement, le soulagement clairement dans ses yeux, quand ses acajou l'étudièrent avec un doux sourire en retour.

''Nous sommes toujours à un Gardien, ce qui reste le problème actuel.'' Rappela Reborn de nouveau alors que Tsuna acquiesçait silencieusement. Elle le savait mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait forcer quelqu'un à occuper un poste comme son Gardien.

''Très bien, désolé pour l'attente, nous avons fait un festin pour tout le monde !'' Brisa la conversation une voix joyeuse alors que Tsuyoshi souriait largement à la table et que lui et le silencieux Takeshi commençait à poser les plats. ''Je sais, vous devez parler de plein de choses importantes mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne pouvez pas manger.'' Remarqua l'ex-assassin alors que Nana lui souriait doucement.

''Tsuyoshi-san, merci beaucoup de nous avoir tous ici.'' Rit la femme alors que Tsuyoshi lui souriait en retour, une touche de couleur sur ses joues tandis qu'il acquiesçait à la mère.

''C'est le moins que je puisse faire.''

''Qu'en-est-il de devenir la Pluie de Tsuna ?'' Demanda Reborn alors que Tsuna et Takeshi se figeaient tout les deux. L'adolescent s'éloigna de la conversation tandis que Tsuna restait bouche bée devant Reborn.

''Reborn, non !'' Cria Tsuna alors que Tsuyoshi lui ébouriffait les cheveux, la faisant rester dans son siège quand elle bougea pour se lever.

''Je ne prendrais pas la position de façon permanente.'' Dit sérieusement Tsuyoshi son sourire disparaissant. ''Je le remplirais temporairement si besoin mais comme Gardien permanent, il y a quelqu'un de mieux, quand il aura obtenu le pardon.'' Reborn lui lança un regard noir.

''J'espère que tu ne dis pas que ton gosse ferait encore un bon Gardien.'' Dit le tueur à gage. Tsuyoshi sourit tristement.

''Peut-être mais je sais que ce serait un non maintenant de lui et de _hime_ ici.'' L'homme plus âgé lui ébouriffa encore une fois les cheveux. Tsuna le regarda curieusement. ''Il n'a pas non plus fait quoique ce soit qu'il avait besoin de faire pour regagner sa confiance.'' Soupira doucement le père regardant vers son fils qui avait la tête baissé et refusait de le regarder, se tenant derrière le bar à sushi où il en préparait furieusement comme distraction.

''Même si ce n'est plus jamais lui, prendrais-tu la position jusqu'à ce qu'une meilleur option soit trouvée ?'' Demanda Fon alors qu'il éloignait la conversation de l'adolescent terrifié, préparant des sushis de l'autre côté de la pièce. Tsuyoshi regarda le Chinois alors qu'il passait ses yeux noirs sur Tsuna, la fille avait toujours l'air réticente.

''Non, je ne vais forcer personne pour être mon Gardien, temporairement ou non, ce n'est pas bien.'' Dit finalement Tsuna alors que Reborn fronçait les sourcils, un ordre silencieux de se taire et de laisser les adultes discuter de ça mais la teinte orange doré dans ses yeux fronça les sourcils en retour. ''Non Reborn. Juste non. Yamamoto-san à perdu quelque chose de précieux en essayant de sortir de ce monde, il n'y a pas moyen que je le ramène, temporairement ou non. Juste non !'' Tsuyoshi sourit à la fille, disant un silencieux merci dans sa tête pour sa compassion pour son passé.

''Je te remercie pour le respect et la petite pensée mais j'ai offert d'aider à prendre soin de toi et de te garder en sécurité pour que tu rentres toujours chez Nana-san. Ça ne me dérange pas de retourner dans la pègre.'' L'homme échangea un regard avec Nana, la mère proche des larmes, elle lui sourit en remerciement.

''Tsuyoshi-san.'' Chuchota Nana en claquant des mains ensemble et en inclinant la tête vers lui. ''Tu es si gentil.''

''Mais…'' Commença à protester Tsuna pour échouer alors qu'elle regardait entre le regard déterminé de Tsuyoshi, sa mère larmoyante et reconnaissante et un Reborn avec les sourcils froncés.

''Je ne suis pas un enfant, petite.'' Dit Tsuyoshi. ''J'ai aussi de l'expérience dans ce monde et je sais exactement ce que je fais en te l'offrant. Même si je me met encore en avant en tant que remplaçant jusqu'à ce que tu trouves-'' Un grognement l'arrêta. Tsuyoshi envoya un regard à Reborn. ''Quelqu'un de mieux pour le rôle.'' Se corrigea-t-il, ne nommant plus son fils, il savait que c'était encore trop tôt pour la fille devant lui et ses Gardiens très protecteurs.

Une nouvelle voix s'introduisit alors qu'Iemitsu se précipitait d'où il avait écouté depuis son spot loin d'eux. L'homme s'avançait droit vers Tsuyoshi et allait le frapper. L'assassin attrapa la main qui venait vers lui tandis qu'il regardait l'homme avec surprise.

''Je proteste !'' Claqua Iemitsu. ''Même si Tsuna repousse ses Gardiens après une stupide dispute, je ne vais pas approuver ce meurtrier au sang froid d'être près de ma femme et de ma fille !'' Gronda Iemitsu alors que Nana se levait de son siège surprise, se dépêchant de se mettre entre les deux, après que Tsuyoshi est repoussé l'homme de lui, seulement défensivement. Iemitsu bougea pour refrapper l'homme mais se figea en voyant les yeux bruns désappointés de sa femme entre eux.

''C'est ce que tu penses de moi aussi ?'' Demanda doucement Nana. ''J'ai tuée, pour notre fille. J'ai tuée n'importe qui, qui venait la blesser. Est ce que ça fait de moi une meurtrière au sang froid, aussi ?'' Demanda la femme. Tsuyoshi regarda la femme forte tristement, il pouvait la voir trembler, combattre les larmes mais elle restait ferme devant son mari et il ne lui enlèvera pas sa force en essayant de la soutenir maintenant, après que la cause de ses larmes l'autre jour soit partie. Alors il serait à nouveau une épaule pour elle.

''Nana.'' Soupira Iemitsu alors qu'il souriait à sa femme. ''Si c'est arrivé, c'est différent.'' Nana et Tsuna tressaillirent toute les deux à ça, _si c'est arrivé_? Iemitsu doutait des mots de sa mère ? Tsuna avait été là, la première fois, elle avait vu le sang, criée à cause de ça dans des cauchemars et se tenait devant la chambre de sa mère, à l'écouter pleurer la nuit de culpabilité, trop faible pour entrer et la réconforter.

'' _ **Si**_?'' Murmura Nana, ses yeux bruns se rétrécissaient vers lui. ''Iemitsu, tu n'as encore rien appris n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas du tout ouvert les yeux !'' Tout le groupe occupant la table réservé regardait Iemitsu d'un regard noir, maintenant. Certains d'entre eux n'avait jamais eu qu'une petite interaction avec lui et n'avait aucune idée que Nana et lui s'étaient disputés. Surtout pas qu'elle avait pleuré. Ils l'auraient déjà attaqué s'ils avaient su. Tous avaient cependant entendu que l'homme avait simplement écarté les actions passées de sa femme comme une erreur possible, et la rupture dans la voix de Nana alors qu'elle parlait à son mari était quelque chose que tous avaient ressentis comme une blessure à leur propre personne. Sawada Nana n'était pas juste la mère de Tsuna, elle était une mère pour tout le monde.

''Nana.'' Essaya Iemitsu. ''Je comprends que des choses ont pu se passer dans le passé et que tu sais à propos de la Mafia, je comprends vraiment.'' Tsuna tremblait de rage de sa place à la table. C'était pour ça que sa mère avait pleurée, c'était ce qu'il avait fait, Iemitsu avait blessé sa mère. ''Je suis sûr que des choses sont arrivées en conséquence mais ceci et cela sont des choses différentes.'' Iemitsu utilisait maintenant une voix comme pour la réprimander, pour avoir dit avoir dit n'importe quoi, pour lui avoir fait obstacle. Il l'a traitait toujours comme une petite femme stupide et faible, qui n'avait rien à voir avec ça. ''L'homme derrière toi ne deviendra pas la Pluie de Tuna-fish.'' Tsuna se contracta au surnom qu'elle détestait. ''Son fils est son Gardien, celui juste là, cet intrus n'a pas sa place ici.'' La main de Nana se crispa comme si elle allait frapper son mari mais Tsuna la battit. La jeune fille était hors de son siège et enfouit son poing dans la joue de son père avant que quiconque rassemblé autour de la table furieux ne puisse réagir et faire pareil.

Bien sûr son coup n'était pas assez fort pour faire de sérieux dégât à quelqu'un d'aussi dur qu'Iemitsu mais suffisant pour le surprendre et le forcer à reculer. ''T-Tuna !'' Ses yeux brillaient d'or vers lui alors qu'elle tremblait de rage. Une main dans sa poche où se trouvait ses mitaines, l'envie de combattre et de se débarrasser de son père.

''Tu n'es qu'un _porc_ chauvin !'' Siffla finalement Tsuna alors qu'Iemitsu fronçait des sourcils vers elle.

''Tsuna ça ne te concer-'' Un coup de feu venant d'un Léon-Gun effleura sa joue alors que ses grand yeux se posèrent sur le tueur à gage de la table. ''Reborn ! Cela ne te concerne pas non pl-'' Un autre poing d'une autre personne le frappa, Iemitsu vola en arrière et dans le mur avec un craquement. Tsuna cligna des yeux vers Giotto surprise. Le premier boss des Vongola se tenait près d'elle en hyper mode de dernière volonté, les yeux furieux sur le prétendu père devant lui.

Tsuna avala lourdement alors qu'elle regarda autour d'elle en réalisant. Ils étaient en plein déjeuner dans un lieu public, à un moment donné, tout le monde avait été guidés dehors. Tsuna envoya un sourire à Takeshi, l'adolescent avait rapidement sortis les clients aussitôt que qu'Iemitsu avait bruyamment interrompu la tablée. Il était peut être parfois dense et avait été un total trou du cul récemment mais il savait bien que le danger arrivait et que les civils devaient sortirent au plus vite.

''Commandant du CEDEF.'' Dit d'une voix traînante Alaude, alors qu'il se déplaçait vers le Primo et tendait un bras devant son boss pour décourager le chef furieux de se lancer sur Iemitsu pour le frapper à nouveau. Nana alla vers Tsuna et enveloppa sa fille dans ses bras alors que Fon se levait et mit un bras défensif devant Tsuna et Nana, pour être en miroir avec Alaude de l'autre côté des femmes, avec son patron en colère. ''Tu es une pauvre excuse d'homme et une pauvre excuse de mari et de père. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici et tu as cinq secondes pour partirent avant que nous ne le _fassions pour toi_.'' Avertit le premier chef du CEDEF alors qu'Iemitsu se redressait tremblant, alors qu'il les regardait mais les regards lui était rendus, ce qui le découragea de faire une autre scène maintenant.

''Bien.'' Cracha furieusement Iemitsu alors qu'il regardait en arrière. ''Alors c'est ce que tu as choisi Nana ?'' Claqua Iemitsu, la colère s'enfuyant avec tout les lambeaux de sensibilité qu'il avait, des choses commençaient à se répandre qu'il n'aurait jamais pu dire autrement mais les choses sortirent et qu'il ne pourrait jamais reprendre. ''Un tueur et une pute !'' Nana se crispa ses yeux grand ouvert sur son mari. ''Vois si je m'en soucie, reste ici et épouse des assassins et d'autres personnes peu recommandable, je m'en fiche maintenant. Je vais rentrer en Italie, tu peux juste aller mourir pour tout ce qui m'importe !'' Et avec ça l'homme sortit furieux. Tsuna regardait son père tout en tenant sa mère tremblante, Nana pressa son visage dans l'épaule de sa fille et sanglota doucement.

''Ce connard !'' Gronda G après que l'homme se soit déplacé vers son boss et Tsuna. ''Donnez l'ordre, nous détruirons cet homme !'' G était tout sauf irrité par le peu de chance d'y aller et de faire rentrer un peu de compréhension dans la tête de ce bâtard arrogant d'une manière ou d'une autre.

''Non.'' Murmura Tsuna alors que G fronçait des sourcils vers elle.

''Il le mérite-'' Tsuna coupa la Tempête de la première Génération en secouant la tête.

''Laisse-le partir, cependant-'' Dit Tsuna alors qu'elle regardait la porte. ''Cet homme n'est plus le bienvenu ici, s'il revint vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez.'' G grogna mais acquiesça. Tsuna retourna son attention sur sa mère en pleurs. ''Viens maman, allons nous asseoir.'' Ordonna Tsuna en guidant sa mère vers une chaise et en l'aidant à s'asseoir. Jetant un coup d'oeil à Tsuyoshi. ''Pouvez-vous nous avoir un peu de thé ?'' L'homme hocha la tête et alla en faire tandis que Tsuna s'agenouillait devant sa mère, la regardant doucement ; ''Ça va aller maman, je te le promets.'' Nana ferma les yeux essayant de repousser les larmes. Elle devait être forte pour sa fille, ses problèmes avec Iemitsu n'était pas l'objet ici. Elle devait s'assurer de ce qui était le plus important pour elle, Tsuna.

 _Parle à la jeune moi, elle se fait du soucis à propos de toi et je sais que tu es blessée, tu es toujours là pour moi, laisse-moi être là pour toi cette fois._

Nana se mit à sangloter de nouveau, tirant sa fille sur ses genoux et la serrant dans ses bras, pleurant et serrant la fille.

''Laisse-moi juste pleurer, juste cette fois.'' Tsuna s'assit sur les genoux de sa mère où elle avait été tirée, caressant doucement les cheveux de sa mère comme elle le lui avait fait plusieurs fois. Tsuna voulait être capable de réconforter sa mère pour une fois, toutes ces fois où elle avait été trop faible pour rentrer dans la chambre de sa mère et de l'enlacer alors qu'elle pleurait. Les fois où elle s'était tellement concentrée sur elle-même qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à sa mère, ni réconforté sa mère, la femme qui l'attendait toujours et la saluait à son retour avec un doux sourire.

''Mmm.'' Accepta Tsuna en enlaçant sa mère fermement alors que Nana s'accrochait à sa fille.

 _Ne perd pas espoir maman, je te le promets quelque chose d'incroyable viendra à ta rencontre_.

''Je te crois Tsu-chan.'' Marmonna Nana, Tsuna n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi sa mère faisait allusion, elle la tint juste et la réconforta pour une fois.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

 **Omake**

Dix Ans Plus Tard

Tsuna regarda autour d'elle, la pièce avec surprise tandis que la fumée rose se dissipait, ses grand yeux attrapèrent avec surprise Reborn, le grand tueur à gage sourit aussitôt qu'il la vit.

''Oh, c'est _ce_ moment là.'' Dit-il avec un ronronnement dans la voix, un ronronnement qui la fit frissonner alors qu'elle reculait d'un pas défensif mais le tueur à gage lui, fit un pas et sourit à son expression effrayée. ''Déjà entendu parler des sept minutes du paradis Tsu-hime ?'' Ronronna Reborn, la fille secoua la tête en faisant un pas en arrière. Maintenant Reborn avait l'air et se sentait comme un prédateur, son intuition lui disait de s'enfuir, rapidement et loin, juste de s'enfuir. ''Et bien, c'est comme ça, mais en cinq minutes et dans le futur.'' Sourit Reborn alors qu'il enroulait un bras autour de sa taille et tirait la jeune boss dans ses bras. ''Je dois profiter de mon temps après tout.'' Sa respiration haletait sur ses lèvres alors que Tsuna glapit doucement de surprise et se recula à nouveau mais sa prise était trop forte et quelques instant plus tard sa bouche était pressé contre la sienne, avalant le cri de surprise venant de Tsuna. ''J'ai attendu dix ans pour te voler ton premier baiser.'' Gloussa Reborn alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers une Tsuna rougissante et étourdie. ''Je devais m'assurer que c'était à la hauteur.'' Ronronna le tueur à gage, Tsuna essaya de dire quelque chose mais il l'embrassa à nouveau pour faire taire ses protestations.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Je suis sur que vous avez tous apprécié cet Omake, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien voilà pour aujourd'hui c'est terminé ! Je vous dit donc à samedi prochain ! Ciao~


	18. Aftermath

Chapitre 18 : Conséquence

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Avertissement : Langage comme toujours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt et Yuiu pour leurs Reviews.

Yuiu : Ouiii enfin ! Il a eu se qu'il méritait ^^ hum hum j'étais sur que cette omake passerait crème ^^ merci pour le com et voilà la suite~

Merci à: Akayui, Amnesia Riku, ao no oni, Aterina, Aube Crepusculaire, Aura Jackson Potter Di Angelo, AuroreMalfoy, Barukku Iris, Bokasuka, China12, Claraseth, Cosmo Asma,Cristina2001, danielle2004, Darkemeraud, doni-ghost, Dylove, ellenvanlilie, Enid Lupin, Ewena Malfoy, Felicia Vardya, hadrian phantomhive, Haku132, HarukaN, Hebihime, kabutaurore, Lica An, Iobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lynnah O'Crazy, Mai96, marjo1607, maya9231, Milaa, mizuki akuma, myheroacademia97, Naheiah, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Nurari21, PietraDragon, prigentenora, Plume d'Akusa, Pomelle, RedBloodAlice, SakuraKurai27, Sasam Moon, saya59410, SenseiFujuki, Selena Psycho, shiroyasha02430, Solane Helsalrogo, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tenshihouou, tetai, Tsuki Banritt, TsunakunR2718, xstorm007 yaoi-chan-poowa, YoyithaWind0802, Yuiu, yukixvongola et Yuki-Jiji pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **PS: Si certains ou certaines savent bien dessiner et qu'ils veulent m'envoyer des fan art pour mettre en couverture de mes trois traduction je suis preneuse ^^ MP moi ou laisser un com et je vous contacterais ;)** **De plus j'ai sortis une nouvelle traduction si vous voulez aller y jeter un coup d'oeil elle s'appelle Welkin ! Aller je vous laisse à l'histoire. Ciao~**

Bonne lecture ~

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Après que sa mère se soit calmée et ait laissée sa fille Tsuna se glisser dans la chaise près d'elle, pour être proche au cas où elle avait besoin d'elle encore une fois. Regardant autour de la table, tous les hommes qui attendaient qu'elles parlent pour ne pas les interrompre.

''Maintenant…'' Murmura Nana acceptant le tissu offert par Tsuyoshi, l'homme lui souriait gentiment. Un sourire fantôme fut la réponse de Nana alors qu'elle se tamponnait les yeux. ''Nous allons prendre un bon repas.'' Dit Nana. ''Et Iemitsu ne va _pas_ nous empêcher d'en profiter.'' Tsuyoshi acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors qu'il leur souriait à tous. ''Takeshi, retourne le panneau, puisque l'endroit est vide aussi bien en faire une affaire privée !'' L'homme âgé appela son fils. Takeshi acquiesça rapidement de sa place au bar et alla retourner le panneau sur la porte pour fermer. Puis il voulu s'enfuir par l'arrière pour ne pas déranger mais Tsuyoshi attrapa le garçon en premier, un bras enroulé autour des épaules courbées de son fils. ''Allons cuisiner un festin de classe mondiale !''

Invisible aux deux femmes Sawada, Reborn glissa un papier à Giotto, Xanxus et Fon. Le tueur à gage leur lança un regard qui leur disait de garder le contenu du papier, des deux femmes à la table.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Réunion en ce qui concerne Sawada Iemitsu. Minuit. Hôtel X, Chambres Varia. Contacter tout le monde.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Reborn avait rassemblé un bon nombre de personnes et les avait entassés dans la suite de la Varia à l'hôtel. C'était comme le premier jour chez Tsuna, sans le Nono ou ses Gardiens.

Enma, Dino, la Varia, les Arcobaleno, les Gesso et même la première génération étaient maintenant tous arrivés et étaient entassés dans la pièce. Tous regardaient Reborn dans l'expectative alors qu'il se tenait devant eux, une expression sérieuse sur son visage et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

'' _Tous d'abord_ , je vais vous relater les événements du déjeuner d'aujourd'hui, puis nous parlerons des étapes nécessaires et de la punition à prendre.'' Expliqua Reborn, un sourire sadique très inhabituel pris place sur les lèvres de Fon à la bref explication. Il était entièrement d'accord avec Reborn à ce sujet. Blesser Sawada Nana c'était aussi les blesser. Même si les femmes bienveillantes de la maison Sawada allaient laisser Iemitsu s'en tirer, eux non.

En étudiant les nombreux hommes puissants dans la pièce, Reborn commença à relayer la confrontation avec Iemitsu pendant le déjeuner. Regardant chaque personne dans la pièce qui commençait à bouillir, jusqu'à qu'une intention de tuer soit si épais dans l'air que Reborn était sur que quiconque qui partageait l'hôtel se ferait dessus de peur, maintenant, sans savoir pourquoi.

'' _Alors_ , devrions- nous discuter de ce que nous allons faire à ce sujet ?'' Demanda Reborn presque gentiment tandis que des regards noirs et des sourires satisfaits commençaient à apparaître sur tout le monde dans la pièce. Sawada Iemitsu n'allait pas être autorisé à partir avec les accusations qu'il avait faites à son aimable femme et définitivement pas de pitié pour avoir blessés Nana et Tsuna.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

La maison était calme, plus silencieuse que Tsuna ou Nana l'avait connus depuis si longtemps, actuellement il n'y avait que les enfants, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta et Yuni, ainsi que Bianchi et Tsuyoshi. Tous les autres, l'assortiment normal des hommes et femmes qui entraient dans la maison et mangeaient leur repas, se battant et parlant et toutes sortes de bêtises, tous étaient absents.

Tsuna soupçonnait qu'ils étaient ensemble et planifiaient probablement quelque chose qu'elle n'aimerait pas, mais elle savait aussi qu'il y avait peu de chance pour les arrêter de faire se qu'ils avaient en tête. Si elle avait appris une chose avec le temps en tant qu'héritière des Vongola, c'était que si Reborn, Xanxus ou n'importe quels autres de ces hommes se décidaient sur quelque chose, alors courez, il n'y avait aucun moyen de les changer, la meilleur option était de fuir loin et vite.

A la place, Tsuna soupira et reporta son attention sur la nourriture qu'elle cuisinait. Tsuna regardait sa _tutrice_ actuelle pour la cuisine. Bianchi lui apprenait quelques-unes des utilisations les plus intéressantes de la cuisine empoisonnée. À savoir comment faire de la nourriture qui semblait et sentait comme un plat complètement normal mais était aussi empoisonné que son meilleur plat de vase violette.

Alors comment faire le gâteau que Bianchi avait essayé de lui donner lors de leur confrontation au café la veille.

Tsuna n'avait bien sûre pas du tout envie d'apprendre le poison cooking mais Reborn avait insisté, comme Bianchi. Si elle avait besoin de se débarrasser de _quelqu'un_ d'indésirable (ceci faisait bien entendu lourdement allusion, que ce quelqu'un était Iemitsu ou n'importe qui, qui avait l'intention de l'utiliser comme il avait utilisé sa mère) puis elle devra savoir comment les tuer avec un simple repas fait maison sans laisser de preuves qui pourrait la relier.

''Ne, Bianchi… quand même pourquoi tout ce que tu touche se transforme en poison cooking ?'' Demanda curieusement Tsuna alors que cette pensée lui venait à l'esprit, elle avait vu Bianchi manger son propre poison cooking à plusieurs occasions alors qu'elle était incapable de toucher de la nourriture sans que ça ne se retourne contre elle. Même la cuisine céleste de Nana était infectée juste par son toucher. Tsuna doutait qu'elle voulait manger de la boue violette empoisonnée mais Bianchi le faisait toujours.

''C'est un bon moyen de rester immunisée à de nombreux poisons.'' Bianchi haussa les épaules alors qu'un froncement prenait place sur les lèvres de Tsuna. C'était une vérité soigneusement formulé mais pas la réelle réponse à la question qu'elle avait posée à la femme.

''Et ?'' Incita l'adolescente alors que Bianchi s'arrêtait de cuisiner et étudiait calmement Tsuna, ses yeux verts cherchant quelque chose chez l'adolescente Vongola. Tsuna n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle cherchait mais peu importe, Bianchi l'avait trouvée, elle était invitée à parler.

''Est-ce que ça compte vraiment ?'' Demanda la femme aux cheveux roses essayant de faire comme si ce n'était pas important. Bianchi n'aimait pas en parler, cela la blessait, seulement de penser qu'elle ne pourrait jamais goûter de nouveau à des plats. Tsuna cependant fronça les sourcils vers elle.

''Oui.'' Dit la fille avec un hochement de tête ferme après y avoir pensé. ''Tu fais partie de notre famille, Bianchi si il y a quelque chose qui te fait souffrir ou des différents, je veux être capable de t'aider.'' Les yeux de Bianchi s'agrandirent alors qu'elle regardait la fille Vongola. Tsuna la considérait comme sa famille ? Elle avait essayée de tuer l'enfant lors de leur première rencontre, tu ne fais pas rentrer dans ta famille quelqu'un qui a essayé de te tuer. Elle avait même essayé récemment de tuer Tsuna une fois de plus, comment cette fille pouvait-elle encore lui sourire et dire de telles choses avec un visage honnête et droit.

''…'' Bianchi n'avait pas de mots, elle regardait juste Tsuna, la fille continuait de la regarder avec ses yeux bruns honnête et inquiet, jusqu'à ce que finalement la tueuse à gage détourne le regard. Tsuna allait être une force meurtrière dans l'avenir de la Mafia, juste avec ses yeux seuls, elle pouvait faire vaciller le plus stoïque des boss devant elle. ''Je peux contrôler le _type_ de poison cooking, je peux même arrêter que mon contact transforme chaque objet inanimé que je touche en poison cooking. Malheureusement, je n'ai toujours aucun moyen d'arrêter d'altérer n'importe quels aliments avec lequel j'entre en contact.'' Expliqua doucement Bianchi alors que Tsuna l'étudiait toujours, après un court moment de silence, Tsuna enlaça Bianchi. La tueuse à gage fut surprise du moins, et caressa maladroitement la tête de Tsuna tout en essayant d'attendre qu'elle arrête de l'enlacer alors elle pourrait s'échapper de la poigne de l'adolescente.

''Je parlerais à Shoichi-kun et Spanner-kun, je suis sûre qu'ils seront capable de t'aider.'' Dit finalement Tsuna avec un hochement de tête pour elle-même alors qu'elle souriait joyeusement à Bianchi. ''Ce sont des génies, sûrement qu'il seront capable de trouver une sorte d'invention pour t'aider.''

Bianchi n'avait pas mots, elle revint tranquillement à sa cuisine, essayant de son mieux de ne pas espérer, elle avait été abandonnée tellement de fois pour commencer à espérer maintenant mais même là, elle ne pouvait empêcher la petite chaleur qui prenait vie dans sa poitrine qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir profiter de _vrais_ plats.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Ce fut quelques heures plus tard, l'heure s'approchant lentement de minuit que Reborn rentra finalement à la demeure Sawada.

Le tueur à gage se glissa silencieusement de la porte d'entrée et alla silencieusement dans sa chambre pour se reposer, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Ce soir avait été une bonne nuit.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Le matin suivant était une matinée scolaire normale. Tsuna et Nana se tenaient dans la cuisine à cuisiner une masse de boîte bento, un flot incessant de _professeurs_ venaient et prenaient leur bento, tous saluait Tsuna d'une manière ou d'une autre avant qu'ils ne soient chassés par une Nana pouffant de rire.

''Vraiment… ces hommes ont besoin de faire un planning pour ton temps, tous réclamant ton attention, sont si bruyants.'' Rigola Nana tandis que Tsuna faisait une grimace vers sa mère, elle ne pensait pas que sa mère avait entièrement raison. Ils étaient tous simplement gentils et s'assuraient qu'elle allait bien après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'y avait rien de plus.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui alors Tsu-chan ?'' Nana brisa le silence alors qu'elles continuaient à cuisiner. Le visage de Tsuna pris un air pensif tandis qu'elle fredonnait à elle-même essayant de se souvenir de son emploi du temps du lundi.

''Maths.'' Dit Tsuna, son visage se tordant de dégoût.

''Tu as quelque chose à dire à propos de mon enseignement ?'' Ronronna Reborn de derrière elles, Tsuna pâlit et secoua rapidement la tête vers le sadique, grognant doucement dès qu'il fut sortit de la pièce. Maintenant il allait faire de sa journée un enfer, le sadique tuteur/professeur.

''Euh.'' Tsuna retourna son attention à sa mère qui attendait. ''Histoire, ça c'est avec Giotto, puis Sciences… probablement encore avec Verde, notre professeur a disparu.'' Expliqua Tsuna essayant de son mieux de ne pas penser à la raison pour laquelle son prof était probablement absent et ce qu'il lui était arrivé. De telles pensées l'a rendrait encore plus nerveuse autour du scientifique obsessionnel qu'elle ne l'était déjà. ''Italien qui est avec Dino-nii, humm, Musique, pas sûr de qui nous avons pour ça et Art, qui est avec Skull-san.'' Fini Tsuna tandis que sa mère souriait à sa fille.

''Et bien, pendant que tu seras sortie, je pense que je vais aller aider Tsuyoshi-san au Takesushi, Lampo-kun est doué pour prendre soin des enfants.'' Tsuna renifla d'amusement à cela. Lampo détestait être coincé avec les 'Gamin au Nez plein de Morve' pendant plus d'un moment mais le sourire de Nana gagnait toujours. ''Vu que tout le monde aide à l'école, Tsuyoshi-san est occupé sans aide, alors nous en avons parlé la nuit dernière et je vais aller travailler là-bas pendant un moment.'' Expliqua Nana alors que Tsuna clignait des yeux vers sa mère, soudainement elle baissa la tête quand son cerveau relia tous les points ensemble. Nana s'attendait à ce qu'Iemitsu arrête tous paiements de soutien après hier.

L'argent, elle n'avait pas pensé à une telle chose mais ça allait être un vrai problème, si Iemitsu les abandonnait vraiment, alors elles n'auraient plus les revenus de son travail au CEDEF, ça voulait dire que Tsuna et Nana allaient être seules. Hypothèque, nourriture, électricité, gaz, factures, elles allaient devoir trouver de l'argent de quelque part et sa mère allait essayer de tout endosser toute seule comme toujours.

''Je peux trouver un travail si ça aide maman.'' Offrit Tsuna doucement alors que Nana lui souriait et enlaçait sa fille.

''Ne t'en fait pas Tsu-chan, Reborn à dit qu'il parlerait à Timoteo-san, il a promit de faire des virements réguliers pour avoir pris beaucoup de ton temps. Tu _as_ déjà un travail et un travail pas mal, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu ailles chercher un travail.'' Assura Nana alors qu'elle caressait les doux cheveux de sa fille avec un sourire. ''Ne commence pas à t'inquiéter à propos de l'argent, ça ira. Je vais vraiment juste aider Tsuyoshi-san parce que je veux être occupée.'' Tsuna acquiesça finalement tandis que Nana la relâchait et que la femme retournait finir les derniers bento.

''Maman, tu es sûre que ça va aller ?'' Demanda doucement Tsuna alors que Nana lui souriait et l'attirait dans un câlin, pressant un baiser sur la joue de sa fille.

''Oui, j'ai même une bonne autorité qui me dit que tout va devenir fantastique dans le futur.'' Dit Nana alors que Tsuna la regardait. ''La future toi, à promis.'' Le souvenir du futur fit brûler les joues de Tsuna tandis qu'elle baissait la tête et commençait intentionnellement à laver la vaisselle, essayant désespérément d'oublier le baiser que le Future Reborn lui avait volé. Nana fit un sourire entendu à sa fille avant de retourner son attention sur les bento qu'elles faisaient.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Après une longue journée à l'école, Tsuna se trouvait à la salle de Réception, gigotant d'un pied sur l'autre inconfortable, se sentant vraiment inconfortable dans l' _uniforme_ que Kyoya lui avait demandé de mettre.

Tsuna avait dû changer son uniforme scolaire en une courte jupe coupée au crayon, une blouse blanche qui boutonnait jusqu'à sa gorge avec une écharpe rouge. Marqué sur le bras droit se trouvait le brassard du comité de discipline rouge épinglé sur la longue manche de sa nouvelle blouse. Ces cheveux indomptables se retrouvèrent autour de ses oreilles alors que Kyoya lui ordonnait d'avoir les cheveux détachés, quelque chose qui en lui même la rendait inconfortable car elle n'avait jamais les cheveux détachés. Mais la chose la plus importe serait les lunettes ovales qu'elle avait trouvée dans le sac qui avait été accroché à son bureau étiqueté _Uniforme_. Tsuna se mordilla la lèvre du bas alors qu'elle débattait pour savoir si elle devait vraiment frapper et entrer ou juste s'enfuir maintenant et peut être, juste _peut être_ que Kyoya ne la mordrait pas à mort pour avoir séché ses nouveaux devoirs de secrétaire.

''Tsunahime-san.'' Une voix l'appela derrière elle. Tsuna glapit et se retourna pour voir Kusakabe Tetsuya, le bras droit de Kyoya maintenant et dans le futur. ''Vous allez bien ? Vous avez regardé la porte pendant les dix dernières minutes.'' Demanda le grand adolescent alors qu'il l'étudiait avec des yeux noirs inquiet. Tsuna rougi d'embarras d'avoir été prise dans son hésitation.

''J-Je vais bien.'' Bégaya Tsuna avant de se retourner vers la porte, _les bosses n'hésites pas dame-Tsuna, fait tout avec conviction même si c'est mal, sais ce qu'un boss doit faire._ Tsuna frappa brusquement à la porte alors que Tetsuya l'ouvrait pour elle.

Tsuna avala lourdement alors qu'elle regardait Kyoya, le garçon la regardait de son bureau avec un regard gris argenté rétréci qui l'a fit frissonner.

''Tu es en retard.'' Dit-il tandis que Tsuna agissait avec maladresse, pas habituée que sa jupe soit serrée sur ses jambes, s'inclinant timidement vers Kyoya.

''P-Pardon.'' Dit doucement Tsuna alors que l'implacable Gardien du Nuage se levait et contourna son bureau. Inclinant le visage de Tsuna avec un doigt sous son menton alors qu'il l'étudiait de la tête aux pieds, un 'hn' content lui échappa avant qu'il ne retourne à son bureau et lui fit signe, vers une pile de papier sur la table à côté de l'un des canapés noirs de la pièce.

''Classes-les.'' Tsuna acquiesça en réponse et se précipita vers la table pour commencer à lire et trier les papiers. Reborn lui avait fait faire de la paperasse de boss pour l'entraîner, il ne voulait pas lui dire combien elle en aurait à faire dans le futur quand elle le lui avait demandé. Il lui avait sourit mais Tsuna était heureuse que quelque chose des leçons de son tuteur Spartan lui était utile dans la vie de tout les jours afin qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose pour aider un de ses Gardiens pour une fois.

Il la protégeait toujours, c'était sa chance de le rembourser même juste un peu.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Le soir quand Tsuna fut raccompagnée par son Gardien du Nuage, elle avait insister sur le fait qu'elle allait bien mais il l'avait juste frappé sur le front avec le bord de l'un de ses tonfa et l'avait tout de même suivit. Elle était à deux pas du portail de l'école avant qu'un chapeau de pomme étrangement familier apparaisse dans sa vision.

''Wow, tu ressemble à une fille.'' Dit vaguement Fran alors que Tsuna boudait légèrement.

''Je _suis_ une fille.'' Lui rappela-t-elle tandis qu'elle inclinait la tête.

''Vraiment ?'' Tsuna bouda même quand Kyoya grogna légèrement à la nuisance non voulu, attirant Tsuna derrière lui de manière protectrice alors qu'il brandissait ses tonfa vers l'enfant.

''Je vais te mordre à mort.'' Gronda le préfet alors que Tsuna se battait pour se tenir devant lui, se frayant un chemin pour se tenir devant Fran de manière protectrice.

''Non s'il-te-plaît, Fran est un Gardien comme toi, il est ma Brume maintenant.'' Expliqua Tsuna tandis que l'enfant enveloppait ses bras autour de sa taille par derrière et passait sa tête sur le côté un signe apparaissant sur sa pomme géante, _je suis câliné par elle la nuit et pas toi_. Kyoya était vraiment proche de frapper l'enfant alors que Tsuna le regardait avec ses foutus grand yeux bruns qui le déchirait. A contrecœur, il se retira, même s'il fixait toujours l'enfant qu'il avait maintenant la confirmation d'être un illusionniste. Kyoya méprisait les illusionnistes.

Ignorant le gamin, qui était accroché à Tsuna pour purement le faire chier, Kyoya attrapa le poignet de Tsuna et commença à marcher vers sa maison à nouveau. Sa main serrant son poignet mais pas trop serré. Il n'allait pas perdre contre un gamin.

Tsuna se retrouva à la maison comme ça, Fran agrippé à sa taille et l'enlaçant dans ses bras alors que Kyoya la tirait par le poignet. Tsuna rougit alors qu'elle regardait la main sur son petit poignet, ses mains étaient beaucoup plus grande que les siennes, était-ce normal ? Il pouvait englober tout son poignet avec juste deux doigts.

Se tordant la main, Tsuna glissa ses doigts dans ceux de Kyoya alors que des rougeurs montait jusqu'à ses joues, une légère teinte prenant place aussi sur celle de Kyoya alors qu'il remuait sa prise sur elle et la tirait par la main à la place. C'était … plutôt bien.

Mais là encore, avec sa chance, elle venait juste de se porter la poisse, rien ne se passerait bien très longtemps.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Timoteo soupira de soulagement alors que le rapport venant de Reborn lui disait que son héritière avait de nouveau sa collection complète de Gardiens. Il avait reporté cela ses derniers jours, la demande et l'ordre, pour l'aide de son héritière. Timoteo pouvait seulement regarder alors que Mukuro construisait un chemin de sang à travers l'Italie, les petites _famiglia_ tombaient et brûlaient devant lui. Rokudo Mukuro assassinait, brûlait et saignait un chemin devant lui, personne n'avait le pouvoir de l'arrêter, personne sauf la Decimo.

Tsuna avait combattu les Vindice, elle avait combattu les Simon, elle avait combattu Byakuran dans le futur et avait vaincu Mukuro une fois avant quand elle n'était qu'une jeune adolescente innocente et peu puissante.

Si elle avait ses Gardiens, elle pourrait être amenée ici pour combattre Mukuro une fois de plus. Maintenant plus que jamais il avait besoin de son héritière, même si cela blessait sa fierté, elle était plus forte qu'il ne l'était. Tsuna et sa famille, ses Gardiens, ils pouvaient vaincre Mukuro et ramener la paix une fois de plus en Italie.

Se détendant pour la première fois en quelques jours, Nono étudia le rapport de Reborn alors qu'il renvoyait une réponse demandant un entraînement de tout les Gardiens immédiatement pour combattre une menace.

Nono sourit doucement en lisant le rapport sur la façon dont son héritière se sentait mieux et souriait de nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la note de fin en ce qui concernait le chef du CEDEF.

Et bien, dire que Timoteo était horrifié et dégoûté comme père et comme mari lui-même était un euphémisme. Ses flammes de Ciel faisait rage, hors de contrôle de son aile pendant près d'une heure entière avant que ses Gardiens n'ose entrer pour demander se qui n'allait pas.

Nono l'avait envoyé chez lui pour supporter sa famille et à la place Iemitsu semblait avoir l'intention de détruire toute relation qu'il avait sa charmante femme et fille.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Les lèvres de Reborn se tordirent en un sourire sadique aussitôt qu'il vit le message qui venait en guise de réponse. Après les deux première pages de rage furieuse à propos d'Iemitsu et comment le Nono voulait exactement coupé l'homme, il a finalement atteint la requête de neuvième boss. Regardant Tsuna qui était à table, jouant à un petit jeu avec I-pin et Lambo, le tueur à gage du admettre que ça lui faisait mal de devoir lui faire ça.

Toujours en train de se remettre d'une trahison comme aucune autre, avec ses nouveaux Gardiens et un sourire qui venait seulement de revenir sur ses lèvres, il allait devoir lui demander de chasser un de ses anciens Gardiens.

Prenant une profonde inspiration Reborn se glissa dans sa façade de tueur à gage, il en aurait besoin pour faire cette dure et probablement blessante demande.

''Tsuna.'' Son visage se tourna vers lui, un sourire toujours sur ses lèvres qui s'évanouit à la seconde alors qu'elle le regardait. ''Le Nono a une requête.''

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Chrome avait décliné la très étrange offre qui venait de Fran quand l'enfant les avait fui. Elle avait pensé qu'il avait surréagi, après tout Mukuro-sama l'a protégeait depuis si longtemps et il était la seule raison pour laquelle elle était en vie depuis tout ce temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne à faire ses propres organes fonctionnels.

Le matin du départ de Fran, elle avait encore peur d'y penser, Mukuro s'était réveillé et aussitôt il avait vu que son apprenti avait disparu. La brume avait commencé à le quitter et à dévorer la pièce. Chikusa et Ken avaient touts deux été effrayés alors même que le regard bicolore de leur maître et elle le aimait penser, leur ami l'avait épinglé du regard.

''Où est-il ?'' Avait sifflé Mukuro alors que Chrome tremblait de peur sous son regard furieux.

''I-Il est parti.'' Avait-elle réussi à dire avant que son trident ne transperce le mur dans un rugissement. Mukuro détruit le plâtre et entaillait et tailladait tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main alors même qu'il harcelait la jeune illusionniste.

Après ça, Chrome se retrouva à comprendre de plus en plus pourquoi Fran était parti. Mukuro l'avait d'abord gardé éloigné de l'effusion de sang mais maintenant si furieux que l'un de ses pions soit parti et ne voulant plus qu'aucun d'entre eux ne partent, il refusait de les de laisser sortir de son champ de vision. Chrome devait lui parler en continuité alors qu'elle utilisait la salle de bain, pour qu'il sache qu'elle ne s'était pas enfuit. Pour être honnête ça lui faisait très peur. Il y avait une obscurité en lui, elle l'avait toujours su mais jamais aussi profonde et noir et ça empirait plus les heures passaient.

Les yeux de Mukuro étaient injectés de sang et fous alors qu'il passait d'un pion à un autre, ne dormant jamais plus de quelques instants pour pouvoir les surveiller. La seule fois où il avait dormi, il les avait tous attachés avec des illusions et les avait liés les uns au autres avec une chaîne attachée a son poignet pour l'alerter de touts mouvements ou tentatives pour s'enfuir.

Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant et Chrome était usée, elle était fatiguée et effrayée et elle ne voulait voir personne d'autre mourir, les dernières vingt quatre heures, Mukuro avait détruit une autre _famiglia_ et elle était malade de ce qu'elle avait vue. Mukuro ne l'avait pas laissée détourner le regard, si elle essayait, il remplissait sa tête avec des illusions de ce qu'il avait vu mais il ajoutait la texture et le touché ainsi que la mémoire de _ses mains étant celle qui coupait et tranchait, et touchait et déchirait_. Chrome avait rapidement appris qu'il valait mieux regarder même si cela voulait dire qu'elle devait vomir une fois de plus. Elle préférait regarder que d'être forcée de le vivre.

Chrome se réveilla avec des cauchemars à chaque fois qu'elle osait fermer les yeux après cette première nuit, où une fois Mukuro-sama se serait inquiété et l'aurait réconforté à la place il la regardait avec ses yeux morts qui l'effrayait. Un sourire tordant son visage et il riait d'elle. ''Devrais-je te montrer ce qui est un _vrai_ cauchemar, ma chère Chrome.'' Chrome n'avait jamais osé dire non, elle avait trop peur pour ne serais-ce que répondre alors elle enfouissait son visage dans un oreiller et pleurait en silence comme ça il ne pourrait pas la critiquer de faire du bruit.

Dès que Ken et Chikusa avaient pâli un soir, c'est alors qu'elle compris qu'il avait dépassé la ligne même avec eux. Ils avaient tués avant, détruit une _famiglia_ et tracé un chemin de sang qui avaient menés les Vendicare à les chasser mais même selon leur standards, Mukuro avait été trop loin.

C'était le soir où Mukuro avait rassemblé les femmes et les enfants d'une _famiglia_ , il avait joué avec. Il les avait alors torturés et les avaient rendu fous avec des illusions jusqu'à ce qu'ils supplient pour leurs morts. Après quoi il avait fait tuer les enfants par leurs propres mères devant leur pères avant qu'il ne laisse le cauchemar s'arrêter.

Ken avait paru pâle après et même l'impassible Chikusa avait une nuance de vert sur le visage alors qu'il détournait les yeux. Même s'ils pensaient qu'il allait trop loin, alors Chrome était terrifiée.

''M-Mukuro-sama.'' Bégaya Chrome doucement alors qu'elle lui tendait un peu de nourriture, c'était seulement des pâtes avec un peu de sauce mais c'était tout ce qu'elle savait cuisiner, les filles lui avait appris à cuisiner avant que tout cela n'arrive mais son esprit fatigué n'avait pas à s'en rappeler sauf pour faire bouillir de l'eau et ajouter les pâtes.

Mukuro gifla le bol avec un grognement vers la jeune adolescente. ''Tu t'attends à ce que je mange cette merde ?'' Même sa voix semblait tordue, Chrome frissonna et recula d'un pas, essayant de cacher son sanglot. Il serait encore plus en colère si elle pleurait, il détestait les pleurs.

''J-Je suis dé-dé-dé-désolé.'' Bégaya Chrome alors qu'il l'a frappait d'une de ses jambes dans le ventre, Chrome s'effondra contre le mur avec un sanglot alors qu'il grognait.

''Va acheter de la vrai nourriture, stupide salope.'' Avec ça il lui jeta de l'argent à la figure et retourna son attention sur l'anneau à sa main. Ses yeux y étaient collés à chaque fois qu'il en avait le temps depuis qu'il l'avait eu, un des anneaux de l'enfer, et un remplaçant pour les deux qu'il avait perdu contre les Vongola.

Chrome ramassa tremblante l'argent et s'enfuit de la pièce. Elle se dirigeait vers la supérette la plus proche quand ça la frappa. Elle était seule, il l'avait laissé hors de sa vue pour la première fois…elle...elle pouvait s'échapper !

Chrome regarda autour d'elle, ses sens cherchant des flammes de Brouillard, peut être que c'était un piège et que si elle essayait de s'échapper, il l'a tirerait en arrière en criant et que le réel enfer commencerait pour elle.

Chrome faillit pleurer quand elle ne trouva aucune trace de Brume autour d'elle, il avait été si furieux à propos de la nourriture qu'il avait oublié de la lier.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, l'adolescente aux cheveux violets sentit l'espoir s'épanouir dans sa poitrine. Serrant l'argent contre sa poitrine elle commença à courir, des larmes coulants et des étrangers l'entourant, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de courir. Essayant de mettre autant d'espace entre elle et son maître fou, le plus possible, elle avait besoin d'aller dans un endroit en sécurité.

Alors qu'ils avaient toutes les raisons de la détester, le seul endroit sûr auquel elle pouvait pensée était les Vongola. Si elle pouvait juste atteindre les Vongola alors elle serait en sécurité, sûrement qu'ils pourraient la protéger de Mukuro et s'ils le lui demandaient, elle serait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour être protéger. Tant qu'elle était éloignée de lui et des choses qu'il faisait et lui montrait.

Son premier obstacle cependant, comment entrer en contact avec les Vongola, spécialement avec son _association_ avec Mukuro.

''J'aurais du partir avec Fran-kun.''

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~.

 **Omake 1**

Tandis que Tsuna cuisinait avec Bianchi, Nana et Tsuyoshi étaient assis dans la pièce familiale en train de parler doucement, l'homme la distrayait seulement des événements précédents. Nana avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la distraire pour le moment tandis qu'elle essayait de garder tout les mots que son mari lui avait dit en tête et dans son cœur.

''Mon souci principal est demain.'' Murmura Nana alors qu'une main douce mais calleuse se posait sur son épaule, la femme se pencha légèrement dans son réconfort tout en souriant tristement. ''Je suis désolé, je ne fait rien d'autre qu'accepter votre réconfort. Vous avez traversé des choses avec votre fils vous aussi.'' Tsuyoshi lui tapa doucement le front à cela.

''Mon fils es un idiot, mais il est à la maison et en sécurité et il a finalement réalisé qu'il est un idiot. J'ai terminé mon épreuve, vous la commencez seulement. Je suis là pour vous, Nana-san.'' La femme brune ne put que lui sourire. Son doux visage, s'illumina et provoqua un battement dans la poitrine de Tsuyoshi, le grand homme toussa légèrement et détourna son attention d'elle alors qu'il essayait de combattre le rougissement qui apparaissait sur ses joues.

''Je me fais du souci quand demain Tsu-chan sera à l'école et que j'aurais tout le temps pour y penser encore et encore et me convaincre moi-même qu'il avait raison et que j'ai besoin de son pardon.'' Expliqua doucement Nana tandis qu'on lui frappa a nouveau le front, la femme leva la main pour couvrir son front alors qu'elle lui faisait la moue.

''Cet homme ne mérite pas une femme aussi gentille, belle et douce que vous, Nana-san. Il vous a négligé vous et Tsunahime-san pendant longtemps. Vous avez fait la bonne chose,vous n'avez pas tort, lui si.'' Promit Tsuyoshi alors que Nana lui souriait, les larmes combattant son sourire mais elle hocha juste la tête.

''Merci, Tsuyoshi-san. Vous êtes plus gentil que je ne le mérite.'' A cela il l'a frappa encore sur le front.

''Non, je ne suis pas assez gentil pour vous Nana-san. Vous méritez beaucoup mieux que ce que vous avez.'' Rigola Tsuyoshi alors que Nana s'appuyait un peu plus sur lui un sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres. Depuis combien de temps quelqu'un d'autre que sa fille avait été doux avec elle ? ''Qu'en dites vous.'' Annonça soudainement Tsuyoshi alors que Nana clignait des yeux vers le grand chef de Sushi alors qu'il lui souriait. Un sourire bancal qu'elle trouva beaucoup plus attirant qu'une femme mariée ne le devrait. ''Venez travailler avec moi au Takesushi.'' Nana inclina la tête vers lui. ''Cela vous gardera occupée , Lampo-kun paresse juste à la maison et il peut s'occuper des enfants pendant que vous m'aider au restaurant. Je suis sûr avec un aussi joli visage comme le vôtre, nous allons être envahis par les clients criant à la porte !'' Un vrai sourire brillant illumina son visage. Tsuyoshi se gratta la joue timidement alors qu'il lui jetait un coup d'oeil. Iemitsu ne méritait pas la femme qu'il avait, elle était tellement plus, qu'aucune de leurs mains tachées de sang devraient toucher. Sawada Nana, pour lui était son Ciel, il aiderait sa fille mais pour lui, un vrai Ciel, un Ciel comme il ne l'avait jamais rencontré dans sa vie, dans la Mafia. Sawada Nana était l'incarnation de tout ce qu'il pensait qu'un Ciel devrait être. Et une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était de la voir triste.

''Je n'ai plus travaillé dans un restaurant depuis que je suis mariée.' Réfléchit Nana avec un sourire pour le gentil homme avant de s'illuminer. ''Je serait seulement heureuse de prendre votre aimable offre.'' Tsuyoshi ne pensait pas que quelque chose pourrait effacer le sourire sur son visage après ça.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

 **Omake 2**

Le groupe d'hommes se tenait tout autour de la triste excuse pour un humain qui avait engendré leur magnifique Ciel. Alors qu'Iemitsu les regardaient à tour de rôle, de la terreur dans ses yeux. Il savait qu'il était mort et il savait que peu importe à quel point le 'Jeune Lion des Vongola' était fort, il n'était pas assez fort pour affronter Xanxus, sans parler de toute la Varia, des Arcobaleno et de tout les autres réunis autour de lui.

''Alors, qui a tiré le numéro un ?'' Demanda Reborn tandis que quelqu'un levait la main dans le lot qu'ils étaient. Reborn voulait que ce soit juste et laissait l'ordre à la chance.

''Oh, le Prince the Ripper.'' Rigola Byakuran alors qu'il regardait le blond. ''S'il-te-plaît laisse-le en un seul morceau, souviens-toi que nous avons tous notre tour après~'' Le sourire de Belphegor se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il léchait le bord d'une de ses précieuses lames.

''Aucune promesse, shishishi.'' Et tout ce qu'Iemitsu put faire fut d'avaler. Il ne pourrait pas survivre à cette nuit.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Je suis sur que certain d'entre vous ont aimé le premier omake avec Nana et Tsuyoshi ^^. Je sais ce que vous pensez pour beaucoup... pauvre Chrome...

Bref je vous dit à mercredi pour Soulless ou à Samedi prochain pour la suite ^^ Ciao~


	19. To Catch a Pineapple

Chapitre 19 : Pour attraper un Ananas

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Avertissement : Langage comme toujours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt et Caliste pour leurs Reviews.

Merci à: Akayui, Amnesia Riku, ao no oni, Aterina, Aube Crepusculaire, Aura Jackson Potter Di Angelo, AuroreMalfoy, Barukku Iris, Bokasuka, China12, Claraseth, Cosmo Asma,Cristina2001, danielle2004, Darkemeraud, doni-ghost, Dylove, ellenvanlilie, Enid Lupin, Ewena Malfoy, Felicia Vardya, hadrian phantomhive, Haku132, Harmonuit, HarukaN, Hebihime, kabutaurore, Lica An, Iobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lynnah O'Crazy, Mai96, marjo1607, maya9231, Milaa, mizuki akuma, myheroacademia97, Naheiah, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Nurari21, PietraDragon, prigentenora, Plume d'Akusa, Pomelle, RedBloodAlice, SakuraKurai27, Sasam Moon, saya59410, SenseiFujuki, Selena Psycho, shiroyasha02430, Solane Helsalrogo, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tenshihouou, tetai, Tsuki Banritt, TsunakunR2718, Walarisse, xstorm007 yaoi-chan-poowa, YoyithaWind0802, Yuiu, yukixvongola et Yuki-Jiji pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

''Tsuna. Le Nono a une requête.'' Pourquoi, oh pourquoi avait-elle la poisse cette après-midi, si elle avait juste gardé ses pensées sous contrôle alors ça ne serait pas arrivé. Tsuna aurait dû garder son cerveau tranquille et laisser les choses continuer.

Retenant son gémissement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait tout entendu, Tsuna jeta un coup d'oeil à son Soleil alors que le grand démon portait un costume- même si son sourcil se contracta contre son gré à cette pensée.

''Un grand quoi ?'' Ronronna le tueur à gage alors que Tsuna déglutissait visiblement.

''Heu...''

''Diablement beau, n'est-ce pas ?'' Tsuna acquiesça en accords tandis qu'elle repoussait rapidement cette pensée et en retournant son attention sur le vrai problème.

''Qu-Quelle demande ?'' Demanda Tsuna alors que le sourire de Reborn disparaissait et avec la disparition de son sourire, cela ne laissa aucune trace d'espoir en elle que se serait quelque chose qui lui plaise.

''Pour arrêter Rokudo Mukuro.'' Tsuna pâlit tandis qu'elle tremblait de peur. Mukuro avait toujours été un sujet un peu effrayant pour Tsuna. Elle se souvenait encore à quel point elle était proche de perdre la première fois qu'ils s'étaient battus. Mukuro était fort, c'était un fait.

''M-Mais… N'est-il pas en Italie ?'' Murmura Tsuna, ses yeux tombant sur ses mains serrées sur ses genoux.

''Notre vol a déjà été organisé pour demain matin.'' Dit Reborn alors qu'il regardait les pass d'embarquement qu'il avait imprimé en préparation. ''Nous avons besoin de rassembler les nouveaux Gardiens et de leurs expliquer ce qu'il se passe.'' Tsuna trembla de nouveau alors qu'elle le regardait.

''M-Mais Fran-kun est venu à nous pour être à l'abri de Mukuro, nous ne pouvons pas lui demander de-''

''Il sera à l'abri de lui parce qu'il sera avec nous. C'est un bon moyen de tourner la page pour lui.'' Les épaules de Tsuna s'affaissèrent alors qu'elle regardait ses mains essayant de ne pas penser à toutes les façons où ça pouvait mal tourner.

''Très bien.'' Chuchota presque Tsuna, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Ce n'était pas le premier ordre venant de Timoteo. Tsuna finissait par faire ce qu'il lui était demandé d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça arrivait tout le temps. Spécialement avec Reborn autour, il faisait en sorte qu'elle suive les ordres même s'il devait l'assommer ou la kidnapper.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Chrome était plus que perdue, elle avait un Italien très limité et elle était dans une ville dont elle ne pouvait même pas prononcer le nom et n'avait vraiment aucune idée d'où aller à partir de là. A chaque fois qu'elle avait mentionné les Vongola, les gens la regardait étrangement ou commençait à parler rapidement en Italien, ce qui la rendait confuse à n'en plus finir et l'effrayait jusqu'à ce qu'elle recule et s'enfuit. Chrome avait arrêté de mentionner les Vongola et à la place essayait de trouver un aéroport, _n'importe_ quel aéroport pour qu'elle puisse au moins retourner au Japon. Si elle pouvait sortir de l'Italie alors les chances qu'elle soit capable de trouver Tsuna et la supplier de l'aider et de la pardonner seraient augmentées .

Chrome avait été effrayée, effrayée par Tsuna, Hayato leur avait dit tout les détails du combat avec Byakuran. Chrome, Haru et Kyoko, elles n'avaient pas su que Tsuna l'avait tué.

Tsuna n'était pas le genre de personnes qu'elles avaient jamais vu être capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi terrible. Ajouter à cela, les histoires que Mukuro leur avait dit sur la vrai Mafia, pas le jeu enfantin auquel jouait Tsuna, la _vrai_ Mafia.

Aller avec Mukuro avait fini par être sa plus grosse erreur. Chrome avait été dans le déni au début mais après que Fran soit parti, elle n'était plus capable de s'en cacher.

Donc Chrome avait courue la nuit dernière et était déjà complètement perdue. Après avoir lue quelques mots d'une phrase d'un livre d'un magasin. Chrome avait été capable de déchiffrer le mot pour aéroport et avait laissé les locaux la guider à partir de là. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils disaient quand elle lui répondait mais elle pouvait suivre une direction quand ils la pointaient. Elle allait dans un bloc et demandait à quelqu'un d'autre. Utilisant cette méthode, elle réussit éventuellement à faire des va et vient jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne des panneaux qu'elle comprenait, les mots étaient toujours du charabia mais elle comprenait un avion imprimé sur un panneau avec une flèche.

Une fois là, il semblerait que sa chance lui tournait le dos une fois de plus. Chrome venait juste d'acheter un ticket pour le Japon avec de l'argent illusionné, baissant la tête et murmurant une excuse pour l'avoir fait. Elle était assise dans la salle d'attente, regardant sans les voir les gens passer. Il fallut douze heures avant son vol mais elle avait trop peur des cauchemars pour dormir, alors à la place elle regardait les gens sourire et se saluer.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, deux heures plus tard, la faisant sangloter et commencer à trembler. C'était Mukuro, il l'avait trouvé, ça devait être ça. ''S-S'il-vous-plaît… J-Je ne m'enfuirais plus… s'il-vous-plaît.'' Gémit Chrome en tirant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux.

''Chrome ?'' La jeune illusionniste se figea, c'était la voix d'une femme et pas n'importe qui, Chrome reconnut cette douce voix.

''B-Boss ?'' Chrome jeta un coup d'oeil vers elle et il ne fallu qu'un mince sourire pour que l'adolescente aux cheveux violet se jette dans les bras de Tsuna et commence à pleurer. ''B-Boss, je suis si… si désolée…'' Tsuna regarda Chrome sursauter et lui caressa juste doucement les cheveux tout en faisant signe à Fon. Il avait bougé pour éloigner la fille de Tsuna, inquiet que Chrome puisse essayer quelque chose. Tsuna cependant venait juste de lui faire signe et elle retourna son attention sur une Chrome sanglotante qui s'accrochait à elle.

''Chrome, nous avons besoin de savoir où se trouve Mukuro.'' Dit Tsuna alors que la petite fille resserrait son emprise sur Tsuna avec un gémissement.

''Ne me fait pas retourner là-bas, s'il-te-plaît, boss.'' Gémit Chrome alors que Tsuna continuait à balader sa main dans les mèches violettes de Chrome.

'' _Hime_ -san ne fera pas ça.'' Remarqua Fran alors que Chrome reculait de Tsuna, surprise de voir le jeune enfant qui avait levé une main en salutation, une pomme géante sur la tête comme d'habitude. ''Yo, cache-oeil-sempai.''

''Fran…'' Murmura Chrome. ''Tu vas bien.'' Fran tourna sa main vers elle pour lui montrer l'anneau de Brume à son main.

''J'ai ton ancien job.'' Chrome détourna le regard, honteuse de se qu'elle avait fait, à la même fille qui l'enlaçait actuellement et de qui elle gagnait du réconfort. La douce adolescente qui la tenait et la réconfortait sans aucun jugement, même si elle l'avait abandonnée.

''Boss, je suis si désolé… Je suis désolé.'' Tsuna caressa simplement la tête de Chrome.

''Chrome, c'est bon. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.'' Reborn renifla d'amusement derrière elle, comme si elle ne le devait pas. ''Nous sommes ici pour arrêter Mukuro, est-ce que tu sais où il est ?'' Chrome frissonna de terreur dans son esprit se tournant vers son professeur alors qu'elle vérifiait les blocages mentaux qu'elle avait mis en place pour essayer de le tenir hors de sa tête. Chrome avait passé la plupart de sa nuit à mettre ces blocages pour faire en sorte que Mukuro ne se remette pas dans sa tête en hurlant et en la terrorisant avec ses visions de meurtres.

''Je sais où il était la nuit dernière.'' Chuchota Chrome. ''Je ne sais pas s'il s'est déplacé après que je me sois enfuit.'' Tsuna acquiesça alors qu'elle lui caressait toujours la tête.

''C'est bon, un indice c'est bien, peux-tu nous dire où il était, nous ne te ferons pas venir avec nous-''

''Si nous le ferons.'' Interrompit Reborn alors que Tsuna le regardait.

''Reborn ?''

''Ça peut être un piège Tsuna, elle vient avec nous.'' Tsuna regarda Chrome à nouveau. Son visage était plus blanc que les cheveux de Byakuran et elle tremblait comme une feuille. Sa pupille visible était si large qu'il n'y avait presque plus de couleur dans son œil violet.

''Boss, s'il-te-plaît, _s'il-te-plaît_ ne me fait retourner là-bas, s'il-te-plaît.'' Gémit Chrome alors que Tsuna caressait doucement ces cheveux.

''Tsuyoshi-san.'' Appela Tsuna, l'homme plus âgé s'approcha finalement alors qu'il lui faisait un signe de tête en prévision de son ordre. ''Vas tu prendre soin de Chrome ?'' Demanda doucement Tsuna, la Pluie plus âgé acquiesça. Il pouvait l'aider à la garder calme avec un approvisionnement continu de Flammes de Pluie. ''Chrome, vient juste avec nous au bâtiment, je ne te ferais pas rentrer à l'intérieur et je ne te ferai pas faire face à Mukuro. C'est plus sûr avec nous que seule, non ?'' Chrome s'agrippa à la chemise de Tsuna et enfuit son visage dans le tissu blanc essayant de se calmer seule. ''Je ne le laisserait pas te blesser Chrome.'' L'adolescente tremblante acquiesça, se recula tout en essuyant ses yeux. Tsuna sortit un mouchoir et lui tendit tout en caressant doucement les cheveux de Chrome.

''Il m'a fait regarder, boss.'' Tsuna cligna des yeux, confuse. ''Si je détournais le regard, il forçait une illusion dans ma tête… Mukuro-sama m'a fait regarder alors qu'il… qu'il...''

''Ne te force pas Chrome. Tout va bien maintenant.'' Assura Tsuna alors qu'elle se levait et tirait la mince forme de la Brume après elle. ''Chrome c'est Yamamoto Tsuyoshi-san, il s'assurera que tu restes en sécurité.'' Promit Tsuna alors que Chrome jetait un coup d'oeil au grand homme.

''Yamamoto ?'' Chuchota Chrome alors que l'homme lui souriait gaiement tout en s'inclinant.

''Je suis le père de Takeshi, la Pluie Temporaire de la petite _hime_ ici présente jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un meilleur candidat.'' Salua Tsuyoshi alors levait la main pour caresser gentiment les cheveux violets de l'adolescente. ''Je te garderais en sécurité.'' Chrome tressaillit quand il lui toucha la tête mais quelques instants plus tard un déluge de Flamme de Pluie apaisante la traversa et apaisa toute sa panique et son stress des quelques derniers jours.

''Nous devrions bouger.'' Remarqua Fon alors qu'il s'approchait de leur Ciel. ''Nous allons commencer à attirer l'attention.'' Le Chinois glissa un bras autour de la taille de Tsuna et la guida vers la sortie. Ignorant les regards noirs de Kyoya et Reborn.

'' _Hime_ -san, tes Gardiens deviennent tous jaloux~'' Dit Fran alors qu'il s'accrochait à son bras du côté opposé à Fon tandis qu'il tirait la langue aux deux hommes jaloux qui les suivait.

''Jaloux de quoi ?'' Demanda Tsuna en regardant Fran complètement inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur tous ces hommes. Fran pouvait seulement secouer la tête vers elle. Un de ses jours elle allait devoir se réveiller de son insouciante et prendre note, avant que tous ses hommes perde la patience qui les retenait à peine.

''Toi.'' Dit brusquement Fran alors qu'il sautait à côté d'elle tout a fait heureux d'être aussi agaçant au possible pour ses hommes tout en fixant la main qu'elle avait entourée autour de sa petite main.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Avec l'aide de Chrome, ils trouvèrent rapidement l'hôtel où elle avait séjourné avec Mukuro, a seulement un pâté de maison de l'endroit où les sirènes de police hurlaient, les faisant rapidement passés les quelques dernières maisons jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Tsuna et compagnie arrivèrent pour voir un bâtiment brûler et du sang partout. Fon avait couvert les yeux de Tsuna aussitôt qu'ils tournèrent au coin de la rue pour assister au bain de sang enflammé. Sa longue manche lui coupant la vue dès que ses yeux acajou tombèrent sur le sang qui coulait sur les marches de l'hôtel, dans la piscine, sur le trottoir.

Fon enroula un bras autour de la taille de Tsuna et l'éloigna, loin de la scène, la tournant pour la presser contre sa poitrine et lui cacher la vue. Tsuna n'avait pas besoin de voir un bain de sang.

''On dirait que nous l'avons manqué.'' Dit Reborn alors que ses yeux sombres évaluait la scène devant eux. Fon acquiesça en accord tout en détournant le regard de Tsuna, ses yeux glissèrent vers Kyoya aussi.

''Tu n'as pas à regarder Kyoya.'' Le préfet jeta un regard noir a l'Arcobaleno Chinois avant de retourner à la scène. S'ils regardaient, il le pouvait aussi. Il n'allait pas perdre contre aucun de ces bâtards.

''Lambo ?'' Tsuna commença à paniquer cherchant à ramasser l'enfant et à lui cacher les yeux de ça mais Chrome avait déjà l'enfant Bovino alors qu'elle fixait le spectacle devant elle.

''Je l'ai, boss.'' Assura Chrome tout en détournant les yeux de la vue, un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Mukuro devait avoir perdu son sang froid quand il a réalisé que Chrome était partie, déchirant tout ceux qui avait été dans l'hôtel et brûlant tout dans son sillage.

Reborn prit le contrôle de la situation puis se dirigea vers la police en charge et commença à poser des questions montrant une pièce d'identité qui les fit tous s'incliner devant lui et lui donnèrent tout les détails qu'il voulait.

Retournant vers leur groupe, Reborn soupira lourdement alors que Fon lui lançait un regard pointu qui en disait long. Spécialement qu'il n'y avait aucun _survivants_.

Fon guida Tsuna vers Tsuyoshi et Chrome laissant l'homme plus âgé prendre soin des filles pour le moment pendant que lui et Reborn s'éloignait un moment pour parler. Fon fit signe à Kyoya de rester avec Tsuna et de garder un oeil ouvert. Il n'y avait aucune garantie que Mukuro ait quitté la zone après s'être amusé, il pourrait être toujours en train de jubiler.

''Quels sont les nouvelles ?'' Demanda Fon tandis que Reborn fronçait les sourcils vers le bâtiment en flammes qui suintait de sang, du massacre que Mukuro avait causé, du à sa colère que Chrome l'ai fui, avait pris le dessus sur sa sensibilité.

''Trente quatre morts confirmés, quatorze encore disparus ou juste en plusieurs morceaux qu'il ne peuvent pas mettre de nom aux membres.'' Expliqua Reborn alors que Fon fronçait les sourcils en regardant l'immeuble brûler.

''Il y avait un message écrit en sang sur les murs où Mukuro logeait apparemment. Un message pour la Mafia. Mukuro dit qu'il va chasser jusqu'au dernier Mafieux et déchirer leur _famiglia_ , une personne à la fois jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus rien que du sang et des cendres.''

''Alors… nous avons un illusionniste de classe mondiale dehors avec au moins trois alliés qui coupes des pions sur qui il a le pouvoir. Nous ne savons pas où il se trouve et ce qu'il compte faire d'autre que de continuer à tuer en masse n'importe quel Mafieux qu'il croiserait. Ai-je manqué quelque chose ?'' Demanda Fon alors que Reborn soupirait à nouveau.

''Pas vraiment. Seulement qu'il va venir pour Tsuna à coup sûr s'il la voit à tout moment.''

''Et bien… je pense que nous devrions commencer à chercher.'' Remarqua Fon, alors qu'il levait la main pour gratter la tête de Lichi qui était assis sur son épaule. ''Lichi, fait passer le mot parmi les animaux locaux, j'aimerais savoir quand Mukuro refera surface.'' Lichi bavarda avec lui et sauta de son épaule et se faufila entre les personnes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de portée de vue.

''Je vais vérifier s'il y a des _famiglia_ dans la zone, je doute que Mukuro pense que nous soyons ici si tôt. Alors il va probablement continuer son plan initial et éliminer tout le monde dans la région.'' Remarqua Reborn alors que Fon acquiesçait.

''Nous allons nous rendre dans un hôtel pour attendre des nouvelles de toi ou de Lichi.'' Reborn agita la main avec dédain vers Fon alors que le Chinois s'approchait à nouveau de Tsuna et commençait à les guider loin du bain de sang. Emmenant le groupe à la place vers un hôtel qui n'était pas en train de brûler pour qu'ils puissent s'arrêter et se rassembler en attendant plus d'informations.

Fon les avait juste fait rentrer dans une pièce quand son téléphone commença à sonner, décrochant rapidement, il soupira doucement à l'individu qui était à l'autre bout de la ligne. Xanxus avait découvert qu'ils étaient absents et avait dû trouver leurs dossiers de vol disant qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le pays. Le commandant de la Varia était furieux d'avoir été laissé de côté.

''Dis-moi où vous êtes, déchet.'' Gronda Xanxus alors que Fon se tenait dehors devant la porte de la suite, parlant à l'homme pour essayer de le calmer.

''Nous sommes en Italie, Xanxus-san. En mission sur ordre du Vongola Nono. Je m'excuse d'avoir emmené Tsunahime-san hors du pays sans t'en avoir informé mais nous avions peu de temps pour nous préparer. Le Nono avait déjà organisé nos vols pour nous.''

''Quel genre de putain de boulot ce vieil homme lui a-t-il donné ? Il ne devrait rien lui demander pour le moment !'' Fon soupira lourdement, alors qu'il était d'accord que Tsuna n'était pas entièrement prête à retourner au combat, spécialement avec un des Gardiens qui l'avait abandonné, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Tsuna était aussi beaucoup plus forte qu'ils ne le supposaient, elle l'avait prouvé à de multiples occasions, sans parler des nouvelles forces derrière elle. Le plus grand tueur à gage du monde et artiste martial, un illusionniste de première classe, le démon de Namimori et un assassin haut gradé. Rien n'allait blesser Tsuna sous leur surveillance, c'était un peu insultant que Xanxus assume que Tsuna serait en danger avec eux, ici pour elle.

''VOIIII, l'avion est plein, boss de merde !'' Fon soupira à nouveau en entendant le hurlement en fond, on dirait que Xanxus et la Varia était en chemin pour aider, peu importe ce que Fon pourrait essayer de leur dire. Le maître d'art martiaux savait reconnaître une cause perdu qu'en il en entendait une.

''Une fois en Italie, rappelle-moi et je te tiendrais au courant de notre position.'' Dit Fon avant de raccrocher et de retourner dans la chambre d'hôtel tout en se massant les tempes avec fatigue. Parler à Xanxus lui donnait toujours un mal de tête, l'homme était toujours passionné et en feu, s'arrêtant rarement pour penser avant d'agir. Ce genre de personne lui donnait toujours mal à la tête.

Fon leva les yeux en entendant Tsuna se disputer avec quelqu'un et un demi-sourire lui échappa. Tsuna était au téléphone et argumentait avec quelqu'un qui avait été sans aucun doute laisser de côté. Fon aurait parié sur Byakuran s'il y avait eu un pari.

''J'ai commandé à manger.'' Dit Tsuyoshi à Fon, l'Arcobaleno s'approcha du plus vieux Gardien, du moins physiquement et lui sourit en remerciement. Traînant ses yeux vers la main toujours posé sur l'épaule de Chrome, l'adolescente profondément endormie assise sur le canapé.

''Garde les cauchemars à distance ?'' Tsuyoshi acquiesça tandis que Fon retournait son attention vers Tsuna alors que la boss adolescente tirait sur ses cheveux d'agacement.

''Je suis désolé, okay, je le suis, je n'avait pas le choix. J'aurais appelé si j'avais eu le temps.'' Fon tendit une main vers le téléphone tandis que Tsuna le lui donnait tout en ayant l'air un peu perdu.

''Si tu le souhaites , tu peux venir nous voir en Italie mais Tsuna est nécessaire pour planifier notre prochain mouvement, alors nous allons raccrocher maintenant.'' Et sans attendre un autre mot, il termina l'appel et sourit gentiment à Tsuna. ''Viens t'asseoir, nous allons commencer à regarder les plans de la zone. Il vaut mieux avoir quelques connaissances de la zone au cas où nous devrions nous battre en ville.'' Tsuna put seulement acquiescer et le suivre alors qu'il se déplaçait vers la grande table à manger, dans leur suite. Faisant signa à Fran de leur faire une illusion de la ville sur la table pour eux. L'enfant avait étudié la carte sur les ordre de Fon aussitôt qu'ils étaient montés dans l'avion pour l'Italie.

''Selon les rapport du CEDEF que nous avons empruntés à Lal avant de venir ici, sur cette zone, il y a trois principales _famiglia_ dans cette ville en ce moment, plus d'une centaines de branches secondaire d'autre _famiglia_ et quelques gangs en plus, opérant sous le nom de la Mafia sans avoir vraiment de connexion.'' Expliqua Fon tandis qu'il commençait à pointer des bâtiments à Fran pour qu'il les marques en rouge sur son modèle 3D, sur la table. ''Chrome-chan a confirmé que ses deux là étaient éliminés.'' Pointant deux grands immeubles. ''Si Mukuro se base sur les informations de Lancia, alors sa prochaine cible sera sûrement la _Pulsante famiglia_.'' (Un nom de merde random pour une famille random) Fon avait fait mettre en évidence par Fran le bâtiment tandis que Fran zoomait dessus et éliminait ceux aux alentours pour qu'ils puissent voir les rues menant à l'immeuble. ''Reborn va nous envoyer des plans du bâtiment dès qu'il aura confirmé que la famiglia est toujours là et en vie.'' Tsuna frissonna à cette pensée, au cas où Mukuro ait déjà annihilé la _famiglia_. ''Mukuro a Lancia-san, Ken-kun, Chikusa-kun et un anneau des enfers à sa disposition.'' Lista Fon tandis que Fran créait de petites pièces d'échecs copiées des quatre personne contre qui ils étaient. ''Nous ne connaissons pas les pouvoirs de l'Anneau des enfers qu'il possède mais nous pouvons supposer que ça booste largement ses pouvoirs. Fran, si ça devenait un combat d'illusion, comment ferais-tu ?'' L'enfant secoua seulement la tête.

''Tu oublies les balles de possession qu'il a traqué.'' Ajouta Fran avant de soupirer doucement. ''Le Maître était hors de ma portée avant de mettre cet Anneau des Enfers, maintenant… je peux faire un peu plus de tour pour enfant même avec l'Anneau Vongola, _Mammon_ aurait du mal à tenir même plus d'une minute.''

''Mukuro avait marqué Kyoya-san comme vassal lorsque nous l'avions affronté la première fois, est-il encore capable d'utiliser cette connexion ?'' Demanda Tsuna alors que Fon la regardait, bonne question.

''Je dirais que non, pas sans être assez proche, quand il marque quelqu'un, la marque s'efface si elle n'est pas utilisée. C'est pourquoi nous avons dû aller voir Lancia en personne pour qu'il reprenne possession de lui.'' Médita Fran alors que Fon fronçait les sourcils et regardait son neveu.

''Nous n'en sommes pas certain cependant, alors le mieux est de garder un œil dessus.'' Rappela Fon tandis que Tsuna regardait Kyoya. Il avait l'air énervé par rapport à la situation. A chaque fois que quelqu'un disait Mukuro, elle le voyait tressaillir visiblement et son œil gauche se contracter d'agacement.

''Très bien, alors… Mukuro est tout autant une menace que lorsque nous l'avions affronté mais en plus puissant.'' Clarifia Tsuna alors que Fran acquiesçait.

''Ken… Ken et Chikusa.'' Tout le monde se tourna pour voir Chrome, elle s'était réveillé à un certain moment et les regardaient. ''Ils n'approuvent pas ce que fait Mukuro.'' Expliqua-t-elle doucement.

''Ils ont aussi montrés des signes de malaise comme moi pour ce qu'il faisait.''

''Cependant ils sont toujours une menace.'' Dit Fon. ''Nous n'avons aucune garantie qu'ils ne vont pas essayer de nous tuer si on leur donne une chance. Ils lui ont été loyal jusqu'à maintenant et si ce que tu dit est vrai, il les dirige sûrement par la peur maintenant.''

''Si nous le pouvons cependant, si nous en avons la chance, je veux essayer de les aider aussi.'' Dit Tsuna mais avant que Fon ne puisse dire quelque chose de plus. ''S'il-te-plaît.'' L'Arcobaleno inclina la tête en signe d'accord tandis que Chrome soupirait de soulagement.

''Merci, boss.''

''Cependant, s'ils sont une menace, nous devrons nous en occuper en conséquence.'' Ajouta Kyoya alors que Tsuna acquiesçait.

''Très bien, juste… s'il-vous-plaît, si vous en avez la chance, ne les blessez pas.'' Kyoya haussa simplement les épaules tandis que Tsuna soupirait. C'était ce qui ce rapprochait le plus d'un accord venant de l'adolescent. Retournant son attention sur l'immeuble que Fran avait mise sur la table. ''Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu recommandes que nous fassions Fon ?'' Demanda Tsuna en se référent à l'ex-Arcobaleno pour une aide stratégique. Tsuna savait qu'il était plus expérimenté qu'eux pour ce genre de chose.

''Une fois que nous aurons les plan de Reborn, nous pourrons planifier en conséquence. Cependant je pense que nous devrions s'assurer à ce qu'au moins une personne soit avec toi tout le temps, même si nous devons intervenir dans ton combat, au moins l'un d'entre nous doit être avec toi au cas où.'' Tsuna mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieur tout en se tordant les mains sur l'ourlet de sa chemise. Elle ne voulait pas que l'un d'entre eux soit en danger mais c'était trop tard pour ça. Au moins cette fois elle savait qu'ils savaient exactement dans quoi ils se lançaient. ''Reborn voudra sans aucun doute cette position.'' Remarqua Fon tout en caressant doucement les doux cheveux de Tsuna. ''Cependant, pour cela je pense qu'il pourra trouver quelques arguments.

''Premier arrivé, premier servi.'' Remarqua doucement Fran. ''Shotgun va être avec _Hime-san_ ~'' Fon fronça des sourcils vers l'enfant avant de soupirer. En fait, c'était une bonne paire, Fran pourrait aider Tsuna à discerner les illusions de la réalité. Cependant avoir juste un enfant près d'elle ne lui convenait pas.

''Kyoya, resteras-tu près de Tsunahime-san ?'' Demanda Fon alors que des yeux sombres le regardait, un sourcil levé en question. Kyoya avait supposé que Fon mettrait son propre nom pour se devoir, Reborn ferait ça dès son retour. ''Je pourrais mieux servir Tsunahime-san en gardant les civils à l'écart et en aidant les blessés du mieux que je peux.'' Kyoya acquiesça simplement avant d'épingler ses yeux gris acier sur Tsuna.

''Que veux tu que je fasse ?'' Interrompit Tsuyoshi tandis que Tsuna se tournait vers sa Pluie temporaire.

''Prend soin de Chrome et de Lambo.'' Demanda doucement Tsuna. ''Lambo ne devrait même pas être la, encore moins voir ce qu'il se passe. Chrome aussi n'a pas besoin de voir plus de sang.'' Tsuyoshi acquiesça tandis qu'il regardait l'enfant dormir à cause du décalage horaire, qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux, même contre la demande de Tsuna. Le Nono avait envoyé tous les Gardiens, Lambo inclus.

''B-Boss, je veux aussi aider.'' Bégaya Chrome alors que Tsuna secouait la tête.

''Non.'' La fille se fana au refus de sa demande. ''Pas ça, tu en as assez vu Chrome, je préférerait que tu reste avec Tsuyoshi-san et que tu aide à garder Lambo en sécurité. Si tu veux tu peux aider à garder les civils éloigné du combat mais je ne veux plus que tu sois blessée par Mukuro.'' Chrome acquiesça tout en regardant ses mains sur ses genoux. La pensée de peut-être faire face à Mukuro la glaçait au plus profond de son cœur. Tsuna avait raison, si elle allait se battre et faisait face à son professeur, elle se figerait et ferait plus de mal que de bien. Chrome resterait avec Tsuyoshi à l'écart pendant que Tsuna combattrait.

Cette pensée lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche mais c'était pour le mieux cette fois.

''S'il-te-plaît, boss aide Chikusa et Ken.'' Murmura Chrome alors que Tsuna souriait légèrement à Chrome et hocha la tête. Tsuna ferait de son mieux pour les aider à s'éloigner de ce que Mukuro était devenu.

''Tsunahime-san.'' Appela Fon en levant les yeux de son téléphone dans sa main. ''Reborn vient juste d'envoyer les plans de l'immeuble. Ils sont en état d'alerte maximum mais toujours en vie.'' Tsuna acquiesça en se tournant vers Fon alors qu'elle le regardait avec calme qu'elle ne ressentait pas à l'intérieur.

''Quel est le plan ?'' Fon hocha la tête vers elle en réponse et commença en demandant à Fran de mettre à jour le bâtiment avec les entrées et les informations que Reborn avait envoyé à propos des niveaux et des bureaux occupés.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Yuni se réveilla en sursautant, serrant ses petites épaules tout en tremblant, l'enfant sortit du lit de Tsuna et descendit les escaliers, attrapant le téléphone l'enfant appela Byakuran de mémoire.

''Allô~ ?''

''Byakuran-san, s'il-te-plaît, tu as besoin d'aller en Italie et d'aider Tsu-nee.'' Supplia Yuni tout en combattant le cauchemar qui avait attaqué son paisible sommeil, le cauchemar lui rappelait les visions qu'elle avait eu une fois, visions qu'elle ne devrait plus avoir. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle rejetait le cauchemar. ''Je ne sais pas si c'était juste un cauchemar ou si c'était une vision mais s'il-te-plaît, aide Tsu-nee.''

''Je suis déjà en chemin.'' La ligne avait raccrochée tandis que Yuni enlaçait son ventre fermement, essayant de combattre ses tremblements. S'il-vous-plaît, laissait le arriver à temps, s'il-vous-plaît, faites que ce soit juste un cauchemar et rien de plus.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Du sang, tellement de sang. Tout était taché de rouge, un rouge qui ne pourrait jamais être enlevé.

La vie suintait de ses yeux bruns jusqu'à ce que rien ne reste à part le sang qui tachait les doux cheveux bruns, d'un rouge collant. Du sang sur les murs, du sang partout sur la forme jetée de Tsuna, au sol comme une marionnette qui avait ses ficelles coupées.

Rire, quelqu'un était en train de rire, des pas dansaient à travers le sang tandis que le rire résonnait à travers la pièce.

Le bruit d'un cri traversa la mare de sang alors que plus de pieds couraient à travers le rouge laissant des empruntes tachées de rouge dans leur sillage.

Le Ciel était couvert de sang, les éléments hurlaient et la Brume, la Brume sanglante riait.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

 **Omake**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Iemitsu avait été amené dans cet entrepôt, durant ses deux jours il avait été poussé aux limites de l'endurance humaine, mentalement et physiquement.

Il semblerait que sa confrontation privée avec sa femme était publique maintenant et que le public était moins impressionné par sa conduite. Iemitsu était d'avis qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit de s'immiscer dans une affaire privée entre lui et sa famille.

Il avait essayé de leur dire et ça les avaient rendu encore plus furieux, après ça il avait décidé de fermer sa bouche, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de retour en Italie.

Reborn l'avait vraiment aidé la-bas, après qu'ils aient tous eu leur heure avec lui, il avait été soigné par le tueur à gage et le gâteau aux fruits (aka Lussuria) de la Varia et avait été jeté dans un avion direction l'Italie.

Alors que ses blessures étaient pour la plupart soignées, il avait toujours des contusions partout. Reborn avait seulement soigné les coupures, entailles et brûlures laissé sur le patron du CEDEF par des personnes énervés qui n'avaient aucune raison de le punir pour quelque chose qui n'était pas leurs affaires.

Endommagé, grincheux et fatigué, Iemitsu tomba de l'avion seulement pour rencontrer les Gardiens du Nono avec la demande de se présenter à lui . Lui épargnant la peine d'organiser une rencontre pour dire à son boss la conduite de la Varia et des autres personnes associées qui avaient contribué à le torturer pendant ces derniers jours.

Iemitsu fut guidé à travers le manoir jusqu'au bureau du Nono. Le blond avait déjà commencé à lister ses griefs avec le fils adoptif du patron des Vongola et de ses compagnons. Seulement pour rencontrer le sceptre flamboyant du Nono et le regard dangereux du vieil homme.

''Heu...Nono ?'' Iemitsu coupa immédiatement ses complaintes quand des Flammes commencèrent à se rassembler sur la pointe du sceptre, pointé vers sa poitrine. ''Nono ?!'' Une gerbe de flamme jaillis du sceptre et le jeta contre le mur. L'impacte creusant légèrement dans le plâtre alors qu'Iemitsu se précipitait sur ses pieds et se mettait en position de défense.

''Je suis plus que _déçu_ de toi Iemitsu.'' Remarqua Timoteo alors qu'il secouait la tête vers le commandant du CEDEF. ''Et nous allons avoir une très longue sérieuse discussion maintenant, sur la façon dont on doit traiter sa famille et ceux qu'on aime.'' Nono l'épingla avec un regard noir. ''Et tu vas te taire jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé, hoche la tête si tu as compris.'' Iemitsu ne put que hocher la tête en silence tandis qu'il regardait la vue terrifiante que Timoteo faisait avant de l'entourer de Flammes de Ciel.

''Excellent. Maintenant, s'il-te-plaît, assieds-toi.''

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Voilà voilà~ Iemitsu qui prend bien cher avec les mecs ;) et ensuite le Nono… hihi…

Humhum bref, voilà notre petite Chrome sauvé par son ancien Ciel et la recherche de Mukuro ! Allez je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! Ciao~


	20. Pineapple Rage

Chapitre 20 : La Rage d'un Ananas

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Avertissement : Langage comme toujours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt et Yuiu pour leurs Reviews.

Yuiu : Oui on s'en rapproche à grand pas tout comme de la fin ^^ Et Iemitsu qui se fait engueuler ça fait tellement du bien ^^ en tout cas merci pour le com' et pour ta fidélité, ps: juste comme ça tu as le 69 com et donc = Mukuro ;) bref j'ai juste vu ça et voilà... bonne lecture ! Ciao~

Merci à: Akayui, Amnesia Riku, ao no oni, Aterina, Aube Crepusculaire, Audragon, Aura Jackson Potter Di Angelo, AuroreMalfoy, Barukku Iris, Bokasuka, China12, Claraseth, Cosmo Asma,Cristina2001, danielle2004, Darkemeraud, doni-ghost, Dylove, ellenvanlilie, Enid Lupin, Ewena Malfoy, Felicia Vardya, hadrian phantomhive, Haku132, Harmonuit, HarukaN, Hebihime, Joel the gaming mage, kabutaurore, Lica An, Iobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lynnah O'Crazy, Mai96, marjo1607, maya9231, Milaa, mizuki akuma, myheroacademia97, Naheiah, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Nurari21, PietraDragon, prigentenora, Plume d'Akusa, Pomelle, RedBloodAlice, SakuraKurai27, Sasam Moon, saya59410, SenseiFujuki, Selena Psycho, shiroyasha02430, Solane Helsalrogo, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tenshihouou, tetai, Tsuki Banritt, TsunakunR2718, Walarisse, xstorm007 yaoi-chan-poowa, YoyithaWind0802, Yuiu, yukixvongola et Yuki-Jiji pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow

Bonne lecture ~

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

C'était à l'heure la plus impie que le portable de Tsuna sonna dans la noirceur de la chambre. La main de Tsuna tâtonna la commande pour attraper le bruyant appareil. Tentée de le jeter à travers la pièce, Tsuna soupira lourdement et vérifia l'identité de l'appelant à travers ses yeux bruns lourds de sommeil.

''Yuni-chan, tout va bien ?'' Demanda Tsuna immédiatement réveillée quand elle vit qui l'appelait. Yuni n'était pas le type de personne à oublier quelque chose comme la différence d'heure entre l'Italie et le Japon et si elle l'appelait cela voulait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment pas.

''Tsu-nee.'' Yuni semblait soulagée, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tsuna réponde aussitôt à son téléphone.

''Yuni-chan ?!'' Tsuna commença à paniquer quand Yuni fondit en larmes à travers le téléphone. ''Yuni-chan ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Es-tu blessée ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a blessée ?''

''Tu vas… tu vas bien.'' Renifla Yuni tandis que Tsuna inclinait la tête de confusion tout en clignant des yeux confuse, Yuni se faisait du souci pour elle ?

''Yuni-chan ?''

''Tsu-nee, s'il-te-plaît, promets-moi que tu ne vas pas quitter ta chambre d'hôtel jusqu'à ce que Byakuran-san n'arrive.'' Tsuna n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il se passait mais Yuni semblait elle-même être entre la panique et l'inquiétude. '' _S'il-te-plaît_.''

''Yuni-chan… d'accord ?'' Tsuna était complètement confuse mais si Yuni voulait qu'elle reste à l'hôtel jusqu'à ce que Byakuran n'arrive, elle ferait ce qu'elle lui demandait. Yuni ne demandait jamais rien sans une bonne raison. Tsuna ferait ce qu'elle lui demandait. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Yuni-chan ?''

''C'est probablement rien… Juste… J'étais inquiète, _s'il-te-plaît_ , attends jusqu'à ce que Byakuran-san soit là avant de faire quoi que ce soit pour chasser la Brume.'' Tsuna ne put qu'acquiescer, puis répondre oralement tout en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et regardait la sombre pièce.

''Très bien, nous allons attendre Byakuran… Ynui-chan tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?''

''Ce n'est rien, j'espère.'' Murmura Yuni. Tsuna soupira de soulagement tandis que la jeune fille semblait s'être finalement calmée. ''Je n'ai eu aucune prémonition depuis que la malédiction a éte brisée. J'espère que c'était juste un cauchemar… mais même, s'il-te-plaît, ne te confrontes pas au Brouillard jusqu'à ce que Byakuran-san ne soit là.''

''Je te le promet Yuni-chan, nous allons rester à l'hôtel jusqu'à ce que Byakuran soit là.'

''Merci, je me sens mieux de savoir ça.'' Tsuna ne put seulement sourire, Yuni était juste trop douce parfois, Tsuna était presque sûre qu'elle irait bien avec quelques personnes les plus terrifiantes du monde comme ses nouveaux Gardiens mais elle attendrait que Byakuran arrive avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment qu'ils étaient sûrs que Mukuro allait attaquer et affronter la folle Brume adolescente.

''Ça ira Yuni-chan, je le promets.''

''Mmm, je suis désolée de t'avoir appelée si tard.''

''C'est bon Yuni-chan. Tout ira bien.'' Tsuna posa son téléphone après l'appel et soupira en regardant sa sombre chambre, elle était complètement réveillée maintenant. Tsuna se rallongea et regarda le sombre plafond pendant un moment avant de soupirer lourdement et de se glisser hors de son lit. Vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas retourner dormir, elle pourrait peut être aussi bien lire pendant un moment.

Tsuna chercha sur le mur l'interrupteur de la lumière, une chose qu'elle détestait était d'être loin de chez elle, de ne pas connaître la chambre par cœur. Finalement ses mains trouvèrent l'interrupteur et Tsuna grogna d'agacement en se retrouvant sans lumière. Elle était sûre que ça marchait la nuit dernière mais ce ne serait pas la première fois, qu'elle se trompait a propos de quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, Tsuna se dirigea à nouveau vers son lit et attrapa son téléphone sur les draps. Tsuna alluma la lampe de poche tout en cherchant une autre option de lumière, une lampe peut être.

Quel genre de chambre d'hôtel n'avait pas de lampe ? Tsuna soupira lourdement et grogna pour elle-même et sortit de la pièce. L'intuition de Tsuna commença à pointer alors qu'elle fouillait le long du mur en lui disant que quelque chose n'allait vraiment _vraiment_ pas en ce moment. Tsuna savait qu'il valait mieux ignorer cette pointe d'inquiétude maintenant.

Sentant un frisson courir le long de son dos, Tsuna avala la boule qui lui montait à la gorge et essaya d'appeler ses nouveaux Gardiens. Sentant son instinct lui dire qu'elle avait besoin d'eux maintenant.

''Reborn ? Fon ?'' Tout était silencieusement mort, maintenant Tsuna savait pour sûre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Reborn était un léger dormeur, elle avait découvert que Fon aussi, ainsi que Kyoya. Il devrait la menacer, maintenant pour l'avoir réveillé, alors pourquoi était-ce si _calme_?

Utilisant son téléphone comme lampe de poche, Tsuna l'inclina dans la pièce pour voir le canapé vide. Reborn était en train de faire la sieste quand elle avait été se coucher, essayant de rester positive. Tsuna sortit complètement de la chambre et se déplaça silencieusement dans la suite à la recherche de ses Gardiens. ''Bonjour ?'' Des yeux bruns parcoururent la suite vide avec un frisson. Cela devenait de plus en plus effrayant de secondes en secondes et elle n'aimait pas le sentiment de son instinct du tout tandis que qu'il se nouait en crainte. ''Tsuyoshi-san… Chrome ? Fran-kun ?''

La suite était _vide_ , c'était _impossible_ , il n'y avait **aucun** moyen qu'elle soit laissée seule ici, Reborn était trop un maniaque du contrôle pour la laisser se débrouiller seule en Italie ou elle ne pouvait pas parler la langue. Encore moins quand ils chassaient quelqu'un comme Mukuro.

Se dirigent vers l'interrupteur dans le séjour, Tsuna essaya les lumières, dehors aussi. D'accord maintenant ça devenait flippant. Tsuna le fit dans une autre chambre attachée au séjour et frappa à la porte.

''Kyoya-san ?'' La porte s'ouvrit, Tsuna soupira de soulagement en voyant la forme de Kyoya allongé sur le lit. ''Kyoya-san.'' Appela un peu plus fortement Tsuna, sans se soucier qu'il soit en colère maintenant. Tsuna voulait juste que quelqu'un d'autre soit aussi réveillé. La panne d'électricité lui tapait sur le système et son intuition devenait folle, la laissant plus qu'un peu terrifiée et ça ne faisait qu'empirer de secondes en secondes.

Les boss ne montrent pas leur peur dame-Tsuna, surtout pas de quelque chose comme le noir, as-tu cinq ans ?

''Kyoya-san.'' Il y avait un bord de panique dans sa voix, Tsuna maudit les conséquences et s'avança dans la chambre pour aller secouer Kyoya par l'épaule. Elle serait heureuse d'être mordue à mort si ça voulait dire que quelqu'un était réveillé avec elle.

Tsuna se dirigea vers le lit et leva la main pour secouer Kyoya par l'épaule. Se figeant quand quelque chose de chaud et d'humide rencontra sa main. Ramenant sa main vers son visage, Tsuna inclina la lumière de son téléphone vers sa main et cria.

Sang, sa main était couverte de sang.

Trébuchant sur ses pieds, Tsuna s'éloigna du lit, sa petite lampe de poche se balança dans la pièce pour clairement éclairer le lit seulement pour qu'elle crie de nouveau.

Kyoya était allongé là avec les yeux grand ouvert et figés dans un moment d'agonie. Ses draps et son corps couverts d'une épaisse couche de sang qui coulait doucement sur le sol et tachait le tapis de sang. ''Kyoya-san.'' Tsuna pleurnicha alors qu'elle sortait précipitamment de la chambre. ''Reborn ! Fran ? Fon ?!'' Tsuna fit iruption dans une autre pièce et s'effondra sur ses pieds, les yeux grand ouvert sur le lit. Là, couvert de sang se trouvaient Fon et Tsuyoshi leur yeux grand ouvert et figés dans un moment d'agonie et regardaient vers la porte, les yeux pleins d'accusation.

''Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel.'' Gémissait Tsuna en trébucha sur ses pieds voulant s'enfuir de la pièce pour ensuite ramener vers elle ses genoux contre sa poitrine et que ses yeux parcouraient le salon vide. ''Reborn ?'' Tsuna sanglota. ''Reborn !''

Quelqu'un agrippa ses cheveux et la tira vers le haut, une pointe de métal lui piqua la gorge alors qu'elle était traînée par terre par les cheveux avant d'être secouée contre un grand corps masculin.

Les mains de Tsuna s'agrippèrent à la moquette, essayant de s'éloigner du corps alors qu'elle les repoussait vers l'arrière, visant l'endroit le plus masculin. _Tu es dans la Mafia dame-Tsuna, alors frappes sous la ceinture, fait tout ce que tu peux pour rester en vie !_

Un grognement venait de derrière alors que la poigne sur ses cheveux se détendit suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse plonger vers le canapé et attraper le couteau qui était dessous. Reborn avait examiné les cachettes des armes la nuit dernière, c'était la plus proche.

Avant que Tsuna ne puisse se tourner vers l'homme, il l'a tenait de nouveau par les cheveux et la traînait à travers la pièce alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur. Arquant le couteau vers l'arrière, Tsuna coupa ses long cheveux et tomba au sol libre. Se précipitant et se tournant, Tsuna poussa le couteau dans l'homme avec un sanglot terrifié. Cet hommes avait tué tout le monde, tué ses amis et Gardiens. La dernière chose qu'elle pouvait faire était d'obtenir une forme de vengeance pour les vies de ces merveilleuses personnes.

''Tsu-Tsuna.'' Tsuna se figea, ses yeux se levèrent vers l'homme qui l'avait traînée à travers la pièce. Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'elle perdait son emprise sur le couteau et trébucha en arrière.

''R-Reborn ?'' Murmura Tsuna en secouant la tête avec incrédulité alors que le grand tueur à gage s'écroulait sur le sol les yeux grands ouvert, la regardant avec accusation.

''Kufufu, tu les a tous tués, ma précieuse petite marionnette.'' La pointe du trident se pressa contre sa gorge alors qu'un bras fort s'enroulait autour de sa taille et la mettait de nouveau en position debout. ''Comment te sens-tu, de les avoir tué de tes propres mains ?'' Tsuna n'avait pas l'énergie pour lutter contre lui. Elle pouvait seulement regarder la forme écroulée de Reborn. Elle l'avait tué, elle avait poussé le couteau dans sa poitrine, Tsuna avait tué Reborn, son premier ami, son tuteur, un membre de sa _famiglia_.

''M-Mukuro… P-Pourquoi ?'' La pointe du trident s'enfonça dans sa gorge alors que son emprise sur elle se relâchait, tandis que son faible corps s'affaissait faiblement sur les dents de son trident, c'était vrai, elle allait mourir. Tsuna se sentait réellement reconnaissante, elle ne voulait pas vivre avec le fait d'avoir tué sa propre _famiglia_. Fermant les yeux, Tsuna se laissa s'affaisser complètement sur le trident et le laissa transpercer sa gorge.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna se réveilla en luttant contre les bras autour d'elle, sanglotant et en se battant. Jusqu'à ce ce que les bras l'a lâchent, se précipitant en arrière. Tsuna tomba du lit, des yeux bruns paniqués inspectèrent la pièce pour voir Reborn la regarder, de l'inquiétude claire sur son visage.

''Tsunahime-san.'' Quelqu'un toucha son bras, la faisant tressaillir et sursauter. Tsuyoshi s'agenouilla près d'elle, la regardant avec inquiétude. ''Tu criais dans ton sommeil.'' Tsuna cligna des yeux entre Tsuyoshi et Reborn avant de fondre en larmes, ses mains tremblantes couvrirent son visage tandis que Tsuna pleurait dans ses mains.

''C'était juste un cauchemar.'' La voix calme de Fon l'a brisa de ses larmes alors qu'il l'enveloppait dans ses bras et la serrait contre son _changshan_ rouge. Caressant doucement ses cheveux tout en la berçant tout doucement. ''Tu es en sécurité maintenant, c'est fini.''

''Cela semblait réel.'' Murmura Tsuna, un frisson glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que Fon resserrait ses bras autour d'elle et la tenait contre lui.

''C'était juste un cauchemar, nous ne laisserons rien t'arriver.'' Tsuna bougea finalement pour envelopper ses bras autour de Fon fermement et de presser son visage contre sa poitrine tandis qu'elle sanglotait doucement.

''Ce n'es pas de moi que je m'inquiète.'' Marmonna Tsuna alors que Reborn allait de l'autre côté et enveloppa Tsuna dans un câlin. Tsuna enveloppée entre Fon et Reborn.

''C'était un cauchemar dame-Tsuna.'' Promit Reborn alors que Tsuna doucement commençait à se calmer et à se relaxer dans leur emprise. Tsuyoshi bougea pour attraper le téléphone de Tsuna quand il commença à sonner quand la pièce devint silencieuse.

''Téléphone de Tsunahime-san.'' Tsuyoshi acquiesça avant de se déplacer. ''C'est Yuni-san, pour vous Tsunahime-san.'' Le sang de Tsuna se refroidit alors qu'elle acceptait son téléphone et l'apportait tremblante à son oreille.

''Tsu-nee.'' Yuni respira de soulagement en soupirant lourdement. ''Tu vas… tu vas bien.'' Yuni renifla à travers la ligne alors que Tsuna frissonnait.

''Yuni-chan… s'il-te-plaît, ne me dis pas que tu as eu un cauchemar.'' Chuchota Tsuna. '' _S'il-te-plaît_.''

''Tsu-nee ? Comment sais-tu ça ? Je… Je t'appelle pour te demander-''

''D'attendre jusqu'à ce que Byakuran n'arrive.'' Fini Tsuna alors qu'elles tombaient silencieuses.

''Tsu-nee, de quoi as-tu rêvé ?''

''Que nous avions cette exacte conversation… Puis il y a eu une panne d'électricité et tout le monde était mort.'' Marmonna Tsuna à travers la ligne tout en agrippant son téléphone si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

''Il y a toujours du courant ?'' Tsuna regarda la lumière de la chambre et acquiesça pour elle-même.

''Oui…''

''Et ils ne sont pas morts ?''

''Non.'' Tsuna se retrouva inconsciemment appuyée dans la prise de Fon alors que sa main libre entourait celle de Reborn. ''Ils vont bien, ils sont juste ici avec moi.''

''On dirait que tu as eu une prémonition mélangée à un cauchemar. Restez où vous êtes jusqu'à ce que Byakuran arrive, la Varia est aussi en chemin.'' Tsuna acquiesça et laissa sortir un soupir tremblant.

''Je te le promet Yuni-chan, nous allons rester ici jusqu'à ce que Byakuran soit là.'' Chuchota Tsuna alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'oeil à ses deux Gardiens aux cheveux noirs qui la tenait. ''Je ne vais pas être capable de dormir maintenant...''

''Je suis désolée...''

''Ce n'était pas toi, Yuni-chan.'' Assura Tsuna, regardant Reborn se lever et attraper son téléphone.

''Encore, désolé.''

''Repose-toi Yuni, nous allons prendre soin de Tsuna.'' Tsuna couina quand Reborn lui prit le téléphone de la main et parla brièvement à Yuni avant de couper l'appel en regardant Tsuna. ''Maintenant dis-nous ce qu'il se passe.'' Tsuna acquiesça et commença à raconter à Reborn son cauchemar. A propos de ce que Yuni avait dit et sa demande pour qu'ils attendent jusqu'à ce que Byakuran n'arrive avant d'aller à la poursuite de Mukuro.

''On dirait qu'elle nous sous-estimes.'' Dit Reborn alors que Fon fronçait les sourcils vers lui.

''Ne commence pas Reborn.'' Soupira Fon. ''Ce n'est pas un défi.''

''Ça y ressemble.'' Répondit Reborn alors que Tsuna regardait le grand tueur à gage.

''Reborn, ce n'était pas un défi-'' Commença à dire Tsuna quand les lumières s'éteignirent, la faisant couiner, les yeux dans le noir. ''Non.'' Murmura Tsuna en secouant la tête. ''Non, non, non, ça n'arrive pas. Je rêve encore.'' Tsuna sanglotait contre le _changshan_ de Fon à nouveau essayant de bloquer la pièce pour ne pas voir son cauchemar revenir à la vie autour d'elle.

''Ce n'est pas un rêve, Tsuna.'' Dit Reborn, Léon dans sa main alors que ses yeux parcouraient la pièce. ''Fon, ne la laisse pas hors de ta vue, même pendant un instant.'' Fon acquiesça, soulevant Tsuna dans ses bras de façon princesse et la transportant à travers la pièce sombre, de mémoire et l'installa dans un coin avant de prendre position devant elle, ses yeux acajou scannant l'obscurité à la recherche de n'importe quelle menace venant pour son nouveau ciel.

''Tsuyoshi, avec moi.'' Murmura Reborn alors que le grand assassin acquiesçait vers Reborn et le suivait, sortant de la suite pour enquêter sur la panne de courant.

''Chrome, Fran-kun, Fon s'il-te-plaît, _s'il-te-plaît_ , nous avons besoin d'aller les voir.'' Chuchota Tsuna alors que Fon se retourna et pris sa main dans la sienne.

''Ils vont bien Tsu-hime, je ne sens pas de sang, ils seront bientôt là, tout va bien. Je ne laisserai rien leur arrivera à eux ou à toi. Nous te protégerons.'' Tsuna lui sera fermement la main. ''Tu me fais confiance, n'est pas ?'' Tsuna regarda son profil dans le noir pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer.

''Mmm.'' Fon lui lança un sourire tout en emmêlant leur doigts et en tenant sa main serrée dans la sienne.

''Tu seras _toujours_ en sécurité avec moi, Tsu-hime.''

Les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent tandis que Tsuna resserrait sa prise sur celle de Fon. Chrome, Lambo et Fran coururent tous vers elle et enveloppèrent Tsuna dans un câlin alors qu'elle les enlaçait fermement en retour.

''Tsu-nee, il fait noir.'' Pleurnicha Lambo alors que Tsuna l'enlaçait fermement contre sa poitrine.

''Je sais, tout ira bien, Lambo.'' Promit Tsuna alors que Fran tournait ses yeux turquoises vers Fon.

''C'est le maître, n'est-ce pas ?'' Fon acquiesça brusquement vers l'enfant tandis que Chrome gémissait.

''C'est ma faute, je suis désolée, boss. Je suis désolée.'' Tsuna lâcha finalement la main de Fon et enlaça Chrome.

''Ce n'est pas de ta faute Chrome.''

''En fait.'' Dit Fran. ''Elle _est_ toujours liée au maître, il peux l'a suivre peu importe où elle va.''

''Comment pouvons-nous rompre cette connexion ?'' Demanda Tsuna alors que Fran fronçait profondément les yeux pour regarder vers Tsuna. Sa boss était sérieuse, elle voulait briser la connexion entre Chrome et son Maître. Une connexion qui reliait les deux au niveau de leur âmes.

''Tsu-nee~ Ce n'est pas vraiment… simple.'' Dit Fran alors que les yeux bruns de Tsuna se tournèrent vers l'enfant.

''Mais c'est une possibilité, tu es lié à Mukuro n'est-ce pas ?'' Fran acquiesça alors qu'il regardait Chrome, l'enfant soupira doucement.

''J'étais lié différemment à lui que cache-oeil-sempai. Ça va faire mal de briser sa connexion.'' Chrome frissonna de peur avant d'acquiescer vers Fran.

''Nous le devons.'' Murmura Chrome en tournant ses yeux mauves déterminés vers Fran. ''Que dois-je faire ?''

''Malheureusement, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de faire ça.'' Tsuna tressaillit à la voix en regardant Fon. L'Arcobaleno Chinois leur jeta un coup d'oeil avant de retourner regarder la pièce sombre à nouveau. ''Si ça veut dire que Fran-kun et que Chrome-san sont hors d'action, malheureusement il faudra attendre que la crise actuelle ne se termine.''

''Cheveux long-san a raison.'' Ajouta Fran alors qu'il touchait la joue de Lambo pour avoir quelque à faire. ''Essayer de briser le lien alors que le maître est dans le bâtiment, rendra les choses encore plus dures et lui donnera la chance de jouer avec nous dans notre distraction.''

Avant qu'ils puissent en dire plus, les lumières se rallumèrent et il ne fut pas longtemps après ça pour que Kyoya entre, se dirigeant vers la porte et se tenant en position de protection. Peu de temps après, Reborn entra dans la chambre alors que Tsuna voyait Tsuyoshi prendre position près de la porte de la pièce, surveillant toujours attentivement les alentours.

''C'était juste une coupure normale.'' Dit Reborn alors qu'il regardait Tsuna. ''Les boss ne devraient pas être effrayés du noir dame-Tsuna.'' Tsuna se relaxa finalement quand Reborn la taquina comme d'habitude, une _coupure d'électricité normale_ était un mensonge mais Tsuna savait que si Reborn se retenait de dire quelque chose,c'était pour son propre bien alors il valait mieux laisser comme ça. Tsuna avait complètement confiance en le tueur à gage, s'il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir alors elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

''Que dirais-tu de te reposer un peu plus Tsu-hime ?'' Dit Fon tandis qu'il lui montrait le lit.

''Lambo-san reste avec Tsu-nee !'' Annonça bruyamment Lambo tout en souriant à Tsuna, un sourire soulagé fit son chemin jusqu'à Tsuna. Chrome leva une main hésitante.

''S-Si tu le veux b-boss, je peux rester aussi.'' Tsuna hocha la tête vers Chrome en remerciement. Chrome était juste terrifiée de ce qui s'était passé dans l'obscurité tout comme Tsuna l'était. Elles étaient toutes les deux trop terrifiées pour être seules. Tsuna était contente qu'elle reste avec elle alors qu'ils se calmaient tous et peut-être même avoir un peu plus de sommeil.

''Je devine que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de coucher avec Tsu-nee.'' Médita négligemment Fran, ignorant les regards furieux de Fon et Reborn au choix de ses mots. L'enfant sauta sur le lit en souriant brillamment à Tsuna avec un clin d'oeil. ''Devrions-nous, nous retirer _hime_?'' Tsuna soupira doucement et se massa les tempes pour essayer de réduire le mal de tête à venir, des regards noirs que ses Gardiens Arcobaleno envoyaient à Fran.

Bien qu'intérieurement Tsuna remerciait l'enfant, même s'il remuait les colères de ses Gardiens plus âgés, il diffusait aussi la situation tendu et fit même sourire Chrome pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne retombe dans ses pensées profondes et inquiétantes.

''Fon.'' Reborn prononça un mot et la pièce se tendit une fois de plus, Fon regarda vers le tueur à gage avec un hochement de tête avant de se retourner vers Tsuna avec un doux sourire et lui caressa les cheveux avec une main.

''Ne t'inquiète pas Tsu-hime, tout ira bien.'' Tsuna acquiesça, elle croyait en lui, elle le croyait vraiment, même si son intuition lui retournait encore l'estomac d'inquiétude.

''Tsuyoshi, Hibari, restez à la porte.'' Ajouta Reborn alors que la paire acquiesçait et prenait position où il pourrait voir la porte et la pièce au cas où ils auraient besoin d'eux, n'importe quand pendant les prochaines heures. Fon suivit Reborn, quand le tueur à gage quitta la suite dans le couloir, laissant Tsuna au soin de ses autres gardiens.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Durant la coupure d'électricité : Reborn et Tsuyoshi

Reborn avait son Léon-Gun vert levé dès la seconde où ils furent sortis, regardant les alentours du couloir à la recherche d'une menace, il fit signe à Tsuyoshi de le suivre. L'ancien assassin avait le Shigure Kintoki dans sa main et se tenait près de Reborn. Le tueur à gage vérifia leur niveau pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours avant de descendre les escaliers vers le hall.

Le seul avertissement de Tsuyoshi à l'état du hall était le léger resserrement de mâchoire de Reborn, alors qu'il regardait vers le hall. Tsuyoshi descendit les escaliers, ses yeux se posèrent sur le bruit mouillé, pour voir ses pieds dans une mare de sang.

''Tsuyoshi, pas un mot de ça à Tsuna.'' Dit doucement Reborn alors que l'assassin acquiesçait, en accords changant rapidement son épée dans sa forme active et suivit Reborn tandis que le tueur à gage levait ses yeux vers la sombre entrée, c'était complètement silencieux, il y avait peu de chance qu'il y ait des survivants.

''Nous allons tout droit puis à gauche, on prend la clef du sous-sol et on remet le courant, reste à mes six heures.'' Ordonna Reborn alors qu'il sortit de sa couverture fournie par les portes des escaliers et se dirigea vers le bureau principal.

Le tueur à gage avait raison, il n'y avait aucun survivants dans le hall mais il y avait quelques _corps_ qui bougeaient, vu les blessures qu'ils avaient, c'était impossible qu'ils puissent être toujours vivante et encore ils se tenaient debout, se tournant vers eux dès qu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Quelque soit le pouvoir de l'Anneau des Enfers que détient Mukuro, il semble que la possession de corps était un de ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

''Ils sont…'' Tsuyoshi respira, les yeux grands ouvert sur les corps qui les chargeaient.

''Ils sont déjà morts.'' Dit Reborn alors qu'il tirait sur celui qui les chargeaient en plein dans le front et regarda les yeux hétéroclites de Mukuro du cadavre s'effondrer sur le sol sans bouger. Sérieusement, quel genre de pouvoir avait l'illusionniste maintenant. S'ils devaient s'inquiéter de ses possessions même ceux déjà mort puis peut être que c'était une bonne chose que plus de renfort arrive bientôt, il y avait seulement peu de choses qu'ils pouvaient faire pour protéger Tsuna. Avec deux enfants comme ses Gardiens aussi, cela réduisait leur protection d'un morceau.

''Pourquoi seulement quelques-uns ?'' Demanda Tsuyoshi tout en coupant un autre corps qui se jetait sur lui du côté de sa lame, mordant dans leur gorge et la tête vola sur le côté tandis que le corps s'effondrait au sol.

''Même ce psychotique ex-Brume à ses limites, il semblerait.'' Reborn haussa les épaules tout en tirant, au moins la décapitation et les balles dans la tête semblaient fonctionner. Étaient-ils dans un film ou quelque chose ? ''Je vais remettre le courant, ça ira tout seul ?'' Tsuyoshi acquiesça.

''Je suis vieux, pas mort.'' Soupira l'assassin alors que Reborn hochait la tête vers lui une fois de plus et s'avança vers le bureau pour prendre les clefs qui lui permettrait de ramener le courant.

''Continue comme ça, vieil homme.'' Se moqua Reborn avant de tirer sur le dernier corps possédé et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour remettre le courant.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Après la coupure de Courant : Reborn et Fon

Reborn guida Fon dans le hall de l'hôtel tout en expliquant les nouvelles informations qu'ils avaient à propos de l'ex-Gardien de la Brume et de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. L'Arcobaleno Chinois se figea un moment quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le bain de sang dans le hall. Ça ressemblait au hall qu'ils avaient visité la veille. Il y avait des corps qui recouvraient le sol et du sang éclaboussait tout le hall jusqu'à ce que tout soit tâché de rouge.

Il n'y avait qu'un mur qui était propre, sauf qu'un message était écrit dessus avec du sang. _Tu es la prochaine Vongola_.

''Alors il _était_ là.'' Dit doucement Fon tandis que Reborn acquiesçait, ses yeux fixés sur la menace contre Tsuna.

''Tsuyoshi et moi sommes arrivés pour voir ça, il semble avoir fait une crise de colère dans le hall à la place de la suite. Je suppose qu'il nous a trouvé via Chrome ?'' Fon acquiesça alors que ses yeux restaient sur tout les corps mis en sac et enlevés par les autorités qui ignoraient la présence des Gardiens Vongola, ils savaient qu'ils feraient mieux de ne rien dire aux Vongola, même si l'organisation avait été la cause du massacre. La police n'avaient rien à dire aux Vongola s'ils voulaient vivre.

''Chrome à demandé à Fran comment se détacher complètement de lui dans son esprit pour que ça n'arrive plus.'' Expliqua Fon alors que Reborn fronçait les sourcils.

''Même si elle était toujours liée, ce serait mieux si elle restait autre part et que nous déplacions Tsuna pour que ça ne se reproduise plus.''

''Si nous la déplaçons, il recommencera ça, s'il n'a pas sa localisation pour se concentrer sur Tsu-hime, il attaquera sûrement sans discernement.''

''C'est mieux que de venir après Tsuna.'' Grogna Reborn tandis que Fon posait une main sur l'épaule de son ami même s'il fronçait profondément les sourcils vers Reborn. Le tueur à gage avait raison mais en même temps leur Ciel était trop gentille.

''Tsu-hime ne voudrait pas ça.'' Reborn lança alors un regard noir à Fon, il savait que Tsuna ne voudrait jamais ça et cela l'a tuerai de l'intérieur si elle apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé dans le hall cette nuit. Se blâmant pour tout. La fille était trop gentille, c'était quelque chose que Reborn essayait de changer mais la gamine n'était rien d'autre que têtue.

''Va chercher le gamin pour aider à rompre ce lien, à la première heure demain matin. Vu que nous devons attendre que les _renforts_ n'arrivent.'' Grogna Reborn, n'aimant pas qu'on assume que lui et Fon n'étaient pas suffisants pour la protéger correctement. C'était insultant, il était le tueur à gage numéro un du monde, Fon était le meilleur maître d'art martiaux, sans mentionner les autres qui sont autours de Tsuna en ce moment. Mais le conseil venait de Yuni et même si elle n'était plus le boss des Arcobaleno, elle était une puissante Ciel et ils connaissaient bien les prémonitions dont ils avaient passés leur temps à protéger Luce.

''Ce sera nettoyé avant demain ?'' Demanda Fon alors que Reborn acquiesçait.

''Je vais faire en sorte. Tsuna n'a pas besoin de savoir à propos de ça.'' Fon soupira à son ami.

''Nous ne pouvons pas la protéger pour toujours Reborn, elle va être une Donna de la Mafia, elle va avoir besoin de s'habituer aux massacres.'' Reborn lança un autre regard noir à Fon, il savait ça mais il voulait toujours la protéger autant que possible tant qu'il le pouvait.

''Mais pas encore.'' Dit Reborn, ses yeux sur les corps emmenés et bougea. ''Pas alors qu'elle traite avec toutes ses autres merdes.'' Fon acquiesça avec hésitation.

''Si elle découvre ce que l'on lui cache-''

''Elle ne le saura pas.'' Le coupa Reborn, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils l'a laiss découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé dans le Hall, pas avant des années, il serait sur leur chemin, sinon.

''Je vais retourner à la suite.'' Soupira Fon alors qu'il se détournait du tueur à gage et en remontant les escaliers, il repensa à toute les révélations de cette nuit. Mukuro avait un nouveau pouvoir, un qui ne ressemblait à rien d'autre de ce qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrés. Ils ne connaissaient pas les limites du nombre de personnes qu'il pouvait contrôler en même temps, seulement qu'il y en avait _au moins_ cinq. Ils savaient qu'aucun des corps n'avaient parlés pendant qu'ils étaient possédés avant d'avoir pu parler mais c'était aussi obscur comme si c'était quelque chose à voir avec les cadavres possédés ou de lui en en contrôlant plusieurs à la fois.

De tout façon, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'ils ne savaient pas et Fon n'aimait pas du tout ça. Ils auraient besoin de parler avec Chrome dans la matinée et de trouver si elle était au courant de ça. C'était vraiment quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû leur dire si elle le savait.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Fon ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la chambre de Tsuna, la cherchant pour voir si elle allait bien, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il l'a vit assise sur le lit, lisant à voix haute pour Lambo, Chrome et Fran, ils avaient tous choisis de rester proches du Ciel pour cette nuit.

''Est-ce que Reborn t'a parlé ?'' Demanda doucement Tsuyoshi alors qu'il s'avançait vers la Tempête. Fon acquiesça alors que Tsuyoshi frissonnait légèrement. ''C'était comme un cauchemar.'' Murmura Tsuyoshi, Fon leva une main pour la poser sur son épaule. ''Je ne pense pas que je vais dormir après ça.'' Frissonna le plus âgé tout en regardant vers Fon.

"Tsu-hime-"

''Je n'ai pas dis un mot, ce tueur à gage m'aurait tué pour commencer et je ne pense pas que j'y aurai cru si je ne l'avait pas vu.'' Fon fronça profondément les sourcils, est-ce que Reborn ne lui avait pas dit qu'il n'y croyait pas non plus mais le tueur à gage n'était rien si ce n'est pas brutalement honnête.

''Cette nouvelle capacité pourrait être incroyablement dangereuse si nous devons nous inquiéter des personnes vivantes qu'il possède mais aussi des… autres.'' Fon faisait preuve de tact au cas où les oreilles de Tsuna parviendraient à entendre leur conversation feutrée.

''Je pense que nous devrions le dire à Tsunahime-san.'' Dit Tsuyoshi. ''Cela pourrait faire la différence dans un combat de vie et de mort.'' Fon acquiesça, il le pensait aussi mais Reborn n'était pas du genre à être contredit surtout quand il s'agissait de Tsuna, le tueur à gage n'était même pas subtil dans son favoritisme envers elle.

''Reborn ne veux pas que Tsuna sache, à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé en bas et bien, personne ne voudrait devenir son ennemi.''

''Il est grandement possessif, pourquoi il ne lui dit pas comment il se sent à propos d'elle ?'' Demanda Tsuyoshi alors que Fon haussait un sourcil vers Tsuyoshi.

''Pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Nana-san comment _tu_ te sens ?'' Cela arrêta l'assassin alors que l'Arcobaleno rigolait doucement et se dirigea vers Kyoya. Il avait besoin de le dire au préfet au moins. Si les Gardiens de Tsuna ne savaient pas se qu'il se passait, il y aurait trop de chance qu'elle puisse se faire tuer dans un combat.

Tirant Kyoya sur le côté, Fon commença pour expliquer à son grand-neveu ce qui c'était passé en bas et pourquoi ils gardaient le secret à Tsuna.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Mukuro relâcha finalement son pouvoir et regarda intérieurement à travers les tentacules de son pouvoir, alors que chaque cadavre s'effondrait sur le sol impuissants.

Il avait été incertain de qui était exactement ses Gardiens maintenant, vu qu'il y avait peu de chance que le Nono envoie cette gamine impuissante sans un peu de renforts.

Reborn et Yamamoto Tsuyoshi avaient été confirmés et après des heures de travail sur les murs de Chrome, il avait aussi confirmé Fon, l'ex-Arcobaleno et son bâtard de petit fugueur d'étudiant, Fran.

Ne voyant personne d'autre que ses deux étudiants, maintenant du côté de cette salope de Mafia, l'énervait sévèrement. Entre les couinements sans fin de Ken et le silence stoïque mais tout de même accusateur de Chikusa, il en avait assez de traiter avec cette merde sans que les gosses pleurnicheurs ne courent vers les Vongola.

Même s'il s'assurait de savoir où était le gamin, il préférait savoir où ils attendaient pour apparaître de nulle part derrière lui.

Il avait décidé d'être gentil et de lui donner un avertissement, Tsuna avait maintenant vingt quatre heures à partir du temps où il avait coupé le courant pour partir, c'était la seule pause qu'il donnait à la fille qui l'avait aidé à sortir de la Prison de Vendicare mais si elle était encore là, le soir suivant, il la démonterait morceau par morceau. Bien que la possession était une bonne option, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de prétendre être si _pure_. Ils le sauraient trop rapidement que ce n'était pas Tsuna mais lui s'il possédait la fille, alors autant la tuer.

Ses nouveaux Gardiens n'étaient pas assez pour la sauver, ils ne connaissait que des limites de son nouveau pouvoir et si cela devrait finir en combat, il ne pourrait pas perdre avec ses nouvelles capacités débloquées en lui par le nouvelle Anneau des Enfers qu'il avait trouvé.

Mukuro détestait que ça lui donne un mal de tête constant, il y avait un martèlement constant dans son cerveau qui lui criait de le libérer mais tant qu'il l'ignorait, il restait sain. Aussi longtemps qu'il lui donnait du sang et de la douleur, c'était silencieux. Mukuro avait besoin de faire en sorte d'être entouré constamment par un flux de sang afin qu'il puisse être seul à cause de l'agonie sans fin dans sa tête.

Bien que le pouvoir qu'on lui donnait n'était rien en comparaison, il avait le pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé d'avoir et qu'il pouvait regarder de manière détachée alors que le sang coulait autour de lui.

Quelque chose le détachait de ses émotions, il avait remarqué il y a quelque temps quand il avait sentit l'évasion de Fran, c'était de la colère. Il avait ressentit de la colère et de la haine envers son stupide étudiant qui avait osé le quitter. Le départ de Chrome avait mis fin à ses bonnes émotions, cela avait réveillé à l'intérieur de lui rien de plus qu'une pure rage. Mukuro savait que Ken et Chikusa avaient tout les deux peurs du nouveau lui mais il ne pouvait pas s'en soucier. À la place, il était seulement en _colère_ qu'ils le regardaient d'une autre manière que comme ils l'avaient fait depuis qu'ils s'étaient échappés des _Estraneo_.

Mukuro sentit seulement de la colère ses derniers jours, de la colère, de la rage, de la haine, de la fureur. Tout ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis récemment. Sa haine de la Mafia lui donna le pouvoir de contrôler la vie et la mort, sa rage contre ses disciples qu'ils l'avaient tout deux quitté, lui donnait la motivation de continuer et de continuer de tuer. Sa fureur contre tous ses bâtards ayant tous vécus une vie bénie alors qu'ils étaient torturés et blessés comme des enfants.

Mukuro voulait faire souffrir tout le monde. Chaque foutues personnes autour de lui, comment osaient-ils sourirent, comment osaient-ils ressentir de la joie, du bonheur et de la satisfaction. Toute ses choses que Mukuro ne pouvait ressentir, il devait faire en sorte qu'ils ressentent tous de la terreur, de la peur et de l'impuissance. Alors seulement il pourrait ressentir quelque chose mais que des émotions négatives.

Mukuro pourrait seulement se sentir heureux s'il tuait le Vongola Decimo, si seulement il pouvait étriper Sawada Tsunahime, il pourrait finalement mettre cette rage au repos. Mukuro devait juste tourmenter, terroriser et briser la fille. Puis, il pourrait sourire de nouveau, seulement alors il pourrait laisser cette rage derrière lui.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Terminé pour aujourd'hui! Alors quand pensez vous? Mukuro un peu psycho non? Humm, allez à la semaine prochaine avec Welkin le lundi comme c'était prévu ainsi que Soulless parce que les autres que j'ai poster cette semaine c'était cadeau et j'ai pas vraiment envi de changer mon planning alors ça sort aussi cette semaine et après on reprendra toute les 3 et 2 semaines ^^ Ciao~


	21. Sadistic Pineapple

Chapitre 21 : Ananas sadique

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Avertissement : Langage comme toujours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt et Yuiu pour leurs Reviews.

Yuiu : Et oui mais attention trop de protection n'est pas toujours bon ^^ merci pour ton com !Ps: Je ne te vois pas sur Wrlkin, tu n'as pas accrochée? (Je suis curieuse car j'ai l'habitude que toi et Tsuki laisse toujours un com donc voilà ^^')

Merci à: Akayui, Amnesia Riku, ao no oni, Aterina, Aube Crepusculaire, Audragon, Aura Jackson Potter Di Angelo, AuroreMalfoy, Barukku Iris, Bokasuka, China12, Claraseth, Cosmo Asma,Cristina2001, danielle2004, Darkemeraud, Deldom, doni-ghost, Dylove, ellenvanlilie, Enid Lupin, Ewena Malfoy, Felicia Vardya, hadrian phantomhive, Haku132, Harmonuit, HarukaN, Hebihime, Joel the gaming mage, kabutaurore, Lica An, Iobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lynnah O'Crazy, Mai96, marjo1607, maya9231, Milaa, mizuki akuma, myheroacademia97, Naheiah, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Nurari21, OphisNightshade, Plume d'Akusa, Pomelle, PietraDragon, prigentenora, RedBloodAlice, SakuraKurai27, sarayberrios2003, Sasam Moon, saya59410, SenseiFujuki, Selena Psycho, shiroyasha02430, Solane Helsalrogo, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tenshihouou, tetai, Tsuki Banritt, TsunakunR2718, Usui-chan, Walarisse, xstorm007 yaoi-chan-poowa, YoyithaWind0802, Yuiu, yukixvongola et Yuki-Jiji pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow

 **Et oui je poste un peu en avance car je pars en week-end de trois jour samedi et je travail jusqu'à 22h aujourd'hui et j'ai fait ça toute la semaine donc je suis un peu fatiguer de plus je dois me lever tôt samedi donc je pense pas avoir le temps pour poster le jour même donc voilà le chapitre avec un peu d'avance ^^ mais je suis sur que vous ne vous en plaignez pas :p**

Bonne lecture ~

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Il était tôt le matin, quand Byakuran arriva, il était encadré par la Varia. Xanxus se dirigea directement vers Tsuna et l'enlaça dans un câlin, Tsuna glapit de surprise quand Byakuran rejoignit le chef de la Varia et l'enlaça par derrière, l'enveloppant entre deux puissants Ciels.

''Ne pars plus jamais comme ça à nouveau.'' Soupira Byakuran la serrant fortement dans ses bras, Tsuna rougie un peu à cette affection montrée par les deux hommes.

''Um… okay ?'' Murmura Tsuna tandis que Byakuran était emporté par Reborn, et Xanxus fut enlevé par un Fon souriant.

''C'est assez je pense.'' Nota Fon souriant toujours à Xanxus, un frisson descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale de Tsuna à ce terrifiant sourire sur les lèvres de l'Arcobaleno. ''Reborn et moi avons quelques chose à vous dire.'' Dit Fon tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à Tsuna. ''Venez avec nous.''

''Squalo, ne la perds pas de vue.'' Ordonna Xanxus à son second qui acquiesça et s'appuya contre le mur près de la porte pour qu'il puisse garder un œil sur tout.

Fon et Reborn guidèrent Byakuran et Xanxus en dehors de la suite pour parler rapidement de ce qu'ils avaient découvert la nuit dernière à propos de l'ancienne Brume et de ses nouvelles capacitées.

''Vous vous foutez de moi.'' Murmura Xanxus. ''Des zombies ?''

''Et bien, des possessions.'' Corrigea Fon tandis que le commandant de la Varia lui lançait un regard noir, possession de corps donc zombies.

''Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Yuni-chan nous a demandée de venir.'' Nota Byakuran les sourcils froncés. ''J'ai vu comment fonctionne l'Anneau des Enfers une fois avant.'' Dit le jeune hommes aux cheveux blancs tandis que les yeux noirs de Reborn, étaient fixés sur le bâtard de Gesso. ''Si Mukuro l'a alors nous avons un problème.''

''Dit nous ce que tu sais.'' Ordonna Reborn, Byakuran acquiesça tandis qu'il repensait à ses interactions avec les autres dimensions en particulier avec l'Anneau des Enfers.

''C'est dangereux, très dangereux, pour l'utilisateur et tout ceux autour.'' Fon étudia attentivement l'homme aux yeux violets. ''N'importe qui, qui utilise l'anneau devient fou sauf ceux qui sont assez forts pour être acceptés par celui-ci. Et bien disons juste que ce pouvoir sur les morts est le moindre de nos problèmes.''

''Comment ces putains de zombies peuvent-être le moindre de nos problèmes ?'' Grogna Xanxus ses yeux rouges rencontrant ceux violets de Byakuran.

''N'importe qui, qui survit à l'acceptation de l'anneau forme toujours une seule et même tâche et ce serait de tuer _tout c_ e qu'il se trouve sur son chemin. Mukuro semble vouloir la destruction de la Mafia. Tsunahime fait partie de la Mafia, elle aussi.'' Expliqua Byakuran. ''Même si vous l'avez vu contrôlé quelques corps, il serait sûrement capable d'en gérer beaucoup plus. Quelqu'un avec son pouvoir combiné avec cet anneau… il serait en mesure d'en contrôler des centaines.''

''Indépendamment.'' Nota Reborn. ''Nous avons nos ordres et Tsuna ne va pas rester en arrière tandis qu'il blesse des innocents.'' Byakuran fut épinglé du regard par Reborn avec ses yeux noirs.

''Nous allons vous rejoindre pour cette chasse, Tsuna peut être forte.'' Byakuran s'arrêta et regarda la pièce derrière.'' Reborn, qu'as-tu fait pour ses Flammes quand vous vous êtes entraînés la dernière fois.'' Le tueur à gage fronça les sourcils vers lui en retour.

''Elles fluctuaient.''

''Tsunahime tirait sa résolution de son souhait de protéger ses amis, ces amis qui l'ont maintenant abandonnée.''

''Elle nous as nous maintenant.''

''Chacun d'entre nous peuvent se défendre et continuer à la dorloter. Tsuna va avoir besoin de nous pour l'aider à trouver sa résolution.''

''Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps Byakuran.'' Grogna Reborn. ''Mukuro va venir pour elle, ou l'autre QG de la Mafia en ville, nous avons besoin de l'arrêter le plus tôt possible.''

''Puis nous irons au QG, pour couper ses options, si nous savons où il va, nous pourront la défendre proprement.'' Xanxus intervint alors que tout le monde l'étudiait.

''Nous pouvons compter sur la Varia pour nous accompagner ?'' Demanda Reborn tandis que Xanxus acquiesçait, le tueur à gage regarda Byakuran. ''Est-ce que tes _Gardiens_ seront là ? Ou simplement toi ?''

''Les Couronnes Funéraires sont en chemin, ils sont seulement à une heure mais Kikyo est là avec moi~'' Byakuran sourit tandis que Reborn fronçait les sourcils vers lui, il n'aimait pas compter sur quelqu'un d'autre mais s'il y avait d'autre option que des centaines de ses corps venant après Tsuna, alors ils auraient besoin de toute l'aide possible.

Retournant dans la chambre, ils s'approchèrent de Tsuna, l'adolescente parlait avec Fran et Chrome sur le moyen de couper Chrome de Mukuro.

''Dame-Tsuna.'' L'appela Reborn alors que Tsuna s'excusait de Fran et Chrome et se dirigea vers les quatre hommes, ses lèvres pressées avec un froncement de sourcils.

''Vas-tu me arrêter de me garder des choses maintenant ?'' Demanda doucement Tsuna, Reborn cligna des yeux surpris vers elle.

''Tsu-hime ?'' Demanda Fon alors que Tsuna fronçait toujours les sourcils vers eux.

''Je sais que quelque chose de plus de ce que vous m'avez dit est arrivé l'autre nuit et je sais que ça a avoir avec Mukuro, tu continue de me dire que je suis censée être la Decimo et tout ça mais vous essayez tous de me protéger et de me cacher des choses.'' Gronda Tsuna, les regardant tous. ''Je sais que ces derniers temps, j'ai été… bien… mais vous devez me dire ce qu'il se passe.''

''Mukuro a un nouveau pouvoir.'' Dit brusquement Byakuran, Tsuna cligna des yeux vers lui. ''Chrome-chan, pourquoi ne dis-tu pas à Tsu-hime ce que tu sais~'' L'appela Byakuran, Chrome tressaillit avec un frisson de peur, en regardant Tsuna avec clairement du regret sur son visage.

''Je suis désolé, boss.'' Murmura Chrome, Tsuna lui sourit gentiment.

''Dis-moi simplement Chrome, ça ira.'' Lui assura Tsuna, Chrome remua nerveusement tout en regardant autour d'elle, tous les hommes la regardaient.

''M-Mukuro-sama peut posséder les gens.'' Murmura Chrome tandis que Tsuna inclinait la tête en questionnement, elle le savait déjà ça. ''Des personnes qui sont _mortes_.'' Murmura Chrome, un frisson couru dans le dos, à la fois sur elle et Tsuna.

''Mukuro… peut quoi ?'' Siffla Tsuna, ses grands yeux bruns regardèrent Reborn et les autres hommes qui étaient venus avec lui. ''Reborn ?''

''Nous en avons été témoins la nuit dernière, c'est probablement pourquoi Yuni a eu une vision et à demandée de l'aide, non seulement nous devons nous inquiéter de Mukuro et de ses sbires mais aussi de tous les cadavres qu'il laisse derrière lui.'' Expliqua le tueur à gage, ses yeux noir regardèrent tous les Gardiens qui écoutaient et la Varia. ''Nous allons aller au bâtiment de la Mafia dont nous avons parlés l'autre nuit, comme ça il ne passera pas par des civils pour t'atteindre.'' Continua Reborn alors que Tsuna acquiesçait le visage sombre.

''Il a tué des personnes la nuit dernière n'est-ce pas.'' Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'elle eut besoin, ses yeux bruns se teintèrent en orange doré tandis qu'elle serrait les poings. ''Mieux vaut maintenant que plus tard.'' Murmura Tsuna ses yeux se levèrent pour rencontrer ceux de Reborn. ''Je ne veux pas que d'autre soit blessé. Je vais arrêter Mukuro.'' Face à une telle détermination et _résolution_ , Reborn ne put qu'acquiescer. Même si ça ne résolvait pas une solution à long terme,au moins Tsuna était résolue maintenant, elle pouvait invoquer ses Flammes et combattre son ancienne Brume.

''Boss, K-Ken et Chikusa… ils… ils ne sont pas mauvais.'' Cria Chrome en attrapant la main de Tsuna. ''S'il-te-plaît… ils ont peurs.'' Tsuna étudia Chrome avec un gentil sourire, leva une main et la tira dans un câlin.

''Nous allons essayer de ne pas les blesser, je veux que personne ne meurt.'' Promit Tsuna. ''Mais nous allons les combattre, nous allons faire de notre mieux pour ne pas les blesser.'' Chrome acquiesça dans l'épaule de Tsuna, enlaçant cette dernière fermement en retour.

"Merci, boss."

''Tu viens avec nous.'' Dit Reborn, ses yeux sur Chrome. ''Mukuro va savoir que Tsuna est là si tu es présente et viendra directement pour elle.'' Chrome tremblait de terreur mais acquiesça, si elle pouvait aider, elle voulait faire de son mieux pour cela. Tandis qu'elle était toujours reliée à Mukuro, ils pourraient l'utiliser au mieux.

''Reborn ! Ne donne pas d'ordre comme ça à Chrome.'' Gronda Tsuna tandis que Chrome prenait la main de Tsuna dans la sienne et secouait la tête.

''Non, c'est bon, boss.'' Chuchota Chrome. ''Je veux aider à arrêter Mukuro-sama, si je peux être d'une aide quelconque alors je ferais tout ce que je peux.''

Tsuna regarda tout le monde dans la pièce attentivement, tous la regardaient prêts pour les ordres. ''Allons-y.'' Murmura Tsuna. ''Allons arrêter Mukuro.''

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Le groupe de Mafia local, n'était pas aussi petite que ce que Tsuna croyait, Reborn avait dit que c'était une petite _famiglia_ , petite avec seulement quelques milliers de personnes et un bâtiment de douze étages pleins de Mafieux aux airs énervés en costume, armés jusqu'aux dents après les attaques qui avaient eu lieu.

''Vongola, c'est un plaisir d'avoir votre aide.'' Un homme d'un certain âge, qui donna la chair de poule à Tsuna, arriva devant elle, ronronnant pour lui serrer la main un sourire sur le visage qui lui envoya des frissons dans le dos. _Tu vas avoir besoin de mettre un masque dame-Tsuna, c'est une_ famiglia _. Tu dois être le boss où ils prendront avantage de cette faiblesse, même si nous leur apportons de l'aide._

''Tsunahime, Vongola Decimo.'' Salua Tsuna en mettant un air de confiance que Reborn lui avait inculqué au fil des années **,** confiance qu'elle ne ressentait pas mais savait comment prétendre. Reborn n'était pas quelqu'un qui laisserait son étudiant faire les choses à moitié, Reborn la punirait plus tard si elle ne s'en sortait pas.

''Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas que la Decimo pouvait être si jolie.'' _Jeune_ pouvait l'entendre ajouter Tsuna tandis qu'elle lui souriait et enlevait sa main de la sienne. Sa peau était infesté, en réponse à son touché et elle voulait vraiment aller se laver les mains avec quelque chose de fort mais elle garda son gentil sourire et prétendit que tout allait bien.

''Ah oui par ici, nous avons organisés une salle de meeting pour votre utilisation Decimo, les moniteurs de sécurités ont été dirigés vers l'écran pour que nous puissions voir ce qu'il se passe dans tout le bâtiment.'' Tsuna acquiesça suivant l'homme avec son grand entourage proche derrière elle, chacun d'eux semblaient énervés et foudroyaient n'importe qui, qui osait même jeté un coup d'œil à la jeune femme.

Ils furent guidés dans une grande salle de conférence , deux écrans côte à côte sur le mur, chacun de ces écrans étaient séparés en quatre, des images de sécurités sur chacun d'eux.

''Ce sont les entrées ?'' Demanda Reborn alors que l'homme âgé acquiesçait vers le tueur à gage.

''Oui, il y a quatre entrées dans le bâtiment, sur cet écran.'' Il pointa l'écran. ''Ces quatre-là sont tous les chemins à cet étage, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous faire vous sentir mieux de savoir qui est à l'étage avec vous.'' Fon sourit à l'homme et le remercia avec un hochement de tête mais le renvoyait clairement. Le sourire de l'homme semblait un peu tendu mais il s'excusa.

''Ce sera utile.'' Nota Reborn en regardant attentivement les écrans. ''Je suis surpris que quelqu'un de si dégoûtant ait des pensées intelligentes.''

''Reborn, ne soit pas trop dur.'' Réprimanda Fon. ''Nous ne savons presque rien de cet homme.''

''Il fout les jetons à Tsu-hime~'' Dit Byakuran alors que Tsuna frissonnait à ce souvenir.

''Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose chez lui qui infeste ma peau.'' Marmonna Tsuna alors que Byakuran l'enlaçait par derrière tout en frottant sa joue contre ses cheveux.

''Je ne le laisserait pas toucher ma Tsu-hime~'' Reborn éloigna le boss des Gesso, gloussant loin de Tsuna.

''Arrête de tripoter la fille.'' Grogna Xanxus alors qu'il attirait Tsuna loin de Byakuran et enveloppa un bras autour de sa taille, avec protection.

''Arrête de la monopoliser, Stupide boss.'' Grogna Squalo alors qu'il lançait un regard noir à Xanxus.

''Tu as dit quelque chose requin-'' Tsuna s'éloigna de Xanxus tout en regardant la pièce, pleine d'hommes.

'' _ **Suffit**_ , vous tous, ça suffit, nous avons des choses plus importantes. Nous pourrons parler de ça _plus tard_.'' Le pièce devint silencieuse. Tsuna pointa les écrans. ''Je veux une personne à chaque écran, pour garder un œil sur n'importe quoi de bizarre. Chrome, toi et Fran faites ce que vous pouvez pour savoir où se trouve Mukuro.'' Ordonna Tsuna les yeux déterminés, orange dorée.

Reborn devait l'admettre, Tsuna était une personne entièrement différente quand elle canalisait ses Flammes et c'était assez attirant.

''Vous avez entendu dame-Tsuna.'' Ordonna Reborn. ''Fon, toi et Tsuyoshi sur les écrans.'' Les deux homme acquiescèrent et bougèrent pour regarder les écrans de sécurité. ''La Varia est à la porte, Byakuran et ses _couronnes funéraire_ s aux fenêtres.'' Les groupes bougèrent de leur position pour surveiller Tsuna, les Gardiens Vongola restèrent tous au milieu de la pièce près de Tsuna.

L'adolescente pris Lambo et l'enveloppa dans ses bras pour le tenir en sécurité et pour se réconforter tout en regardant Fran et Chrome assis à table.

''Omnivore.'' Tsuna regarda Kyoya, l'adolescent fronçait les sourcils vers elle avec une main sur son épaule. ''Détends-toi.'' Ordonna le préfet, Tsuna acquiesça et prit une profonde respiration.

Kyoya avait raison, si elle était nerveuse dés le début, elle allait s'épuiser avant que Mukuro ne se montre, elle avait besoin de se calmer et de croire en ses Gardiens.

Un léger coup à la porte les firent tous regarder, une jeune femme les regardait avec un doux sourire.

''Je vous ai tous apporter un peu de thé et de café.'' Elle fit un pas en avant et fit rouler le chariot derrière elle avec les boissons dessus, les plaça sur la table tout en s'inclinant respectueusement et partie.

Reborn arrêta Tsuna quand elle voulut prendre un peu de thé, à la place il se déplaça et testa attentivement une tasse de thé avant d'acquiescer, il n'y avait rien dedans qui pourrait blesser Tsuna. Il lui l'a tendit, Tsuna cligna des yeux vers lui alors que ses joues chauffaient.

''Nous devons être sûrs.'' Lui rappela Reborn tandis que Tsuna acquiesçait timidement et pris la tasse chaude dans ses mains et retourna son attention sur Chrome et Fran, la paires fronçait des sourcils de concentration, tout en parlant silencieusement.

''Il y a quelque chose de bizarre.'' Dit finalement Fran, ses yeux se tournant vers Reborn. ''Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chapeau-sempai.'' Appela fortement Fran, Reborn lui, lança un regard noir vers l'enfant tandis que Tsuna s'asseyait à la table avec eux.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'' Demanda doucement Tsuna alors que Fran regarda Chrome.

''Quelque chose est… étrange avec la connexion de Mukuro-sama.'' Murmura Chrome, ses lèvres tordues en un froncement alors qu'elle se concentrait sur l'attache qui la maintenait connectée à l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

''Étrange comment ?'' Grogna Kyoya alors que Chrome glapissait de surprise.

''N-Nuage-san… hum…'' Chrome essaya de penser à un moyen de l'expliquer mais vu qu'ils n'avaient jamais expérimentés quelque chose comme ça, c'était vraiment dur à expliquer.

''Sa présence est à plus d'une localisation.'' Dit sans ménagement Fran. ''Nous pouvons sentir le maître à plus d'un endroit.''

''Est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé avant ?'' Demanda Fon tandis que Fran et Chrome se regardaient l'un l'autre avant qu'ils ne secouent la tête, quelque chose comme ça n'était jamais arrivé avant.

''Où le sentez vous ?'' Demanda Kyoya alors que ses yeux faisaient le tour de la pièce, il n'aimait pas ce bâtard de Brume, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Si l'ananas harcèle maintenant Tsuna alors il le tuerait cette fois.

''Proche.'' Murmura Chrome avec un frisson. ''Il est très proche.''

''Reborn !'' Fon appela le tueur à gage qui vint vers lui, tandis que la Tempête pointait l'écran. Reborn suivit l'entrée de Lancia au premier niveau du bâtiment à travers les portes principales.

''Il n'essayait même pas de cacher son entrée.'' Songea Fon tandis que Reborn regardait l'écran.

''Donc Mukuro ne sera pas là, Lancia est une diversion.''

''Une diversion qui va blesser des gens, nous devons l'arrêter Reborn.'' Dit Tsuna alors que le tueur à gage acquiesçait vers elle.

''Xanxus, envoie l'un des tiens.'' Ordonna Reborn, l'homme lui lança un regard noir en retour.

''Je ne reçois aucun ordre de toi Arcobaleno.'' Tsuna posa son thé et se dirigea vers Xanxus prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne et le regarda avec ses yeux bruns teintés de orange.

''S'il-te-plaît.'' Xanxus céda devant elle avant incliner la tête vers la petite femme.

''Lussuria, Mammon, vous y allez.'' La paire acquiesça et se glissa hors de la salle de conférence. Tsuna sourit à Xanxus.

''Merci.'' Murmura Tsuna avant de s'incliner devant lui et retourna vers Fran et Chrome.

''Maître se rapproche.'' Murmura Chrome, Tsuna regarda Fon et Reborn, la paire regardait attentivement les écrans de toutes les entrées.

''Tsunahime-san, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un de suspect qui descend de l'ascenseur à cet étage.'' Appela Tsuyoshi, tous regardèrent l'écran quand Chikusa et Ken sortirent tout les deux de l'ascenseur, à l'étage où ils attendaient tous.

''Ken, Chikusa ?!'' Chrome respira brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte, Xanxus l'attrapa près de la porte, un bras fort autour de sa taille tandis qu'il soulevait le corps de la fille pour l'arrêter. ''Non, s'il-vous-plaît, lâchez-moi.''

''Chrome, s'il-te-plaît, calme toi.'' Supplia Tsuna en allant vers elle et l'enlaça. ''Je sais que tu te fais du souci pour eux mais ça pourrait être un piège, s'il-te-plaît.'' Chrome s'affaissa faiblement dans ses bras ensuite, hocha la tête avec hésitation tandis que Tsuna soupirait de soulagement lâchant Chrome et la guida vers la table.

''Kikyo, Daisy, allez les saluer tout les deux, voulez-vous~ ?'' Byakuran appela ses deux hommes, le grand homme aux cheveux sarcelle et le Daisy silencieux aux cheveux vert se dirigèrent vers la porte. ''Ne les combattez pas à moins que vous n'ayez pas d'autre choix~ ordres de Tsu-hime~'' Kikyo sourit à son boss avec un hochement de tête.

''Bien sûr Byakuran-sama.'' Kikyo s'inclina profondément avant que lui et Daisy ne quittent la pièce pour attraper Chikusa et Ken avant qu'ils n'atteignent la salle de conférence et essaya de les amener sans faire couler de sang.

''Et bien merde, c'est actuellement une bonne chose que nous ayons des renforts.'' Admit Reborn, ils essayaient de les séparer de Tsuna, avec seulement ses Gardiens ici, il y en aurait encore près de Tsuna avec l'addition de la Varia et de la _famiglia_ de Byakuran, ils avaient des personnes pour vérifier les menaces sans laisser Tsuna vulnérable.

''Reborn, nous avons un groupe de la _famiglia_ qui arrive par l'autre ascenseur.'' Reborn fronça les sourcils, il avait dit à ce bâtard effrayant de les laisser seul et de les laissez gérer ça, il ne voulait personne avec des armes près de Tsuna, à part eux-même.

''Bluebell~ Zakuro~ S'il-vous-plaît, allez leur rappeler que leur aide n' _est pas apprécié_.'' Ronronna Byakuran à la grande Tempête grincheuse et à la Pluie capricieuse. Tout deux sortirent, Bluebell se plaignit tout le long du chemin tandis que Zakuro se murmurait des injure mais faisait comme ordonné.

''Ils essayaient d'aider Mukuro à nous séparer de Tsuna.'' Nota Reborn, Byakuran et Xanxus agréèrent tout deux avec le tueur à gage.

''Xanxus, Byakuran, aucun de vous ne quitte Tsuna, pour rien.'' Ordonna Reborn en regardant les jeunes illusionnistes et le Gardiens de la Foudre. ''Kyoya, toi aussi.'' Le Nuage lança un regard noir à Reborn mais acquiesça, il resterait près de Tsuna.

''Fon, Tsuyoshi, j'aimerais que vous preniez position en dehors de la pièce, quelqu'un qui voudrait faire du mal à Tsuna ne rentra pas.'' Les deux hommes se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la porte, Reborn resta regarder les écrans et coordonna s'ils en avaient besoin.

''Reborn je ne veux pas que tout le monde combatte pour moi et ne pas aider.'' Rappela Tsuna tandis que Reborn leva la main et caressa ses cheveux doucement.

''Je sais dame-Tsuna mais c'est seulement le début, Mukuro ne s'est même pas encore montré. Il est notre cible, pas les autres.'' Tsuna acquiesça finalement tout en s'asseyant. Lambo se faufila sur ses genoux pour se blottir alors que la Vongola Decimo étudiait les écrans, attendant silencieusement, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment, attendre.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Okay, Tsuna détestait attendre, ça faisait trois heures maintenant et aucun signe de Mukuro, Lancia avait déjà été vaincu et était en détention. Ken et Chikusa n'avaient même pas combattus et furent retenus dans une cellule du bâtiment des Mafieux, ils attendaient tranquillement que Mukuro soit pris pour finalement être capable de gagner une sorte de liberté de l'homme qu'ils vénéraient avant mais il avait perdu l'esprit et c'était tourné vers la torture et la haine.

''Il ne s'est pas encore montré ?'' Demanda Tsuna, Reborn grogna légèrement, ses yeux noirs sur l'écran.

''Non.'' La porte s'ouvrit, Fon poussa le chariot cette fois, de la nourriture entassée sur ce dernier, un sourire sur les lèvres.

''La jeune femme de tout à l'heure pensait que tu aurais peut-être faim, Tsu-hime.'' Dit Fon tandis qu'il posait la nourriture sur la table. ''Tout est sûr.'' Ajouta-t-il ses yeux se dirigeant vers Reborn. ''S'il-te-plaît manges, Tsuyoshi-san et moi avons notre propre service, alors tout ça est pour vous.'' Tsuna sourit à Fon avec un hochement de tête prépara de la nourriture pour un Lambo rebondissant, Fran et Chrome.

''Xanxus, s'il-te-plaît, Squalo aussi, venez manger.'' Xanxus grogna mais se dirigea vers la table, il n'avait pas l'air impressionné par la sélection qu'ils leur avaient envoyés mais il ne voulait pas énerver Tsuna en déclinant son offre, pas quand elle le regardait comme ça.

''Byakuran, Torikabuto-san,vous aussi.'' Appela Tsuna, Byakuran bondit avec impatience tandis que l'illusionniste l'ignorait obstinément. Byakuran trouvait que sa moue était adorable quand elle l'a fit vers Torikabuto.

''Ignore-le.'' Reborn fit un geste de la main pour balayer son inquiétude tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil à Kyoya, il planait juste derrière Tsuna depuis quelque heures, prenant très au sérieux les détails de sa protection. ''Tu manges aussi Hibari.'' L'ordre lui valu un regard noir de Kyoya. Tsuna lui fit rapidement la moue, ce qui le convint rapidement de s'asseoir et de manger aussi.

Reborn était debout, buvant un expresso, ses yeux fixés sur les écrans, toujours au cas où il y aurait du mouvement à l'extérieur de la salle alors qu'ils déjeunaient, mais il n'y avait rien. C'était étrange, Mukuro les avait menacé la nuit dernière, pourquoi attendait-il maintenait ? Que préparait-il ?

Tsuna tressaillit quand une explosion secoua le bâtiment, la faisant tomber de sa chaise. Reborn l'attrapa, son expresso claquant au sol tandis qu'il remettait Tsuna sur ses pieds.

''Il est là.'' Murmura Chrome tremblant de terreur. ''Il est là, Boss, Mukuro-sama est _là_.'' Tsuna s'éloigna de Reborn et réconforta rapidement son ancienne Brume.

''C'est bon Chrome, je ne le laisserais pas te blesser.'' Promit Tsuna tandis qu'elle regardait les personnes dans la pièce. ''Où est-il ?'' Demanda Tsuna tandis que Reborn retournait vers les écrans. Chrome ferma les yeux et eut un froncement de concentration sur les lèvres.

''C'est toujours comme s'il était à un endroit différent.'' S'excusa Chrome tout en se détachant, son seul oeil lilas cligna vers Tsuna. ''Je suis désolé boss.'' Tsuna lui sourit gentiment tout en lui prenant la main pendant un moment.

''C'est bon Chrome, merci d'essayer.'' Tsuna lâcha Chrome et sortit rapidement ses gants, ses yeux, teinté d'orange, se tournèrent vers la porte tandis qu'elle avalait une pilule.

''Je vais trouver Mukuro et l'arrêter.'' Ordonna Tsuna d'une voix qui ne laissait personne l'arrêter, Tsuna était en HMDV (Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté) et n'était pas à ignorer. ''Kyoya, Fran avec moi.'' Reborn pris Léon dans sa main, son partenaire se métamorphosa en un pistolet.

''Byakuran, Xanxus et Fon.'' Le trio se dirigea avec Tsuna vers la porte. Xanxus l'ouvrit pour Tsuna, un de ses X-Gun dans la main, le pointant devant lui pour tuer n'importe qui, se trouvant sur le chemin de Tsuna.

''Sûr.'' Dit Xanxus tandis que Tsuna sortait, son front brillait d'un feu orangé et ses yeux étaient clairs et résolus. ''Nuage, toi aussi.'' Xanxus appela le Gardien du Nuage qui lui lançait un regard noir mais suivit tout de même, pas parce que Xanxus lui avait ordonné mais parce qu'il voulait rester aux côtés de son petit animal.

''Je vous donnerais les directions à partir d'ici.'' Dit Reborn, autant il ne voulait pas rester derrière, mais il savait qu'il serait plus utile s'il aidait pour les stratégies avec Squalo, l'épéiste était même calme et en mode de planification complètement sérieuse. Il semble que Xanxus l'ait eu comme son commandant stratégique pour une raison, même si l'homme aux cheveux argentés ne le montrait jamais, quand il s'était avéré qu'il pouvait faire son travail habilement. Tsuna regarda Reborn d'un hochement de tête, ses écouteurs mit et prêt à y aller tandis que Xanxus la guidait vers la cage d'escalier. Tsuna était tentée de pousser les portes de l'ascenseur et voler en bas mais ses gardes actuels devaient être pris en considération aussi.

''Dame-Tsuna, tu m'entends ?''

''Fort et clair, Reborn.'' Assura Tsuna tandis que ses yeux orange regardaient les alentours de la cage d'escalier. ''On ne sait toujours pas où il est ?''

''A partir des rapports, il semble qu'il soit dans le hall ou au premier étage. Ils ne sont pas complètement clairs mais j'écoute un rapport d'au moins 20 Mafieux, alors nous pouvons supposer que tous seront sous son contrôle.'' Les mains de Tsuna se crispèrent fortement tandis qu'elle acquiesçait et commença à descendre les escaliers.

''Étage un, puis nous bougerons vers le hall si il n'est pas là.'' Ordonna Tsuna alors qu'ils se glissaient au premier étage, les pistolets de Xanxus bougèrent autour de la pièce à la recherche d'une menace, même Byakuran avait sortit son dragon blanc. Kyoya avait Roll sur l'épaule prêt à y aller aussi.

''Et bien merde.'' Murmura Xanxus se tournant pour bloquer les yeux de Tsuna mais elle avait déjà vu le massacre avant eux, c'était clair que Lancia était allé si loin, avant qu'il ne soit arrêté et capturé. Il y avait une multitude de corps dispersés, quelqu'un était éveillé et criait de douleur dû à ses blessures, d'autres couchés dans des flaques de sang silencieusement. ''Ne regarde pas.''

''C'est trop tard Xanxus.'' Tsuna était calme à cause de son mode de derrière volonté, cela la gardait détachée de ses émotions, calme, pour qu'elle puisse fonctionner peut importe ce qui venait contre elle. ''Nous avons besoin de continuer, gardes les yeux ouverts.'' Ordonna Tsuna dépassant Xanxus tandis que le dragon blanc de Byakuran volait vers Tsuna et entourait ses épaules comme une écharpe, le dragon frotta son nez contre sa joue gentiment et lui lécha la joue de réconfort.

''Chrome.'' Appela Tsuna de son micro-casque. ''Quelque chose de plus sur sa localisation ?''

''Cache œil-sempai ne se sent pas trop bien mais nous pouvons confirmer qu'il n'est pas dans le hall.'' Répondit Fran pour Chrome. ''Tsu-hime~ je sens le maître autour de l'endroit, je suppose que sa nouvelle capacité de possession interfère avec notre capacité à le localiser.''

''Cela fait sens.'' Ajouta Reborn tandis que Kyoya grognait légèrement, possession, il détestait la possession presque autant qu'il détestait Mukuro. ''Le gamin est en train de scanner autour de vous, chaque personne à cet étage est une menace potentielle.''

''Nous sommes conscient de ça, ordure.'' Grogna Xanxus à travers le lien de communication. ''Nous ne sommes pas des putains de crétins.''

''Ce que tu fais avec des idiots pendant ton temps libre ne dépend que de toi Xanxan~'' Byakuran eut un petit rire alors que Tsuna leur lançait un regard.

''Suffit.'' Ordonna Tsuna. ''Ce n'est pas le moment.'' Les deux hommes devinrent silencieux, Tsuna avait raison, ils agissaient comme des enfants, ce n'était pas le moment. ''Reborn, est-ce que nous savons si il est à cet étage ou pas ?''

''Nous ne pouvons pas avoir de confirmation visuelle, nous comptons sur ces deux-là.'' Fut sa réponse hésitante, Tsuna tourbillonna quand son intuition s'hérissa, attrapant Kyoya, elle le poussa du chemin tandis qu'un des Mafieux se redressaient. Comme des marionnettes et criblèrent de balles le mur où Kyoya s'était tenu un moment avant.

''Presque à temps, putain.'' Grogna Xanxus, il avait envie de se battre depuis un moment maintenait. Il fallut seulement une balle de Flammes comprimées pour réduire l'homme en rien d'autre qu'un tas de cendre. Tsuna regarda les alentours quand plus de corps commencèrent à se relever comme un groupe de marionnettes, tenant tous leurs armes pointées sur elle.

''Tu étais avertie Vongola~'' Un ronronnement, Tsuna reconnue la voix de son ancienne Brume. ''Maintenant nous allons jouer~''

Tsuna se baissa sous l'arme, Fon bougea à ses côtés et donna un coup de pied dans le dos de l'homme, un bruit de craquement se fit entendre du mur quand il frappa durement le plâtre.

''Sors Mukuro.'' Ordonna Tsuna, ses yeux dorés regardant le hall mais c'était seulement ses jouets qu'ils pouvaient voir.

''Kufufu. Où serait l'amusement, Sawada Tsunahime.'' L'essaim d'attaquants les encerclaient de plus en plus. Les yeux oranges de Tsuna étaient sur eux tandis que ses trois gardes regardaient ses points aveugles.

''Je vais utiliser le X-Burner, essaie de les mettre tous devant moi.'' Ordonna Tsuna tandis que Fon et Xanxus commencèrent à bouger les corps devant Tsuna, Byakuran et Kyoya restèrent tout deux avec Tsuna pour couvrir sont dos. ''Opération X.'' Murmura Tsuna tandis que de douces flammes commencèrent à pulser derrière elle, la jauge de ses lentilles augmentant tandis que des flammes explosaient dans sa palme se dirigeant vers les corps rassemblés. Les Flammes de Ciel détruisirent tout sur leur passage et firent un trou sur le côté du bâtiment.

''Tsuna, tu m'entends toujours ?'' Dit Reborn à travers les écouteurs, Tsuna laissa tomber ses bras.

''Niveau un, sûr. Il y a plus d'informations sur Mukuro ?'' Grogna Xanxus en regardant alors que Fon faisait du repérage avant eux pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus de marionnettes zombies qui les attendaient.

''Fran dit que vous êtes proche de lui. Je pense qu'il doit être au même étage que vous.'' Répondit Reborn, sa voix se brisa légèrement avant que la connexion ne se stabilise à nouveau, les Flammes de Ciel résiduelles se dissipant.

''Tu es sûr ? Tsu-hime vient juste de souffler ce niveau.''

''Je relaie juste ce que le gamin me dit.'' Grogna en retour Reborn, il n'aimait pas être mis en doute, il était le tueur à gage numéro un et le tuteur Reborn, pas un Gardien quelconque.

''On ne se bat pas.'' Ordonna Tsuna dans son micro. ''Nous avons assez à nous inquiéter, sans se battre les uns avec les autres.'' Le silence tomba alors, Reborn parla le premier.

''Pardon Tsu-hime. Tu as raison. Faite juste attention à ce niveau.''

''Nous le feront Reborn. Ça ira.'' Promit Tsuna alors qu'elle regardait Fon, l'Arcobaleno était revenu en secouant la tête.

''Je n'ai rien vu.'' Rapporta Fon tandis qu'il regardait le couloir. ''Pas ici au moins. Il y a plusieurs autres couloirs à vérifier, ce niveau est plus grand que nous le pensions. Ça va prendre un peu plus de temps mais nous devrions rester ensemble pour tous les vérifier.'' Byakuran acquiesça, serrant la taille de Tsuna par derrière et pressant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

''C'est un rendez-vous~'' Pouffa de rire Byakuran tandis qu'il ignorait les regards noirs venant des trois autres gardes autour de son petit Ciel. ''Allons par ici~'' Ria Byakuran tandis qu'il prenait la main de Tsuna et la tira vers le couloir tandis que son dragon volait dans les autres pièces pour les vérifier, retournant toujours vers Tsuna pour se draper autour de son cou. Byakuran lui avait ordonné de protéger la fille quoi qu'il arrive et il ferait exactement cela.

Kyoya se rapprocha de l'autre côté de Tsuna et lança un regard noir à Byakuran, prenant son autre main dans la sienne tandis que la fille entre eux soupirait lourdement.

''J'ai en quelques sorte besoin de mes mains, les gars.'' Grogna Tsuna tandis que Byakuran rigolait et l'enlaça, Kyoya lança un regard noir vers lui, par dessus la tête de Tsuna. Xanxus et Fon échangèrent un regard, Fon attrapa Kyoya tandis que Xanxus tirait en arrière Byakuran, de l'adolescente.

''Concentre-toi.'' Ordonna Xanxus bougon alors que Byakuran le boudait.

''Tsu-hime~Xanxan est méch-'' Byakuran devint silencieux, ses yeux se plissant. ''Tu ne vois pas Tsuna ?'' Xanxus regarda vers l'adolescent surprit, ses yeux rouges cherchant la fille aux cheveux bruns.

''Merde.'' Siffla Xanxus les deux autres se tournèrent aussi vers Tsuna.

''Reborn va nous tuer.'' Dit calmement Fon, même si à l'intérieur il ne l'était pas. Tsuna était partie.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna tourna rapidement ses yeux autour du couloir tandis qu'elle levait la main pour caresser le dragon autour de son cou pour se rassurer, ses yeux orange dorés cherchèrent dans le couloir, mais elle était seule.

Chaque alarme sonnait dans sa tête pour sortir d'ici, quelque chose de dangereux arrivait et Tsuna n'allait pas l'ignorer. Alors même qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient probablement seulement séparés par une illusion, pas par une distance réelle, restant immobile dans le couloir qui était sous le contrôle de Mukuro serait une mauvaise idée.

Allumant ses flammes dans ses mains, Tsuna les laissa la propulser dans le couloir, ses yeux scannant l'escalier pour se regrouper dans la salle de réunion avec Reborn.

''Reborn !'' Appela Tsuna dans son micro, fronçant des sourcils au grésillement tandis que le rire effrayant de Mukuro résonnait dans le couloir autour d'elle. ''Merde.''

Les escaliers avaient disparus et les ascenseurs ne répondaient pas alors qu'elle écrasait le bouton, préparant une main, elle fit un trou dans le mur pour s'envoler par ce passage mais aucun trou n'apparut, les alentours tremblèrent et eurent une impulsion, une vague de puissance descendit le couloir mais tout s'arrangea et elle était toujours coincée à ce niveau.

''Pauvre petite Vongola, toute seule~ Kufufu. Jouons à un jeu~''

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Voilà voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Alors qu'en pensez vous? de va-t-il se passer par la suite? Hum Hum plus que 3 chapitres après celui-la... et oui nous arrivons à la fin de cette histoire car elle est en pause je vous le rappel! Bref je vous dis à Samedi pour le prochain chapitre et j'ai discuté avec ma correctrice et nous allons passer à toute les 2 semaines pour Welkin car elle arrive à corriger un chapitre par semaine (gros gg à elle en passant) donc nous avons de l'avance et je suis rendu au milieu du dernier chapitre donc bientôt se sera 1 toute les semaines sûrement pour remplacer celle-ci! Voilà les nouvelles par rapport au fic et je vais sûrement remplacer Cielo quand elle sera terminé par une autre dont j'ai eu les droits et qui s'appelle **Another Path** de **DragonflyDream** qui est en cours avec 19 chapitre! Voilà vous savez maintenant se qu'il vous attends après Cielo du moins jusqu'à ce que l'auteur post à nouveau ^^! Ciao~


	22. Fighting Crazy Pineapples

Chapitre 22 : Combattre des ananas fou

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Avertissement : Langage comme toujours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt et Yuiu pour leurs Reviews.

Yuiu :Et oui il arrive tout est dit dans le titre ! Oki tant que tu aimes;) Merci pour le com et je te laisse avec la suite !

Merci à: Akayui, Amnesia Riku, ao no oni, Aterina, Aube Crepusculaire, Audragon, Aura Jackson Potter Di Angelo, AuroreMalfoy, Barukku Iris, Bokasuka, China12, Claraseth, Cosmo Asma,Cristina2001, danielle2004, Darkemeraud, Deldom, doni-ghost, Dylove, ellenvanlilie, Enid Lupin, Ewena Malfoy, Felicia Vardya, hadrian phantomhive, Haku132, Harmonuit, HarukaN, Hebihime, Joel the gaming mage, kabutaurore, Lica An, Iobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lynnah O'Crazy, Mai96, marjo1607, maya9231, Milaa, mizuki akuma, myheroacademia97, MysticalNekoChan, Naheiah, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Nurari21, OphisNightshade, Plume d'Akusa, Pomelle, PietraDragon, prigentenora, RedBloodAlice, SakuraKurai27, sarayberrios2003, Sasam Moon, saya59410, SenseiFujuki, Selena Psycho, shiroyasha02430, Solane Helsalrogo, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tenshihouou, tetai, Tsuki Banritt, TsunakunR2718, Usui-chan, Walarisse, xstorm007 yaoi-chan-poowa, YoyithaWind0802, Yuiu, yukixvongola et Yuki-Jiji pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow

Bonne lecture ~

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna utilisait doucement chaque mots grossier qu'elle avait déjà entendu de ses Gardiens et de ceux qui l'entourait depuis un moment maintenant, esquivant le coup d'un autre corps. Tsuna le repoussa tandis qu'elle invoquait ses flammes dans sa main et le brûla en cendres.

''Ce n'est pas un jeu, Mukuro.'' Grogna Tsuna tandis que le dragon glissa de sa gorge pour directement charger la poitrine d'un autre corps, la queue du dragon ne lâchait jamais sa prise sur un de ses bras ou de sa nuque. La créature savait que s'il perdait le contact avec la jeune Decimo, il serait piégé loin d'elle comme l'était son maître et les autres puissant combattants qui avaient été laissés derrière quand Tsuna fut traînée ici.

Tsuna trébucha sur un bras qui tomba derrière elle, ses yeux agrandirent, se levèrent vers l'épée qui avait traversée l'espace où sa tête s'était tenue il y a seulement une seconde avant, le trébuchement le plus chanceux qui ai jamais eu lieu. Faisant marche arrière, Tsuna remercia le dragon blanc qui perça un trou à travers la poitrine d'une autre personne possédée, le corps s'écroula au sol tandis que Tsuna attrapait le dragon blanc. La boîte animal la tira sur ses pieds et s'enroula autour de son cou alors que Tsuna soupirait de soulagement, enfin un trou. Pressant ses flammes à travers ses paumes, Tsuna s'envola à travers le couloir laissant son intuition la guider.

Tenant une main devant elle, Tsuna ouvrit la porte et vola dans la pièce, ses yeux oranges cherchèrent l'illusionniste qu'elle savait être là.

''Mukuro, tu ne peux pas te cacher pour toujours.'' Lui rappela Tsuna, ses yeux regardaient les alentours tandis que le dragon autour de son cou grognait légèrement tout en reniflant l'air. ''Je te connais- merde !'' Tsuna grinça en sautant en arrière alors qu'un trident fut poussé vers sa gorge, ses yeux se levèrent vers la longue arme.

Mukuro n'avait pas l'air bien, son visage était plus pâle de ce qu'elle se rappelait et ses yeux hétéroclites avaient de larges cernes.

''Sawada Tsunahime.'' Murmura Mukuro ses yeux se concentrèrent sur elle tandis que ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire fou. ''Sawada Tsunahime.'' Tsuna jeta ses mains en l'air et vola en arrière alors que le trident coupait son buste, le dragon siffla avec colère contre Mukuro tandis que Tsuna le calmait.

''J'apprécie ton aide Ryu, mais doucement.'' Le dragon lui lécha la joue provoquant un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, qui disparu un moment plus tard, quand elle évita un des corps de Mukuro qui voulait la couper avec une épée.

''Sawada Tsunahime.'' Tsuna étudia Mukuro attentivement, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien et répétait son nom de façon effrayante et l'aurait fait gémir si elle n'était pas en hyper mode de derrière volonté.

Tsuna laissa le dragon se charger du corps qui avait l'épée tandis qu'elle changeait son poids sur sa jambe gauche et glissa sous le trident qui venait vers elle, attrapant le bois lisse du trident juste au-dessus des griffes. Tsuna se précipita pour mettre un coup de poing dans la joue de Mukuro, l'illusionniste fut projeté dans le mur. Il n'avait même pas essayer d'esquiver son coup.

''Sawada Tsunahime.'' Mukuro se mit debout, ses yeux étaient rouges et injectés de sang tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle, le trident tranchant maladroitement vers elle.

Tsuna l'évita une fois encore, ses lèvres pressées en un froncement, quelque chose n'allait pas ici, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Se concentrant sur l'homme devant elle, Tsuna s'envola pour éviter un autre coup tandis qu'elle laissait son intuition la guider.

''Jouons.'' Murmura une voix alors que Tsuna s'envolait rapidement, manquant de peu un autre coup de trident tandis que Mukuro souriait vers elle avant de disparaître dans le Brouillard. Puis un devant elle, était un faux et le vrai était aller l'avoir dans la salle. Tandis que les cadavres attaquaient malgré tout.

''Sawada Tsunahime.'' Grogna un faux Mukuro en se lançant sur elle avec plus de dextérité qu'avant. Tsuna se retourna tout en attrapant le trident à quelques millimètres de sa joue, le jetant sur le côté tandis qu'elle évitait l'autre, se tenant sur le côté et se releva rapidement, juste à temps pour détourner un autre trident venant de derrière elle.

Le dragon enroulé autour de sa gorge se tourna vers le trident et le cassa avant de retourner sur ses épaules. Tsuna lui lança un sourire de remerciement, qui tomba quelques secondes plus tard alors que Mukuro reformait son trident hors de ses Flammes de Brume.

 _J'aurais dû savoir que cela arriverait._

Regardant le plafond, Tsuna envoya un jet de flammes en l'air, elle continua de rapprocher sa tête du toit pour éviter d'être à porté du trident de Mukuro, elle avait besoin de plus de marche de manœuvre. Tsuna doutait qu'elle puisse être capable de le mener à l'extérieur, donc elle avait besoin de faire ce qu'elle pouvait ici.

Tsuna se tourna soudainement quand le dragon blanc siffla vers quelque chose, Tsuna vola en arrière alors que Mukuro (pas sur qu'il soit faux ou réel) sauta vers elle avec son trident sur le sol, qu'elle venait juste d'ouvrir au-dessus d'elle.

Mukuro frappa le sol avec son trident en premier tandis que son regard de deux couleurs se levait vers elle. ''Sawada Tsunahime.'' voyant les yeux vides, probablement un faux.

Planant sur place, Tsuna évalua à nouveau son environnement, maintenant elle avait un nouvel espace ouvert avec quelques possibilités pour éviter. Mais elle devait faire attention à une autre porte, comme l'avait prouvé Mukuro au sol, les possédés ne se souciaient pas de tomber si ils arrivaient à la surprendre d'en haut.

Tsuna combattit la nausée quand la pièce bascula violemment en torsion qui commençait à la prendre, se concentrant sur son intuition, Tsuna tordit encore ses flammes la poussant vers l'arrière tandis que deux tridents arrivèrent à sa vue et harponnèrent les murs.

Clignant des yeux autour d'elle, Tsuna trouva deux Mukuro au sol qui lui avaient lancés les tridents. Préparant une de ses mains, Tsuna tira des Flammes de Ciel sur la paire au sol tandis qu'elle évitait une autre attaque de Mukuro.

Grognant de surprise, Tsuna changea rapidement la direction de ses flammes et repoussa le mur sur lequel elle s'était reculée.

''Tu continues de fuir.'' Tsuna tressaillit à la voix près de son oreille, frappant derrière elle avec un de ses pieds tout en tourbillonnant pour frapper la forme loin d'elle, son poing passant à travers une illusion sans substance. S'envolant soudainement quand (elle avait nommé le dragon Ryu du au faite qu'elle ne savait pas si il avait un vrai nom) Ryu siffla sur quelque chose. Tsuna eu juste le temps d'éviter un autre coup de trident qui visait sa jambe.

Il semblerait que Mukuro se fichait de la frapper aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait l'égratigner, même légèrement pour qu'il puisse la contrôler. ''Courir et courir.'' Tsuna se détourna de la trajectoire d'un autre coup, ses yeux repérant un autre Mukuro et le frappa rapidement avec ses Flammes. Essayant de contrôler le nombre de faux Mukuro au sol, elle ne pouvait contourner toutes les attaques si ils réussissaient à en obtenir d'en bas.

Tsuna regarda la porte au niveau du sol de sa petite zone et dirigea rapidement ses Flammes pour détruire l'entrée. Cela ne laissait plus que l'entrée du second niveau, qu'elle détruisit aussi une fois qu'elle en eut la chance.

Pour le moment elle avait besoin de bouger autour des tridents du groupe de Mukuro autour d'elle.

''Tu ne peux pas fuir éternellement.'' Grogna légèrement Tsuna en sentant un impact sur le côté, ses yeux se baissèrent pour voir le Dragon blanc s'empaler sur un trident pour prendre le coup, pour s'assurer que Tsuna n'était pas blessée. ''Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir voler.'' Ronronna Mukuro tandis que Tsuna s'éloignait de l'adolescent flottant, de vraies illusions l'entouraient et des ailes de plumes noires lui poussa dans le dos.

Tsuna berça le Dragon tandis qu'elle étudiait attentivement son environnement.

''Tu vas bien, Ryu ?'' Murmura Tsuna. Le dragon fit un son pitoyable avant de disparaître dans une explosion de Flammes de Ciel. Tsuna était vraiment seule maintenant.

''Toute seule~'' Ronronna une illusion de Mukuro qui passa à travers un mur, l'adolescent saisit le mur et tira la moitié supérieure de son corps hors du mur tout en tirant un trident du mur autour de lui et la taillada. Tsuna réussit à peine à l'éviter à temps sans perdre la tête. Enflammant ses Flammes, Tsuna détruisit l'illusion du mur, changeant son but pour viser certains sous elle.

Prenant un peu de répit pour restreindre les corps disponibles de Mukuro. Seulement quatre autres à s'inquiéter, pour l'instant.

''Sawada Tsunahime.'' Jetant un coup d'oeil à la porte supérieur, Tsuna cligna des yeux pour voir qu'on _n'essayait_ pas de l'attaquer pour une fois. ''Aide-moi.'' Son visage se tordit pendant un moment, ayant l'air désespéré avant qu'un visage mortellement calme ne le rattrape à nouveau et qu'il ne se lance sur elle de la porte, son trident alla vers elle. ''Faible petite _salope_.'' Mukuro frappa le sol et s'envola immédiatement pour la trancher avec son long trident, Tsuna le bloqua avec une main tout en lui donnant un coup de pied sur le côté.

Mukuro grogna alors que sa jambe s'enfouissait dans ses côtes, le jetant et le faisant traverser le mur. Cela ne pris pas trop longtemps pour qu'un autre ne prenne sa place. Tsuna se baissa sous un coup et bloqua un autre, enflammant ses Flammes directement sur celui qui essayait de s'envoler vers elle depuis le sol.

Il semblerait que peu importe ce qu'elle disait cela allait arriver, mais Tsuna en avait assez entendu de ceux qui entouraient Mukuro pour avoir une idée de la façon dont il était tombé profondément dans la folie dans laquelle il semblait être. Ça devait être l'anneau, l'Anneau des Enfers qu'il avait trouvé ici en Italie, c'est la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser pour l'avoir poussé si profondément. Mukuro n'avait jamais été exactement le parangon de la santé mental et sa haine pour la Mafia ne connaissait aucune limite, mais ça ? Tuer des enfants et des mères. C'était trop, même pour Mukuro.

Tsuna avait besoin de trouver le vrai Mukuro, pas un des faux qu'il avait lâché sur elle sur tous les angles, le vrai Mukuro,elle avait besoin de le trouver, se rapprocher de lui sans prendre une seule égratignure et lui enlever l'anneau.

Facile non ?

Ça allait être dur mais Mukuro méritait une chance, elle allait faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour essayer et sauver l'illusionniste de l'Anneau des Enfers.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

La tête de Byakuran se leva rapidement, ses mains se serrèrent tandis qu'il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, tendant la main à l'attache qu'il avait connecté à son dragon, son visage se tordant d'inquiétude.

''Mon dragon vient d'être détruit.'' Expliqua doucement Byakuran tandis qu'il ré-invoquait sa boîte arme, pressant son front contre celui de la créature et partagea ses récents souvenirs via leur Flamme. ''Il est mort en sauvant Tsu-hime, Mukuro se projette sur ses marionnettes.'' Expliqua doucement Byakuran. ''Et apparemment il peut voler… il a attrapé Tsu-hime par surprise avec ça, le dragon a pris le coup pour elle.''

''Tout ça c'est bien et tout mais comment allons-nous la récupérer ? Tsuna est seule, nous sommes censés être à ses côtés en tant que ses Gardiens.'' Grogna Reborn tandis que Byakuran acquiesçait.

''Je sais tueur à gage. Je le sais très bien qu'elle est seule.'' Grogna Byakuran en retour. ''Si tu connais un moyen pour forcer notre intrusion sur ses illusions, alors s'il-te-plaît partage-le nous.''

''Va te faire foutre le psychopathe, vous étiez supposés éviter ça.''

''Oh alors donc c'est uniquement de _ma_ responsabilité que vous les _Gardiens_ vous vous battez ?'' Fon bougea rapidement entre les deux, se battre maintenant n'allait pas les aider.

'' _Suffit_ , Tsu-hime est seule et nous nous battons les uns contre les autres.'' Leur rappela calmement Fon, mais pour une fois le maître d'art martial était tout sauf calme. Son instinct s'agitait d'inquiétude et il se sentait malade rien que de penser que Tsuna était seule, quelque part à se battre pour sa vie contre un fou alors qu'ils étaient ici. ''Nous nous inquiétons tous et nous avons peur pour elle mais se battre entre nous ne va pas nous aider.'' Reborn ferma les yeux et pris une profonde respiration, Fon avait raison, il avait perdu son calme, il était le plus grand tueur à gage du monde, il ne perdait pas son sang-froid, peu importe qui était en danger. Pas même pour son Ciel.

''Sempai~ Serait-ce le mauvais moment pour vous déranger ?'' Reborn jeta un regard noir à l'enfant alors qu'il le regardait d'un air sombre.

''Tu ferais mieux d'avoir quelque chose d'utile gamin.''

''Oui et non.'' Fran haussa les épaules. ''Je sais comment les localiser dans le bâtiment mais je ne peux pas briser l'illusion du maître.'' L'enfant haussa les épaules tout en soupirant légèrement. ''Mais ça nous donne une opportunité.''

''Pour ?'' Fon incita promptement pendant que l'enfant penchait la tête sur le côté, son énorme chapeau de pomme se déplaçant avec lui.

''Et bien… le Maître est probablement très occupé à se concentrer sur l'illusion et sur le combat, si quelque chose dans la pièce change en dehors de sa perception… disons une chaise ou un changement de table, il ne s'en apercevrait pas au moins qu'il ne rentre dedans.''

''Ça pourrait se retourner par contre, et si Tsunahime-san est celle qui rentre dedans ?'' Rappela Tsuyoshi tandis que Fran acquiesçait.

''Mmm mais elle vole la plupart du temps. Il est plus probable que ce soit le maître qui se le prenne, même si ça bouge par lui-même après que nous ayons changés de position, nous saurons où est l'un ou l'autre physiquement.''

''Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'autres options.'' Agréa doucement Fon. ''Nous pouvons nous asseoir ici et attendre ou faire ce que nous pouvons pour donner un avantage à Tsu-hime.''

''Emmène moi à l'omnivore, _maintenant_.'' Kyoya brisa finalement le silence, regardant l'enfant illusionniste avec ses tonfas dans les mains, prêt à faire respecter son ordre si il le devait. Fran bien sûr était trop content de les emmener au cœur de l'illusion. Même s'ils ne voyaient pas ce que faisait Tsuna, au moins si ils pouvaient faire _quelque chose_ pour l'aider, alors il suffisait d'espérer faire pencher la balance.

''Si ça se retourne.''

''Pense positivement Reborn. Tsuna n'est pas faible, tu le sais, ait un peu confiance en notre Ciel.''

''Ne crois pas que je ne le pense pas.'' Grogna Reborn vers Fon. ''Je surveille cette gosse depuis des années maintenant mais tu oublies qu'elle a été récemment _brisée_ et sa résolution lui a été _retirée_. Et si Mukuro l'utilisait contre elle ?'' Fon s'arrêta tandis qu'il frissonnait, il n'avait pas considéré ça. La Tsuna qui avait été si forte et qui avait combattue Byakuran et les Vindice, cette Tsuna ne l'était plus, trop de choses avait changées et elle se remettait encore des actions de ses soi-disant amis.

Si Mukuro n'était pas totalement fou et pensait utiliser ça contre elle. Fon ne pouvait arrêter le frison qui rampait jusqu'à son dos.

''Fran-kun,emmène-nous à Tsuna.'' Murmura Fon à l'enfant qui acquiesça et ferma les yeux pendant un moment pour sentir la grande concentration de Flammes du Brouillard.

''Très bien, suivez moi mesdames~''

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna se tenait près du toit de la seconde pièce qu'elle avait ouverte, regardant le groupe de Mukuro au niveau en dessous, plus il en amenait moins ils fonctionnaient. Ils ne pouvaient même plus marmonner son nom, les clones avaient perdu leurs capacités pour les fonctions de haut niveau. Pas question de parler, seulement ici et là où un marmonnait encore son nom et leurs coups n'étaient même plus coordonnés maintenant, ils faisaient signes juste au hasard.

Mukuro avait pris le contrôle d'autant de personnes qu'il le pouvait et en échange il avait perdu beaucoup de ses capacités, il y avait seulement un des Mukuro en dessous d'elle qui parlait encore, murmurant son nom continuellement.

Heureusement, aussi longtemps que ce n'était pas un piège, cela voulait dire que c'était le vrai Mukuro, le fou. Si elle pouvait juste s'approcher de lui, elle aurait une chance de sauver Mukuro.

Alors qu'il avait fait de terribles choses, des choses que personne ne pourrait lui pardonner. Tsuna voulait le sauver si elle le pouvait, elle ne croyait pas que quelqu'un méritait de mourir, même si parfois c'était inévitable, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait choisir cette option. Tsuna ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour arrêter Mukuro sans le tuer, assez de personnes étaient mortes.

Tsuna cligna des yeux surprise quand tout d'un coup, un des clones de Mukuro courut dans quelque chose, s'arrêta et trébucha sous elle. Les yeux grand ouvert sur le chemin alors qu'ils rencontraient des barrières invisibles.

''Tout le monde…'' Elle ferma les yeux avec un doux sourire. ''Merci.'' Chargeant ses Flammes, Tsuna effaça les dix Mukuro qui avaient tous trébuchés sur quelque chose, plongeant, Tsuna utilisa le moment de distraction et attrapa le Mukuro cohérent par derrière dans le petit écart qui se présentait et s'envola. Les guidant vers une petite corniche à gauche, à l'étage supérieur mais loin de la porte.

Luttant pour garder sa prise sur l'illusionniste qui se débattait, le Mukuro dans ses mains criait et se débattait, se débattait contre le bras qu'elle avait contre sa poitrine, une fois qu'ils furent stabilisés sur la corniche, Tsuna enroula son autre bras autour de lui.

''Je vais te tuer, t'arracher ta putain de tête, je vais abattre tous ceux que tu connais, sale pute !'' Mukuro hurlait en griffant ses bras. Tsuna se mordait la lèvre inférieur quand ses ongles lui coupaient ses bras. Heureusement il avait fait tomber son trident et n'avait pas eu l'esprit d'en invoquer un autre, ou il avait une de ses marionnettes pour lui en apporter un dans les mains.

Tsuna tâtonna le long de son bras avec une grimace, sentant ses ongles couper ses bras mais les ignora, elle avait besoin de lui enlever cette foutue bague, seulement alors ils pourraient finalement être capable d'arrêter ce cauchemar infernal.

''Je vais t'arracher ta putain de gorge, insupportable salope, boire ton sang et te couper en morceaux !'' Tsuna grimaça alors que l'anneau sur sa main lui coupait la sienne alors qu'elle essayait de lui tenir la main et de lui enlever mais Mukuro n'allait pas rendre les choses facile.

L'illusionniste se battait bec et ongle pour lui arracher les bras de force ou tout simplement lui arracher les a. De toute façon, Tsuna luttait contre lui tandis qu'elle essayait de mettre la main sur l'anneau, la longue corne lui rentra dans la main quand elle l'attrapa finalement. L'illusionniste ricana tandis qu'il se baissa et lui mordit la main, faisant couler le sang pendant que Tsuna essayait de son mieux de lui enlever l'anneau.

''Putain stupide salope, tu es morte, vous êtes tous morts, vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter, aucun d'entre vous ne peut même en rêver. Je vais tuer tous tes putain de Gardiens, je vais mettre en pièce ta précieuse Mafia et cracher sur vos cadavres !'' Tsuna pris une profonde respiration, se tordant tandis qu'elle lui arrachait l'anneau de la main, sa prise dessus n'était pas possible seulement à cause de la corne qui était actuellement encastrer dans sa paume.

Aussitôt qu'il glissa de sa main, Mukuro s'évanouit, la pièce entière se brisa comme du verre et tomba autour d'elle, les corps tombèrent au sol les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste personne.

''Tsu-hime !'' Cria Fon en sautant pour l'attraper alors que sa flamme crépitait et qu'elle s'écroulait, glissant de la petite corniche vers le sol et atterrit directement dans les bras de sa Tempête. ''Reborn !'' Cria Fon, le tueur à gage se dirigea rapidement à ses côtés. Personne ne l'avait vu bouger, l'homme évalua rapidement les dégâts.

''Ramène-la dans la pièce principale.'' Ordonna Reborn avant de donner un coup de main à Tsuyoshi. ''Toi tu… le prends.'' Se renfrogna le tueur à gage vers l'illusionniste inconscient sur le reste de la plate-forme au-dessus d'eux. ''Hibari, tu restes avec Tsuyoshi, gardes Mukuro.'' Le préfet aux cheveux noirs inclina la tête à contrecœur en acceptant l'ordre.

Laissant Tsuyoshi et Kyoya faire la tâche demandée. Reborn partit rapidement après Fon et Tsuna, il voulait jeter un vrai coup d'oeil à ses bras mais des scans qu'il venait de faire, elle allait avoir plus que quelques égratignures pendant quelques jours, il pouvait accélérer la guérison bien sûr mais ce n'était pas bon pour lui de trop noyer son système avec trop de Flammes de Soleil. Spécialement sans savoir si Mukuro avait quelque chose avec ses blessures.

Il y avait trop d'inconnus à propos de l'Anneau que Mukuro avait utilisé, un anneau qu'il devrait bientôt enlever de sa paume. Il l'avait laisser pour le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent l'emmener quelque part pour endiguer le saignement qui allait sûrement commencer dès qu'il l'aurait retiré mais il voulait cet anneau aussi loin que possible de Tsuna, de préférence de l'autre côté de la planète ou même sous la garde de Vendicare pour le garder loin de l'illusionniste à l'avenir.

La manipulation des morts n'était pas une petite affaire et c'était définitivement quelque chose dont ils ne voulaient pas que ça tombe entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas comme si personne d'autre que Mukuro et possiblement Viper pouvaient utiliser son plein potentiel mais ils ne voulaient prendre aucune risque, le corps comptait déjà assez.

Fon porta Tsuna dans la salle de réunion qu'ils avaient utilisés comme leur QG et l'assied dans une des chaises. Byakuran se précipita vers elle avec les yeux agrandit en voyant le sang couler de son corps inconscient.

''Tsu-hime.'' Le dragon blanc qui avait été près de lui depuis que Byakuran l'avait ré-invoqué, bougea pour se draper sur la chaise et continua de veiller sur Tsuna. ''Est-elle- ?''

''Elle est inconsciente, quelques égratignures, probablement fatiguée mais elle est vivante.'' Assura Reborn tandis qu'il prenait sa paume et enleva rapidement l'Anneau de sa main et la tendit à l'utilisateur du Ciel aux cheveux blancs. ''Tiens ça.'' Byakuran pris l'anneau avec contrecœur, une grimace tordit son visage alors qu'il jetait un regard noir à l'Anneau offert.

''Xanxus, où est, par l'enfer ton bâtard de paon ?'' Appela Reborn tandis que Xanxus appela rapidement Lussuria, l'homme flamboyant était en bas aux cellules de détention avec les deux laquais de Mukuro, gardant un œil sur eux comme demandé. ''Fon, nous avons besoin de lui enlever son haut.'' Dit Reborn tandis que Fon l'aidait à enlever son haut souillé de sang de leur Ciel, ils avaient besoin de voir quels étaient les dommages, au cas où il y avait des blessures sous tout ce sang.

''Fran, va chercher de l'eau et des affaires propres aussi.'' Appela Reborn à l'enfant aux cheveux bleu sarcelle qui hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce pour obtenir les objets demandés.

Reborn examina attentivement leur Ciel. ''On dirait qu'il ne l'a pas eu avec le trident, elles viennent toutes d'ongles.'' Murmura Reborn tandis qu'il examinait ses bras, même si Mukuro n'avait pas l'anneau des enfers, il voulait être sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ce bâtard puisse posséder Tsuna.

''Sa paume ?'' Demanda Fon, le tueur à gage tourna sa main avec attention et examina les plaies.

''On dirait qu'il l'a mordu.'' Reborn enveloppa sa grande main autour de la petite de Tsuna blessée et appela ses Flammes pour accélérer la guérison. Baissant le regard et fronça légèrement les sourcils voyant que la blessure de l'anneau ne se soignait pas du tout mais que la morsure se soignait un peu, ça ne soignait plus au moins.

''Qu'est-ce que tu obtiens de celle-ci ?'' Demanda Reborn à Fon tandis que le maître d'art martial inspectait attentivement sa paume.

''Tu peux sentir les Flammes de Brume s'accrochant à la plaie, ça vient de l'anneau, n'est-ce pas ?'' Reborn acquiesça tandis que Fon fronçait des sourcils. ''Nous allons devoir attendre et voir comment ça se soigne naturellement, si ça résiste aux Flammes de Soleil, il n'y a pas beaucoup que nous puissions faire à part attendre.'' Pensa Fon alors qu'il vérifiait ses bras aussi. ''Va-t-elle avoir des cicatrices, tu penses ?'' Reborn secoua la tête.

''Peut être venant de l'anneau mais je vais prendre soin du reste.''

''Les cicatrices prouvent qu'un boss à combattu et à gagné, Reborn.'' Le grand tueur à gage haussa les épaules à la Tempête.

''Les cicatrices sur Tsuna veulent dire que nous avons échoués à la protéger.'' Le silence tomba entre eux, Reborn se concentra pour soigner les plaies un peu au moins pour arrêter le saignement. Fon déchira une bande de sa manche de son changshan et enveloppa la plaie sur sa paume fermement tout en attendent que Fran revienne avec les bandages et de l'eau.

''Je suis impressionné que vous puissiez vous concentrer.'' Dit légèrement Byakuran, essayant un peu d'enlever l'atmosphère sérieuse. ''Avec la petite _hime_ si déshabillé~'' Fon soupira vers l'homme alors que Reborn lui jeta un regard noir.

''Va te faire foutre, Gesso.''

''Je ne peux pas tueur à gage-chan~ je ne bougerait pas jusqu'à ce que la _hime_ me le dise.'' Reborn ignora complètement l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, à la place, regarda la porte tandis qu'elle était ouverte rapidement et avec tellement de force que ça cabossa le mur quand ça le frappa.

'' _Hime_ ~'' Cria Lussuria, les poussant rapidement hors de son chemin sauf Reborn. Le camarade utilisateur de Soleil lança un regard noir au Soleil de la Varia. ''Tch, ces _hommes_ non raffinés qui pervertissent ma douce petite _hime_. Honte à vous~'' Bouda Lussuria tandis qu'il tourna son attention sur les bras de Tsuna. ''… Pas mauvais pour un tueur à gage.'' Dit Lussuria avec un brillant sourire à l'homme qui portait un féroda, Reborn fronça les sourcils vers l'ennuyant Soleil pendant que Lussuria le renvoyait dans son esprit et retourna examiner Tsuna. Il était après tout un bon infirmier quand il le fallait, alors qu'il l'était souvent pour la Varia, Reborn en temps que Soleil, était toujours un tueur à gage, pas un infirmier.

Déballant la main de Tsuna, Lussuria regarda attentivement la blessure sur sa paume tout en laissant ses Flammes faire ce qu'elles avaient à faire. ''Hmm, même moi je ne peux rien faire pour celle-là.'' Nota Lussuria tout en regardant sérieusement Reborn. ''Gardez un œil attentif sur ça.'' Reborn acquiesça en retour, il allait le faire de toute façon.

''Sempai~j'ai apporté une éponge de bain~'' Fran se glissa dans la pièce avec une jeune femme derrière lui tenant une bassine d'eau, les bras de l'enfant étaient chargés de bandages et de vêtements pour Tsuna.

La femme de chambre posa la bassine silencieusement avant de s'incliner devant eux et de se dépêcher de partir, laissant les Vongola seuls.

''Devrions-nous nous inquiéter qu'elle soit inconsciente ?'' Xanxus poussa finalement la conversion, Fon toucha gentiment le front de Tsuna, pas de fièvre.

'Dame-Tsuna a déjà fait ça avant, après de gros combats, elle a tendance à mettre toute sa résolution et son énergie dans le combat et ne laisse rien pour elle.'' Xanxus ne s'était pas vraiment dérangé de vérifier avant. Après sa défaite contre Tsuna, il se fichait si elle avait souffert d'épuisement dû aux flammes ou pas et après le combat du futur, elle avait disparue dans le passé avant qu'il n'ait pu vraiment y regarder. ''Elle ira bien avec du repos, nous devrions cependant la ramener à l'hôtel.'' Dit Reborn tout en regardant Xanxus. ''Les _prisonniers_ ont besoin d'être gardés et sous clef aussi mais je préférerais que nous ayons la garde que cette faible petite famiglia.''

''Pourquoi ne pas juste appeler les Vindice ? Ils seront plus qu'heureux de reprendre le fou et ses animaux de compagnies.'' Xanxus haussa les épaules, Fon secoua la tête en réponse.

''Ce n'est pas ce que voudrait Tsuna.'' Rappela-t-il. ''Nous allons attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille et décide. Jusque-là c'est mieux de ne pas les remettre aux Vindice. Ce sera dur de les faire sortir si elle le souhaite.'' Xanxus souffla légèrement, il avait l'intention de jeter Mukuro et ses animaux de compagnie dans le trou le plus sombre à Vendicare et de les laisser pourrir là-bas pour le reste de leur vie naturelle comme repentis pour toutes les vies qu'ils avaient prises.

Mais Fon avait raison, Tsuna pardonnait beaucoup trop et ne voudrait probablement pas qu'ils mettent la main sur eux, du moins pas tous. Il y avait une petite chance qu'ils gardent Mukuro hors des mains de Vendicare, à ce point. En faite Xanxus était impressionné qu'ils ne soient pas déjà venus pour l'illusionniste, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas brisé les règles de ce monde, quelque chose que ces bâtards de mort-vivants seraient normalement trop heureux de faire appliquer.

''Ils disent que c'est notre problème.'' Dit Reborn tandis qu'il tirait une veste autour de Tsuna. ''Nono les a contacté, ainsi que les autres parties concernées. Les Vindice considèrent que c'est le problème des Vongola, Tsuna leur a demandé de les libérer. Tsuna doit nettoyer le désordre causé par ses choix.'' Reborn prit Tsuna dans ses bras et se redressa.

''Le déchet de requin a une voiture qui nous attend.'' Grogna Xanxus tout en attrapant Fran par le dos de la chemise et souleva le petit gamin comme un chat. ''Foutons le camp d'ici.''

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

La tête de Tsuna battait la chamade et ses bras lui faisaient mal, elle avait l'impression que sa main était en feu et elle se sentait malade mais elle se sentait bien au chaud et en sécurité. Forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir, Tsuna cligna des yeux somnolant, sur la silhouette floue près de son lit.

''Reborn ?'' Marmonna Tsuna tandis qu'une main fraîche touchait son front. ''Est-ce que j'ai gagné ?'' Reborn renifla d'amusement et bougea pour mettre une serviette fraîche sur son front.

''Tu le fais toujours dame-Tsuna, ne pose pas de questions stupides.'' Tsuna sourit tout en essayant de savoir, Fon bougea pour la repousser.

''Tu as de la fièvre, repose toi. Entre l'épuisement de Flamme et les blessures tu en as besoin. Repose toi.''

''Mukuro.'' Marmonna Tsuna. ''Où est-il ?''

''Hibari et Tsuyoshi le garde et ses deux laquais sont gardés, nous n'avons rien fait de plus encore.'' Promit Reborn tandis que Tsuna soupirait de soulagement, un sourire pris place sur ses lèvres.

''L'anneau ?''

''Byakuran le garde jusqu'à ce que tu décides quoi faire avec.'' Assura Reborn tandis que Tsuna soupirait de soulagement en fermant les yeux.

''C'est fini maintenant ?'' Demanda Tsuna, Reborn lui donna un petit coup gentiment sur le front.

''Ce n'est jamais fini pour un boss Tsuna.'' Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers ses Gardiens, les ex-Arcobaleno. ''Mais oui, pour le moment. Mukuro a été arrêté et ne peut tuer personne d'autre.''

''Quand tu te sentiras mieux, nous te ramènerons à la maison.'' Ajouta Fon, un brillant sourire pris place sur les lèvres de Tsuna. Elle voulait rentrer à la maison et enlacer sa mère, oublier l'odeur de chair brûlée et les vies qui avaient été prises non pas une fois mais deux fois comme Mukuro manipulait leurs corps déjà morts.

Un sourire pris place sur ses lèvres quand le dragon blanc que Byakuran devait avoir ré-invoqué glissa sur la tête de lit et se pelotonna autour d'elle protecteur, frottant son museau contre sa joue avec une léchouille de réconfort.

''Tu sais, ils n'étaient pas tous mort.'' Les yeux de Tsuna s'ouvrirent tandis qu'elle se redressait rapidement, cherchant Mukuro, elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle venait de l'entendre.

''Tsu-hime.'' Demanda Fon inquiet alors qu'il s'approchait du lit et lui et Reborn l'aidèrent à la rallonger tandis que le dragon soufflait légèrement à la perturbation et se recroquevilla rapidement autour d'elle.

''P-Pardon…'' Marmonna Tsuna tandis qu'elle les laissait la recoucher, elle était fatiguée et probablement à moitié endormie. Ce n'était rien de plus que son imagination… là encore. ''Reborn… Mukuro utilisait seulement des cadavres… n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Tsuna tandis que Reborn acquiesçait silencieusement.

''Il possédait les corps de personnes mortes, dame-Tsuna. Ne t'en fais pas à propos de ça et repose toi.'' Tsuna acquiesça et ferma à nouveau les yeux mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier la petite torsion dans son estomac lui disant que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'elle avait manquée quelque chose.

Mais la fatigue pris le pas et elle se sentit doucement s'endormir, faisant de son mieux pour mettre de côté tous les combats.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Fon et Reborn se tenaient à l'extérieur de la chambre tout en parlant calmement, Reborn fronça les sourcils vers la pièce où Tsuna dormait à nouveau.

''Nous ne pouvons pas continuer de lui cacher ça pour toujours Reborn, elle va le savoir que nous lui mentons aussitôt qu'elle se sentira mieux.'' Siffla Fon tandis que Reborn lui lançait un regard noir.

''Alors tu veux que nous lui disions ? Tsuna a eu assez mal récemment, elle ne doit pas découvrir ça aussi.'' Grogna Reborn. ''Laisse-moi ça, j'ai déjà gardé des choses aux Vongola avec l'hyper intuition depuis longtemps. Tsuna ne le découvrira pas.''

''Elle ne va pas nous le pardonner si elle le fait jamais Reborn, elle mérite la vérité.'' Répondit doucement Fon tandis que Reborn regarda Tsuna.

''Ça va la briser Fon, elle ne peut savoir, pas encore du moins. Laisse-la se remettre puis nous approcherons le sujet avec elle, pour le moment elle ne peux pas savoir que tout ceux qui était possédés n'étaient pas mort.''

''…'' Fon étudia Reborn pendant quelques instants avant de soupirer, il savait que le tueur à gage était impossible à gérer une fois qu'il avait pris sa décision, aller à son encontre signifiait devenir son ennemi, même lui. Revenant dans la chambre de Tsuna, Fon laissa Reborn où il était et l'apaisa doucement. Elle avait un cauchemar à causes des choses, son visage était tordu de douleur et de doux gémissements lui échappaient.

''C'est bon Tsu-hime, tout va bien maintenant.''

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Tsuna claqua ses mains fermement sur ses oreilles tout en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans un coin de la chambre, entourée par une horde de Mukuro, tous possédés et la regardaient en silence, puis l'accusèrent et lui crièrent dessus.

" **Meurtrière**."

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui alors vous en dîtes quoi ? Mukuro fou spycho qui est manipulé par la bague et Tsuna qui le sauve encore… Et bien le dernier mot de chapitre est assez dur vous trouvez pas ? Bref trêve de bla bla ! Je vous dis à Lundi pour Welkin, à Mercredi pour Soulles ou à Samedi prochain pour la suite ! Ciao~


	23. Tsuna Vs The Vongola Alliance

Chapitre 23 : Tsuna VS l'Alliance Vongola

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Avertissement : Langage comme toujours !

Merci à : Yuiu pour ta Review.

Yuiu :Oui la fin arrive malheureusement, il ne reste qu'un chapitre après celui-ci. J'espère de tout coeur que l'autre va bientôt reprendre. Pour le secret de Fon et Reborn, il y avait un indice dans le chapitre précédant ^^

Merci à: Akayui, Amnesia Riku, ao no oni, Aterina, Aube Crepusculaire, Audragon, Aura Jackson Potter Di Angelo, AuroreMalfoy, Barukku Iris, Bokasuka, China12, Claraseth, Cosmo Asma,Cristina2001, danielle2004, Darkemeraud, Deldom, doni-ghost, Dylove, ellenvanlilie, Enid Lupin, Ewena Malfoy, Felicia Vardya, hadrian phantomhive, Haku132, Harmonuit, HarukaN, Hebihime, Joel the gaming mage, kabutaurore, KokyuShiro Aoi, Iobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lynnah O'Crazy, Mai96, marjo1607, maya9231, Milaa, mizuki akuma, myheroacademia97, MysticalNekoChan, Naheiah, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Nurari21, OphisNightshade, PietraDragon, Plume d'Hitsuji, Pomelle, prigentenora, RedBloodAlice, SakuraKurai27, sarayberrios2003, Sasam Moon, saya59410, SenseiFujuki, Selena Psycho, ShadowsC2, shiroyasha02430, Solane Helsalrogo, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tenshihouou, tetai, Tsuki Banritt, TsunakunR2718, Usui-chan, Walarisse, xstorm007 yaoi-chan-poowa, YoyithaWind0802, Yuiu, yukixvongola et Yuki-Jiji pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow

Bonne lecture ~

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Se réveiller était la partie la plus facile, aussitôt qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, tous ce qu'elle put faire était de grogner, la douleur la frappa. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. La lumière lui brûlait les yeux et sa gorge était douloureuse.

Tsuna avait l'impression d'avoir aussi froid quand l'enfer. L'adolescente se força à se débattre, elle avait besoin de savoir que Mukuro allait bien, que c'était vraiment fini.

Deux mains fortes la repoussèrent, tandis qu'elle traînait les yeux vers la forme floue qui la retenait. ''Repose-toi dame-Tsuna.'' Ordonna Reborn alors que Tsuna se relaxait en entendant sa voix. Reborn ne la laisserait pas se reposer si quelque chose se passait, alors cela signifiait que c'était fini.

''Tout le monde va bien ?'' Dit Tsuna d'une voix rauque alors qu'il soulevait de l'eau vers ses lèvres et l'a laissa boire avant de répondre.

''Bien sûr qu'ils vont bien dame-Tsuna, tu es la seule qui soit assez stupide pour dépasser ses limites.'' Tsuna soupira de soulagement avec un doux sourire.

"Je suis contente."

''Nous allons doubler ton entraînement quand on sera de retour au Japon. J'ai été trop indulgent avec toi récemment et c'est ce qui arrive.'' Tsuna gémit légèrement avec une moue, sérieusement, il allait doubler sa routine déjà infernale ? Bien qu'elle devait admettre que l'entraînement avait été allégé ces dernier temps en comparaison avant les problèmes avec ses anciens gardiens.

''Qu'est-il arrivé à Mukuro ?'' Demanda Tsuna tandis que le tueur à gage soupirait, elle n'allait pas se reposer jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache tout, quel Ciel têtu.

''Il est sous notre garde, nous attendons tes ordres pour appeler les Vindice.''

''Je suis étonné qu'ils ne se soient pas présentés seuls.'' Tsuna ria doucement tandis que Reborn fronçait les sourcils.

''Nous l'avons libéré, il est sous notre responsabilité quand il est hors de contrôle.'' Reborn pensa que c'était un peu vache de cette soi-disant police de la mafia mais c'était aussi vrai. Tsuna l'avait libéré contre leur avertissement, alors quand il est hors de contrôle pourquoi devraient-ils nettoyer après lui.

''Je sais que tu ne vas pas être d'accord… mais je ne veux pas qu'il retourne à Vendicare.'' Murmura Tsuna en essayant de s'asseoir à nouveau. Reborn n'essaya pas de la recoucher cette fois et à la place, fronça les sourcils vers sa boss.

''Dame-Tsuna, ses crimes ne doivent pas rester impunis, indépendamment de l'Anneau des Enfers, il a commencé le massacre avant que ça ne prenne le relais. Comme Lancia pourra te le dire.''

''Je sais Reborn, je sais. Mais Vendicare, être à nouveau dans cette endroit, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un mérite ça.'' Expliqua doucement Tsuna, un coup à la porte coupa la conversation. Fon ouvrit la porte avec un doux sourire, un plateau de thé dans les mains.

''J'avais cru entendre la voix de Tsu-hime.'' Il sourit en posant le plateau et s'assied pour lui verser du thé. ''Reborn ne te harcèle pas trop, j'espère ?'' Tsuna accepta le thé avec un soupir de contentement. Fon faisait en quelque sorte le meilleur thé.

''Je ne veux pas remettre Mukuro aux Vindice.'' Expliqua à nouveau Tsuna, un froncement glissa sur les lèvres de Fon avant de sourire à nouveau.

''Tu sais que tu vas devoir te battre contre les Vongola pour ce résultat. Le Nono à l'intention de remettre Mukuro à la garde des Vindice.''

''C'est bon.'' Tsuna acquiesça. ''Je vais me battre contre tout le monde si je le dois, Mukuro… personne ne mérite d'être dans cet endroit, pas où il était. C'était…'' Tsuna frissonna à ce souvenir, elle en avait rêvée quelques fois et ce n'était pas du tout plaisant.

''Tu es trop sentimentale dame-Tsuna.'' Rappela à nouveau Reborn, Tsuna l'accrocha du regard avec ses yeux bruns teintés d'or.

''C'est mon choix Reborn.'' Reborn acquiesça simplement vers elle, c'était vrai, c'était son choix mais elle allait devoir se battre contre le Nono et probablement toute l'Alliance pour garder Mukuro hors de Vendicare, la Mafia n'était pas aussi pardonnable que Tsuna l'était.

''Je vais examiner les choses.'' Dit Reborn en se levant et partant, les laissant seuls, Tsuna clignait des yeux vers lui tandis que Fon ricanait.

''Il cherche probablement un moyen de rendre ça acceptable pour l'Alliance.'' Tsuna pouvait sentir un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Un autre coup à la porte arriva peu de temps après. Fon bougea pour les laisser entrer tandis que Tsuna continuait de boire son thé, peu importe ce que Fon avait mis dans le thé cela aidait contre la douleur qui parcourait encore son corps.

''B-Boss.'' Tsuna sourit à Chrome, la jeune illusionniste alla s'asseoir près d'elle, Chikusa et Ken étaient tous deux derrière elle. Ils avaient réussis à se mettre dans les bonnes grâce des Gardiens (Avec Chrome se portant garante pour eux et après avoir passé un moment intense avec Tsuyoshi.) et étaient maintenant collés à Chrome. 'N-nous étions inquiets pour toi.'' Dit doucement Chrome tandis que Fon commençait à verser du thé pour tous les nouveaux visiteurs. Le maître d'art martial surveillait toujours de près Chikusa et Ken. Tsuyoshi les avait peut être laissé passer mais il ne prendrait aucun risque avec eux dans la pièce avec une Tsuna avec sa Flamme épuisé.

''Je vais bien, merci Chrome.'' Assura Tsuna avec un sourire pendant que Chrome lui donnait un sourire hésitant en retour.

''E-est que tu sais … ce-ce que tu vas faire avec Mukuro-sama ?'' Demanda doucement Chrome alors que Tsuna devenait silencieuse en fronçant des sourcils vers ses mains, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir le renvoyer à Vendicare mais Tsuna ne le voulait vraiment pas.

Il avait mal agi, il avait tué des centaines de personnes en seulement quelques semaines, il méritait d'être bloqué et de ne jamais être libre à nouveau mais Tsuna ne voulait pas l'envoyer à Vendicare. Pas cet endroit, dans une prison d'eau et de chaînes.

Tsuna savait que logiquement ce n'était pas une prison normale qui pourrait le retenir et que Vendicare était le seul endroit qui en serait capable mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas le renvoyer là-bas.

''S'il-te-plaît.'' Tsuna cligna des yeux surprise quand Chikusa se mit à genoux et inclina la tête au sol. ''Ne renvoyez pas Mukuro-sama à Vendicare.''

''Je ne les laisserait pas l'emmener à Vendicare.'' Promit Tsuna alors que l'adolescent soupira de soulagement en la regardant finalement.

''Nous vous sommes redevables.'' Murmura Chikusa alors qu'il se redressait. ''Nous servirons les Vongola pour repayer cette dette.''

''Non.'' Tsuna secoua la tête vers lui. ''Pas les Vongola.'' Chikusa haussa un sourcil de confusion alors que l'adolescente lui souriait gentiment. ''Vous allez me prêtez votre force parce que nous allons devoir combattre les Vongola pour garder Mukuro hors de Vendicare.'' Chikusa acquiesça fermement, ses yeux bleus se dirigèrent vers Chrome et Ken.

''Ken.'' L'adolescent regarda Chikusa avant d'acquiescer et passa son regard sur Tsuna.

''Merci.'' Ken grimaça, comme si remercier quelqu'un lui faisait mal physiquement, en considérant leur passé avec la Mafia, ça lui faisait probablement mal de remercier quelqu'un qui était de la Mafia. Peu importe à quel point s'était dur, elle se battrait contre être la Donna de la Mafia, c'était encore arrivé.

''Nous allons regarder les autres options mais je le promets, je vais faire tout mon possible pour garder Mukuro hors de Vendicare.''

''Ça ne va pas être facile.'' Tsuna tressaillit de surprise, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la porte, Reborn était revenu. Le grand tueur à gage se tenait appuyé contre le chambrelant de la porte et fronçait les sourcils vers elle. ''Tu as choisis le chemin le plus difficile. Encore.'' Fon ricana en regardant l'autre ex-Arcobaleno.

''N'est-ce pas pour ça que tu l'aimes ?'' Tsuna rougie alors que Reborn ria sous cape en regardant Tsuna. ''A quoi tu pensais ?'' Ajouta Fon pour attirer l'attention de Tsuna qui essayait de s'enfoncer dans le matelas et de disparaître.

''Pour obtenir l'accord des Vongola, ils vont avoir besoin d'une sorte d'assurance que Mukuro est sous contrôle.'' Le grand tueur à gage inclina son féroda alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils vers Tsuna. ''J'ai contacté Spanner et Shoichi, ils travaillent sur quelque chose pour réprimer et contrôler ses Flammes de Brume.'' Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard noir du tueur à gage l'arrêta rapidement.

''Ne commence même pas dame-Tsuna, même avec cette restriction, les chances que les Vongola acceptent de lui permettre de rester libre de Vendicare est minuscule.''

''Si Shoichi-kun et Spanner travaillent avec les Vindice, ils pourraient être capable de trouver quelque chose. Les Vindice ont leurs manières pour réprimer les pouvoirs d'un illusionniste.'' Ajouta Fon tout en regardant Tsuna et Reborn. Tsuna cligna des yeux vers lui, avec les yeux grand ouverts.

''Ça ne lui fera pas mal, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Non.'' Promit Reborn. ''Pour autant que nous le sachions, ça ne lui fera pas mal. Si ça se passe comme prévu alors le seul effet secondaire est qu'il ne sera pas capable d'utiliser ses illusions ou ses Flammes du Brouillard.'' Tsuna regarda le visage plein d'espoir de Chrome et soupira.

''Très bien, alors… nous allons contacter les Vindice à propos de ça … quoi que ce soit et puis… retourner au Japon ?'' Reborn secoua la tête.

''Non, premièrement nous avons besoin de tes arguments pour l'Alliance des Vongola, seulement si ils sont satisfait, nous pourrons retourner au Japon. Autrement nous serons traînés ici pour leur faire face.''

''Okay.'' Accepta Tsuna en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Chrome avec un doux sourire. ''Je vais faire tout mon possible pour le garder hors de Vendicare.'' Chrome ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes.

''Merci… merci… pour être si gentille…'' Murmura Chrome tandis que Chikusa tendit la main vers sa poche, se figeant quand il sentit des intentions meurtrières venant de Fon et de Reborn à cette action. Il sortit lentement son bras pour leur montrer un mouchoir. La pression disparue et Chikusa laissa échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience de retenir et passa le tissu à Chrome pour qu'elle puisse essuyer ses larmes.

''Et pour Ken et Chikusa ?'' Demanda Chrome doucement alors que Tsuna regardait Reborn. Il fronçait à nouveau les sourcils, ce n'était jamais pas bon signe. Le froncement de Reborn était dur à voir, à moins de bien le connaître mais il fronçait définitivement les sourcils en ce moment. Les froncement de Reborn étaient aussi quelque chose de terrifiant, presque autant que ses petits sourires.

''Ils vont avoir besoin de leur prouver qu'ils sont loyales avant qu'ils ne soient autorisés à bouger librement.'' Tsuna regarda la paire, ils étaient silencieux, ils savaient exactement à quel point ils étaient dans le pétrin et à quel point ils devaient beaucoup à Tsuna pour ne pas les avoir déjà tués. Ils suivraient n'importe quel ordres qu'ils leur donneraient. Surtout pour empêcher Mukuro d'aller à Vendicare.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'' Demanda doucement Chikusa, ses yeux bleu foncés se verrouillèrent dans les yeux noirs sans fin du tueur à gage. Chikusa n'était pas stupide, il savait très bien que Reborn avait des plans pour eux deux, dans son esprit.

''Vous appartenez à Tsuna maintenant.'' Tsuna le regarda, surprise à cette annonce.

''Reborn-'' Un autre regard noir du tueur à gage, l'arrêta une fois de plus.

''Jusqu'à ce que votre dette soit payée, vous serez loyales envers Tsuna, pas Mukuro, pas les Vongola mais envers Tsuna et seulement Tsuna.'' Chikusa plissa les yeux vers Reborn tout en retournant l'offre dans son esprit avant de hocher la tête.

''Envers Tsuna seulement.'' Fit-il écho. ''Pas envers les Vongola, ni envers _toi_.'' Clarifia Chikusa, un sourire glissa sur les lèvres de Reborn alors qu'il étudiait l'adolescent.

''Très bien.'' Ricana le tueur à gage tout en hochant de la tête vers l'adolescent. ''Seulement envers Tsuna.'' Il regarda vers l'autre ex-Arcobaleno. ''Tu veux dire quelque chose ?'' Fon soupira, ses yeux allèrent de Tsuna à Reborn.

''Non, je pense que tu la couvres Reborn.'' Sourit gentiment le Chinois versant une autre tasse de thé pour Tsuna. ''As-tu des plaintes Tsu-hime ?'' Tsuna secoua tranquillement la tête tout en regardant tout le monde rassemblé dans la pièce, elle n'avait rien à dire sur ça, autre que se plaindre de ne rien avoir à dire.

''Dans ce cas, tu devrais te reposer dame-Tsuna, aussitôt que Spanner et Shoichi auront un prototype, nous irons devant l'Alliance.'' Tsuna acquiesça vers le tueur à gage tandis qu'elle prenait une gorge du thé que Fon lui avait fait.

''Mmm, je comprends.'' Répondit doucement Tsuna tout en regardant son thé. Elle allait devoir faire face à l'Alliance Vongola pour quelqu'un qui avait essayé de la tuer plusieurs fois.

''Notre nouveau Ciel rend les choses difficile pour la protéger.'' Reborn grogna doucement vers Fon en Chinois pour que Tsuna ne soit pas au courant de son inquiétude envers elle.

''Elle ne serait pas Tsuna si elle changeait.'' Reborn lui jeta un regard amer avant de partir à la poursuite de l'appareil qu'il avait commandé.

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

Tsuna était toujours fatiguée, ça faisait trois jours, trois jours que les Vongola lui ordonnaient de remettre Mukuro aux Vindice. Trois jours que tout le monde se battait pour elle pour les garder éloignés jusqu'à ce que … et bien, le plan de Reborn soit en place.

Les Vindice les avaient aidés assez volontiers, ils ne voulaient pas être en charge de Mukuro, pas avec l'avancé de ses pouvoirs, même pour eux ce serait difficile à gérer ou ils l'auraient tué pour le garder sous contrôle.

L'équipe de recherche de Tsuna, comme ils avaient appris à connaître la paire comme ça, avaient travaillés nuit et jour pour faire un prototype, un tour rapide en avion plus tard et les deux ingénieurs montaient le bracelet autour du poignet de Mukuro, l'illusionniste n'avait pas parler depuis des jours, il s'était assis dans un silence total, regardant ses mains et le sang qu'il pouvait voir couler d'elles.

Quand il fut amené devant le conseil des Vongola, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le monde extérieur de la pièce noir où il avait été enfermé avec Mammon et Fran pour le surveiller attentivement au cas où il essaierait de partir. Mukuro n'avait aucunement essayer de partir, son esprit avait été dans un profond trou noir au moment où l'anneau avait quitté sa main. Les mains glacées de terreur sur la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était perdu. La pression oppressante des nombreuses vies qu'il avait prises. Honnêtement, Mukuro savait qu'il méritait l'emprisonnement pour le reste de sa vie. Il le savait qu'il méritait plus que la mort et il n'allait pas combattre sa sentence. Pour Tsuna, la petite gamine qu'il avait trahi, abandonné et puis essayé de tuer, _encore_ , le défende. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais prévu.

Alors il était là, se tenant devant le Conseil de l'Alliance des Vongola, le chef suprême de nombreux clans de l'Alliance Vongola. Un panel de vieillards qui regardaient directement, pas lui mais la jeune femme à ses côtés avec des yeux bruns dorés remplit de détermination les regardait en retour, chacun d'eux.

''Non.'' Tsuna regardait le vieil homme qui avait parlé. ''Ses crimes ne peuvent rester impunis.''

''Je ne dis pas qu'ils doivent le faire.'' Rétorqua Tsuna avec ses yeux dorés brillants, adoptant son hyper mode de derrière volonté. ''Mukuro va payer pour ses crimes mais enfermé dans une cellule de Vendicare, ou tuer, n'est pas la réponse.''

''Je comprends ton souhait de pardonner Tsuna mais avec ses crimes, ça ne pourra pas être au service des Vongola, d'autant plus que nous parlons de quelqu'un qui a essayé de te tuer deux fois maintenant.'' C'était le Nono qui avait parlé, Tsuna épingla de son regard doré le vieil homme, il avait été la figure d'un gentil grand-père quand elle l'avait rencontré quand elle était enfant mais maintenant il était complètement en mode Boss de la Mafia.

Tsuna était aussi en mode boss et voulait protéger Mukuro, oui il avait essayé de la tuer. Il avait essayé avant, elle l'avait sauvé de Vendicare la première fois, ce n'était pas différent. Il avait beaucoup tué peut-être mais ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute.

Tsuna savait que les Vongola ne lui pardonnerait pas ses pêchés et elle ne voulait pas le leur donné non plus mais Tsuna croyait qu'il ne devait pas être enfermé dans une pièce ou être tué, pour ses crimes. Tsuna avait sentit son emprisonnement pendant un moment. Tsuna ne voulait même pas savoir si c'était réel ou non mais elle savait que si c'était même légèrement réel, elle ne voulait pas qu'il y retourne à nouveau, pas pour l'instant.

Les plus bas niveaux de Vendicare, l'endroit où ils gardaient les plus dangereux criminels, c'était plus cruel que n'importe quoi qu'il voudraient ou pouvaient faire à Mukuro, personne ne devrait passer par là et surtout pas une seconde fois.

''Je ne vous autoriserais pas, ni personne, ramener Mukuro à Vendicare. Shoichi et Spanner ont tous deux travaillés dur avec l'aide des Vindice. Nous avons le pouvoir de réprimer ses Flammes de Brume et ses illusions. Mukuro ne sera plus un risque pour personne, ils ont travaillés sur une fonction d'urgence.'' Tsuna serra les poings en prenant un profonde respiration pour rester calme. ''Si Mukuro s'enfuit, ou me fait quelque chose, alors le bracelet le tuera.'' Ajouta Tsuna, elle ne voulait pas de ce genre d'appareil mais Reborn ne l'aurait pas fait autrement.

''Tsuna ce n'est pas assez, Mukuro ne peut pas être autorisé à être libre.''

''Je ne le tuerais pas.'' Claqua Tsuna en coupant le Nono, le conseil entier se figea et la regarda. Elle venait juste de répondre au Vongola Nono, personne ne répondait au chef des Vongola. ''Je me fiche si je dois prendre toute l'Alliance Vongola, vous _ne_ prendrez pas Mukuro.'' Le conseil entier l'étudiait en silence tout en se regardant les uns, les autres. ''Je combattrais chacun d'entre vous pour ça, même si vous me rejetez des Vongola, même si vous vous dressez contre moi. Mukuro est _mon Gardien_ , sa sanction est mienne et je la donnerais à personne d'autre.''

Mukuro pouvait seulement la regarder, ses yeux grand ouvert bloqués sur elle tandis qu'elle était debout pour un meurtrier de masse. Personne ne se lèverait pour lui, la dernière fois qu'elle s'était tenue debout pour lui, il avait été capable de l'écarter alors qu'elle attendait qu'il prenne la bonne décision. Cependant c'était l'héritière d'une organisation Mafieuse, qui connaissait toutes les intimités de sa position maintenant, comparé à la naïve petite fille qu'il avait affronté il y a si longtemps.

Tsuna se tenait devant lui, devant l'entièreté du conseil Vongola, elle le défendait et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais espérer, lui rembourser un telle chose. En la regardant, il su, il savait qu'il l'a servirait pour toujours pour rembourser chaque once de sa dette et pour rester debout comme ç=sa force aussi longtemps qu'il en serait capable. Tsuna s'était déjà levée pour lui avant mais c'était une nouvelle taille et il savait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de la trahir à nouveau. Tsuna était la seule personne qui s'était levé pour lui, sachant à quel point il était profond, elle était toujours prête à lui tendre la main avec un sourire. Le sourire de Tsuna, il avait besoin de protéger ça.

''Un mois.'' Tsuna regarda le Nono alors que le vieil homme l'étudiait en retour. ''Un mois Tsuna, s'il y a un seul incident, même le plus petit orteil hors de la ligne pendant ce moment et il sera remis à Vendicare et exécuté.'' Tsuna tressaillit légèrement à la mention de l'exécution, ses yeux rencontrant ceux du Vongola Nono pendant un moment. C'était sa seule chance, si ils pouvaient traversés ça alors elle serait capable de sauver Mukuro.

''Merci.'' Murmura Tsuna en inclinant la tête vers lui, un sourire de soulagement étirant ses lèvres. ''Merci Nono.'' Tsuna attrapa la main de Mukuro, l'illusionniste baissa les yeux au contact choqué, regardant la pâle main qui enveloppait la sienne tâchée de sang.

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

Reborn n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'espoir, qu'elle puisse influencer l'opinion de l'Alliance Vongola, on lui avait bien sûr demandé d'attendre dehors, tous les Gardiens de Tsuna étaient interdits d'entrer. Ils comptaient sur la Varia pour contrôler la sécurité lors de la réunion à haut risque avec tous les hauts gradés des Vongola.

La seconde où elle sortit avec Mukuro près d'elle l'avait désorientée, pas seulement ça mais il n'y avait pas de sécurité supplémentaire sur la paire, le bracelet de Mukuro était toujours en place alors qu'il était libre. Les Vongola lui avait laissé la garde de Mukuro.

''Et bien…'' Murmura Reborn à Fon. ''Dame-Tsuna a encore gagné.''

''Admets-le Reborn, rien ne t'excites plus que Tsuna qui passe en mode boss.'' Ricana Fon alors que son compagnon aux yeux sombres lui lançait un froncement de sourcils.

''Tu peux parler, tu salive pratiquement sur notre Dame boss tous les jours.''

''Mr Pot, s'il-te-plaît arrête d'appeler la Bouilloire noire.'' Rigola légèrement Reborn à son compagnon, assez vrai, ils étaient tous dans le même bateau.

''Mme. Inconsciente sera notre mort à tous.''

''Et tu vas adorer chaque secondes.''

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

Près de deux mois après s'être envolés pour l'Italie pour arrêter Mukuro, ils revenaient finalement à la maison. Mukuro à leur côté, une chose dont Reborn n'aimait toujours pas, faire confiance à Mukuro. Bien que fou, l'adolescent était aussi très débrouillard, si quelqu'un trouvait le moyen de détourner le bracelet, qui bloquait ses pouvoirs, ce serait Mukuro.

Cependant, l'adolescent avait drastiquement changé son attitude envers Tsuna, il devait l'admettre. Mukuro était un fanatique de ses croyances dans les meilleurs cas, maintenant il était totalement fanatique en son devoir de protéger Tsuna et de ne faire aucun mal à l'adolescente.

Le premier jour de leur retour, la mère de Tsuna était toujours autour de cette dernière, enlaçant sa fille et la câlinant à chaque opportunité. I-pin ne mit pas longtemps à se blottir dans les bras de Tsuna, l'adolescente magnétique l'ayant manquée pendant qu'elle était partie.

''Manqué I-pin.'' Tsuna rigola en serrant l'enfant tandis que sa mère gloussait en retour. Nana avait été près d'elle chaque jour alors que sa fille était partie, pensant à toute les fois où elle avait protégée son bébé pendant des années. Le fait de l'avoir protégée de ses mains, avait rendue la femme terrifiante, la femme au foyer aux charmants couteaux tellement aimé avait quelque chose de terrifiant dans ses mains récemment.

''Mon bébé chéri.'' Rigola Nana en serrant Tsuna fermement contre sa poitrine. ''Ma chérie, tu m'as tellement manquée~'' Tsuna se serra fermement dans les bras de sa mère et sourit en la serrant fortement.

"Je suis rentrée, maman."

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

Retourner à l'école était quelque chose dont Tsuna n'avait pas vraiment réalisée que ce serait un problème. Tsuna n'avait jamais attendue beaucoup de l'école et les nombreuses personnes qui riaient de son existence même dans le bâtiment de ses pairs.

Tsuna avait passée plus d'un mois immergée dans le monde de la Mafia, revenir dans le monde de l'abus et des railleries de ses camarades de classe. Tsuna avait presque oubliée à quel point elle était mauvaise jusqu'au moment où elle mit un pas dans la classe et tout le monde devint silencieux pendant un moment avant que tous éclatèrent en murmures et en ricanement.

Tsuna se glissa dans sa chaise et regarda son bureau, la réalité du conseil des Vongola, toutes les personnes qu'elle avait vue et devant qui elle s'était tenue avant de disparaître dans le pouvoir de ces enfants. Tsuna avait été forte mais grâce à ses réponses conditionnées au moment où la classe avait commencée à rire d'elle, elle s'était rétrécie sur elle-même et se tue.

''Tout le monde, nous avons un nouvel élève aujourd'hui.'' La classe se tourna pour voir l'adolescent dans l'uniforme d'école de la ville d'à côté, Kokuyo. ''S'il-vous-plaît, saluer Rokudo Mukuro- _chan_.'' Le grand adolescent entra, lançant un regard noir à Reborn avant de tourner son double regard sur la classe, scrutant les menaces avant de se concentrer sur Takeshi, puis Hayato.

''N'importe qui, _n'importe qui_ , qui dérange Sawada Tsunahime, se battra avec moi et croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas vous battre avec moi.'' Tout le monde se figea en regardant Mukuro tandis que Reborn lui faisait signe de s'asseoir près de Tsuna.

''Tais-toi et vas t'asseoir, _Nebbia_ -chan.'' (Brume) Ordonna Reborn avec un froncement de sourcils, regardant Tsuna alors que l'adolescente essayait de se rendre invisible des yeux scrutateurs de la classe. Comment avait-elle pu oublier à quel point elle était nulle.

C'était un rappel discordant de ce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment, elle pouvait se défendre pour Mukuro, elle pouvait se défendre elle-même mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment utiliser la division longue, ni la forme exacte pour la photosynthèse.

Pratique pour être damnée, Tsuna était juste aussi inutile que jamais.

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

Mukuro suivait Tsuna, l'adolescente marcha vers les bureaux du Comité Disciplinaire, il haussa un sourcil alors qu'il étudiait son changement. L'adolescente était entrée dans les toilettes et en était sortie avec des vêtements différents, il ne doutait pas que le petit oiseau avait ordonné à Tsuna de les porter.

La première pensée qu'il eu fût pervers, suivit de près par _je me demande de quoi elle aurait l'air dans l'uniforme de Kokuyo ?_

Tsuna sentit les doigts froids de l'effroi danser dans son dos, les yeux rivés sur Mukuro qui avait un sourire des plus effrayants sur les lèvres alors qu'il l'étudiait. Tsuna se faufila dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la Salle de Réception. Les pouvoirs de Mukuro, bien qu'ils soient contrôlés par le dispositif que Shoichi et Spanner avait fait, ne le rendait pas moins effrayant.

Se glissant dans la pièce, Tsuna inclina la tête au froncement de sourcils de Kyoya qui fronçait des sourcils vers la porte où elle venait de rentrer.

''Tu as besoin de faire un choix Sawada Tsunahime.'' Dit finalement Kyoya, Tsuna inclina la tête de l'autre côté alors que Kyoya continuait de froncer des sourcils vers elle. ''À propos des actions à prendre envers ton ancienne Tempête, Soleil et ses… femelles.'' Tsuna se flétrit immédiatement, Hayato, son premier véritable ami, le Gardien dont elle avait pensée qui serait pour toujours avec elle. Sa Tempête, Gokudera Hayato. L'énergique Soleil qui l'avait soutenue, sa capacité à rendre tout positif, même quand tout semblait sombre. Et finalement Haru et Kyoko, ses premières amies filles. ''Chacun de ceux qui ont échoués envers toi, doivent payer leur dû, autre que ça. Sawada Tsunahime, que vas-tu faire pour ceux qui ton abandonnées ?''

"Je…."

''Ne leur pardonnes pas.'' Tsuna regarda Mukuro, l'adolescent se tenait contre le mur tout près. Tsuna ne l'avait pas remarqué entrer, c'était plutôt déconcertant, au moins elle savait qu'il n'avait pas utilisé ses illusions, il ne pouvait pas. ''Tu veux leur pardonner, n'est-ce pas.''

''Mais… je ne veux pas qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose.''

''Rien ne leur arrivera.'' Assura Kyoya, en accord avec Mukuro pour une fois. ''Cependant la mutinerie de ta Tempête ne doit pas rester impunie, le Soleil et ses femelles aussi.''

''Je ne veux pas les punir.'' Répéta obstinément Tsuna, lançant un regard noir à Kyoya avec une teinte de doré dans ses yeux bruns. Tsuna se fichait de ce qu'ils disaient à propos de sa faiblesse envers ses amis mais Tsuna _n_ 'attaquerait pas, ni punirait Hayato, Ryohei ou les filles pour ce qu'il s'est passé, se blâmant pour tout.

''Ta Tempête à provoquée cette mutinerie, Sawada Tsunahime et l'attaque subséquente via Bianchi.'' Tsuna continuait de regarder partout sauf vers Kyoya et Mukuro. Depuis le procès des Vongola, il se tenait près d'elle, se tenait devant elle, devant les autres étudiants même si Tsuna essayait de l'arrêter. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il allait punir ceux qu'ils l'avaient blessées si elle ne le faisait pas et elle ne le voulait pas.

''Je sais, je sais… mais… pourquoi je ne peux pas au moins leur pardonner comme je l'ai fait pour tout le monde. J'ai pardonnée à tout le monde et je ne vais pas commencer à tenir une rancune contre une personne quand j'ai pardonnée chaque personne pour tout ce qui ait arrivé ses derniers mois.'' Hibari Kyoya garda ses yeux verrouillés sur Tsuna alors qu'elle lançait un regard noir vers lui, sa détermination et sa résolution était claires dans ses yeux bruns. Kyoya soupira calmement, regardant Mukuro puis de nouveau Tsuna. Cette gamine allait le tuer, maudite carnivore en devenir.

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

Cela faisait trois jours depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés au Japon et accordés à I-pin et Lambo, Tsuna avait pleurée chaque nuit dans son sommeil. Chaque nuit depuis son retour, elle s'était réveillée en haletant ou en pleurant à causes des choses qu'elle avait vu dans son sommeil. Reborn n'était pas du tout heureux, Tsuna prenait les choses d'une manière qu'il ne voulait. Tsuna rêvait de ceux qu'elle avait tuée, possédé ou pas.

Le subconscient de Tsuna lui disait que Reborn avait essayé de lui cacher des choses, Tsuna avait tué des gens ce jour-là, des gens qui étaient seulement possédé, pas mort.

Alors que Mukuro avait le pouvoir de posséder les morts, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait tué toutes ses cibles avant de les posséder.

Reborn avait essayé de lui cacher la vérité, une vérité qui aurait pu la conduire à briser la délicate adolescente. Fon lui avait dit plus d'une fois qu'il traitait Tsuna comme quelqu'un de plus faible qu'elle ne l'était mais Reborn avait été avec elle depuis longtemps, il la connaissait le mieux. Tsuna se briserait si elle savait qu'elle avait tuée des personnes innocentes dans sa croisade avec Mukuro.

Reborn n'était pas heureux du sommeil de Tsuna, il serait normalement allé la réconforter, cependant depuis qu'il avait reprit son corps d'adulte, Sawada Nana lui avait interdit l'entrée à la chambre de Tsuna. À la place, il partage une chambre avec Mukuro et Fon, incapable d'aider, seulement capable d'écouter les lourds sanglots venant de la chambre de leur Ciel.

I-pin restait proche de Tsuna toutes les nuits, se blottissant contre elle, même Yuni se réveillait de sa place sur le matelas au sol dans la chambre de Tsuna et rampa dans le lit pour aussi se blottir contre l'adolescente. Quelque fois Yuni se demandait si la fin de la Vongola était complètement justifiée, d'empêcher l'adolescente de sortir hors de ce monde mafieux meurtrier.

Tsuna n'en pouvait plus, elle approcha Mukuro sans que personne ne soit autour et lui demanda en face à face finalement. ''Est-ce que j'ai tuée ?'' Mukuro sursauta et la regarda avec de grands yeux en silence, regardant ses traits déterminés. ''Certaines de ces personnes étaient-elles vivantes ?'' Mukuro ne put qu'acquiescer en présence d'une telle créature, les Flammes de Ciel pesaient sur lui et demandaient une réponse honnête. Promettant le destin qu'il aurait si il refusait sa demande, même si les informations contredisaient ce que Reborn avait raconté à la petite _hime_.

Tsuna marcha hors de la pièce, Mukuro se dépêcha de la suivre juste à temps pour la voir frapper Reborn sur la joue avec un regard noir. ''Je ne te ferait plus jamais confiance à nouveau.'' Reborn la regarda surpris, baissa les yeux vers l'adolescente qui venait tout juste de le frapper, _lui_ , le Reborn. Le meilleur tueur à gage et elle venait juste de le claquer comme un salaud. ''Dame-Tsu-'' Il fut coupé par un autre coup qui frappa son autre joue, cligna des yeux grands ouvert vers sa charge et Ciel, remarquant ses larmes couler de ses yeux bruns.

''Tu m'as menti.''

Reborn ouvrit la bouche un instant avant de la refermer, elle avait raison, il lui avait menti. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment elle avait trouvée la vérité mais il avait une intuition de qui lui avait dit. Jetant un regard furieux vers Mukuro qui haussa simplement les épaules en retour, tournant son attention vers Tsuna à la place, l'adolescente étreignait Fon en reniflant, ses petites mains agrippaient son changshan alors que la Tempête essayait de l'apaiser.

''Elle est en colère Reborn, laisse-la se calmer.'' Dit doucement Fon à son vieil ami. Tsuna était une personne qui pardonnait mais même elle se mettait en colère de temps en temps.

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

 **Omake**

Nana se sentait inutile, alors qu'elle s'était sentit à plusieurs occasions inutile tandis que sa fille se battait seule. C'était là qu'elle se sentait le plus inutile, sa fille n'était pas à côté et de ce que Nana avait compris, elle allait se battre contre un dangereux ennemi.

Nana voulait aller en Italie avec sa fille, elle avait même menacé Xanxus de la prendre avec la Varia quand ils sont partis mais à la fin elle avait été convaincue de rester à la maison pour s'occuper des jeunes enfants. Lambo avait été emmené en Italie, mais elle avait toujours I-pin et la jeune Yuni à surveiller. Une fois que Tsuyoshi lui rappela son devoir envers les autres enfants, Nana avait pliée et acceptée de rester au Japon. Tsuyoshi lui avait aussi ajouter une requête pour qu'elle s'occupe de son fils.

Nana n'avait pas été très enthousiaste de prendre soin d'un de ceux qui avaient blessés sa Tsuna mais une fois encore elle avait pliée. Tsuna lui avait pardonné, alors maintenant elle devait elle aussi essayer de lui pardonner.

Nana par contre avait une grande mémoire et gardait de la rancœur contre ceux qui avaient blessés son bébé.

Mettant I-pin sur sa hache, Nana sourit à l'homme en face d'elle et accepta les papiers. Yuni restait proche d'elle alors que la Matriarche des Sawada arrivait finalement à la maison après ses activités de la matinée.

''Je vais faire du thé.'' Sourit Yuni vers la femme et alla vers la cuisine pour faire le thé, Nana sourit à la gentille jeune fille.

"I-pin aider."

Nana posa ses sacs de course et s'assit, ses yeux sur le paquet qu'elle avait, Nana sortit les papiers et commença à regarder les détails, en signant finalement aux endroits prévus sur les pages. Elle se dirigea vers l'ordinateur et scanna les pages l'une après l'autre, notant l'adresse et joignit les document à l'email, Nana envoya sa demande.

 _Pétition pour Divorcer._

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

J'espère que vous avez se chapitre, avec la fin quand Tsuna se fâche contre Reborn ^^ Bref je vous dis à la prochaine ^^ soit Samedi prochain pour le DERNIER chapitre de poster pour le MOMENT. Désoler mais j'insiste car l'auteur n'a pas abandonnée elle a juste eu des problèmes qui seront expliqué dans une note après le chapitre 24 ^^ Voilà voilà allez, à Lundi pour certains avec Welkin et Samedi pro pour Cielo ^^ Ciao~


	24. Dinner

Chapitre 24 : Dîner

Auteur : 27x18

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à 27x18 qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Avertissement : Langage comme toujours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Caliste et Yuiu pour leurs Reviews.

Yuiu : Et oui voilà le dernier chapitre… tristesse j'ai tellement hâte de lire la suite ! Merci d'aimer cette fic et je ferais passé ça à l'auteur ! Je me demandais si quelqu'un allait relever se fait ! Et sur les trois commentaires tu es la seule à en avoir parler, j'étais en train de me dire que la pétition de divorce de Nana avait surpassé la gifle XD ! Et oui enfin notre Nana prend courage et fait sa demande pour le divorce ! En tout cas merci pour le com et je te laisse avec la suite ! Ciao~

Merci à: Akayui, Amnesia Riku, ao no oni, Aube Crepusculaire, Audragon, Aura Jackson Potter Di Angelo, AuroreMalfoy, Barukku Iris, Bokasuka, Claraseth, clorainexe66, Cosmo Asma, Crazyfoxshadow, Cristina2001, DaPowaOfNeo, Darkemeraud, Deldom, doni-ghost, Dylove, ellenvanlilie, Enid Lupin, Ewena Malfoy, Felicia Vardya, Gol-D Lymne, hadrian phantomhive, Haku132, Harmonuit, HarukaN, Hebihime, Joel the gaming mage, kabutaurore, KokyuShiro Aoi, Kuroe17, Lesmeal, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lynnah O'Crazy, mahon5971, marjo1607, maya9231, Milaa, mizuki akuma, myheroacademia97, MysticalNekoChan, Naheiah, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, OphisNightshade, Plume d'Hitsuji, Pomelle, prigentenora, RedBloodAlice, SakuraKurai27, sarayberrios2003, Sasam Moon, saya59410, Selena Psycho, SenseiFujuki, ShadowsC2, shiroyasha02430, Solane Helsalrogo, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, tenshi-sakura-love, tenshihouou, tetai, Tsuki Banritt, TsunakunR2718, Usui-chan, Walarisse, xstorm007 yaoi-chan-poowa, Yuiu, yukixvongola et Yuki-Jiji pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow

Bonne lecture ~

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

''Oh non… oh non, oh non.'' Tsuna gémit en faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre, son visage tordu de peur alors qu'elle tirait sur ses cheveux bruns. ''Oh non .''

''Tsu-nee ?'' Demanda curieusement Yuni alors que Tsuna gémissait doucement en continuant son chemin. ''Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?''

''Je suis morte, je suis totalement morte Yuni. Je vais mourir.'' Yuni s'approcha d'elle et la tira pour l'asseoir, l'enlaça alors que Tsuna continuait de gémir. ''J'ai frappée Reborn… Il va me _tuer_.'' Yuni ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire alors que Tsuna arpentait la chambre.

''C'est bon Tsu-nee, Reborn ne va pas se fâcher pour ça.'' Tsuna gémit doucement ,en s'accroupissant pour se tirer à nouveau les cheveux.

''C'est _Reborn_ Yuni-chan, y a pas moyen qu'il laisse passer ça. Je ne peux pas _croire_ que je l'ai frappée.'' Yuni ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler de Tsuna, l'adolescente paniquait du fait qu'elle avait frappée Reborn. Alors que pour Yuni la chose la plus incroyable était que Tsuna ait réussie à _frapper Reborn_.

Yuni tapota la place sur le lit à côté d'elle tandis que Tsuna s'asseyait finalement tout en se tirant toujours les cheveux. Yuni posa sa tête sur les genoux de Tsuna. Tsuna commença à faire courir une de ses mains à travers les cheveux de Yuni, s'occupant d'un des enfants, c'était le meilleur moyen pour calmer Tsuna.

''Tsu-nee.'' Lambo courut vers elle. ''Fais un câlin à Lambo-san !'' Tsuna rigola et l'enlaça fermement en pressant son visage dans ses cheveux noirs et continua à caresser les cheveux de Yuni avec son autre main.

Un coup à la porte se fit entendre, Tsuna pris une profonde respiration tremblante et posa Lambo.

'' Oui ?'' La porte s'ouvrit alors que Fon la regardait.

'' Tu vas bien ?''Tsuna sourit tristement vers lui. Fon rentra dans la chambre et s'assied près d'elle, I-pin grimpa sur ses genoux alors que Fon enlaçait Tsuna avec un bras.

'' Tu sais qu'il essayait de te protéger.'' Dit Fon alors que Tsuna acquiesçait tout en mettant I-pin sur ses genoux pour l'enlacer elle aussi, elle enlaça les 3 petits enfants.'' Il n'aurait pas dû mentir. Je pense qu'il pense qu'à cause des récents événements, tu es plus fragile que tu ne l'es. Mais tu a toujours été une petite chose résistante.'' Tsuna posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Fon tandis que Lambo et I-pin commençait à se pourchasser l'un l'autre dans la chambre, Yuni bougea pour le calmer.

''Je sais… je sais ça… je n'aime juste pas les mensonges.'' Marmonna Tsuna. ''Je crois en lui depuis si longtemps, c'était tellement _rageant_ qu'il m'ait menti. Reborn ne sait jamais retenu ou ne m'a jamais menti comme ça avant, me poussant toujours à devenir une puissante Vongola Decimo.'' Fon ria alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur les épaules de Tsuna.

''Il ne refera pas cette erreur à nouveau, pas après que tu l'es frappé.'' Tsuna grogna en se tirant à nouveau les cheveux.

''Au prochain entraînement je suis _morte_.''

''Ne t'en fais pas, je vais faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.'' Ria Fon en lui caressant les cheveux alors que Tsuna gémissait en essayant de dompter ses cheveux bruns sauvage. ''Je te protégerais toujours.''

''Tu es vraiment gentil Fon-san.'' Murmura Tsuna. ''Tu sais, tu es vraiment apaisant.'' Fon ria, elle avait raison, comparé aux autres Tempêtes qu'elle connaissait notamment.

''Oh j'ai moi aussi mes moments _hime_.''

''Tu te mets en colère ?'' Demanda Tsuna avec ses grands yeux bruns, elle n'avait jamais imaginé Fon en colère, cela semblait en quelque sorte anormal.

''Je le peux, par exemple si quelqu'un te blessait Tsu-hime. Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de garder mon sang froid.'' Tsuna rougie à cela. Fon devait vouloir dire qu'il se mettrait en colère pour elle parce qu'elle était la candidate comme Vongola Decimo, son Ciel actuel. ''Tu sais petite, je peux voir le déni dans tes yeux.'' Rigola Fon. ''Laisse-moi mettre ça au clair, je suis là pour toi, pas pour d'autres raisons, ni pour tes Flammes de Ciel, ni pour les Vongola, juste pour toi.'' Expliqua Fon tout en l'enlaçant d'un bras alors qu'ils regardaient les enfants courir dans la chambre. ''Alors compte sur moi, je suis là pour toi Tsu-hime.''

''O-Okay.'' Murmura Tsuna en se penchant, se blottissant dans son câlin cette fois. ''Merci.'' Fon ne put s'empêcher de sourire vers elle, alors qu'elle se blottissait finalement dans sa prise.

''Maintenant… nous parlerons de Reborn plus tard.'' Dit Fon. ''Que comptes-tu faire à propos de Gokudera Hayato et de Sasagawa Ryohei et de ses filles.'' Tsuna se pressa fortement dans sa prise, elle voulait juste tout oublier à propos de ses supposé amis et _famiglia_. Tsuna serait heureuse de dépasser ça et de ne jamais y repenser mais il semblait qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à cela.

''Ne puis-je pas juste...''

''Malheureusement petite, _non_ , tu ne peux pas.'' S'excusa Fon, alors qu'il serait heureux de la laisser oublier. Les Vongola n'autoriserait pas qu'un leader montre une telle faiblesse si rien n'était fait envers les traîtres. Ils l'avaient remportés, à tel point que Tsuna les avait repris (l'alliance assumait que c'était ainsi qu'elle leur faisait payer leurs dettes) cependant non seulement Hayato avait été meneur dans l'affaire mais il avait aussi envoyé une tueuse à gage après Tsuna.

''Quel est l'option la moins agressive pour moi ?'' Demanda Tsuna alors que Fon la laissait finalement partir avec un lourd soupir.

''Je ne sais pas.'' Concéda Fon avant de soupirer. ''Reborn serait le meilleur à qui parler pour ça. C'est un bâtard rusé, il aurait quelques idées.'' Tsuna tressaillit alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux à nouveau.

''Et si j'allais lui parler pour toi.''

''Pardon.'' Murmura Tsuna. ''De te demander de faire ça.'' Fon ria en lui caressant encore les cheveux. Tsuna leva une main pour essayer de dompter ses cheveux, à nouveau.

''Je suis content… souviens t'en juste, tu devras éventuellement lui parler.''

''Hiee ! Il va me tuer.'' Fon ricana à nouveau, pauvre Tsuna. Cependant il savait pour sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Reborn veuille tuer son Ciel. La tor-l'entraîner peut être mais il ne ferait rien pour mettre sa vie en danger.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas Tsu-nee, nous te défendrons.''

''I-pin défendre.'' Annonça I-pin en sautant à nouveau sur le lit. ''I-pin garder en sécurité.''

''Lambo-san aussi, Lambo-san aidera à garder Tsu-nee en sécurité.''

''Tu vois Tsu-hime, tu as une armée à tes côtés.'' Ria Fon. ''Rien ne te touchera.'' Tsuna ria alors qu'elle était taclée par les trois enfants et s'étendit sur son lit tout en câlinant le trio.

''Fon… merci.'' Tsuna sourit en se remettant assise. ''De parler avec moi.''

''N'importe quand, _hime_.'' Avec un salut vers elle, il partit. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour parler avec ses autres nouveaux Gardiens qui était là pour savoir quoi faire d'Hayato et de Ryohei.

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

'' Tu sais que la _hime_ flippe actuellement.'' Nota Fon , Reborn lui jeta un regard noir. ''Elle est inquiète que tu la punisses pour t'avoir frapper.'' Reborn ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à cela. En vérité, il respectait son courage, énervé ou non. Tsuna l'avait choqué, quelque chose dont peu de personnes pouvaient s'en féliciter.

''Laisse-la flipper un peu, c'est mieux que d'être en colère contre moi.'' Fon soupira en secouant la tête vers son vieil ami.

''Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire à propos d'Hayato et de Ryohei…et de ces filles. Si la _hime_ a fait son choix, nous les laisserons mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible.''

''Le prochain boss des Vongola ne peut pas être vu comme faible pour avoir été trahi. Trop de personnes en prendrait avantage.'' Agréa Reborn avec un soupir. '' Mais elle ne va pas aimer ça.

''Depuis quand tu te fais du souci pour ça Reborn ?'' Ria Fon. ''Normalement tu es celui qui la force à sortir de sa zone de confort.''

''Rassemblez les autres gardiens,nous allons en parler.'' Ria Fon en saluant Reborn, qui ignora sa raillerie pour le moment .

''Monsieur, oui monsieur~ Par contre je vais laisser Lambo se blottir contre la _hime_.'' L'oeil de Reborn tiqua à cela, ces gamins passaient trop de temps avec Tsuna.

''Oh est-ce que quelqu'un se blottit contre notre petit boss sans moi.'' Mukuro leva les mains en l'air pour se rendre quand Reborn pointa son pistolet vers l'illusionniste. ''Grincheux, pas vrai.''

''Yo maître~'' Mukuro jeta un regard noir à Fran, l'enfant le regarda en retour calmement. ''Tu as l'air toujours aussi fou.''

''Tu sais qu'il y a toujours beaucoup de moyen pour que je te tue~'' Ronronna Mukuro en retour alors que Fran inclinait vers lui, sa grosse pomme suivant et tout.

''Oh non~ tellement effrayant~'' Sa semblait sarcastique même sans expression sur son visage. Quelque fois Mukuro souhaitait tuer le gamin mais Tsuna n'aimerait pas ça, alors il résistait. Il n'allait pas causer plus de problèmes à Tsuna, même si ça la débarrasserait d'un morveux sarcastique et ennuyant.

''Très bien tout le monde…nous sommes tous là?'' Demanda Fon en regardant autour de lui les nouveaux Gardiens Vongola.

''L'oiseau n'est pas là~'' Ricana Mukuro tandis que Fon pointait la porte glissante qui menait sur l'arrière-cour. Kyoya se tenait là dehors, grognant vers eux.

''Très bien, dame-Tsuna va laisser passer les choses avec Gokudera Hayato, les deux Sasagawa et Miura. Cependant,nous devons nous-en occuper.'' Expliqua Reborn. ''Tsuna ne va pas être d'accord, peu importe les options que nous trouvons. Alors nous avons besoin de trouver la solution la plus acceptable tout en ne laissant pas paraître que les Vongola abandonnent et pardonnent aux traîtres.''

''Alors je devine que les tuer veut dire non.'' Dit Mukuro tandis que Reborn lui jetait un regard.

''Qu'est-ce que tu crois? C'est _Tsuna_. Tu penses vraiment qu'elle accepterait ça ?'' Mukuro soupira avant d'agréer, c'était vrai même pour quelqu'un comme lui, elle l'avait emmenée avec elle après tout. Tuer Hayato et ses amis pour le si peu qu'ils avaient faits n'allait pas arriver.

''La déportation est une option.'' Dit Fran, tout le monde regarda l'enfant. ''Pour Haya-chan du moins.''

''Juste la déportation n'est pas assez.'' assura Reborn alors que l'enfant haussait les épaules en réponse.

''Déportation et des illusions de cauchemars pendant les cinquante prochaines années?''

''C'est plus comme ça.'' Ricana Fon en frappant des mains avec un brillant sourire. ''Ces cauchemars ont besoin d'être vraiment puissants.''

''Sadique.'' Murmura Reborn tandis que Fon souriait vers lui en réponse.

''Je prends ça comme un compliment venant de toi~''

La déportation et les cauchemars marcheront pour la Tempête et pour le Soleil et les filles ?'' dit Reborn en les ramenant sur le sujet de base et loin des tendances sadiques des Arcobaleno.

''Le Soleil ne quitte toujours pas sa maison,apparemment. Giotto et un de ses gars gardent un œil sur lui et il est toujours enfermé. Peu importe ce que tu as fais quand tu lui rendu visite Reborn, ça a marché.''

''On dirait que son esprit est _extrêmement_ brisé.'' Dit Fran complètement sans expression comme d'habitude. ''Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas assez, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Les Vongola peuvent ruiner tout ses projets d'avenir, si jamais il guérit de ça.'' Suggéra Fon alors que Chrome parla finalement.

''B-Boss ne voudrait pas de ça.'' Rappela Chrome alors que les deux ex-Arcobaleno soupirèrent lourdement, c'est vrai, leur boss était trop gentille.

''N'est-ce pas suffisant qu'il ne puisse pas partir de chez lui ?'' Tout le monde regarda les escaliers. Tsuna se tenait là, fonçant les sourcils vers eux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. ''Devons-nous vraiment en faire plus ?''

''Oui.'' Dit Reborn, Tsuna le regarda. ''Nous le devons. Tu oublies Dame-Tsuna, qu'en tant que boss tu ne peux pas te montrer faible.'' Tsuna évita son regard, à mi-chemin entre la peur et la colère.

''Détruire la vie de quelqu'un, n'est pas quelque chose, que je ferais non plus !'' Rétorqua pour une fois Tsuna. ''Je _ne_ vais pas ruiné le vie d' _onii-sa_ \- de Sasagawa-san juste à cause d' _une_ erreur !'' Tsuna serra les poings en le regardant. ''J'ai compris, nous devons faire quelque chose mais je _refuse_ de faire quelque chose qui ruinera sa vie !''

''La _hime_ a parlé.'' Interrompit Fon avant que quoique se soit ne puisse dégénérer, spécialement avec Tsuna qui était toujours confuse par rapport à se qu'elle ressentait pour Reborn, en ce moment. ''Peu importe les actions que nous prenons, elles doivent être temporaires.''

''A propos de la déportation aussi, envoyez-les en Chine ou quelque chose comme ça. Enfer, envoyez-les là juste après le lycée.''

''… Et que pensez vous d'un stage avec la Vindice ?'' Tout le monde se tourna pour voir Nana qui souriait gentiment à la porte de la cuisine. ''Je suis sûre qu'ils adoreraient prendre soin des garçons qui ont blessés ma Tsu-chan~''

''Sawada Nana, tu es effrayante.'' Ne put s'empêcher de dire Reborn, la femme était encore plus effrayante quand elle s'occupait de ceux qui avait blessés Tsuna. Les envoyer au Vindice était juste démoniaque.

"Maman?"

''Ne t'en fais pas Tsu-chan, je n'allais demander à les emprisonner là-bas~ Simplement travailler là-bas pendant un moment.'' Tsuna regarda Fon et Reborn.

''Pouvons-nous même faire ça ?''

''Nous pouvons demander, ils prendront soin des deux là. Qu'en est-il des filles ? Sasagawa Kyoko et Miura Haru.'' Fon changea de sujet, loin des Vindice, en vérité ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. S'ils sont d'accord pour quelque chose comme ça mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient opposés à un peu _d'aide_ , volontaire ou non.

''Ce sont des civils, c'est bon, vraiment, s'il-vous-plaît !'' Brisa à nouveau Tsuna. ''S'il-vous-plaît, personne ne les connaît, s'il-vous-plaît, ce sont juste des civils.'' Fon et Reborn échangèrent un regard, c'était une question limite. Seraient-ils capable de détourner les filles sans que personne le sache, d'autant plus que le frère allait être remis aux Vindice.

''Nous verrons.'' Dit Finalement Reborn, Tsuna se détendit avec un soupir et acquiesça. Regarda Yuni alors que l'enfant apparaissait et enlaçait sa taille, Lambo bondit sur elle aussi.

''Tsu-nee, on a faim.'' Tsuyoshi posa une main sur son épaule avec un sourire.

''Et si nous allions au Takesushi, je vais faire le dîner pour tout le monde. Je suis sûre que Giotto-san et ses amis aimeraient te voir.'' Tsuna regarda l'homme avec un sourire. Nana claqua des mains avec un rire.

''Ce serait magnifique, nous devrions y aller~'' Tsuna n'eut pas la chance de répondre, Nana l'emmena vers le Takesushi et loin de la réunion. La femme au foyer envoya un regard noir à Reborn qui leva seulement les mains pour se rendre en réponse.

''Je n'allais rien faire.'' Nana continua de le regarder pendant un moment avant de se retourner vers Tsuyoshi.

''Nous devrions y aller ?'' Demanda Nana en emmenant Tsuna et les jeunes enfants avec elle. ''Nous partons mes petits chéris.''

Fon attrapa Reborn alors qu'il allait les suivre. ''Donne-lui du temps, Reborn.'' Fon le poussa à s'asseoir. ''Reborn, s'il-te-plaît, donne-lui juste une après-midi. Cette après-midi, elle a perdu son tempérament avec toi et t'a _frappé_. S'il-te-plaît, donne-lui quelques heures.''

''L'entraînement commence demain après l'école, dis-le à dame-Tsuna.'' Grogna Reborn avant de croiser les bras sur son torse. ''Tu l'as quitte des yeux et je te tue.''

''Nous te verrons ce soir Reborn~'' Quelques fois, Reborn détestait le sourire de Fon. C'était tellement sarcastique que cela en était insultant.

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

Le dîner au Takesushi était incroyable, Tsuna ne pourrait jamais en avoir assez des sushi fait par Tsuyoshi. Il était un grand chef, rivalisant avec le niveau de Nana et le regarder tenir ses couteaux était aussi amusant que de regarder Belphegor s'entraîner avec les siens. Les couteaux du faiseur de sushi étaient partout et les sushis volaient avant de s'installer proprement dans les plateaux.

''Tsuyoshi-san, c'est incroyable~'' Rigola Nana en regardant les sushis voler. ''Vous êtes habile avec ses couteaux~'' Tsuyoshi sourit à Nana, ses couteaux volant toujours à travers le poisson.

''Vous êtes la bienvenu pour me rejoindre, je sais que vous êtes assez habile avec des couteaux.'' Nana sourit brillamment vers lui et le rejoignit derrière le bar tandis que Tsuna riait en les regardant tout les deux, c'était comme une danse de couteaux.

''Rappelle-moi de ne jamais faire de Nana-san mon ennemie.'' Murmura Giotto en regardant vers la mère. ''Elle est terrifiante.''

''Tu as toujours peur aussi facilement.'' Renifla G d'amusement avant d'attirer l'attention de Giotto vers Tsuna. ''Tu as râlé toutes ses dernière semaines pour ne pas être capable de parler à Tsuna, vas-y vieil homme.'' Giotto soupira et acquiesça en se dirigeant vers Tsuna tandis qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle. Il l'enveloppa un bras autour d'elle, en un câlin.

''Être un boss est difficile.'' Dit Giotto. ''J'ai tout entendu à propos de l'Italie… tu sais que tu peux me parler n'importe quand.'' Tsuna lui sourit doucement avec un hochement de tête.

''Je sais…merci Giotto-san.'' Tsuna étudia ses mains pendant un moment avant d'incliner la tête vers lui à nouveau. ''As-tu déjà tué quelqu'un Giotto-san ?'' Son bras se resserra sur ses épaules pendant un instant.

"Oui."

''Est-ce que ça a été plus facile ?''

''Non.'' Chuchota Giotto. ''Si jamais ça le devenait alors nous ne serions plus nous même.'' Tsuna s'appuya dans sa prise. ''Être un boss est difficile. Tu dois être fort quand les autres sont faibles… mais ils y a toujours ceux qui t'aideront avec tes fardeaux. Nos Gardiens ne sont pas juste nos protecteurs mais aussi nos amis. Peu importe les problèmes, tu pourras toujours leur parler.''

''Cela ne s'est pas très bien passé la dernière fois.'' Giotto lui donna une pichenette sur le front. Tsuna cligna des yeux vers lui, confuse.

''Le passé est le passé, nous pouvons seulement aller de l'avant.'' Soupira Giotto et embrassa son front. ''J'ai été trahi par un de mes gardiens comme tu le sais. Nous pouvons seulement mettre un pied devant l'autre.''

''Et s'ils me quittent aussi ?''

''Ils ne le feront pas.'' Promit Giotto. ''De ce que j'ai vu, ils se soucient tous de toi plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.''

''Tu sais… tu donnes actuellement de bon conseil.'' Murmura Tsuna alors que Giotto l'enlaçait une fois de plus.

''C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour ma charmante descendante.''

''Avec l'âge viens la sagesse.'' Dit G derrière eux. ''Et Giotto à _beaucoup_ d'âge.''

''G, tu es méchant avec moi.'' Renifla Giotto alors que son bras droit ignorait ses gémissements et alla chercher quelque chose à manger. ''G est méchant, les Tempêtes peuvent être méchantes.'' Tsuna regarda vers Fon.

''Fon-san ne l'est pas.'' Dit Tsuna alors que Giotto ricanait. ''Quoi ?''

''Fon… ah… je pense que tu vas découvrir que toutes les Tempête sont les mêmes, certains ont juste un meilleur contrôle.'' Tsuna avait l'air perdu alors que Giotto lui caressait les cheveux. ''Un jour tu verras.''

''Voi !'' Grogna Squalo. ''Arrête de te l'accaparer !'' Le maître de l'épée l'a tira tandis que Tsuna rigolait alors qu'elle était emmenée vers la Varia. Byakuran boudait Squalo alors qu'il invoquait son dragon, la créature s'enroula autour des épaules de Tsuna alors qu'elle lui grattait gentiment la tête.

''C'est dur d'avoir du temps avec notre pauvre _principessa_ , il y a tellement de monde autour d'elle.'' Byakuran jeta un coup d'oeil à Xanxus avec un haussement d'épaule.

''C'est une puissante Ciel, si elle n'attirait pas tout le monde autour d'elle alors nous devrions nous inquiéter.'' Rappela Byakuran tandis que Xanxus lui lançait un regard.

''Toi, la petite gamine et moi sommes les seuls Ciels, je ne vois une salle remplie de personne voulant nous sauter dessus pour nos os.'' Byakuran put seulement rire de Xanxus tout en jetant un autre marshmallow dans sa bouche.

''Ça veut juste dire qu'elle est plus forte que nous~'' Il reçut un autre regard mauvais pour ce commentaire.

''Tu dis que la gamine est plus forte que moi ?''

''Tu dis que tu serais attiré par quelqu'un de plus faible que toi ?'' Encore un regard noir. ''Tsu-hime t'a botté le cul~'' Ria Byakuran. ''Et tu as aimé~''

''Je vais te tuer un jour, enfoiré.'' Grogna Xanxus alors que Byakuran bondit sur Tsuna.

''Tsu-hime~ Xanxan est méchant avec moi~''

''Xanxa… Xanxus, vous vous battez ?'' Demanda Tsuna alors que Xanxus grognait vers Byakuran avant de retourner son attention vers Tsuna.

"...Non."

''Nous sommes meilleurs amis~'' Xanxus balaya Byakuran avec un grondement alors que Tsuna était à nouveau balayée par la masse. ''Nous avons besoin de faire une liste ensemble.'' Marmonna Byakuran à Xanxus, le commandant de la Varia acquiesça. La petite Ciel était trop populaire.

''Reborn n'est pas autorisé.'' Grogna Xanxus. ''Pas avant que la principessa lui pardonne.''

''Même ensuite~Pas d'accès pour le Soleil~'' Byakuran était un bâtard froid. Xanxus le savait déjà mais c'était juste _froid_.

''Comment l'école a tenu avec la moitié des professeurs absents?'' Demanda Byakuran à Giotto, l'homme haussa les épaules en réponse.

''Nono avait des professeurs pour combler, en fait l'école était beaucoup plus détendue sans personne là-bas. Les gamins ont commencés à râler contre Tsuna à nouveau, ça va s'accélérer maintenant que vous êtes tous de retour.''

''Ils feraient mieux, Reborn est vraiment de très mauvaise humeur. N'importe qui qui fera quelque chose en sa présence, se fera tirer dessus.'' Fon soupira en se massant les tempes. ''Tu vas probablement t'occuper de ça, il va être insupportable jusqu'à ce que Tsu-hime lui pardonne.''

''Alors il fait une crise de colère ?'' Songea Byakuran alors que Fon ricanait, c'était la seule façon de le dire.

''Si par colère tu veux dire que Reborn va être impossible pendant un moment, alors oui, je me sens désolé pour les étudiants.''

''Je me sens désolé pour nous.'' Maugréa Byakuran. ''Il va être super chiant avec n'importe qui même ceux qui regarde Tsuna.'' Byakuran sourit quand la porte s'ouvrit, Reborn le regarda alors que ses yeux noir cherchaient Tsuna.

Reborn traversa la salle à grand pas et attrapa le poignet de Tsuna, elle glapit de surprise alors qu'il l'a tirait à l'extérieur, la regardant tandis que Tsuna bougeait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

''Ce sera seulement une fois, plus _jamais_ , tu as compris ?'' Tsuna acquiesça, tremblant nerveusement alors qu'elle se tordait les mains. ''Je suis désolé.'' Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Tsuna pouvait seulement cligner des yeux vers Reborn, sa bouche ouverte par le choc… elle l'avait frappé… et il s'excusait ? Tsuna avait été si agitée de l'avoir frappé, qu'elle avait oubliée tout ce pourquoi elle l'avait frappé en premier lieu.

Si c'était la façon de Reborn de la laisser partir pour l'avoir frapper, elle prendrait ses excuses au sujet de ses mensonges.

''Juste… Reborn… tu es le _seul_ qui a _toujours_ été la et m'a _toujours_ dit la vérité… S'il-te-plaît, ne change pas ça.'' Reborn lui mit une pichenette sur le front, Tsuna glapit alors qu'elle couvrait sont front avec un petit gémissement. ''Ça fait mal.''

''Que ça ne te monte pas à la tête, dame-Tsuna. C'était la seule fois, tu n'en auras jamais d'autre.'' Tsuna acquiesça, un sourire étirant ses lèvres alors qu'elle attrapait son poignet cette fois et le tira vers le restaurant de sushi. Fon soupira en secouant la tête vers Reborn avant de lui offrir quelque chose à manger.

''Tu sais, je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà entendu dire quelque chose comme ça avant~'' Ria Byakuran alors qu'il montrait son téléphone. ''Maintenant nous pourrons l'entendre tout les jours~'' Reborn plissa les yeux à l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs alors qu'ils commençaient à se battre pour le téléphone.

''Ne le dis pas à Reborn.'' Murmura Fon en lui tapant sur l'épaule. ''Je l'ai aussi enregistré~ Je t'enverrais une copie.'' Tsuna plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour cacher ses rires alors que Reborn effaçait l'enregistrement sur le téléphone de Byakuran avec un regard noir pour l'adolescent à nouveau. Rejetant son téléphone vers lui, Reborn alla manger. Il n'allait pas dire non à un sushi du Takesushi.

Tsuna regarda son téléphone avec un sourire quand un message arriva avec une pièce jointe audio. Glissant son téléphone dans sa poche et effaça son sourire, si Reborn la voyait sourire, il saurait. Elle avait toujours été nulle pour garder des secrets mais elle voulait vraiment garder celui-là.

''Tsu-chan~'' Tsuna glapit alors que Nana la serrait fortement. ''Viens goûter aux sushi de maman~'' Tsuna ria alors qu'elle était emmenée pour goûter aux sushis que Nana et Tsuyoshi avaient fais. I-pin, Lambo, Yuni et Fuuta l'entouraient pour descendre toute la nourriture aussi.

''Ça, c'est les meilleurs sushi.''

~(^-^~)(~^-^)~ ~(^-^~)(~^-^)~

Iemitsu souriait à pleine dents quand il entendit le ping personnalisé qui signifiait que sa femme chérie lui avait envoyé un email. Cliquant sur la pièce jointe, qu'il pensait être une vidéo ou quelque chose de personnel vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'objet qui accompagnait l'email.

Pétition de Divorce.

Si il y avait quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas du tout vu venir, peu importe les combats ou les disputes qu'ils avaient eu. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Nana lui enverrait quelque chose comme ça.

Il avait manqué leur anniversaire de mariage à nouveau et n'avait pas envoyé de fleurs ? Avait-il manqué son anniversaire à nouveau et ne l'avait pas appelé pour parler de comment il allait ?

Peut être que c'était une blague, c'était la journée du Poisson d'Avril ? Non, alors pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que Nana lui aurait envoyé quelque chose comme ça ?

Peut être que ce n'était pas ce à quoi ça ressemblait, la première page était en quelque sorte la couverture pour peut être des photos cochonnes?

Descendant, Iemitsu fronça les sourcils sur son ordinateur, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Non, la seconde page, la troisième page, rien à par des documents légaux, toutes ne concernait qu'une seule chose, le divorce.

Attrapant son téléphone, Iemitsu commença à composer le numéro de téléphone du Japon, rien, aucune réponse. Vérifiant l'heure, c'était seulement le déjeuner alors Nana devrait être à la maison. Nana était toujours à la maison. Le déjeuner voulait dire qu'elle était en cuisine finissant de cuisiner ou commençant le dîner.

À la place, il essaya son téléphone portable, peut être qu'elle était en train de cuisiner et ne pouvait pas répondre au téléphone, ou laisser la nourriture sur le feu trop longtemps. Toujours pas de réponse, regardant son ordinateur, le regard vide. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de recomposer le numéro de Nana de la maison et du téléphone portable.

Iemitsu fut soulager quand il entendit le déclic venant de la ligne et que Nana décrochait. ''Nana~ Comment vas tu ma chér-''

''Tu as reçu l'email.'' Le coupa Nana. ''Je suis sérieuse Iemitsu, signe-les ou pas, je m'en fiche mais tu n'es plus mon mari.'' La ligne se coupa avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit. Tout ce qu'Iemitsu pouvait faire était de regarder son ordinateur, les mots le narguant.

 _Pétition de Divorce_.

~(^-^~) (~^-^)~ ~(^-^~) (~^-^)~

Et oui mes cher amis, ceci est la fin pour le moment de Cielo Perduto, je vais mettre de suite la note que l'auteur à écrite et vous comprendrez pourquoi elle/il a du s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Si vous avez un message à faire passer à l'auteur sachez que vous pouvez le mettre en commentaire car je prévois de lui envoyer un message pour lui faire par des commentaire louant son travail ^^ Enfin voilà, une fic de fini… ça fait bizarre, mais bon on continu avec Welkin tout les Lundi et Soulless une fois toute les deux semaines le Mercredi et la nouvelle fic, Another Path le Samedi à la place de celle-ci quand j'aurais un peu d'avance ^^ et vu que je travail en ce moment il faudra être un peu patient ^^ Aller je vous dis à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	25. Note

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **Bonjour tout le monde,**

Je comprends, c'est un long hiatus depuis que j'ai mis à jour et je suis désolé de donner de faux espoir avec ça. Je voulais juste vous faire savoir que ça va prendre encore un peu de temps. Je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien mais il y a eu un grand revirement dans ma vie quand mon frère a pris sa propre vie. Ça nous a fortement marqué ma famille et moi. Ça a été difficile d'avoir l'envie d'écrire et j'essaie toujours de récupérer le groove de l'écriture.

Je ne vais abandonner aucunes de mes histoires et j'ai des moitiés de chapitres ici et là et je vais mettre à jour quand je le pourrais mais il faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps, je suis désolé.

Pour être honnête, j'ai peur que vous soyez en colère contre moi. Je n'ai pas ouvert de reviews. Je recommencerais à les ouvrir bientôt, promis. Je ne pouvais pas m'en occuper pendant un moment.

Je voulais juste vous faire savoir que ça va être un peu d'attente. Mes excuses, mais c'est juste super dur d'écrire pour le moment.

Merci pour le soutien constant pour mes histoires. J'en mettrais à jour quand je pourrais.

 **27x18.**


End file.
